The Problem With Dedicating Songs
by AvedlyTres
Summary: Going through high school can be hard for anyone, but trying doing it as a girl disguised as a boy. Now forced into a world of musical talent, strange love and gossip queens, Rukia must figure out her heart before someone figures out who she is.
1. da niente

_So when this story has band mentioned, it means like high school band, with flutes, clarinet, trumpets, oboes, the whole shebang. It is not in reference to rock/pop/teeny bopper/acoustic bands, think real bands just without the orchestra section, a band with matching dress attire that borders on formal to black tie style occasion of dress, not jeans and tee-shirts._

_In band, usually there are ranks (of some sort), called first chair (or whatever instrument it's in reference to, such as first flute or first trumpet) and second chair, etc. etc. The chair number one is usually the best, this person gets the more complicated parts for the designated instrument and will do the solos when pieces call for it. So, for example: Flute. First chair flute is better than second chair who is better than third chair flute who is better than fourth etc. etc. Each groups sections (In this case each different type of instrument, ex: trumpet, saxophone, baritone) have their own ranking, independent of all the instrumental sections ranking._

_My fellow band nerds should understand what I'm saying._

_**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Bleach/Bleach characters in anyway.**_

_**

* * *

**_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rukia Kuchiki sighed, looking in the mirror. Yes, everything was in place and she looked the part.

She pulled on her school uniform jacket, grabbed her instrument case and headed out the door.

"Today is the day, the start of it all."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

"An overseas school?"

"Yep, in China."

"China?" Ichigo sat in class, scratching his orange-haired head in thought. "Are you sure? Our school is so dull, why would we ever be chosen to go overseas for band?"

Uryu Ishida nodded to Ichigo, "That's the word from the vine," he shrugged. "That may be what our director wanted to talk about before practice today."

Ichigo shifted his saxophone in his lap, leaning forward to stare down the boy sitting in the row in front of him. "Ishida, you better not be lying to me."

"We'll just have to wait and see. But lunch says I'm right."

Ichigo paused, as if assessing the possible wins and/or losses the situation had to offer. "No," he finally came to a decision, "I learned my lesson about betting against you. Your so called, 'Info from the vine,' is usually spot on."

"Suit yourself," Ishida said pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Ichigo's attention shifted as the used to be vacant chair next to him was filled. "Oi, Itsuwari, you were almost late."

The small boy turned to glare at Ichigo, "Kurosaki, my schedule is none of your concern."

"Come, come now Itsuwari-kun, is that anyway to talk your senior, senpai, superior, whichever term you prefer."

"You're awfully full of yourself today aren't you, Mr. Number 1?"

Ichigo grinned, leaning back a little in his chair. "I don't see what you're talking about, Mr. Number _two_."

The small boy merely glowered. "I'm sure you don't. You're so dense, I bet you forget which end of the saxophone you're supposed to blow into, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"And who was it again that was _first_ chair, want to refresh my memory, Itsuwari Tamako?"

Tamako merely scowled, grabbing his own saxophone from its case.

Itsuwari Tamako, a fellow first year student and main challenger of Kurosaki Ichigo, in Karakura their rivalry was very well known. Kurosaki Ichigo was considered a very talented musician, actually make that _the _very talented musician of his high school. The best saxophone player in the whole entire school and no one even came close in skill, not even with a ten foot pole.

Well, that was, until Itsuwari Tamako had appeared. From overseas, somewhere in Japan, the small, dark-haired, short-tempered boy immediately presented a threat to Ichigo's first chair position in the Symphonic Band.

Both freshmen and both saxophone players. The two quickly became the talk of the elite band.

Of the two bands in the school, Symphonic and Concert band, Symphonic could be what some would call, the "varsity" band. Not only was Ichigo first chair in this particular band, he was also a freshman, a combination that rarely occurred.

"So, did you practice the new piece," Ichigo surveyed Tamako as he assembled his saxophone.

"Yes, but only for about an hour," Tamako said still not looking at Ichigo. He pulled the reed from its case, sticking it in the side of his mouth.

"God, you have no life, we only got that piece yesterday and you've already wasted an hour of your life away practicing it."

"I take it you didn't even look at it," he said, his words slightly slurred by the protrusion of the reed.

"Bingo."

The prince of the Karakura band, Ichigo was considered a prodigy. The amount of time he needed to practice was minimal, and his results were always far above satifactory. A first year at Karakura High and Ichigo was already well known throughout the school. A rare talent among the super talented musicians of Karakura. A private school, Karakura was the 'school' to go to if you wanted to get into the elite schools of music for college.

Their band was the best, ranked nationally and a name commonly spoken among recruiters for colleges. People came all over the United States to attend school at Karakura High. There were all sorts of students in attendance, some for the academics, others for the athletics, but the main majority of the student body was made up of teenagers in the music programs.

Almost all the students that attended Karukura came from the higher end of the upper class families. Sons and daughters of famous musicians, designers, engineers, scientists, actors, models, all sorts flocked to the school. Money was the unspoken rule and requirement for Karakura. To truly thrive and succeed at the school, overly sufficient monetary backing of some sort, was needed, usually provided by the student's overly wealthy parents.

One of the few exceptions to the unspoken rule, Itsuwari Tamako. Talented but poor, merely attending the school on an honors scholarship. What he lacked financially, he made up in talent and intelligence.

Pure talent but complete opposites in mannerisms, backgrounds and appearances.

"So, short stack have any plans for the summer?"

"No, besides we still have a month until school ends," Tamako said. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I just want to make sure that wherever you are, I'm not," Ichigo loved to mess with the smaller boy.

Tamako ignored him, setting up the sheet music on his stand. Ichigo shrugged out of his school uniform jacket, draping the dark blue jacket over the back of his chair. He glanced sideways at Tamako.

The guy was just an enigma. He wasn't very sociable, ate alone, studied alone and walked to and from school alone. He brought a packed lunch to school, whereas everyone else bought the elegant dishes prepared by the school's professional chefs. He had dark black hair, creamy, fair skin and the oddest eyes, violet irises that demanded attention.

He was very small in stature, only made worse by the too large school uniform blazer he wore. Now that Ichigo thought about it, he had never seen the guy take off his school issued blazer, even when the temperatures climbed above 80 degrees Fahrenheit.

His appearance may have been that of a sweet little boy, but Kurosaki Ichigo knew first hand that the boy wasn't one to mess with. He had a glare that curdled milk and impeccable aim when it came to kicking shins. He was a bit of a neat freak, and worried about things Ichigo was sure would never cross his own mind, in a million years. Ichigo would almost say the boy had a feminine air about him.

"Attention students," the band director tapped a pencil on his music stand, calling the students to focus. "As I mentioned yesterday, I had a rather important announcement to make."

He picked up a stack of papers, handing it to a flute player at the end of a row and indicating to her to pass them out. "A rare opportunity of sorts has presented itself to us. An overseas school, of very high caliber has bestowed upon the Karakura band, the opportunity to attend a month long seminar at their campus."

A murmur rippled through the band students.

"Ukitake-sensei, umoh what school is it?" Orihime, second chair french horn asked.

"Oh, the invitation is from the Euterpe school of Arts."

"What?!"

"Euterpe?"

"Are you shitting me Ukitake-Sensei?"

Karakura may have been well known nationwide, but in the music world, Euterpe private school of the Arts was King. Euterpe, recruiter of the most talented high school students worldwide. Extremely wealthy, highest of quality and a hot zone of talent. Even getting on the waiting list for the school, guaranteed that you would be accepted to the first music college of your choosing.

The students were considered geniuses, academically, musically, even athletically. The school only admitted around two hundred new students per year, from a roster of high school kids worldwide. There was a rigorous entrance exam and audition tapes that were required. The school only admitted the best, even if they only found fifty students to be worthy, that's all they would admit.

Ukitake held up a hand, silencing the band, "I can assure you, Madarame that I am indeed not '_shitting_ you.' They really did invite us to a free month of attendance to the school. We will be able to stay in the dorms on their campus and all meals will be provided. I will require that your parents or guardian fill out a permission slip of sorts. The only thing you have to pay, is the plane ticket, and a month of your summertime."

The band gaped.

. . .

"When do we go?"

"What should I bring?"

"Are there going to be hot chicks there?"

"When do we return?"

Ukitake rapped his pencil on the stand again, causing the hubbub to quiet. "All the who, what, when, where, how, why information is in the packets that are being passed out. About half of the regular students of Euterpe will still be there during the seminar. They will be there to help teach us and practice with us. At the end of the month, we will be having a large, grandiose concert, to which all of your families are invited. The information for that is on a separate leaflet in the packet."

A murmur rippled through the band, as those with the packet began to leaf through the pages.

Ukitake surveyed his band, "I take it everyone is up to the idea?"

A loud chorus of 'yes' echoed throughout the room.

"Good, good," Ukitake beamed. "Okay, anyone that does not wish to attend, feel free to tell me. Try and book a flight with a classmate and be aware that the entire choir and orchestra will also be attending this event with us. As you know, the band of Euterpe is actually the full orchestra, with wind and string instruments in harmony together. And since Euterpe also has a rather extensive choir program, the choir was invited too."

"Ukitake-sensei?"

"Yes Ishida?"

"Why was this invitation extended to our school of all schools?"

Ukitake raised an eyebrow, "That is not an issue of importance." He awkwardly cleared his throat, "All right, let's begin practice, I would like to begin on the first movement of our newest piece."

Ichigo sighed, looking down at the packet of paper he now held in his hand. He knew he really should go, but the whole thing promised to be laced with boredom. He looked over at Tamako. The small boy sat, staring down at the schedule inside.

"Hey Tamako," Ichigo whispered, "You going to go?"

"I'm not sure," Tamako placed the packet, on the stand behind his sheet music.

"Why, plane ticket an issue?"

"Wha- no, oh yes, that's it. I'm not sure if I can afford the plane ticket."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will work out."

"Thanks but what about -"

"Itsuwari Tamako," Ukitake was looking up intently. "I forgot, but there was something I would like to discuss with you after class."

"Very well sensei."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Ukitake shut the door behind him, going to sit in the chair across the table from the Tamako.

"So, I guess it worked," he beamed

"Yes, my brother will be pleased to know."

Ukitake leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table, "Well, are you ready to reveal your secret, Rukia?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

The majority of the school invited overseas for the summer, were excited, while those that weren't, tried to figure out anyway possible to tag along.

"Moral support?"

"Cheerleader?"

"Flag holder?"

"Costume design?"

"Cook?"

"I'll pay lots of money!"

Tamako scoffed, pulling out a notebook and slapping it onto the desk. This school, everyone's solutions eventually resorted to using money in one way or another.

"Hey Itsuwari what's wrong?"

"Shut it Kurosaki."

"Lovely, Itsuwari really lovely. I'm sure you're quite the charmer with the ladies."

"Why is that even any of your concern? Having lady troubles yourself?" Tamako started to thumb through the pages of the notebook on the desk.

"Che, sometimes I wish it was. I don't even intentionally do so, and the ladies still flock after me," he said oh so modestly.

Rolling of eyes then Tamako sighed, "You rich idiots are all the same. An ego that can only match the size of your fat heads."

"Speaking of rich," he pointed at himself, "and not rich," he turned his finger on Tamako, "have you bought a plane ticket yet for the trip to Euterpe this summer?"

"Shouldn't you ask if I'm even going in the first place?"

"Nah, you'd be crazy to miss. I heard you're the only one in the band that hasn't turned in a permission slip yet."

"I still have yet to decide."

"Well, you know," Ichigo ruffled his already mussed blond hair, "If the plane ticket really is the issue, I could spot you for one …"

Tamako looked up, studying his face, "Excuse me?"

"I could buy you a ticket."

Tamako's mouth hung open slightly, "Wait, wait. What's the catch?"

"Well, I was just going to be nice and buy it for you."

"I can't accept."

"Fine, you want to repay me," he rubbed his chin in thought. "Right,"he grinned, "you could be my slave for a week. Oops slave, I meant cheerful little helper."

"I'll pass."

"Too late," Ichigo dropped an envelope into Tamako's lap, "I already bought you a ticket."

"What?!" Tamako stood, going to get in Ichigo's face. "I did not agree to this!"

"Like I said, too late. So my slave-to-be. I'm thinking that the first week of this summer seminar you can serve your time, then the rest of the month is free to you," he grinned like he was offering the best deal in the world.

"Hell no."

"But look who has the ticket now."

"No, Kurosaki take this back right now dammit!"

Ichigo laughed, taking off down he hallway, Tamako sprinting after him.

They dodged Ukitake and proceeded down the stairs and out across the large courtyard in front of the school.

"My, my, so full of energy today," Ukitake smiled. He stared after the pair. It was truly a wonder that no one had discovered yet that Itsuwari Tamako was actually a girl.

The small, flat-chested girl, wore the male attire of the school uniform, choosing the charade about as male instead of female for some reason. Ukitake had to admit, if he hadn't been told who Tamako really was, he never would've known that the boy was in fact Rukia Kuchiki. She wore her hair up under a wig and the too large blazer covered up her feminine form.

Rukia Kuchiki, younger sister of one of his long time friends and past colleagues, had merely showed up at the start of the school year, turning in her audition tape for the saxophone of all instruments. What a shock he had had when she had revealed her identity to him and asked him to help keep her secret. She still had yet to tell him what she was doing at Karakura.

"Ah, Ukitake, how are preperations for the Sereiti Seminar coming along?"

"Oh, Yama-jii, everything seems to be fine for now, but the real problems probably won't occur until we actually get there," Ukitake bowed his head slightly to the wizened old man that came to stand by his side.

"So Kuchiki Rukia will be going also?" Yamamoto said as he watched Ichigo being chased by Rukia. Being the principal of the school, Yamamoto also knew about Rukia's little secret.

"Yes."

"And does she plan on revealing the truth?"

"Oh, about her true gender? I believe so, I'm just unsure when exactly."

"Her gender yes, but also who she really is."

Ukitake stared after the small figure of Kuchiki Rukia. "That's for her to decide."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_I thought I should add this little part to maybe help with the understanding of why I chose certain names:_

_Euterpe - in Greek Mythology, the muse of music_

_Itsuwari - Deception_

_The whole, girl dressed as a guy thing seems to happen a lot in Korean dramas so I decided to dip my hand into the drabble pool of this topic._


	2. in rilievo

_Chapter 2 (finally)_

_Big sorry on my slow updating, but I'm still trying to finish my first fanfic (Sins and Virtues) so once the first one is done, I will put more effort into this story (or I might move onto focusing on Ardor, depends on which seems more popular.)_

_Cinthia7843__ - I hope this chapter explains some of the reason behind Rukia disguising herself. There will be more later. Thanks for the review :)_

_smooshedpumpkins__ - Sorry for the slow update, but Ichigo finding out about Rukia won't be for awhile yet :( sorry sorry. Thank you for the review!_

_Tamakia'gss__ - The real reason for Rukia cross dressing will be in a later chapter and I'm glad you like the story so far. Thanks for the review!_

_NerdyAsianGirl08__ - Ack, slow update on my part, sorry but I hope this chapter is ok :) thanks for the review :)_

_Hatake Tsughi__ - Yep, the disguise does have something to do with Byakuya! And I'm glad you're reading this story too! Thank you for the review!_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - Yep, saxophone. It actually does feel a bit weird for me to be writing about band, but I'll try my best to explain everything as the story continues. Thanky thanky for the review :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not in anyway own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

_Oh yeah_

As strange as it sounded, she would have to say that she wasn't half bad looking … as a boy that is.

Rukia pulled on a loose long sleeve shirt and looked back into the mirror and slightly adjusted the now short black hair locks of her hair. _Yeah, I'd think I was a boy, nothing girly about this outfit._

She pulled on a loose jacket, bypassing the designer clothes hung in her closet. A layer of dust sat on her name brand jackets, her Italian made shoes, the one of a kind accessories, none had been touched, let alone worn, for ages.

Rukia shut her closet door, blocking the view of the objects that had once been considered a major part of her life. Despite her dislike of it, Rukia Kuchiki knew a lot more about high society than she would like to admit. She had attended the pricey venues, yacht parties and balls but none of them had been to her taste.

Being a Kuchiki meant that one held quite a large influence in the world of music. Her brother was the current head of the Kuchiki Music Corporation. Their family sold and manufactured musical instruments, high quality was the trait of their products. Her great, great grandfather had formed three symphonies, all of which had performed the musical soundtrack for at least one major motion picture. In the world of contemporary music, her family's company was the talent agency for starting artists worldwide. Their bands and singers were chart toppers, with their faces gracing the fronts of magazine covers and billboards. Yep, being a Kuchiki wasn't a light matter. She didn't make friends because she was Rukia, she made 'friends' because she was a Kuchiki.

'A simple girl' that's what she considered herself and the flairs of her lifestyle just didn't suit her. Her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya on the other hand, was not about to let Rukia fall out of their lifestyle. Rukia was given certain mannerisms to follow, specific clothes to wear, particular people to talk to and was sent to a private school, of her brother's choosing of course. She was groomed and raised to be the next head of their company. In the forefront of her mind, was always the worry of maintaining the Kuchiki image.

The one enjoyable factor Rukia found in her life, music. She had started on the piano at a young age, on her brother's request/demand and her love with the art had begun. Her talent in the field of music did not go unnoticed by Byakuya and soon she was entered in competitions, gaining fame gradually as a musical prodigy. Despite the long hours of practice, Rukia didn't care, she was able to be with her lovely music everyday and the enjoyment was never lacking.

Despite being able to have so many experiences relating to music, none of them were of her own choosing. Byakuya planned every part of Rukia's life. Basing her lifestyle around her music. Sending her to musician competitions, seminars, camps and schools.

Sure, all of that had been fine. Rukia had followed her brother's decisions for years, but now, months before her first year of high school, she had decided that enough was enough. Time to break the mold, as much as she could.

She hated the high profile image that went along with the life she was living. Her life had become more about being Kuchiki rather than Rukia. Everyone at her school knew her as the next head of the Kuchiki Corporation and the troubles of maintaining her calm and perfect Kuchiki facade were tiring her.

So, taking matters into her own hands, with shaking knees, she had told her brother she was going to make her own plans. She would continue to work hard to become the next head of the Kuchiki Corporation, but she wanted a normal life, she wanted to be a normal high school kid.

Her conditions:

Condition 1: She wanted to attend a different school, one in the United States, one where no one knew who she really was.

Condition 2: She wanted to be like any other high school student. No more luxurious parties, dinners, galas, none were allowed.

Condition 3: She wanted an alias and disguise. She didn't want to be judged by the Kuchiki name. Making friends would be based on her instead of people just seeking her good grace to gain the benefit that came from associating with her family.

She had met his grey eyes the whole time as she spoke to him, working constantly to keep her voice calm. After she had finished, he had gazed at her silently, his mouth pressed into a firm line as Rukia looked away, staring at the floor. When she thought she could bear it no longer, her brother let out a long sigh, "Fine." Surprisingly, her brother had agreed to her want of going to school overseas and had just two conditions of his own.

One, he got to choose her disguise. Rukia had no problem with this, she was never much for caring how she looked anyway and her brother may have been a bit of a grump, but his fashion sense was in no way lacking.

Two, yes, she could got to high school in the U.S. but he got to choose the school she went to, this was nonnegotiable.

Rukia listened to his conditions, not really caring what they were, her only concern being that he had said yes in the first place.

So, Rukia had entered the United States. Moving to Arcadia in California, with one of her brothers more trusted assistants. The move in had been uneventful, and much to Rukia's chagrin, it looked like her brother had chosen a house in one of the nicest areas of town.

_Was low profile a foreign phrase to that man?_

Her disguise was a bit ... shocking. Her brother had said that no one would recognize her, but she never thought he would have her dress up as a ... boy.

A new wardrobe of clothes, fitting the male profile, was delivered to the house before her, designer names gracing the labels and a wig, fitted to her head was delivered shortly after the move in had been completed.

"A boy?" she had asked her brother. "Isn't that a bit of a stretch? I don't know if I can pull it off."

"You can and will," her brother answered her over the phone. "You were the one that didn't want anyone to know who you were."

"Can I ask why a boy though?"

"Because."

"But-"

"I've registered you at your new school, you start in a week and all the information will be in a folder that should arrive in the mail shortly."

"Ok, well um fine, thanks brother. Will you be visiting soon?" If he wouldn't answer her over the phone as to why he was having her dress as a boy, maybe she could whittle the answer from him in person.

There was a pause on from the other side of the line, "If I find the time. Goodbye Rukia."

Her life as male had thus begun. Itsuwari Tamako had been created and registered for school. Rukia felt a bit giddy with nerves and excitement as she had gone to bed the night before her first day at her new school.

As she had stepped onto the large campus of her new school, Rukia felt her jaw drop slightly. _Karakura was by no means your everyday, plain and simple high school._

The spread out campus and large, multi-storied buildings more closely resembled a university, not a high school.

She clenched her teeth, silently cursing her brother. This was not what she had had in mind when she said she had wanted to go to a 'normal' high school. Rukia mentally scolded herself as she milled her way through the crowded hallways of the English department building, struggling to find her first class. _I should have known something was up with this school when I was given a school uniform to wear. Most schools in the United States don't have uniforms, but count on my brother to find the one school that seems just like my old school. The similarities are astounding._

"Hey, can you walk please?"

Rukia whipped around, the voice pulling herself from her thoughts, causing her to realize that she had come to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway and was causing quite a bit of trouble in the flow of traffic.

"S-sorry," she jumped, bowing her head slightly.

"Fine, just get moving shorty."

Rukia felt her eye twitch and her head had shot up, staring into the back of the head of a blond haired boy as he walked away from her. "Excuse me?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she mentally cursed herself. _Shit, I'm trying to __not__ gain notice. Starting a fight on my first day is by no means unnoticable Maybe he didn't hear me …_

Of course, he had heard her. He turned, his eyebrows arched up in surprise as he took a step back towards Rukia, leaning down and look at her. "Did you say something?"

Well, as long as she had his attention ... "Wh-what did you just call me?"

"What, are you self conscious about your height there _shorty_?"

"I. am. not. short!"

He placed a hand atop her head, lightly chuckling, "I don't know what you're talking about. For a boy in high school, you are pretty much puny. Are you actually a high schooler?"

She swatted his hand away, "Yes, in fact I'm a freshman."

"Yeah right. Why don't you go back to grade school and play make believe high school with your little friends there." He waved a hand lazily over his shoulder as he turned his back to her, continuing his walk down the emptying halls.

"You big jerk," Rukia pulled the top book off her stack of literature she carried. Her Japanese-English Dictionary, she eyed the book in her her hand, she didn't _really_ need it. The small dictionary arched perfectly, flying from Rukia's hand to nail the blond boy square in the back of his head.

"What the hell?" he whipped around, nothing meeting his eyes except the now vacant halls. "Where is that little squirt, what did he just do?" He rubbed the back of his head, looking down to the lone book resting near his feet. "A dictionary?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Band, the one class of her day that she had a feeling she could excel in.

English class, had been slightly hectic. Her class had swarmed her with questions upon finding out she was foreign and she had been asked all period to translate words from English to Japanese. In her math class, she was the only freshman present and sat in the back, keeping to herself as her teacher began to discuss the topics Rukia had already covered years ago.

All this was only made three times more awkward by the fact that she had to pretend to be a boy through it all. She had no great difficulties with her voice, her natural tone already pretty deep as it was but in her mannerisms she had to be attentive. Occasionally she would catch herself twirling her hair around her finger, or walking with just a bit too much 'hips' in her walk. Did normal boys ever notice these things?

Rukia smiled, turning her focus back to her next class. She happily tread her way to the band designated wing of the school. She followed a line of students, making their way through a set of double doors. She felt at home as she stepped into a large room. An expanse of white board ran across the front wall of the room and rows of chairs, curving in a half circle, were set up on raised levels. A grand piano graced the area behind the last row of chairs, a complete drum set nearby.

She continuously glanced down at the seating chart in her hand, as she carefully made her way down an aisle in the chairs, counting the seats as she went.

Her instrument case was set down beside her chair, as she finally took her seat and nervously looked around her. Groups of people were situated throughout the large room. Upperclassman happily chatted away and the an assortment of instruments were beginning to appear. Rukia suddenly felt out of place. Was she the only freshman in the room? There were some faces she recognized from earlier classes, but none of them screamed approachable.

Her new band, just lovely.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as a very familiar blond headed male strode into the room. _Damn, of course that bastard would be in this class._

As if sensing her gaze, he looked up meeting her eyes. A smirk appeared on his face and he made his way towards her.

"What are the chances?" he mused, seemingly to himself, as he sat down in the chair directly next to hers.

Rukia ignored him, reaching down to open her instrument case. She pulled out a reed, sticking it in her mouth and pulled her saxophone from the case, lying it across her lap.

"So, you play the saxophone too?" the boy next to her asked, leaning over.

Rukia rolled her eyes, "What do you want? And what do you mean _too_?"

He pulled his own case up onto his lap, opening the lid. Rukia's mouth fell open and her reed fell from her mouth as she watched him pull his instrument from his case. "Too, it means also. As in, I play the saxophone like you."

Thus, Kuchiki Rukia, disguised as Itsuwari Tamako had met Kurosaki Ichigo.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_Note: Almost all the woodwind instruments require a reed to play them (the flute doesn't need a reed). There are double reeds (oboe, bassoon) and single reeds (Clarinet, saxophone). There are different "hardnesses" to the reeds also, different once depending on amount of experience. Reeds need to be wetted (substantially so) first before an instrument can be played, so musicians will let the reed soak in their mouth first._


	3. portato

_Ok, kind've been neglecting this story lately (but not as much as my others) but I'm still trying to finish my first fic which will be done soon and free up some more time for me :)_

_*Note: Scores in this case mean like the original copies or prints of music. It's like sheet music._

_NerdyAsianGirl08 - Ah, I started writing this story because I missed band too :( it was some pretty good times. Thanks for the review!_

_Llyssa-maiden - Haha, can't learn anything from reading fanfics! A lot times I would say the only things I've learned from fanfics is some really good insults but it's good to know that this story actually has a bit of teaching behind it. Thanks for review!_

_star133 - I was a bit hesitant at first at having Rukia/Tamako play the saxophone but since I could envision it for Ichigo I went with it for Rukia too because I wanted them playing the same instrument. Thank you for the review!_

_Juveniliare - Rukia is indeed playing the saxophone because the piano is too obvious and also because the saxophone is one of the instruments she has the least experience with. Orihime, I'm still working on her part and deciding whether or not I should be nice to her in this fic. Info from the vine means Urahara. Ah yes, the "da niente" and "in rilievo" are also terms used in music to describe expression of the music during certain sections of a piece. No worries, your review wasn't too much of an interrogation :) Thanks for the review!_

_Hatake Tsughi - Yeah I really like making Byakuya one of the nicer characters in my stories. No matter what, he will always be the good guy! Thanks for the review :)_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach, The LS or anything else that is copyrighted**_

**_

* * *

_**

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

She knew that there was the potential that this could end badly, but she decided to go ahead with her plan. She decided that she would use this opportunity, to get off her chest, that she was actually a girl, whether or not she would reveal which girl she was exactly ... she had yet to decide.

The die had been cast, the plan put into movement and her mind made up. There was no running scared from this confrontation now.

Who would be more shocked, she wondered, her old band or her new one?

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Rukia sat, pounding her head against the large textbook she had been trying to read. Sure, she was riding first class for this trip overseas and yes, the seating was nice, the food edible and she had plenty of elbow room BUT she would rather be squished into third class, living off peanuts and listening to crying children than to be sitting next to Kurosaki Ichigo.

She cast another loathing glance in his direction. It turns out, that the plane ticket Ichigo had so graciously bestowed to Rukia, was for the seat right next to his. Rukia never before would have thought that she would ever have to entertain so many questions as she had been doing for the past eight hours.

Ichigo in a white button down t-shirt and dark blue jeans, sat next to Rukia, distracting her every time she opened her book to begin to read. If Rukia didn't know any better she would almost say he was doing it on purpose …

"So," Ichigo said, indicating that he was about to launch into another question, "Do you have a girlfriend."

Rukia almost yelled at him for even bothering to ask he such as question when she remembered, _Oh right, he thinks I'm a boy. _Her grip loosened on the text book that she had been planning on using to bludgeon Ichigo with.

"Uh no," she decided to keep it short and then maybe he'd leave her alone. She opened her book again and disappeared behind it to avoid facing the look of curiosity that had overtaken his features.

Rukia's only only seemed to intrigue Ichigo, "Have you ever?"

_Have I ever had a girlfriend?_

"N-no." Rukia pretended to busy herself with smoothing down her khaki pants and readjusting her dark blue polo.

Ichigo pressed a long finger to Rukia's forehead, pushing her head back so he could examine her face. "Hmm I can see why. You look a bit like a girl."

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit he thinks I look like a girl ... is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

Bad since she was pretending to be a boy at the moment. "Sh-shut up idiot."

"Hey, I was just kidding." Ichigo grinned. He lowered his hand, returning to his previous position with his elbow resting on the arm rest and his head upon his hand. "But I did at least want you to know that you're holding your book upside down."

Rukia finally focused on the book before her, annoyed to see that it was indeed upside down. "Thanks," she snapped it shut again. "Wait, that was in Japanese. Do you know Japanese?"

"I'm half Japanese. My father didn't want me to lose that half of myself so he had me learn Japanese." Ichigo shrugged, waving his hand about in a whoop-dee-do fashion.

_Wow, he wasn't as dumb as she had originally thought._

_Then again ..._

"But, back to the train of thought I was on." He turned his eyes in her direction, "So, you don't have girlfriend, but is there anyone you like?"

"Anyone I like?" Rukia repeated, as if the idea was some type of foreign concept to her. _Yeah like I'm going to tell Kurosaki Ichigo of all people who I like._

"Yeah, you know like someone you have a crush on?" he prompted.

"Uh," this was getting awkward for her, should she lie and make something up, or … "No."

"Really, you didn't see any girl at Karakura you liked?"

"No, nope, can't say there is." _No girls …_

He rubbed his chin, "So, do you even like girls?"

_No! Of course not! _"Wh-wha? Did you just ask if I was gay?"

He shrugged, trying to look innocent, "No, of course not. But if you've never had a girlfriend and don't have a crush on anyone at school, is there any girl you like? Like a super star, or famous person or anyone?"

"Uh," she racked her brain. _Shoot, shoot, shoot! I hardly ever watch TV or read magazines, let alone know any models, uh …_ She blurted out the first semi-famous female name she could, "Kuchiki Rukia."

_Oh crap, did I just say my own name?_

Ichigo repeated the name, "Kuchiki Rukia," there was a slight distant look in his eyes. Rukia waited with bated breath, maybe he wouldn't even know who she was. "Yeah, she's pretty cute isn't she?"

Rukia felt her jaw slightly drop, her look of shock only matched by the sentimental expression on Ichigo's face. His eyes were gazing off, the brown irises catching the sun from the window as he allowed himself to remain wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Rukia silently scolded herself as she smacked her book against her forehead.

_This could get awkward if he ever found out who I really am …_

She grasped about for a topic to cover up the feeling of awkwardness that was threatening to creep into their lack of conversing. "Wha! Like you would even stand a chance!"

He looked slightly taken aback at her outburst, his eyes regaining focus as he grinned, "What you think you have a better chance than me Tamako?"

"Uh, b-b-b-but I didn't even think you would know who she was."

"Nah, I've, um, been to one of her concerts. Her musical ability by far surpasses that of anyone I've met before, all like it's just a natural occurrence for her. She writes music, plays music, even conducts. I think she plays like ten different instruments and excels in all of them. She's the name to know in the world of orchestra." The information flowed smoothly from his mouth, no hesitation in the words he spoke of her. There was no pause as he tried to recall what he knew about and no strain in his voice. As if he was enjoying what he was talking about.

Rukia felt herself grin, slightly pleased that Ichigo thought so highly of her.

"But," Ichigo continued, making Rukia look at him, interested as to what the 'but' would be. "She's a mystery. She's never in the public's eye, except to perform. Her personal life is unknown, her likes, dislikes, everything. Her music is so full of emotion but she's not."

_Is that really how I'm perceived?! _She needed to salvage her image, "Maybe she's just shy."

"No, more likely she doesn't know how to deal with people and she's always doing some musical related activity so she never goes out to actually interact with people."

"I am so not-" Rukia caught herself, her eyes darting to Ichigo in worry. Ichigo remained deep in his own thoughts, oblivious to Rukia's little outburst.

He tapped one of his long fingers on the arm rest in a distracted manner, "I read an article the other day about her. It seems that she's just disappeared from the music world. No one knows where she is."

Rukia nodded, feeling guilty that her brother was probably dealing with hundreds of harassing calls due to her absence. She was a bit surprised though that her absence would even be noticeable to anyone.

Ichigo's voice had a far away quality about it as he raised up a hand, placing his fingertips on the edge of his lips, "And she never shows that she cares for anyone but herself. Did you know that she's never dedicated any of her songs to anyone?"

Rukia was struck with the realization that yes, out of all the music she had written, all the songs she had played, all the concerts she'd been in, she had never once, dedicated the song to anyone, as was the growing custom in the music industry. To dedicate a song was to show a deep level of gratitude, love or caring for the person to whom it was directed. It wasn't that she just didn't want to, the thought had just never really driven her to do so.

"She is a mystery." Ichigo continued in his musings.

Rukia pulled herself from her own inner ponderings, "Kurosaki, why do you want to know all this anyway?"

"Uh, no reason," Ichigo said with a look that clearly said there was a reason for him asking.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to," she paused, what was a good threat for a boy to give another boy? "I'm going to, uh, tell everyone you're gay."

His eyes lost all dreamy air about them, sharpening, "Shut up, you're the one that's most likely gay," Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia couldn't help but grin a little, maybe she was getting this 'acting like a guy' thing down. "I'll do it," she threatened.

Ichigo met her with a hard stare but sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "Well, she'll just have to forgive me for telling then."

"Who will?"

"Chizuru, she has a crush on you," he spilled the beans, not really putting up much of fight to begin with.

"Chizuru?" Rukia racked her brain to try and recall who exactly Chizuru was. "She's a girl right?"

Ichigo's eye, that had earlier been gradually drooping in fatigue snapped open in surprise to Rukia's question. "Of course she's a girl. What were you trying to attract boys or something?"

"Again with the gay thing," Rukia muttered. She looked away from Ichigo, holding up a hand to hide her embarrassment. _A girl had a crush on her!_ Rukia was a girl though, that just so happened to be dressed as a boy. But noooooo, when Rukia dressed like a girl, the boys never seemed to even pay attention to her.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Rukia pulled her suitcase from the luggage belt, grasping the handle and letting the case roll after her down the ramp in the airport, as she struggled to avoid running into all the people hurrying to reach their destinations. Ichigo was close behind her, still half asleep, his hair mussed with morning craze.

Everyone at the airport seemed taller than her. All Rukia could see was the colors of jacket, coat, shirts and pants as she wound her way through the crowd in the direction of, what she hoped to be the exit.

Rukia stood on her tip toes, trying to peer over the group in front of her to see why the large crowd of people had come to a stand still. She bumped into someone, almost falling over. "Sorry, ah excuse me, um ah."

The small, balding man turned around to look at her, saying something in Chinese.

"Uh," Rukia felt like an idiot. She knew Chinese but it was Mandarin Chinese this man was speaking … if she had to take a hazardous guess at it, Cantonese.

Someone pushed past her, "God, what are you doing?" Ichigo glared at her, his eyes finally showing that he was awake. He rubbed the back of his head grumpily and grabbed the handle of Rukia's rolling suitcase. "Just keep up," he turned forwards again, clearing a path through the crowd with a prominent scowl.

Rukia trotted along behind him, bowing her head in apology for Ichigo to all the people he had elbowed, stepped on the foot of, pushed and scared with the angry glare on his face. She glanced at his slouching figure as they stepped into the front entrance of the airport and the crowd began to thin and disperse. Rukia was slightly shocked at his actions. It was almost like he was being nice to her …

"Hey," Ichigo barked, causing someone standing in front of him to literally dive to the ground and clear the way for Ichigo to exit the door. Rukia mouthed a 'sorry' at the man that lay quivering on the ground as she followed after Ichigo.

Ichigo plopped his suit case on the ground and stared down the road running by the front of the airport. "So, where's this stupid school?"

"On the northern side of town," Rukia pulled the map from her pocket, not like she really needed to look anyway, she knew perfectly well, where the school was, but Ichigo didn't need to know that. She unfolded one of the papers she had taken from the packet Ukitake had passed out, flattening the photocopied map and shoving it at Ichigo.

"Fine let's go," Ichigo left the map in her hands and was trying to flag down a taxi. His hand slowed, then stopped as he gazed at something or someone.

"Hey Kurosaki?"

Ichigo ignored her as he ran to the road as a small taxi pulled up to the curb. Rukia watched as he stuck his head through the passenger side window to talk to the driver and she started to slowly drag her suitcase and attempt to drag his, in that direction.

Ichigo pulled back, nodding to the driver and held up hand, indicating that the driver need only wait a minute. He turned and Rukia assumed he was heading back to help her haul the luggage over to the car but she felt her jaw practically hit the asphault as Ichigo instead, walked over to a lady standing with a little boy on the side of the curb. He was speaking to them, then picked up the lady's suitcase, walking over to the taxi open the door. The lady was startled and her footsteps hesitant but she followed Ichigo, ushering the small child into the back seat and bowing her head to Ichigo. He stood there a moment longer, hands on his hips and a smile of amusement on his face.

Rukia worked to rearrange her look of shock into one of calm indifference as Ichigo, in a nonchalant manner, made his way back to stand at her side. They both stood in silence, staring down the road and waiting for another taxi.

Rukia nervously tapped her foot, casting sideways glances at Ichigo, most of which he chose to ignore.

She loudly cleared her throat, "So," she used to break the silence, "What was that about?"

"Hm, what's that?" Ichigo continued to keep his eyes fixed on the road.

"What was that about? That lady and everything you know?"

"Oh so you did see that," his hand jumped to his hair, running its way through his gold locks. "That lady is actually the wife of one of my father's employees and she's apparently traveling with her son to go and see their family."

"But why did you help her? Oh, wait," Rukia shook her head. _Why do I even ask, of course helped her, she's probably the wife of the vice president of his father's company or something and Ichigo just wants to get in good with the right people._ "Don't tell me. You helped her because that lady's husband is the head of management or an executive or something of your daddy's business."

Ichigo gave her a passive stare of curiosity. "No, why would you think that? Her husband isn't an executive, he's the janitor."

_Then why did he go out of his way to help her? And how did he even recognize her?_

He stopped in his explanation as another trickled of taxis made their way to the front of the airport. Ichigo waved on down and grinned when a taxi pulled to a stop in front of them. "Let's go," he grabbed his suitcase, walking to the side of the car and engaging the driver in fluent Mandarin.

Rukia's interest keened and she couldn't help but smile. _He just keeps surprising me._

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Of all the mysteries in life, Kurosaki Ichigo by far caused Rukia the most confusion. He acted like all the other stuck up pricks of the world and fit the profile. He was rich, good-looking, charming when he needed to be, possessed a silver tongue, was talented, creative, intelligent, intuitive, basically the perfect guy that you could hate and not feel guilty about it.

Only now, Rukia felt somewhat bad about how much she had said she had hated him when they had first met at the beginning of the school year.

She had assumed that he would be like all the other sons of big business owners and kiss up to his parent's clients and higher ups in hopes of one day being able to take of the company. But Ichigo was a different story. He not only went out of his way to help someone that wasn't a client of his family's company, he helped and recognized that the lady was the wife of a janitor that worked for his family. A janitor?! How many janitors did his company have?

Kurosaki Corp. was a large printing company. They printed books, art, poetry, posters, calenders, textbooks and all other types of materials, even sheet music. One of Rukia's piano books had been printed by his father's company.

As far as Rukia knew, Ichigo was the only son in his family, thus the most likely candidate for one day taking over the business. From what she had heard, Ichigo already had a pretty good handle on the whole business. He had gone to dinners with his father's clients, entertained the company's executives and had even begun on development of a side branch of the company, specifically designed to handle music scores.

So, as far as Rukia was concerned, he was qualified as being one of the rich stuck up snooties from the types of societies Rukia had tried to leave behind. But then how did he know a janitor, let alone what the janitor's family looked like? It seemed like something that he should find pointless or beneath him, but he had managed to shock Rukia with his actions.

"Wow," Ichigo said, for once feeling at a loss for words as he stared at the magnificent scene before him. They stood in the middle of the courtyard of the Euterpe school, the sun shining high overhead and a pleasant wind tousling Ichigo's hair.

The campus was composed of multiple buildings, curving about in a large line to form a circle, a spectacular and grandiose fountain spanning a good portion of the circle's inner area.

"This way," Rukia pointed down a pathway, letting out a small groan of annoyance when she realized how far they had to walk. At least their luggage was going to be brought up later by someone else so she wouldn't have to haul it cross campus by herself.

Ichigo's body followed Rukia but his eyes took in his surroundings. Sculptures dotted the green, cleanly cut lawns of the inner courtyard and ornate archways spanned over the sidewalks branching off to each building. The building themselves were a deep shade of burnt orange contrasting with the green of the large branching trees planted near the buildings. All the windows of the buildings were shining, reflecting the sun's afternoon light and architecture artwork of some kind graced every wall. Heck even the sidewalks were works of art, arranged in evenly spaced apart lines, all running inward to meet the large circle of sidewalk running along the circumference of the fountain.

To Ichigo it was all too grand. Yes he had seen locations of beauty before, but never one like this. He continued to soak in his surroundings guessing that he shouldn't be too surprised because this was after all a school for the arts.

Rukia walked down the tree lined pathway, getting annoyed with Ichigo's resemblance to a gaping gold fish. "Hello? What's wrong with you."

He gave her a look of disbelief, "Hey, I've traveled world wide and still have never seen a school campus as nice as this one. You should be even more shocked than me, I bet you've never even seen a halfway decent school campus before this."

Rukia snorted, stopping herself for yelling at him that this _**was**_ her school campus. Before leaving and attending Karakura, Kuchiki Rukia had attended Euterpe, ever since she had turned ten.

Rukia continued walking, pulling nervously on the high collar of her shirt, hoping to cover up more of her face. If any of her old classmates saw her now, she felt that she would be found out for sure.

But then again, her old school mates were always so wrapped up in gossips of fashion and who now had money, that may not have even noticed that Rukia hadn't returned to Euterpe that year.

She had gone to school with the same group of people for almost four years. Euterpe started accepting students to their school at the age of ten, although fewer than twenty, ten years olds made it in each year.

The class Rukia had been placed in had originally been composed of eighteen kids, from all over the world and had grown to the size of sixty by the time Rukia was thirteen. Of those sixty, more than half were in the music program.

"The music building is over here," Rukia started to walk towards the largest building on the campus. The enormous, ten story building grew as they approached and Ichigo remained in his speechless shock. The large glass windows were all gleaming, and the front of the building curved into a large arc.

"So, this whole building is the music department?"

Rukia nodded, looking up again at the familiar round building that housed the musical instruments of all Euterpe. "The dorms for the students in the music program are directly behind the music department." She stopped short, hoping Ichigo didn't catch that she seemed to know this campus just a bit better than the average first time visitor. She cleared her throat, "At least that's what I read about. I mean, I looked at the map of where the dorms were located since that is where we'll be staying this summer."

"Right," Ichigo said in an offhand manner, not really listening to Rukia's babblings.

They reached the front doors, Ichigo's hand grasping the handle of the front door first. Rukia waited as he stood their, his eyes staring down at the shiny, silver colored door knob. Rukia glanced up at his face, wondering why he was just standing there. Before she could say anything though, he took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

The building's inner lighting was soft, the light coming from glass, orange colored lampshades arranged on the high ceilings. The dark wooden floors were polished and the inner walls, Rukia noted, had been repainted so that they were now a light rich cream color instead of the dark honey hue that they had been before.

Ichigo's head darted around, taking in all the décor and architecture of the inner building. "It doesn't even look like a school in here."

Rukia followed, her eyes falling on the familiar settings of her past. She pulled a piece of folded paper from her pocket, "So, it says here that we check in on the first floor in the Muse room."

She led the way, letting Ichigo stumble along behind her as tried to keep his eyes everywhere at once, as if afraid that he would miss something that shouldn't be missed. Large double doors were set in the walls and low bench seats were cut in the inner sill of the windows. Pillars of marble ran the length of the ceiling to the floor and hand crafted, ceramic vases, housing what looked to be roses, stood upon stands arranged in a line, running along the edge of the outer wall. The wooden trim held intricate carvings of a pattern that never seemed to repeat and extravagant paintings were hung on the walls, all the pictures having been done by past students of Euterpe.

The distance between Ichigo and Rukia widened as Ichigo continued to stop to gaze at a painting or admire a vase and Rukia trudged on ahead, not giving the decor a second glance.

Rukia turned, slightly grimacing as she recalled the hallway she was now in. The "Hallway of Fame," as it was called by the students, blurred past her as she increased her pace, not wanting to stare at the pictures.

The dimly lit hallway, held a long and neat line of finely framed photos of past music students of Euterpe that had gone on to achieve great fame. There was the conductor of the London Symphony, the man that had written the scores for more than a hundred movies and many others that Rukia knew.

Each picture had it's own light centered on it, the light creating a glare on the glossy surface of the photograph. She darted past the pictures, not daring to let her eyes creep their way to the familiar faces.

She whipped around a corner, keeping up her quick pace and reached the Muse room, letting out a loud sigh of relief. "Hey, this is the check in," she said to Ichigo.

No answer. Rukia turned with an annoyed groan, "Hello, Ichigo did you hear …"

The empty hall behind her only made her want to snap Ichigo's neck. "Where did that idiot go?"

She slowly backtracked her steps, hoping that Ichigo hadn't gone off down some random side hall. She entered the fame hallway, spotting the blond mop of hair. He stood near the beginning of the hall, where the newer pictures were hung.

"God, Ichi-" she stopped in her scolding as Ichigo, still unknowing of her presence, reached up and placed a hand on one of the pictures. Rukia slowed her walk, careful to tread quietly. Ichigo's fingertips stroked the glass of a picture and his eyes held a soft look of longing.

_Who …_

Not daring to just stare and watch any longer, Rukia cleared her throat, pretending that she had just happened upon Ichigo. He slightly jumped, turning to look at Rukia. "Hey what are you doing scaring me like that?"

"Me, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing," he looked away, "Uh, let's, let's get going, we need to check in still." He started walking off down the hall, Rukia rolling her eyes because she knew he didn't actually have any clue as to where he was going.

Her eyes strayed over to the wall, to the picture he had touched. She felt a sensation of shock as she stared her own picture, well a picture of how she usually looked, taken a year ago. It wasn't shock because her picture was in the hall, no she had already known her picture was here. It was shock due to this being the picture of all the pictures in the hall for Ichigo to stop at.

She stared at the blond man as he continued to walk. _What was Ichigo doing?_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Rukia was wary of Ichigo the rest of the day, not that she much free time to spend her worry on him with the sudden other onslaught of preoccupations that took their place in her mind after she checked in.

"Itsuwari Tamako right?" a blond lady that Rukia recognized as the newest teaching assistant, was checking people in. From somewhere overseas, Kiyone Kotetsu had arrived at Euterpe declaring her undying devotion to the head music conductor and begging with all her might to be allowed to stay.

"Tamako, you have quite the impressive academic record," Kiyone said pouring over the transcript Rukia had given her. Rukia felt a tinge of embarrassment considering half of her transcript was fake, having been made up by her brother to make her past academics fit that of your "average" highschooler.

"Th-thank you," she stammered, ignoring Ichigo's sound of 'che.' He stared around the room, waiting for Rukia's check in to finish.

Ichigo and Rukia were most likely some of the last students to arrive in the week long span of possible check in times for the seminar. They were certainly the only ones present in the check in room at the time of their arrival.

"And you are?" Kiyone looked up at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said throwing his paper work unceremoniously down on the table.

"Oh, Kurosaki huh? I believe Euterpe has a business agreement of sorts with you company."

"Really," he quickly hid his shock, "Oh, I mean, I guess my old man just forgot to tell me, ya know because I'm busy with school and all still." If Rukia were to hazard a guess at the feeling that he was emitting, she would have said he seemed almost disappointed that he didn't know about his family's company ties with Euterpe.

"Well that's okay," Kiyone said absentmindedly flipping through the pages of Ichigo's parent permission form. "Just don't be surprised if some of Euterpe's students end up recognizing you too."

Rukia slightly coughed, _Oh, right now that I think about it, why didn't I recognize the name before?_

Kiyone clapped her hands together with a smile, "I just need you two to sign in really quick then we'll be all set. After that you can begin to go through this packet that includes a full list of the seminar's sections, which class room they will be in and who is teaching. While you two are doing that, I'm going to call one of Euterpe's students that will be staying over the summer, to come and show you around."

She pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number as Rukia leaned down, scrawling in neat print, her name … well sort of.

"Okay," Kiyone said after a moment, hitting the end button on her cell phone, "someone should be here in less than a minute to come and get you."

Ichigo merely nodded, and Rukia began to worry over who exactly they would end up sending to show them around. If it was someone that she knew …

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Ichigo tapped her shoulder, indicating that it was time to go. "Geez Kurosaki, you almost gave me a heart attack," Rukia said through her heaving breaths.

"Tamako," Ichigo stared at the smaller, what-he-thought-to-be, boy. "Are you on drugs?"

"Shut up!"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Luckily for Rukia, the person that ended up showing them around was a newer student that had arrived at Euterpe after Rukia had left.

"So, this is the dorms," the white haired boy said.

_Obviously,_ Rukia thought as they walked past the large sign reading 'First floor dorms.'

The boy showing them around didn't seem too concerned about whether or not he was being a courteous and welcoming host. Ichigo had been trying for the last five minutes to get the kid's name, but the guy was stubbornly refusing, telling Ichigo that "it was none of his business."

The dorms were the same as the last time Rukia had been there. Cream colored walls, crystalline light fixtures hanging from the ceiling, large dark blue floor paneling, wooden doors and gold numbers nailed onto the door frame for every room.

Despite her reluctance, Rukia felt a sense of relief enter her body as she gazed down the familiar hallways. It was like coming home after a very long trip. She hated to admit it, but Euterpe had been like more of a home to her than any other place she had ever lived.

Their 'tour' guide continued walking down the hall, one hand in his pocket, the other out and pointing.

"Bathroom."

"Elevator."

"Pool."

Etc, etc for about five more minutes until he came to a stop in front of one of the dorm room doors. Rukia was glad that she actually knew all of this before otherwise she would have been screwed. She had a feeling that Ichigo on the other hand …

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

"What the hell kinda help was that?" Ichigo stood in the elevator with Rukia, holding a map in his hand with a big red circle reading, "Your room here," to the end of which Rukia had added, "Idiot," during a period of time when Ichigo had been busy.

"Your map is upside down," Rukia sighed, stepping through the sliding doors of the elevator after it had come to a stop.

There was a rustling of paper behind her, "I knew that."

Rukia walked along, counting numbers under her breath as she looked for the room listed as hers on the top paper of the packet she held.

"208, 209, 210, 211," she paused at the next door, surprised to see that it was already open. "212?"

She poked her head around the open door, peering into the room. It looked like someone was already living in there. Did she have the wrong room ... perhaps?

Rukia jerked her head back from inside the room, shutting the door with a decisive snap. "Nope, wrong room, perhaps this is the wrong floor."

"It looks right," a voice said from above her. Next thing Rukia knew, the top of her head was in a lot of pain.

"Damn, Itsuwari," Ichigow as rubbing his chin, "what are you doing?"

Rukia frantically rubbed the top of her head, "What am I doing? What were you doing?"

"You head butted me you little freak," Ichigo worked to calm his nerves, the effort causing him visible strain. "I was trying to help you."

Rukia crossed her arms, stubbornly not feeling like apologizing, "With what? I don't remember asking for you help with anything."

Ichigo ignored her, grabbing the papers from her hands, "212," he read. He reached up with his free hand, tapping at the gold emblazoned numbers nailed on the wall near the door. "Oh would you look at that, 212."

Rukia stared at the number still, "But someone's stuff is already in there."

"And your point?"

Rukia raised her fist, letting it hover slightly before she lowered it to her side, fighting the urge to punch Ichigo's light's out. "It's not my stuff."

Ichigo gave her a pitying sigh, "My dear little Tamako, did you not know that we're sharing rooms with someone while we stay here?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_So, the roommate idea isn't new, but the reasoning behind who Rukia's roommate is, should be new :)_

_Thoughts? Questions? Comments?_


	4. anacrusis

_Sorry, sorry, sorry for slow updates! I got sucked into an amazing drama from Korea :) It's called "You're Beautiful," and it is just sooooooo good!_

_Juveniliare__ - No worries with the questions and I'm always happy to answer :) right now the "supporting cast" so to speak are getting settle into school but will be making more of an appearance later although they don't do much in this chapter either. Chizuru is indeed that lesbian chick, you can kinda think of this story as the reason explanation for why Chizuru likes women :) And I'm so so glad you were able to get my intentions from the janitor's wife thing! Thanks for the review :)_

_AmberAi's__ - Thanks for reading my stories :) and for the review!_

_Allyieh__ - Yep I did indeed write OSAV (it was my first ff) and I'm glad to know that you're reading this story too! Thanks for the review :)_

_Shrilaruane__ - Dove? So cuuuute! Thank you for the encouragement and the review was much appreciated :)_

_DanceOfTheWhiteMoon__ - Yep Ichigo does indeed have a liking for Rukia but I'm still hashing out the back story on those two. Sorry about the slow update and thanks you for the review!_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - Good deduction Watson! Yes the guide was Toshiro but there's a reason that Rukia doesn't get to know his name yet :) and sorry for lack of update action. Thanks for the review!_

_Hatake Tsughi__ - Hahahaha "Stakerhime" !!!! So funny :) But I was considering Rangiku as her roommate but then was like nah, cause then they could never be seen together and I wouldn't be able to make Ichigo all jealousish :) but I hope you still enjoy my choice of roommate although it is bit dull (on my part) who I did end up choosing. Thanks to you for the review :)_

_Fire331__ - Ack, yes I realize that Kira and Urahara are more along the lines of blond haired in comparison to Ichigo. I just never really hear the expression "orange-haired" and always forget to use that instead of blond :) (insert asking for forgiveness here) but thank you for the review :)_

_star133__ - Ah, your roommate makes me worry about who I chose for her roommate and I hope it lives up to your anticipation! Thanks for the review :)_

_Shigsy__ - Sorry for slow update but thank you for the review :)_

_ElfishScallywag__ - Ah your review left me grinning like a dope and squealing with glee! I give it and A++++ But I will work hard to live up to your wonderful words and add some wonderful plot twists into the story :) I haven't really given much thought to the whole reveal process yet, but your ballroom idea has my mind ticking away and it actually kicked into a high gear of sorts involving a masquerade ball, with disguises and fancy clothing, the whole works (would that be super cliche on my part?) Thanks for the wonderful idea (and I should be asking you first if I'm even allowed to use it before I do) and for the review!_

_Yoichiro__ - Toshiro would be hilarious but I had another use for him later on in the story to twist the plot and needed someone to be there as 'heroic support of sorts' for Rukia. Hope who I ended up choosing isn't a disappointment! Thank you for the review :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Bleach, or it's Characters, nor can I lay any claim to the the Kindle**_

_**

* * *

**_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_The two small girls, ages ten and thirteen stood on the stage, waiting in anticipation. Hands clasped together, the raven haired girls looked nervously down at the large crowd sitting in the rows of red, velour seats on the floor below. The small girls looked at each other, the elder one giving her younger sister a reassuring smile. They both turned their attentions back to the rectangular table set up on the side of the stage. Behind the table, four individuals sat, each with great musical credit to their names. The three men and one woman glanced over the papers spread before them on the table, their heads brought together in discussion._

_Finally, the man at the end of the table got to his feet, readjusting his black suit jacket as he strode to the center of the stage. The audience below quieted as that lone man reached up, taking the microphone from the stand into his hand. He cleared his throat, "After much debate, my fellow judges and I have reached a winner."_

_He looked down to the two small girls standing by him on the stage, "Kuchiki HIsana," he bowed his head slightly in the direction of the older girl, "And Kuchiki Rukia," he looked to the younger of the pair, "I thank and congratulate both of you for the wonderful performances tonight. Unfortunately, in this competition, we can only have one winner."_

"_The winner of the Junior national Piano Competition, who will receive the five thousand dollar scholarship and grand piano on which both of you played tonight," he indicated to the black piano set up on the stage behind them, "Is, after much deliberation, Kuchiki … Rukia."_

_Despite her name being the one called, the younger girl's heart crumbled as the applause became drowned out with the look she saw in her elder sister's eyes. "Congratulation Rukia," Hisana whispered, wrapping her arms about Rukia. Hisana was trembling, her eyes heavy with emotion as she pulled away and excused herself from Rukia's presence._

_Rukia's hand clasped onto empty air as she watched her sister disappear, off the stage and from her sights. She tore her eyes from her sister, "I'm sorry Hisana."_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Byakuya_

Kuchiki Byakuya paced his office in Italy. He wanted to be in China, at Euterpe, but there was more pressing matters to attend to and his people didn't seem to be able to get the job done right. The subtle colored theme of his Asian styled office did nothing to soothe his frayed nerves and the neat stacks of paperwork only worked to further irk him. With slight frustration he banged a fist on his desk, glad for one thing that he had went the extra mile and went with the sturdier desk, it had been undergoing quite a lot of abuse lately.

With considerable strain on his features, he paced to the large window that his desk sat in front of, staring through the shining glass to the busy millings of the street below. The sunlight cast rays onto his as usual stern features, and his eyebrows hitched in worry as he weighed the decision to be made. Being brought up in the high end of society, Kuchiki Byakuya was a well groomed, well tailored man. His black suit was clean and fitted, his shoes polished, his cuff links gold and his tie of the highest quality of satin. His black hair, though longer in length than most men of his class, was well kept and pulled back loosely. He had the look of a man of high class it was just his attitude that was unfitting to his stature. It wasn't that he was a wild, crazy, hooligan of sorts, rather that he just didn't follow that same guidelines as those of the prissy stuck up upper class.

Although he would never openly acknowledge to doing so, he hired workers based on actual experience and education rather than connections they had in society. He made business agreements with small businesses without alterior motives. And to top it all off, he refused to conform to the beliefs of others just to say on people's good sides. If he didn't like something, he would openly and most blatantly say so. His insults were so information loaded, indirect and extravagant that the party on the receiving end usually ended up taking a full day to realize that there had indeed been an offense in his words.

His phone buzzed from his desk, his grey shot to the device as he turned, snatching his phone off his desktop and pressing the talk button on the touch screen. "Hello?"

There was a slight pause before a timid voice was heard, "Uh, brother?"

Byakuya felt his mood of agitation lessen with the tones of the woman on the other side of the line, "Hisana, is something wrong?"

The elder of his two younger sisters quickly answered, "No, no I was just wondering if you knew if Renji had been planning on leaving today?"

"Renji?" Byakuya said in reference to the head of one of his business branches, "Renji should be at the school. He arrived two days ago, at three in the afternoon and I instructed him to remain on the campus unless emergency arose."

"Oh, well I'll go and look for him again," was Hisana's answer. The pause was momentary, but Byakuya deciphered from the silence that something was troubling Hisana. "Byakuya?" she said after taking a deep breath, "But brother, do you know why exactly Rukia wanted to go to school overseas?"

The question was unexpected on Byakuya's part. He knew that his younger sisters were close in age and thus were always consulting and confiding secrets with eachother. Hisana asking him to explain Rukia's thoughts was something quite foreign to him indeed. "Well," he racked his memories of Rukia's words, "I believe it was something along the lines of wanting to live as a normal girl and not wanting to conform with our ways of society."

"Oh, I see," Hisana did not sound pleased with the answer, "It didn't have anything to do with me?"

"Not that I am aware of, but why don't you ask her yourself?"

"I-I can't do that, I mean that would, I mean, I just can't."

"Just talk to her Hisana, she's our sister and is closer to you than me, but speaking of Rukia, isn't she supposed to arrive today?" Byakuya said, referring back to his original source of worry that had started out earlier that day.

"Oh, right, that's what I was calling about, Rukia is here, but Renji isn't here anymore."

"For the love of …" Byakuya decided to edit himself before his swearing overtook the main portion of the conversation, "That is most likely why he hasn't checked in with me yet. I will take care of it Hisana, don't worry."

"Thank you Byakuya," Hisana voice held a note of relief, "I will talk to you later then."

"Very well, I will try and make time to come and visit you."

"That would be fun."

"I will see to it then, and Hisana,"

"Yes?"

"Be sure to take your medicine, no missing treatments."

"I understand," Hisana's tone was subdued, "Bye brother."

The call ended and Byakuya let the phone remain against his ear for a second longer before lowering the cell and staring at the screen. "My sisters will be the death of me."

His eyes fell to the calendar on his desk, his feeling of annoyance once again emerging, "But now I am going to be the death of Abarai Renji. I swear monkeys would be more useful than some of the workers I've hired." Speaking of monkeys … He groaned in further irritation as his phone rang.

He rubbed his brow, keeping his breathing even, "Hello?" he said in a curt tone, pulling out his leather desk chair and seating himself.

"Sir."

"Renji," Byakuya recognized the voice, "Are you with Rukia?"

"Uh, no but she isn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow right?"

Byakuya could've sworn he felt a vein pop in his forehead, he got up from his chair, walking around to pace the large, empty expanse of space before his desk. "No, she arrived today, about an hour ago in fact," he said in the best attempt at an even toned voice as he wore a path in the antique style rug spread on the floor before his desk.

"Oh," the voice finally answered him. "Oh … I see."

"Renji?"

"Yes sir?" Renji asked, almost reluctant to find out what Byakuya wanted.

"Shouldn't you be doing something, oh I don't know, say … right about … NOW?"

"… Sir?"

Byakuya slammed a fist on his desk, "Go now, find my sister and make sure that she does not humiliate the family or herself!"

"R-right sir."

Byakuya opened the large window behind his office desk, taking his phone and chucking it out of the window. "Dammit, I knew this was a bad idea." He stood in the window, annoyance causing his eye to twitch making him look slightly crazed. "Screw it, I'm going, I need to call my private jet," he reached down to his pocket, his hand stopping as he stared down to the ground far below, twenty stories below, "Dammit, that's the seventh freaking phone I've thrown out the window."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rukia angrily paced her room. She didn't like this roommate arrangement. Sure the room was large enough to comfortably meet the needs of two people, after all the room was similar in style to a small hotel room, complete with its own bathroom and walk in closet but since she was a girl, disguised as a boy, and everyone thought she was indeed a boy, then most likely her roommate would be a …

"Yo," a male's voice said from the doorway.

"Eep," Rukia jumped, "I mean, yo what's the deal man, sneaking up on me …" she finally turned to face to the voice, "Renji?"

The red head nodded, shutting the door behind him and closing the distance between himself and Rukia. "Hey how have you been?" He reached out, pulling Rukia into a hug.

Abarai Renji was Rukia's childhood friend, the boy that was her playmate in between her piano practice. Her hero from the spiders, her champion of thundery nights and shoulder to cry on when her life felt hard.

Renji wasn't from the streets so to speak, but he wasn't in the same social bracket as Rukia either. His red hair was now longer than even, and pulled up into a ponytail, the resulting updo causing a slight resemblance between his head and the top of a pineapple. The last time Rukia had seen him, he had just graduated high school from a private program and had started working for her brother. She was actually surprised that her brother had hired him and amazed that her brother had seemingly taken a liking to Renji, promoting him to the head of the Kuchiki Corporation branch in Canada only after a year of work. Renji was the youngest branch head, at the age of nineteen, and used his strong willed attitude to keep his subordinates in line. Not that he was just a lucky bum of sorts, he had a high school diploma and was attending college full time, while still managing business in his location.

"Renji?" Rukia struggled to lift her head to look up a her childhood friend, "I thought my brother had you overseeing the management of the business in Canada."

"Nah, he sent me back to high school of all places," Renji mused, his arms still wrapped about Rukia. "I'm undercover too."

Rukia was starting to feel uncomfortable and slowly pushed Renji away. "Uh, so do you have an undercover identity then?"

"Nah, not really," Renji scratched the back of his head, taking a few steps back to lean against the closed door on one side of the room that led to a closet. "Nobody knows who I am and I still look like a high school kid so no secret identity is really needed. Plus nobody knows my name, so I'm free to go as Abarai Renji."

"So, I guess I really don't have to worry too much about having a roommate then, since I know you won't try anything," Rukia smiled, pulling up her suitcase onto her bed. She didn't quite feel like adding, _'but this still might be awkward as hell.'_

"Heh well that," Renji scratched the back of his head, "And the fact that your brother would kill me, stuff me in a suitcase and ship me off the Italy just to have my body dealt with professionally by the mafia, then he would pull off the cover up of the century by making my death look like and accident and then-" Renji paused only long enough to take a breath.

Rukia let her friend continue to prattle on, used to his crazy thoughts in regards to her brother. She started unpacking, moving about the room with familiarity, after all, this room was similar in style to her old dorm room at Euterpe. She placed her neatly folded clothes in the dresser on her side of the walk in closet as Renji followed her about, talking while waving his arms about in extravagant gestures.

"Is there a reason my brother didn't send a girl to look after me, or just arrange for me to have my own room?" Rukia said, half as a thought to herself and half as a question of Renji.

"Well, there was something he was going on about earlier. Something along the lines of you having your own rooms, then getting discovered by a boy, and then this boy taking advantage of you then the rest of it became incomprehensible but the words I did manage to catch sounded an awful lot like a murder plan," Renji said, his face expressing that he wasn't against the idea murder idea either.

"Well, why not send a girl undercover?" Rukia asked, pulling her wig from her head and running her hands through her black, silken locks.

Renji watched her with unintentional rapt attention, swallowing audibly before he violently shook his head and cleared his throat. Rukia, oblivious to the affect she was having on her flustered friend, continued to fix her hair. "Uh," Renji walked over to the window, keeping his back turned on Rukia to hide the red tinged color that crept onto his cheeks, "I never did say I came alone did I?"

Rukia's face gained a look of curiosity, "So, someone came with you then? Who is it?"

Renji grinned, his cocky attitude masking his muddled confusion, "You'll just have to wait and find out."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Urahara_

Urahara may have been sneaky, underhanded and mischievous at times but he hadn't even done any meddling yet and already a rather interesting situation had occurred. With a satisfied smirk, Urahara sipped coffee from the cup in his hand, taking up his stack of music in the other. "This little seminar looks like it may turn out to be very entertaining indeed," he mused, glancing down once again at the roster of the students from Karakura that was atop his sheet music stack. "So Kuchiki Rukia, my little prodigy, you finally return to me."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rukia fidgeted about in her chair in the large music room. Euterpe's largest music room, and the one usually used for whole orchestral practice was on the top floor of the music building and occupied the whole floor. The room was huge, the space taken up by rows of chairs set up on the raised step platforms that curved about the whole room.

The front half of the rows were occupied by the students from Euterpe, each sporting the school uniform. With glances of unease, the Karakura students shuffled into the rows towards the back, none wanting to approach the musical prodigies before them.

The high ceiling was domed and the hanging chandeliers provided light for the large room. The tall, white colored blinds were pulled aside, revealing the tall, square paned windows. The viridian colored pillars sat atop carved stands, reaching up the ceiling for support and the cream white of the walls and pale golden yellow of the floor provided the room with a warm ambiance.

The front wall of room was largely occupied by a freshly cleaned white board above which was fastened a rolled up projection screen.

Rukia did her best to act shy and nervous, but found only annoyance at the recognition of many of her old classmates. The Euterpe students each wore a white, button down dress shirt, with the boys wearing black slacks and the girls dressed in black skirts. Around their necks the boys wore silver colored ties and the girls had silver ribbons tied into bows. The students were free to adjust their uniforms accordingly to their own tastes and many of the students had added accessories of varying sorts to their outfits.

Rukia reached up, scratching her head in due to annoyance that she had had to don her wig once again. She waved goodbye to Renji as he proceeded down to the aisles where the other Euterpe students sat. Rukia avoided making eye contact with any of the Euterpe's students, keeping her eyes downcast and her hand up around her face, in an attempt to cover her features.

"Tamako, Tamako," Orihime Inoue snuck up behind Rukia and proceeded following her to the empty back rows of seats. Ishida waved a hand at them, signaling them to come and sit by him. Inoue happily waved back, going around Rukia to prance over and sit next to Uryu. Rukia, with less enthusiasm than her friend walked over, sitting down on the blue chair next to Inoue.

"Ishida how was your flight over here?" Inoue started right into conversation.

"It wasn't bad," Ishida adjusted his rectangular-framed glasses on his nose. "I flew over a few weeks earlier to do some sight seeing."

"Oooh sounds fun did you see the Great Wall?"

Rukia looked past Orihima and Ishida, to the towering form of Yasutora Sado, who sat on Ishida's other side. She nodded her head in greeting and he merely nodded in return. With Sado, or Chad as most of his friends called him, wordless conversation was common.

"Look at all these people here," Inoue tried to unnoticeably point, "That's Izuru Kira," she gestured to a rather moody looking, blond haired boy a few aisles up, sporting a grey, cashmere sweater over his Euterpe uniform top. "He is considered a genius of the strings, the violin, guitar, harp, cello, anything. I went to one of his concerts, it was wow!"

"Uh, that is amazing," Rukia didn't add, _'but he's very antisocial and a bit of a drama queen.'_

Inoue continued to gape about, her wide doe eyes practically shining in fascination. Rukia wouldn't say she disliked Orihime Inoue per say, rather that the girl just needed a wake up call of sorts. She was too ignorant and innocent to the actuality of what it entailed to be part of the society she lived in. Her dark orange hair and wide grey eyes only served to accentuate her main eye catching feature, or rather features. Although Rukia may have felt like a bit of a pervert admitting this, the first thing the small, black haired girl had noticed upon meeting Inoue was her substantial bust size. There wasn't really any way to not notice them if one's eyes worked properly.

Inoue gasped once more, grabbing Rukia's arm and directing her attentions in another direction, "And there's Ayasegawa Yumichika, when he plays the bass I just wanna cry it's so good. I heard that he even started his own fashion line."

"Oh, yeah I've heard that too," Rukia forced a chuckle, _'but he's a fashionista-wanna-be that doesn't notice when he's out of tune.'_

"And look, look Tamako," Inoue seemed very excited, almost jumping out of her seat, "I can't believe it, I didn't know that Kenzaki Ryusei went to Euterpe."

This time Rukia really was amazed with the name. "Kenryuu?" she looked in the direction that Inoue had indicated, "I thought he went overseas," Rukia said softly. Her eyes lingered on his dark hair, her eyes drawn to his smile as he chatted to a girl sitting beside him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he went by the nickname Kenryuu," Inoue hadn't seemed to have noticed the far away quality of Rukia's voice. "I heard that he can play seven different instruments. The clarinet, the drums, guitar, violin, oboe, bassoon and saxophone."

Rukia bit her lower lip in worry, glad that Inoue was not aware of the fact that Rukia did indeed know that Kenryuu could play the saxophone. He was the best saxophone player she had ever heard, and her inspiration for choosing that particular woodwind to play when she started school overseas. Without a second thought, when Byakuya had asked her if she wanted to learn a new instrument for her new identity Rukia had immediately answered that she would like to be able to play the saxophone. With her natural talent and musical ability, learning to play the instrument hadn't been difficult, but she knew she still had a ways to go until she could play with the same dulcet tunes as Kenryuu.

The rows were beginning to fill as students from both Euterpe and Karakura started to settle in. "Yo Tamako, Inoue," Asano Keigo, his dopey grin on his face had strode down the aisle, tripping over his chair legs as he tumbled into the seat beside Rukia. He ran his fingers through his wild brown hair, attempting to straighten what looked like bed head. Count on Keigo to have bed head in the afternoon, "Crazy place huh?"

"Tamako love," Chizuru had attracted the attention of a large majority of the people in the room as she had entered and waved exuberantly at Rukia. Rukia was glad in this instance that all the seat around her were already filled.

"Yo there kiddles," Ichigo paced down the row, his orange hair attracting attentions. He stood momentarily in front of Keigo, glaring at him before the poor flustered brunette got to his feet and offered the seat to Ichigo and practically crawled away to find another seat. With a slight smirk Ichigo gave a call of thanks and sat down on Rukia's other side, ignoring the gawkings of a large majority of the females currently in the room. "Inoue, how was your trip?"

"Oh, Kurosaki hi, hi, hi," Inoue suddenly became slightly panicked, waving her hands about as she talked, "hi there how goes it? I mean, not to ignore your question, cause I'm fine but I don't want to be rude by interrupting you before you get a chance to answer how you're doing but-"

"I'm sure Kurosaki is good too and we now know that you are also doing fine Inoue," Rukia interrupted, hoping to stop Inoue's blabberings, "Now let's just move on shall we?"

"Tamako, you seem to be in a particularly bad mood today," Ichigo nudged Rukia lightly with his elbow, "Not getting along with your roommate?"

"Anyway Inoue," Rukia censored Ichigo's voice from her notice, "are you excited for today?"

"Are you ignoring me?" Ichigo gave Rukia and accusatory look.

"Uh, well I guess I am, but I am bit nervous that we're going to be split up," Orihime looked between Ichigo and the person she knew as Tamako. "Uh, Tamako are you going to answer Kurosaki?"

"Oh, we won't be completely alone," Rukia said, continuing along her own line of thought. "I heard that we're going to be paired with one of the students from Euterpe."

"You are ignoring me," Ichigo pointed a finger in Rukia's face.

"No worries Inoue," Rukia merely ignored him once again, continuing her conversation with Inoue. "I'm sure that you'll be paired-"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Oh two can so play at that game."

"- with someone nice and it shouldn't be too bad because your partner is supposed to play the same instrument as you."

"So Orihime! Did you notice the stupid way Tamako had his hair styled today?" Ichigo palmed Rukia's face, shoving her backwards and leaning over her to talk to Inoue.

"O-oh," Inoue stammered, quite unsure just who exactly she should be talking to, "You think so?"

"Yes, of course, who does that-"

Rukia freed her face, elbowing Ichigo in the head and turning to look at Inoue, "Inoue!" she said rather loudly, "Did you see that stupid shirt Ichigo is wearing today? He looks sooo dumb with his popped collar."

Inoue blinked slightly, leaning back in her chair as she glanced over at the dark maroon polo Ichigo was wearing, "Uh-"

"Orihime!" Ichigo pushed Rukia's head out of the way, "Did you see the stupid outfit Tamako is wearing today? Who even wears cuffed jeans with sweater vests any more?"

"Uh, if you say-"

Rukia trapped Ichigo in a head lock, "I do not look dumb and like you're one to talk wearing skinny leg jeans and popped collar polos," she said finally acknowledging and directing her words to Ichigo.

Ichigo attempted to free himself, "These are not skinny leg jeans and I do not look dumb, especially compared to you nerd, with your dress shirt, sweater vest and dork jeans."

Inoue could've sworn she saw sparks set aflame between the two and slowly inched away from them.

"Ok, starting time," a voice wavered above the rest of the chatter. In the forefront of the room, occupying the center of the semicircle was a podium at which Urahara now stood. "Now, now everyone, let's get settled," Urahara said, his voice not even raised but still causing the room to quiet. Rukia released Ichigo's head, shoving him back off her lap and into his original seat.

"Why you," Ichigo whispered. Rukia smacked him lightly on the head, giving him a shushing motion. Ichigo rubbed his head, casting the small boy a sideways glance of annoyance. He found his focus unconsciously drawn to Tamako's face as he recalled the feeling of his skin. _His skin, it was so … smooth and soft just like the skin of a girl. I bet he's one of those nerds that moisturizes or something. But why do I want to touch his skin again?_

"Welcome students from Karakura," Urahara's voice was heard throughout the now silent room, "as you know, we will not be playing any music today, thus do not have our instruments," Urahara said, thumbing through his stack of papers. "Today I will just set up some guidelines of sorts, then you'll break up into smaller groups and get to know your section."

Ichigo watched Tamako as he stared down at the ill kempt looking, blond haired man down on the center of the floor. Ichigo tried to push his previous thoughts about Tamako from his head, choosing a lighter topic of talk to discuss, "Who is this guy, a bum off the streets?" Ichigo said in an undertone from beside Rukia.

Rukia diverted her attentions from her old music instructor, turning to glare at Ichigo. _Bum? _Rukia practically hissed, "Idiot, that is Euterpe's conductor, Urahara Kisuke."

Ichigo scoffed, "There's no way that can be Urahara. I heard Urahara was the one that helped create the Kuchiki Rukia super-status in music and as far as I can tell, that guy down there just looks like a bum."

"Who cares about how he looks," Rukia whispered in harsh tones, "He's a brilliant conductor and composer moron." Now that he did mention it though … Rukia stared down at Urahara. The bangs of his blond hair strayed down over his eyes and stubble graced his chin. His kimono style of dress and sandals did nothing to help his image and Rukia had to admit that although he didn't exactly look like a bum per say, he wasn't the most impressive man she had ever seen, especially in comparison to her own brother.

Ichigo scoffed, "We'll see, but you know what they say, first impression are everything."

Rukia slightly fidgeted, wandering what her first impression would be judged as.

"Now," Urahara said, "Let's get some fun going."

He clapped his hands, and all the students of Euterpe sitting in the front rows leaned back in their chairs expectantly and the Karakura students looked about with curiosity. There was a whirring noise, and a long, skinny, rectangular-shaped slot opened up in the floor before each seat. From the ground, rose a music stand, the main portion of the stand, against which the music rested, being substantially thicker than usual.

"So, I know all you kids are used to some pretty high tech stuff, but these music stands here aren't your average, run of the mill stands. The main portion of the stand consists of a touch LED screen onto which the music is displayed." Urahara opened the laptop built into podium, pressing a series of keys.

"Spectacular," escaped Ichigo's mouth as the screen of the music stand before him lit up and the scans of sheet music were displayed on the surface. "This is just like that Kindle thing, except that it's music and built into a stand."

"They are Euterpe's newest improvement to the music program and have begun to be used in other areas on the campus," Rukia said, "Or, at least that's what I heard."

"I would prefer that you use only the stylus on the touch screen," Urahara said as the Euterpe students demonstrated how to pull the stylus from a notch on the right side of the stand. "We will mainly be using this for our music, after all, I prefer not to use hard copies, of the pieces, helps the environment that way."

Rukia almost snorted aloud. _'Help the environment my ass. He's just to lazy to make all the copies needed.'_

"But these stands can also be used to send messages," Urahara continued. He walked from behind his podium, going over to the first row and placing his hand on the top of one of the stands. He pressed a button and the screen on the stand switched to a blank display. With deft movements he pulled the stylus out and scrawled something onto the screen. He hit a button on the left portion of the screen and looked up at the students. "One of you will be getting mail." Rukia could've sworn that his eyes locked onto hers as he spoke, "Whoever gets my little message why don't you come down and say a few words about yourself?"

Rukia gulped, almost afraid to look down at the screen before her.

There was no doubt about it now, Urahara had noticed her and was staring at her with a look of amusement on his face as he spoke, "Now, who's our lucky winner?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_So there is another person there appointed by Byakuya to help keep Rukia's secret, but it isn't Urahara, he was already the conductor, although he's not necessarily against secret keeping._

_Thoughts, questions, comments and anything else? Let me know :)_

_** Random note, I wasn't really sure what instrument to have Hitsugaya play. At first I was thinking the clarinet but it seemed not quite right. And I'm also unsure about the instruments for Renji and Ikkaku. I keep wanting to make everyone play the piano or the violin but you can't have an orchestra with just those :( Suggestions anyone?_

_My thoughts on possibility for the others are:_

_Orihime - will play the French Horn Momo - seems like a flute player to me Chad - The bass (the one in orchestra, not bass guitar) Uryu - oboe or clarinet Soi Fon - cello, or viola Hisagi - Trumpet (in ode to JGS from Beethoven's Virus) Sentaro - Uh, most likely the baritone Kiyone - not really sure on her. I was thinking about having her be in the orchestra just so she could argue with Sentaro on whether the band or orchestra was more important (*although a full orchestra has wind instruments as well as string instruments, "Band" usually just refers to the wood instruments plus percussion and orchestra is string instruments and piano at times)_

_Everyone else that can't be matched to an instrument will be mushed into the choir :)_


	5. fermata

_Ahahahahaha updates have been slow lately but my wheels have really been spinning for this story and I've come up with some great ideas to incorporate into the plotline :)_

_Thanks for your patience and here we go:_

_*Oh yea just a warning but this story also includes some Hitsugaya x Momo, sorry to anybody that likes IchiRuki but not HitsuHina_

_Lady Auzie__ - Sorry 'bout this but this chapter is more about the relationships rather than the band but I promise that I will get about telling which instrument goes with each person. :) Orihime plays the french horn and Chad will play the bass (the orchestral kind). I so had Ishida pegged as playing the clarinet too! Glad we're thinking along the same lines here :) and thank you much for the review!_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - Yep :) Byakuya is probably definitely making someone rich with all the phones he has to buy :) and I'm glad that your review was so upbeat, helps keeps the encouragement and ambition levels up! Urahara's motives will be explained but not for awhile (sorry :( but I'll make sure to not make it too suspenseful) Thanks for the review :)_

_Thornspike__ - Thank you for your suggestion :) I was thinking about having Ikkaku be a percussionist and then the timpani would definitely be a possible instrument for him to play. Thanks much for the review!_

_DanceOfTheWhiteMoon __- Lol, funny review :) Yeah, in this story Orihime is more there for comedic relief than anything else. I have yet to decide if she will become a "threat" to IchiRuki but he I decided to have him call her Orihime because Inoue is supposed to be a friend to Ichigo that he has known for quite awhile as opposed to Rukia/Tamako who is more polite and proper. Very perceptive, very perceptive! And thank you as always for the review :)_

_Hatake Tsughi__ - Glad you like so far :) I'm still trying to figure out just where exactly I want this story to go, so it's good to know that I'm doing an ok job so far. Thanks for the review!_

_anaime7__ - Ah yay, glad my story has your interest :) and thanks for the review!_

_Anna Haruno__ - Aaaah :( I'm still split on when to exactly reveal Rukia is a girl thing but have decided to leave it to the latter part of the story and hope it works out. Harp for Momo? Sounds pretty :) and I will have to see if I can work it in. Thanks mucho for the review :)_

_Juveniliare__ - Ah, I'm on the fence about Kaien. He might make an appearance but it would most likely just be in Rukia's past and Renji will just be there as a spy for Byakuya but I don't think I'll include him in any of the "love" antics of the story. But I'll see what I end up writing :) thank you for the review!_

_NerdyAsianGirl08 - Bassoon for Renji? That sounds good to me :) bassoon it is, although I won't be able to include that part till the next chapter. Thanks for your suggestion and review!_

_ashezo__ - Yep, yep there is some sort of past between Ichigo and Rukia, although Rukia doesn't realize it for various reasons (don't worry :) I'll explain these in a later part of the story). I'll be working hard to try and make these updates faster and really appreciate you review :)_

_ElfishScallywag__ - Urahara is so great for the scheming roles :) and will definitely be stirring up all sorts of mischief as the story progresses. I'm still on a toss up about the ball (bites fingernails nervously) I so want to do a ball/masquerade but am trying to think up some way to spice it up :( so right now I'm trying to put off that scene until I come up with something. I'll try not to put it off too long but I do actually have quite a bit of information that needs to be filled in before Rukia reveals herself so I should have enough time to make up my mind :) and of course thank you for your wonderful, esteem boosting and insightful review!_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach :( nor can I lay any claims to the "falling and catching game"**_

_**

* * *

**_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

As much as Rukia would hate to admit it, Urahara was one of the best in the business. The business of making music stars that is. He was the hardest teacher to book, the trickiest tutor to please and his lessons didn't come cheap.

Rukia had begun piano lessons with him at the age of eight and he had been her teacher ever since, well at least until she decided to move to America. She could never quite put her finger on it, but Rukia always had a feeling that Urahara had been even more outspokenly against letting her leave for school overseas than her own brother.

As always, Urahara wore his long green robe over his pants and t-shirt, claiming that the robe helped with his 'musical ambiance' as he called it. How it helped exactly, Rukia had no idea. . His favorite accessory was a paper fan he used to hit foolish people in the face with, or his conductor's baton, of which he had a wide assortment. To complete his outfit, Urahara fitted himself with a white and greens striped bucket hat that he always had pulled down over his eyes

In the main room, top floor of Euterpe's music room, Urahara's stylus ran across the screen before him, the light from the surface creating an eerie shadowing of his face. With a final glint of amusement, his hand moved to the bottom right corner of the screen. He looked up, his eyes traveling across the faces of his students and those of Karakura. "Now, time to get to know each other."

Rukia didn't even have to look to know that Urahara had, with almost a hundred percent certainty, sent her the 'invitational email.' Not even a week into the seminar and he was already going to put her on the spot. She nervously tugged on the bottom of her sweater vest and mimicked the motions of the others in the room, pretending to stare down at her screen with rapt attention and curiosity.

And of course there it was. A small envelope shaped icon on the upper right corner of the screen. With a slightly shaking hand, she extended her index finger, pressing the jumping envelope. With a catching breath she read the two words he had written. _Welcome back._

As Rukia stared at the screen in silence, Ichigo became aware of his small friend's stony mood. He glanced sideways looking at the screen next to his. "Tamako," he whispered, "you have the email, go up there already."

The person Ichigo knew as Tamako looked sideways, a look of, dare he say, fear in his eyes. "Tamako, get going already, you pansy." Ichigo jerked his head forward in the direction of the front of the room.

"I-I-I," Tamako grasped about for words.

With a heave of annoyance Ichigo got to his feet. The assembled people in the room stared at him as he ruffled his hair, making his bed head styled-do even worse.

"Ichigo," Tamako said in a hurried voice, reaching out to grab the cuff of his long sleeved polo.

In a rather tender gesture for someone of his personality, Ichigo reached down, taking Tamako gently by the wrist and pulling his grasp from his sleeve. "You owe me, big time," he mouthed.

Rukia watched him go, slowly lowering her hand that he had dislodged from his arm to clasp it into a fist in her lap.

"Yo," Ichigo said simply, making his way down his aisle to the side path leading to the front of the room. He strolled up to stand beside Urahara giving him a mere nod of his head. Although a bit put out looking, Urahara was merely content to lean against his podium and watch Ichigo with a look of interest.

With hands in pockets and a scowl on his face, Ichigo faced the crowd. "The name is Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, bowing his head slightly. "I'm a freshman from Karakura, I play the saxophone."

Urahara clapped his hands a few times in approval. "So, Mr. Kurosaki was it?" he asked and Ichigo nodded in answer. "I believe I know your father," Urahara leaned in closer to look at Ichigo's face. "Although I have to say, I don't really see much of a family resemblance." Ichigo looked slightly uncomfortable as Urahara leaned in closer, squinting his eyes and using his stylus to poke Ichigo's face. "Well, if I squint like this and only look at the lower, left half of your face, then maybe just maybe I can see a bit of your father in you."

"Uh," Ichigo apparently didn't know whether he should be taking Urahara's words as a compliment or not. "Right."

"So," Urahara took a giant step backwards, "What else can you tell me about yourself Mr. Kurosaki?"

Before Ichigo could answer, the sound of coughing drew the focus to the side door as it slid open and Ukitake made his way into the room. He stopped by Urahara, standing near the front of the room and bowing head slightly, "I apologize for my tardiness. It seems overseas flight took a heavier toll on my lungs than I had originally expected."

"Jushiro, my old friend," Urahara clapped a hand on Ukitake's back. Now standing next to Ukitake, clad in his black tailored suit, Urahara looked especially odd in dress. "How have you been?"

"I've been better," Ukitake said, managing a small smile nonetheless. "But don't let me interrupt you, please continue on."

"Very well, we shall catch up later Jushiro, " Urahara turned back to look at Ichigo as Ukitake was took an empty seat set a bit behind the podium. "So, Mr. Kurosaki, I believe I we were getting to know each other better."

Ichigo nodded once, "Uh, I prefer just Ichigo, and well what else did you want to know?"

"You play the saxophone right, but what about any other instruments?"

Ichigo shifted about, "Well, I can play the tenor sax, bass sax, clarinet and the guitar." He paused momentarily, glancing to the grand piano in the back of the room. "I can also play a bit of piano."

Rukia looked up at him curiously, she had never known that he could play the piano. He had never given the slightest indication that he could.

Urahara had a slight grin on his face, a flicker, unnoticed by anyone else. "So, this is a question I enjoy asking all of the talented musicians I meet, and let's just say, I've had to ask it quite a bit," Urahara said. "Tell me, is there a reason you became interested in music?"

Ah, yes, Rukia knew that question. It had been one of the first sentences Urahara had spoken to her. Her answer had been brief, but honest in every syllable she had uttered. _"I wanted to be closer to my sister."_

Urahara had seemed very surprised by her answer, showing his shock in one of the few times Rukia had ever seen him openly display his emotion. _"You practice so hard and put so much dedication into your music not because you're talented but because of your sister?"_ He had mused

Ichigo's answer seemed to be caught in his throat, his eyes slightly unfocused as he got loss in his own thoughts. "I became a musician," he began, "because I wan-" his breath hitched and his eyes focused once more. He gruffly cleared his throat, "Uh, because I was bored."

"Really?" Urahara seemed pleased about something. He apparently hadn't been expecting Ichigo to answer the way he did but still looked amused and pleased, as if Ichigo had given him a wondrous opportunity of sorts. "Well, I'm glad to see that in your boredom you turned to music instead of some unhealthy obsession."

His eyes of mirth met Ichigo's brown eyes, "After all, obsessions of any kind are unhealthy. They need to be talked about, sorted and taken care of. To keep it to one's self can prove detrimental."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his body tensed, as if in defense. "Thanks for your words of advice."

Urahara nodded, "You may take your seat now."

Ichigo bowed his head once, casting a wary eye towards Urahara before returning to his seat. The air remained slightly tensed before Urahara clapped his hands once, gaining the collective attention of the room once more.

Rukia made to speak as Ichigo sat back down, but Ichigo merely made a shushing noise, turning to face forward and listen to Urahara.

"So, as you should already be aware, we are not having music practice today," Urahara announced. "Instead, we shall drabble in the age old past time of introductory fun and games meant to break the ice."

Despite his words of promised fun and games, Rukia had a feeling that the following events, whatever they would be, would be mostly for his amusement.

"Let's break into groups," Urahara was working on something on his music stand screen, pressing buttons in rapid succession. "You will receive a random letter on your screen. I want you to remember this letter and after I excuse you, you are to find the room that matches the corresponding letter and assemble there."

A chorus of understanding rang the room as everyone's attentions shifted back to their screens. Rukia glanced sideways at Ichigo who was gazing with his empty eyes once again at the screen, looking but not really seeing. What was he so tense about?

Rukia's screen flickered momentarily and the number 2 appeared on her screen. She blinked a few times, wondering if she was reading it correctly but after her second assessment she was assured that she had received a number, not a letter.

She looked sideways at Ichigo's screen, noting the letter K on is screen before glancing back to her own. The number was gone, leaving her to stare at a letter H in its wake.

"Alright, let's head out," Urahara said, rapidly departing the room to beat the rush he was sure to come. Wise to his premonition, Urahara and Ukitake made it out of the room just in time as the students from both Euterpe and Karakura burst into talk, people asking each other who had received which letter.

Rukia was shuffled to her feet, following Ichigo from the room and out into the large hallways. "Ichigo," Rukia said in a meek voice, tugging at Ichigo's sleeve.

"Tamako, what the heck?" Ichigo glanced down at his small companion, his earlier mood of seriousness gone. They absentmindedly followed the crowd, heading towards the stairs and down to the third floor, the one that housed the classrooms for individual practice.

"Uh," Rukia took a breath, "Kurosaki, I wanted to thank you for going up to the front of the room for me, but just so you know, it was still completely unnecessary."

"Ah," Ichigo smirked, "I know you really appreciate it, even if you don't express it in so many words. But now you owe me." A look of mischief crept its way onto his face, as if he had just remembered some wonderful treat. "Oh yeah, you already owe me."

"What?" Rukia balked. "What the devil are you talking about?"

"For the plane ticket," he evilly smirked, "you're my little servant for a week, remember?"

Rukia frowned in recollection of their deal, which she had had no say in. "Bu-but you still didn't have to do that, the plane ticket or the introductory speech. Why did you anyway?"

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "I'm just partial to you."

"Whoa, whoa," Rukia came to an abrupt halt, earning herself a few angry glares from the people behind her. "What?"

Ichigo stopped, turning to look at Tamako, "Hey, don't get gay on me man," he pulled a face of mock disgust, "you just remind me of someone is all."

"Really?" Rukia resumed walking again, trying to ignore the fact that her heart rate had slightly increased at Ichigo's earlier words. "Who?"

Ichigo started walking again, only to stop shortly after, outside a door. "Secret," he said with a grin. He opened the door; waving one hand over his shoulder and disappearing into the room, "See ya."

Rukia stared at the closed door, looking up to glance at the sumptuously carved letter K mounted above the door. "Enigma that boy is," Rukia mumbled to herself, heading further down the large curving hallway. With ponderous thoughts, she continued in the quieting hall.

She would never tell him, but Ichigo was charming in his own way. Rukia scoffed aloud, her sound of exasperation echoing the halls. What the heck was wrong with her? She thought Kurosaki was "charming?" What the hell?

Rukia placed a hand over her chest, uncomfortable with the realization that her heart had started beating madly when Ichigo said he was "partial" towards her. Why had she received a pleasant tingling sensation through her body when she thought of him actually liking her, as a girl that is, not as Tamako. She began snorting aloud, mumbling incoherently. Rukia shook her head, no she didn't like him. It couldn't be that, it had to be something else … but what?

A door, small and tucked behind a corner loomed into view as Rukia spotted the number two above the doorway and stopped, her hand hovering the doorknob. "I'll deal with Ichigo later, but for now Urahara, what's his plan?"

She turned the doorknob, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her with a quiet click. Without even having to look, she knew Urahara was already in the room, sitting atop one of the tables used for studies.

"Welcome Kuchiki," he said, "or should I say, Tamako? That's quite the disguise you have there, I almost wouldn't have recognized you."

"Urahara?" Rukia nodded, crossing her arms and standing a good distance from her old teacher, "As you can see, I'm here."

"Yes, better late than never, but it would have been wholly better for us both if you hadn't even left in the first place."

"I did what I thought was best," Rukia supplied, "I'm not cut out for the high society type of lifestyle anyway."

With a look of blatant skepticism Urahara studied her, "So I've heard." His gaze was heavy as he sat in silence, content to leave Rukia in apprehension. "Yes, you left your old identity, because you were, how did you phrase it? Oh yeah, _tired of this bullshit_, but I still am of half of mind not to believe you."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "Well it's up to you whether you believe me or not, but my reasons, whether they seem plausible or not, are still my own."

"So," he seemed unperturbed by her stubbornness, "then why did you accept my offer to return?"

"I thought it wise to not leave things as they were between us."

"Is that really all?"

"Yes," Rukia said simply, avoiding Urahara's eyes.

"Very well," Urahara nodded, "yes, our relationship wasn't as it once was, but your return does soothe some of those old un-pleasantries." A strained moment of silence again, seconds could be heard ticking by. "You are free to go," Urahara said after reaching a conclusion of some sort. "But know that we will talk again." His last sentence seemed a pleasant invitation of sorts for a future meeting, but at the same time a threat.

Rukia nodded once, turning her back to Urahara and making her way to the door. "Oh, Rukia," Urahara's voice stopped her in the doorway. "How is your sister doing?"

Rukia's body trembled at his words, a depression seeping onto her features. "She is doing fine."

"I heard that her illness had recently taken a turn for the worse," Urahara said, his voice soft but in no way providing comfort. "Treatment is no longer working."

"Yes," was Rukia's reply, "her fate has seemingly been sealed." With those words Rukia stepped through the door and practically ran down the hall.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Despite Euterpe being a high school of the high class, it was still, bottom-line, a high school and a prime breeding ground for drama, crushes, infatuation and heartache. Rukia rolled her eyes as she stood in the H designated classroom along with about forty other people. Twenty students from Euterpe and twenty from Karakura, shifted about restlessly as Kotetsu Kiyone verbally hashed her way through a the guidelines of the seminar and the expected schedule.

There was a large piano in the room, a few low set tables, but the area seemed to be completely devoid of chairs so the students were left to stand, shifting about. All the practice classrooms were of similar design. Usually there were at least a handful of chairs in each room, arranged in a curving row and facing the projection screen at the front of the room. Unlike the main practice room, the smaller ones didn't have the electronic stands and in their stead stood the black metal stands.

Needless to say attentions were elsewhere as Kiyone spoke, only about a handful of people actually listening to her. And it just so happened that most of the attentions, at least of the female population of the room, happened to be a certain boy white hair sitting near the front of the group.

Rukia had almost stomped her foot in annoyance upon seeing him. It was that jerk that was supposed to be her tour guide when she had first arrived at Euterpe but he had been a cold and rather useless "guide."

She didn't know why, but for some reason the girls in the room seemed to be almost trying to eat him. They gazed at him, winking, others twirling a lock of hair about their fingers. Rukia rolled her eyes, how many girls had crushes on this guy anyway?

"So now we are pairing up," Kiyone finally was drawing to an end of her speech. "Every Karakura student will be paired with an Euterpe student to act as a tutor and guide for the seminar. If the Karakura guests have any questions or problems, it is up to the Euterpe partner to assist in the matter."

Rukia grimaced, now she had to worry about the possibility of getting a nosy, busy body as a partner and having to worry about her secret being discovered. "Ok," Kiyone pulled a long list from her large pile of papers. "First we have, uh Honsho Chizuru of Karakura, you're up first. Your Euterpe partner is Mirokumaru Senna" Rukia was glad that Chizuru had not noticed her. The magenta haired girl's advances had been getting uncomfortable to say the least.

"Itsuwari Tamako," Kiyone proceeded on. Rukia made her way to the front of the room, careful to avoid running into anyone. "You're partner will be, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

And much to her chagrin, Rukia watched as the white haired boy nodded once, slowly pacing his way to stand by Rukia's side. "Nice to meet you Itsuwari," he said, his voice monotone. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he had met Rukia before, well at least he had met Rukia's guise, Tamako before.

"Pleasure," Rukia growled.

As much as she would like to deny it, the name Hitsugaya struck a note of familiarity with her. Where exactly had she heard that name before and why did she feel that it was a rather important name to her, a name that she should have known? She ruefully frowned, no way was Hitsugaya important to her! No way, no how! It was just some stupid coincidence or something. Or it could be that his family did business with her family and she had merely heard the name but still, why did Rukia think that she should know him?!

"So, you play the saxophone I take it," Hitsugaya asked broke her train of thoughts, his tone soft as Kiyone continued with her pairings.

Rukia nodded, not feeling much like elaborating her answer beyond that. She had a sinking feeling that she would be spending more time with Hitsugaya later anyway, seeing as how he was her partner.

"Uh, up next, Kunieda Ryo," Kiyone said, "you are with Hinamori Momo."

Beside her, Rukia noticed Hitsugaya stiffened, his hands forming fists as a brown haired girl smiled, coming up to meet Ryo at the front of the room. Hitsugaya stared at Hinamori with such rapt attention that Rukia thought it a small wonder that Hinamori couldn't feel his turquoise irises burning into her.

Despite her best instincts, Rukia lightly nudged Hitsugaya, "Hey, are you ok?" she whispered.

Hitsugaya broke out of his reverie, turning his head from Momo to glare at Rukia, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine."

"Ok," Kiyone said loudly, "now that we're all paired up, let's start our get to know each other exercises."

Hitsugaya audibly sighed, "Don't tell me we're going to do that dumb falling and catching thing."

"You are spot on their Hitsugaya, except that it's not _dumb_ it's an ice breaker," Kiyone waved her hands about, indicating that they should spread out.

Rukia would rather have suffered through eating the strange food Inoue made than to have to fall backwards and into Hitsugaya Toshiro's arms. The girls in the room that had been staring at Hitsugaya earlier, cast looks of jealously in Rukia's direction. Rukia quietly thanked the heavens that she was dressed as a boy otherwise those girls would be likely to tear her up. But then again, if she had been dressed as a girl, she wouldn't be having to pair up with ol' sour Hitsugaya in the first place.

"Get over here," Hitsugaya called, already in an open area of the classroom. He looked to the spot before him, "No way am I about to fall."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "So in other words, I'm the one doing the falling?"

"Exactly."

"Great," Rukia said in an undertone, going to stand before Hitsugaya. Good thing they were both short ...

"Is everyone in position?" Kiyone said happily as a chorus of yes answered her question. "Good, on the count of three, fall backwards and partners, make sure to catch your target."

Rukia didn't really feel like trusting Hitsugaya too much but wasn't about to make a scene. The other partners laughed in relief as their falls and catches proved successful. Rukia ground her teeth; they were in high school for Pete's sake! Why were they wasting their time with such stupid activities?

Rukia didn't even know why she bothered to ask herself that as Urahara's cackling face surfaced in her mind. That bastard was going to pay.

"Yo Itsuwari," Hitsugaya said, "any day now. I will catch you, ya know."

"Right, right," Rukia said, glancing over her shoulder nonetheless to make sure that Hitsugaya was in a position ready to catch her. "Here goes," she said quietly, crossing her arms across her chest, closing her eyes and fallen backwards.

"Hitsugaya," a voice chimed, unfortunately proving sufficient in distracting the said white haired boy.

"Huh?" he said turning to look over his shoulder and missing the falling person before him. Rukia's cranium met with the hard floor with a rather loud and resounding thud.

"Ow," she rubbed her head, rolling back and forth in pain.

"Ooops," Hitsugaya finally returned to the task at hand. "Sorry about that Itsuwari, was that loud thump your head?"

Rukia could almost see the smirk on his face. She loudly hissed, "You are just the worst sort of person!"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Turns out that the falling and catching exercise hadn't been very good for building trust seeing as how the catching end of the relationship seemed to be greatly lacking that day. A chortling Hitsugaya took Rukia to the health ward of Euterpe, where they had to sit, waiting in a line of other students that had had rough meetings of head to floor.

Rukia sat on one of the infirmary beds in the all white room of the medical building. She waited, keeping the ice pack she had received pressed to the ache on the back of her head. Her wig had luckily stayed on during the fall and had actually slightly cushioned the blow. With mounting annoyance she stared at the white curtain drawn about the bed wondering if the cause of her ache, Hitsugaya, was still sitting on the other side.

"Ok," a voice trilled, pulling back the curtain a rather voluptuous looking nurse bounded towards Rukia. The strawberry blond drew the curtains back around the bed. "Hi there sweetie," she said, sitting on the side of the bed right beside Rukia. "Tamako, or should I say Rukia, how are you?"

Rukia jumped, staring wide eyed at the woman. "H-how-"

"Ah, you don't remember me?" she said with a pout. "I work for your brother. I'm the other person that's here to help you."

Something clicked and Rukia slowly began to relax, "You're the person Renji was talking about."

"Right, right," she smiled, "I almost forgot that Renji was here too. They've had me in the infirmary all day taking care of odd, random injuries."

Rukia almost wanted to say _Well isn't that your ... job? _but instead settled on a rather long, "Uh …"

"Oh right, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku," she clapped her hands together winking at Rukia. "Pleasure to meet you once again."

Rukia ignored Matsumoto's rather large assets that were threatening to tumble out of her low cut nurses outfit and instead asked her, "Do you actually have any real first aid training?"

Matsumoto blinked a few times, "Nope, none at all."

Rukia nervously chuckled as Rangiku loudly laughed, patting Rukia on the back.

The person sitting on the other side of the curtain listened to the conversation between Rukia and Rangiku, working to keep silent and clamping a hand over her own mouth to keep her squeak of surprise quiet. She stared at the outline of the person she knew as Itsuwari Tamako and the lady charading about as a nurse. _Just what was going on?_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_

* * *

_

_Questions? Comments? Qualms?_

_I will answer if I can :) meaning if the questions won't give away too much of the future story plot *wink wink_


	6. vittorioso

_Yay :) another chapter (finally, sorry about that)._

_Currently have been undergoing some issues so writing has been slow and laborious._

_Buuuut, enough about me right? Let's get started :)_

_ashezo__ - Glad you liked :) and the informant will be revealed in this chapter, towards the middle though. Ichigo's piano playing and musical interest will be talked about later, but now for a few more chapters. Thanks much for the review!_

_NerdyAsianGirl08__ - Bummer on the brain dead feeling (that happens to me a lot) but I'm glad the chapter was still enjoyable :) I can totally see the whole "bassoon" and "baboon/zabimaru" similarity :) and like that instrument for Renji. Thanks much for the idea and thanks for the review!_

_.......__ - Yay a HitsuHina supporter :) thank you for the review!_

_Muerte-chan__ - Eavesdropper is totally revealed in this chapter, but it's not till the middle :) sorry for the suspense and thanks for the review!_

_star133__ - Ah, it's Rangiku, I always see her personality as someone rather loud and outgoing :) and no worries, the eavesdropper is in this chapter (towards the end). Thanks much for the review :)_

_Juveniliare__ - I would have to say that in this case, the girl that overheard Rukia's secret would be lucky, because she plans to use this secret to her advantage (this will totally have some light shed on it towards the middle of this chapter). Your review was much appreciated, thanks!_

_Hatake-Tsughi__ - Ichigo's "I'm partial to you" is because he sees a resemblance between Tamako and Rukia and already has a liking to Rukia so feels the same towards Tamako (although it's the same person). and the person behind the curtain is revealed in the middle of this chapter :) Thank you bunches for the review!_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - Hahaha yeah I was a bit ponderous as to whether I should have Rangiku disguise herself as a student or teacher but am glad that I went with the nurse (even if she isn't the "greatest" nurse in the world). Thanks for the review :)_

_youtubesam__ - You are correcto in your guess there and I'm glad you like my story *beams with happiness. Thank you for the review!_

_rukikon__- Lol, no I have weird ideas like Rukia dressed as a boy too! So, you're not too weird (although I am a pretty weird person myself) Thanks for the review :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not in anyway own Bleach (or any of its characters)_

_*Names at beginning of each section indicate whose pov the section is from. The pov doesn't change until the name at the beginning changes and italicized parts in that section are the thoughts of the person listed above._

* * *

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rangiku happily laughed her head off like an idiot. The reason being the fact that she had finally gotten around to discussing Rukia's disguise as a boy. "But RukiRuki, why a boy of all things?"

"Shhh Matsumoto," Rukia said, finally aware of the volume that their conversation had been reaching. "And who are you calling RukiRuki?"

"Now, now RukiRuki," Rangiku continued on, "I have to say that you are actually a pretty cute boy."

… "Thanks, I think."

"And just look at your chest," Rangiku without any regard for personal privacy or space placed her hands directly on Rukia's chest. "I can't even tell you have any womanly assets up here," Rangiku was poking fun at her poor little friend. "Just what did you do?"

"Agh, just leave me alone," Rukia scrambled off the bed, getting caught in the sheets and falling head first through the curtains. "Eeeeeh." Although dazed, Rukia was still of sane enough mind to wonder why instead of circles of stars or twittering birds about her head she was seeing dancing strawberries.

"RukiRuki," Rangiku, a not-so-hidden smirk on her face poked her head out from the curtains. "Pbbbft, are you alright?"

"Stop calling me RukiRuki," was the only answer Rangiku received.

"Hey RukiRuki, what exactly are you doing down there?" Rangiku peered down at Rukia from her perch still atop the bed. "You look silly."

"I've had enough of this nonsense." With all the dignity that a girl dressed as a boy could have, Rukia got to her feet, brushing off her sweater vest and heading to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rangiku peered after Rukia.

"You are a walking bad luck charm, whenever I'm around you I get an injury of some sort," Rukia said, holding a hand to her head where she was sure she had landed first on her out of bed tumble.

Rukia stormed into the hall, waving her hands about in a ranting fashion. What exactly was her brother thinking when he decided to send Renji, the man lacking in common sense and Rangiku, the woman with lacking in any sort of sense, to be her back up. Rukia sighed, she'd be lucky if her secret stayed safe for more than two and half days.

And where did Hitsugaya even go? Hopefully he hadn't heard anything because after all, Rangiku had been talking pretty loud. Hitsugaya might not even care if he heard them, but if he had …

A big uh oh went off in Rukia's mind, "Holy cheese and macaroni this is bad!"

"Tamako is that you?" speak of the devil, "What the heck are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked, interrupting Rukia's woes of anguish. "I thought you were in the infirmary."

"Uh, Hitsugaya," Rukia said recognizing the boy's pure white hair and turquoise eyes. She watched him with suspicion, as he came to a stop to stand beside her. Despite his high and mighty attitude, Rukia noted that he was only slightly taller than herself, although Rukia _was _currently-wearing-heel-lifts-to-make-herself-a-bit-taller (not that she was complaining).

She tried to sound nonchalant as she spoke, "I was under the impression that you had left, I mean you did leave right, didn't stick around and well, say I don't know, eavesdrop on someone?""

Hitsugaya quirked an eyebrow, "What exactly are we talking about here?"

"Nothing, nothing, but hey when did you leave the infirmary?"

"Not long after you were called into the back and now since you're out here, I take it you're all better."

"Yes, the nurse released me," Rukia pulled a frown, adding in an undertone "thankfully."

"Yeah that nurse, she's a bit ... odd, had me a bit worried but I didn't really feel like sticking around."

Rukia internally sighed in relief. Her secret was still safe. She shook her head, "The nurse seemed odd, so you decided to leave me with her alone while I was suffering from a slight concussion and was having troubles making sense of things?"

Hitsugaya glanced up at Rukia, his usual bored expression on his face, "That sounds about right."

"You are just the worst you know that?"

Hitsugaya was about to respond, with what Rukia was sure was going to be some smart aleck comment, but was stopped by the appearance of a petite girl. "Momo?" Hitsugaya said. Distress and panic entered his eyes but he quickly averted them, staring instead at the floor.

"Toshiro," Momo called, making her way towards them, "And whom do we have here?"

Rukia held out her hand, "My name is Itsuwari Tamako, nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," Momo smiled, shaking Rukia's hand briefly before turning her brown eyes to Hitsugaya. "Toshiro, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Hitsugaya didn't even look her way. "Please excuse me both of you. I have somewhere I must be," he said quickly. Before Rukia or Momo could say anything further, Hitsugaya was gone, striding swiftly down the hall and away.

Something was off but Rukia wasn't about to press the matter. Hitsugaya was hiding something from her and she had no reason to pry because, after all, she had her own share of secrets.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ichigo made his way down to the cafeteria, scratch that, at Euterpe they called it the "banquet hall."

"Tamako," he grinned, spotting his favorite black-haired, little midget. "Haven't seen you in a long time." Ichigo pulled out one of the wooden chairs and sat near Tamako at a rectangular table meant to comfortably seat six. "Eating alone are we?"

The small boy was broken from a reverie of sorts and looked up at Ichigo, "Hey Kurosaki, how's your day been going?"

"What were you thinking so hard about?"

"Well, my partner assignment. He's just … weird."

"Is he giving you problems?" came spilling out of Ichigo's mouth before he could stop himself. Ichigo himself didn't even know why he suddenly felt his own blood boiling at the mention of someone picking on Tamako. _It's just because I'm being a good friend_, he told himself. _We're friends after all._

Tamako looked up at Ichigo with curiosity as to why he sounded so concerned.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, "I mean because if he is, I should go over and give him a slap on the back in appreciation. I mean, someone has to be around to make fun of you when I'm not."

Tamako made a slight pout, "Well, all he's doing is making my headache worse."

"No worries Tamako, I know something that will make you feel better."

"And what's that?"

"Remember our little deal?" Ichigo said with a grin.

Tamako glared at him, "Don't tell me …"

"So, I take it you do remember."

"No," Tamako crossed his arms, "In the first place, I didn't tell you to buy that ticket and _I_ in no way agreed to that _deal_! So I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Tsk, tsk," Ichigo shrugged. "Well I can always find Chizuru and have her come over here and keep you company while you try to _remember_."

Tamako made a face like she had eaten a sour grape. "Fine. Fine, it's only a week right? What do you want?"

"Now, now Tamako, that's not a very nice way to talk to your master," Ichigo reached into his pocket. "Here," he said sliding a cell phone across the table top towards Tamako. "This is yours now."

Tamako slowly picked up the phone, "But I already have a cell phone, why do I need this one?"

"This one here," Ichigo tapped a finger on the device, "is only for messages from me, it's like a pager, so I can call you whenever I need something."

Tamako's mouth pressed into a firm set line and his eyebrows drew together in a scowl, "Hell no!"

Ichigo slightly chuckled, Tamako was funny when he was angry, a funny, little, adorable … wait did he just think that Tamako was … ADORABLE?! Ichigo was horrified with himself, pulling a face and slapping himself on the forehead, hard.

"Uh Kurosaki, whatcha doing there?"

"I gotta go," Ichigo practically jumped to his feet startling Tamako. "I um have to go uh, poodle the pasta penini, uh Pangaea, paddle … patsy."

"That … doesn't even make any sense, in fact not a single word in that whole sentence made an inkling of sense."

"Exactly," Ichigo nodded, sweating bullets, "Which is why I need to go and take care of it. See ya!"

"But," Tamako said too late to be heard. "I still don't want this phone."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Ichigo's hurrying figure made it to the outer courtyard and he finally came to a stop in front of the center fountain. "What the hell," Ichigo hissed to himself, "did I just say?"

"Well," a voice surprisingly answered Ichigo, "I'm not sure, why don't you tell me just what you said and then maybe I'll be able to help you with your little problem."

Ichigo slowly deadpanned, taking slow steps around the fountain to find the source of the voice. "Um, Urahara, sir, I wasn't aware you were there," he inclined his head in a slight bow to Urahara. "Excuse me, I hope I didn't disturb you."

Urahara chuckled, glancing up at Ichigo from where he sat on the side of the lowest wall of the fountain. "Ah, so polite all of a sudden, I guess you were raised properly."

"Er," Ichigo wasn't sure what quite to say to this but luckily Urahara was more than willing to keep the conversation moving along.

"So, just what seems to be bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Really, I thought I heard you saying something to yourself earlier," Urahara prodded.

Ichigo out of discomfort pulled slightly on collar, "N-n-no that was, that was just ... nothing."

"Really? And earlier I also saw you talking to Itsuwari, does your current confusion have anything to do with that conversation?"

_Damn, how did he connect those two?_ "Er, no."

"Well, that being the case, why are we both here then?"

Urahara stared at Ichigo and the younger man fidgeted under his heavy gaze. "I'm actually heading back to, well somewhere other than this."

"I suppose you best be on your way then," Urahara nodded, "But Kurosaki Ichigo." Urahara reached into the large sleeve oh his robe. "I have a little something that may help you with your _nothing_ dilemma."

Although amazed that Urahara had been stashing the thing in his robe, Ichigo was still a bit curious as to what exactly the object was that was now placed in his possession. "What is this?"

Urahara released the thick, flat envelope into Ichigo's hands. The large manila envelope was the size of a sheet of paper and surprisingly heavy. The blond man rapped his knuckle on the top of the envelope, "This here, well it's like a diary."

"Er no thanks," Ichigo tried to push the object back.

"Why don't you want it? Don't want to write in a diary and look like a sissy girl? Afraid of being seen as, well I don't know, gay?"

"No," Ichigo said just a little too quickly. "I mean, not that there's even a reason to be afraid of someone thinking I was gay."

"Fine, take this then. Just trust me, you'll want it," Urahara held the object out once again. "It will give you a chance to kinda get things off your chest, ya know vent some tension and-or mixed-slash confused feelings you may be experiencing."

"Er, I can assure you, that I really don't have any such need of this."

Urahara merely smirked, "What's that Ichigo? You think you may like a guy?" Urahara said in a rather loud voice. A few curious students walking by cast looks of interest in Ichigo's direction, as Urahara's carrying voice seemed to echo throughout the whole courtyard. "But if you like a guy that would mean that you are, in fact, ga-"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snatched the package from Urahara in an attempt to get him to shut up. "Fine, fine, I'll take the dang thing," he said in a dark voice. His face slightly tinged in embarrassment, Ichigo practically sprinted from Urahara.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

"They have a pool here?!?!" Keigo Asano ran down the hall, yelling from the top of his lungs as he dashed to the window and pressed his face up against the glass.

"Keigo, keep it down will ya," Ichigo sighed, conking his friend on the top of his head. Rukia rolled her eyes as she, Uryuu and Chad followed after Ichigo, trying to not look as if they were associated with Keigo in anyway.

The Karakura students had been left free reign, let alone to do as they pleased. It was almost two in the afternoon and students, from Karakura and Euterpe, lazed about on the grass of the courtyard or wandered about other parts of the campus.

Rukia had been planning on practicing her saxophone but much to her disgruntlement "her" new cell phone had rang and Ichigo had asked her to come and join him. She still had to figure out why he had needed her to meet him but had a feeling he was only doing it to annoy her.

"Ichigo," Keigo nursed a bump on his head, "Why are you so mean? You're killing my excitement." The brown haired boy was sure to attract attention where ever he went with his wild antics and Euterpe seemed to be no exception.

"Want to know what would kill your excitement more?" Tatsuki said joining the group.

Keigo seemed hesitant to ask, "Wh-what?"

"If I took your trombone and shoved it up-"

"Hey all," Ryo waved her arm about, catching the attention of both the boys, "I heard that we can use the pool. Do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure," Keigo grinned, a slightly perverted look in his eyes. Rukia didn't have to stretch her imagination too far to guess what he was thinking.

"Swimming?" Chizuru seemed to appear out of nowhere. Her light maroon hair was done in pigtails and her grey eyes glinted with mischief. "Are you going swimming too Tamako?"

"Uh," Rukia backed away from the half crazed looking girl. "I'm not much of a swimmer." _Plus going swimming would be a definite giveaway that I'm not exactly ... male._

"Please Tamako," Chizuru latched onto Rukia's arm. "Let's go swimming together. I'll let you practice CPR on me."

Rukia nervously laughed, trying to free her arm from Chizuru, "I really have to go."

"Tamako why not just go swimming with us?" Ichigo grinned evilly. Rukia knew that he could tell she didn't want to be near anywhere near Chizuru, especially in a hard to escape area like the pool. _Renji, Rangiku, where are you when I need you?_

"Itsuwari Tamako," a girl sporting the Euterpe uniform stepped towards Rukia.

The group stilled, all eyes on the new girl as Chizuru slowly released Rukia's arm. "Yes, that's me," Rukia said, still finding it odd that the name represented herself now.

"Hi there, my name is Senna," she said slightly bowing her purple haired head in greeting. "I was hoping to have a word with you."

"Uh sure, why not," Rukia glanced over her shoulder to look at her friends. "I guess I'll catch you all later."

"Make sure to hurry sweetie bean," Chizuru called with a wink.

"Right," Rukia gave her a weak smile before turning to follow Senna. She heard the sounds of laughter and excitement as the Karakura group noisily made their way to get ready to go swimming.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rukia continued after Senna.

"Just wait," Senna said, her voice seemingly having gained a steely edge. "We need to talk in private."

"In private?" _Why in private?_

There was slight panic set in Rukia's feelings. She was almost a hundred percent certain that she had never met Senna before. The girl hadn't been at Euterpe when Rukia had been there and she had no reason to believe that Senna had been sent by her brother.

Senna walked through the door leading into the banquet hall, bypassing the room and proceeding out onto the large, outdoor balcony that overlooked the pool. Although hesitant, Rukia followed her, nervousness only increased by the lack of other students around.

Senna came to an abrupt stop. "Itsuwari Tamako."

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Rukia said, feeling as if she should be on guard.

"I want you to help me with something."

"Er, ok I'll try my best but what exactly did you want help with?"

"Just wait, you'll see," Senna said, going over to lean on the railing that ran along the edge of the balcony. Keeping a wary eye on her, Rukia made her way to the railing also, leaning over to glance at the pool below.

"I'm going to be seeing something down here?"

Senna nodded once, "Yes."

Rukia waited with Senna in uncomfortable silence for about, she would have to estimate, ten minutes before the sound of voices could be heard from below. Ryo, Tatsuki and Orihime pranced onto the pool deck below, their laughter and voices easily heard from where Rukia stood.

"Wow, we're the first ones out," Tatsuki cheered. "Let's go Orihime."

"Senna," Rukia turned back to look at the Euterpe girl, "what exactly am I supposed to be waiting for here?"

Senna's attentions were absorbed with something or someone down below on the pool deck. She grinned, "Ah, go ahead and look now."

Rukia's eyes shifted back towards the pool. As if cut from a model magazine, Ichigo had appeared on deck, clad in dark blue swim trunks. Even from her second story perch, Rukia could see the wonderful muscles of Ichigo's body. His arms were toned, his legs muscled and a well defined six-pack displayed his abdominal muscles.

God he was like the definition of sexy in human form.

"So," Senna said, bringing back Rukia's attentions to the matter at hand. "I see you've spotted my favor."

"Er," Rukia said, embarrassed that she had been caught ogling Ichigo but was still confused all the same. "I don't really understand just what you want me to do."

"I want you to get Kurosaki Ichigo to ask me out."

Even though she had had much practice in hiding her emotions, Rukia failed this time. "Do what?" she gaped, shock evident on her features as well as in her voice.

"Get him to ask me out."

"Out?" Rukia said, her mouth still half open in shock.

"Like make him ask me to be his girlfriend," Senna said slowly as if she was talking to a small child. "I want to go out with him but for some odd reason, he turned me down when I asked him earlier."

"So what makes you think I'll be able to get him to ask you?"

"It will be easy. Before, when I asked, he was probably just being shy and was so shocked that someone as hot as me would even ask a nobody like him out, that he was too embarrassed to say yes."

For some reason, Rukia was beginning to dislike Senna more and more. "Well, I can try I suppose."

"No," Senna's orange eyes flashed anger and she stamped her foot, "You _have_ to make him."

Rukia narrowed her eyes in dislike, "First off, I already told you I would try," she said, trying to keep her tone even, "but more importantly, I don't even see why you need my help in the first place."

"Ah," Senna said smugly, "But that's where my brilliance come into play." She walked over, closer to Rukia to place her hand on her cheek. "I know your secret," she whispered into Rukia ear, "Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia inhaled sharply, backing away from Senna as if she had been burned. "H-how do you know that?"

Senna still had her conceited look of victory as she pretended to glance down at her nails with great interest. "I just happen to hear things, but I suppose now you can see why you're going to help me."

"Are you implying that you'll slip my secret if I don't help you?" Rukia muttered.

"Exactly," Senna seemed pleased, "I'm glad we're on the same page." She reached out a hand, grabbing the front of Rukia's shirt. "I'll be in touch_ Tamako_."

Rukia's eyes burned with tears of anger and her hands curled into fists.

"Oh yeah Rukia," Senna called over her shoulder as she continued to walk away, "I'd tell you're little friend, _nurse_ Rangiku, to be more mindful when she talks. After all, someday she might do something like careless like giving away someone's important secret."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

With beeline like accuracy, Rukia made her way to her usual practice room, or at least her used to usual practice room when she had still attended school at Euterpe. The room was on of the larger practice rooms, complete with a grand piano, two keyboards and a drum set.

She had to get away, get away from everyone and just spend some time alone. Rukia didn't know which emotion to give into. She was angry, annoyed, sad, worried and a whole other mess of negative emotions. "When did my life get so complicated?" she asked of empty room.

The room was still set up as she remembered, a control panel for music, the keyboards set up near the walls, a drum set in the back corner and in the very center of the room sat the grand piano, raised up off the floor on a small, circular platform. Although it had been donated to the school by her brother, Rukia still felt that it was her piano, hers alone for her personal practice.

She seated herself on the polished black bench that matched the color of the piano itself. The piano had been slightly modified, the slanting stand having been removed and replaced with an electronic screen. The ceiling lights were set on low, the beams centering on the piano, highlighting it as the center of attention.

A creeping feeling of warmth entered her body as her fingertips made contact with the ivory of the piano keys. She ran her fingers from the top key to the bottom, caressing the keys but not making them sound. Whatever stress she had, she was still amazed at how the piano always seemed to be able to reduce, at least partly, the anxiety she felt.

She struck the first cord, letting the harmonious notes ring in the air. "Still in tune," she was satisfied with the test. Rukia positioned her fingers, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She didn't even need to think, she played the first thing that came to her mind. Nothing else mattered anymore. It was just her and the piano.

The notes sounded in perfect melody and a tune wound it's way from the piano. The room was filled with her music, the heartfelt expression of her feelings put not into words but into melody.

How long had it been since she had played? True she had a keyboard in her home in the United States, but it just wasn't the same thing. This, this was for her complete joy.

The last note wavered, slowly fading until Rukia finally freed the key from beneath her finger. She sat with her hands at her side, taking a deep breath and finally opening her eyes. "Hisana, how do you feel when you play the piano?"

The silence of the room was her only answer, not that she had expected a reply anyway. Rukia reached up, pulling her wig off her head and dropping it onto the bench beside her. She loosened the net that she had her hair tied up under and dropped that too beside her wig.

With her hair finally free, she ran a hand through her raven locks, sighing in appreciation. "Maybe I should just cut my hair …"

The slamming of the door brought her attentions back to the present. Someone else had just entered the room and Rukia didn't have her wig on. "Oh no," she hissed. She grabbed her wig and hairnet, scrambling off the bench and into the instrument closet in the back of the room. She threw herself into the room, pulling the door shut behind her. Rukia silently cursed as she shut the door on her foot instead of letting it close, the door creaked back open, luckily not swinging fully open.

Rukia blinked back her tears, rubbing her sore foot and muttered curses under her breath as she heard foot steps coming down towards the piano. She held her breath and waited in anticipation as the sound of two voices could be heard.

"Toshiro, what is the reason you wanted to see me?" a female voice said. Rukia strained to hear the speaker, trying to work out who it was.

"There was something I wanted to say to you Momo," was replied in Hitsugaya's voice.

Momo? Hinamori Momo? What was Hitsugaya doing with Hinamori?

"And what's that Toshiro?" she heard Momo say.

"I have asked you before on countless occasions to leave me alone and want to know why you still insist on trying to spend time with me?" he said, his words blunt and his tone cold.

"Toshiro, why do you even need to ask, I mean you should, you must know why."

"No, I don't." Hitsugaya's voice was unusually harsh, something in his words almost as if they were meant to be hurtful.

"It's the same reason. The reason why I always want to be near you and want to be the one to make you smile, be the one that's your inspiration for your music and the one that you can confide in when you need to. It's because I lov-"

"No," Hitsugaya said, his tone firm and final. "I already told you, we can't, I … I don't love you."

"You can't mean that Toshiro," Momo sounded to be on the verge of tears, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"I do."

There was a silence, permeating the room and pressing the tension into every corner of the room. "If you are determined in your feelings, then I guess I will accept that," Momo at long last said, "but can I ask why?"

"I have … I've grown tired of you Momo and I moved on. You should too."

Another period of silence and Rukia had to stop herself from yelling out to Hitsugaya and telling him to not be such a jerk.

"Thank you Toshiro … for explaining everything to me." There was the sound of footsteps and the slamming of the door, indicating that someone had left.

Rukia finally noticed that she was barely breathing, taking such shallow breaths that she was beginning to feel light headed. Just what was going on?

With a slight hesitation, Rukia crept forward, crawling on her hands and knees to peek from through the crack in the door. Hitsugaya sat alone on the piano bench in the room, his elbows resting on his knees and his head held in his hands.

He finally began to speak, voicing his thoughts aloud to what he thought to be an empty room, "Momo why won't you hate me? Why do you still keep returning to me even after I treat you so horribly?"

Hitsugaya finally got to his feet, ruffling his hair once before shoving his hands into his pockets and striding from the room. "I'm sorry Momo but it's for your own good."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_Ah, the drama ensues :)_

_Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Anything?_


	7. capo

_Chapter 7, let's begin :)_

_This chapter is a bit of a filler and more about the HitsuMomo connection rather than the IchiRuki (Sorry) but I promise to get the story back on track soon :)_

_There will be some musical terms in this chapter and I'll try to explain them all, briefly but my explanational skills are horrible :(_

_C clef - is a symbol used in music, that is used to indicate which the pitch of the music. There are three clefs, the Treble (G) clef, the bass (F) clef and the middle C clef. The one I refer to as Euterpe's symbol is the C clef indicator which kind of looks like l3 but flipped to look more like El._

_Most wind musical instruments require assembly of some sort (and I don't mean the factory kind). Most of them just have one piece that needs to be attached before playing (usually the mouth piece) while others have parts that go together to form the instrument of the body (like flute, clarinet, oboe)._

_Mouthpiece does not mean the kind used in football, that looks like a retainer, it's the part of the instrument that is blown into :)_

_Crescendo - Basically means to get louder, in volume._

_Scales - to be really brief on this one, there are 8 major scales, each with their own different sharps and flats. They are made up of seven different notes. Kind of think of Do Re Mi Fa So Ti La Do. C flat major scale, all the notes are flat, C major scale, none are flat._

_Ack sorry about being bad at explaining things :( for the instruments it's helpful to do some image searches and for the musical terminology, search engines are helpful. I really don't know much about the saxophone (I don't play one) so if there is a sax player and you're thinking, what the heck this is so wrong! It probably is..._

_BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOMEXP__ - Yay, from your review, it seems you're into the story :) Answers will be coming eventually (on the Hitsugaya/Momo thing) and thanks for the review!_

_Lady Auzie__ - Hitsugaya's critical role will mainly be in the first part of the story but towards the later chapters, he'll drop off to being mainly support. Thank you much for the review._

_Thornspike__ - ? Hmmm am I misunderstanding or ... I'm not sure but thanks for the review :)_

_star133__ - Ok, I was worried that some people would hate me for making Senna the antagonist type in this story but glad to see that it isn't a horribly idea on my part :) I just felt bad throwing Orihime to the crows all the time. Still working on my idea for the whole, Ichigo turns down Senna for Rukia things :) but I'll try not to make to too brutal for Senna (I'll feel bad even if this is only a fanfic). Thanks for your great review!_

_Jimmy the book lover__ - Thanks much :)_

_ashezo__ - Ah I know during the movie I kept thinking in my head "Seriously? I mean COME ON! Really?" and things along those lines. And no worries, it may not be for a bit, but there will be a SennaXIchigoXRukia dramatic moment. Thank you for your review :)_

_Fire311__ - Hitsugaya Hinamori will be the first matter of business sorted out in this story, before the whole Ichigo Rukia things so don't worry, answers will be on the way *fanfare :) And yeah decided to go with Senna for the meanie in this story, I like to switch it up every once in a while. Not really sure what to do with Orihime .. but she'll probably be support for Rukia :) thanks for your review!_

_forever-will-love2112__ - Yay! Thanks for favoriting :) makes me all happy and stuff :) Thanks for the review too!_

_Juveniliare__ - Yep, yep you are correct with your hunch on Rukia and Hitsugaya having a past together but that's all I'll give away for now *wink wink :) Thanks for your review!_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - Thanks for the wonderful happy holidays wish, my own friends didn't even wish me good holidays :( but your review was wonderful as always and both of Rukia's "bosses" will be creating some drama in her life for sure. Don't worry, it won't be too harsh (at least not on Ichigo's part). Thanks once again for reviewing :)_

_Alyssa__ - Sorry for keeping you in suspense *bows head but I hope the suspense pays off as the story progresses and secrets are revealed. And thanks for reading my other stories :) and for the reviews! You're super :)_

_Hatake Tsughi__ - Yay! I'm glad you got the emotion, I always try to convey emotion and not just make it actiony with no insight into what the character is feeling. Glad you approve of Senna as the antagonist and thank you for the review :)_

_Shrilaraune__ - Your review deserves a big smile on my part :D and I'm still not quite sure how to reveal Rukia to Ichigo but I'll make sure it's good! Thanks for reviewing :)_

_ohsnapinsomnia__ - Thank you, thank you and I'll keep working hard on keeping the story interesting, I have some ideas I've been mulling over and am planning to add into the story somehow. Thanks for the review :)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Do not own Bleach (or the Characters), waffles, musical instruments, musical major scales/terminology in any way._

* * *

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

There it was again, that annoying sound. What was it? It almost sounded like a … cell phone ringing.

"Rukia," Renji's voice could be heard. Rukia lay in bed, a pillow pressed over her head and her blankets pulled over that, as she slept, or tried to stay asleep. "Rukia," Renji prompted again, "This your phone? It keeps ringing."

"That's not my ring tone," Rukia mumbled, her bed-mussed hair appearing from beneath her comforter.

"Are you sure? This phone was in your stuff," Renji looked down at the cell phone again, "The caller says boss man."

Rukia yawned, rubbing her bleary eyes to make out the shape of the black phone held in Renji's hand. An understanding of sorts caused her eyes to widen as she jumped from bed and swiped the phone from Renji's hand, pressing the talk button, "What?" she snapped.

"Uhuhuh Itsuwari," a singsong voice responded. "Is that anyway to talk to your boss for the week?"

"Kurosaki," Rukia turned to face the wall, trying to keep Renji from listening in on the conversation. "Can it and tell me what your reason is for calling me so early in the freaking morning."

"Tch, you're so rude but despite that, I still want you to join me for breakfast this morning before practice."

"I don't eat breakfa-"

"I'll see you in ten minutes, down in the banquet hall."

There was a beep and silence and Rukia finally realized that he had hung up on her. "That pain in my … freakin … dang him," Rukia clambered out of bed, groping about for clothes and haphazardly throwing them on.

"Rukia, who was that?" Renji rather predictably asked.

"One of my," Rukia pondered her next choice of words. Friend? Enemy? Annoying acquaintances? "fellow students from Karakura."

"Oh yeah, what did he want?"

"To eat breakfast together," Rukia brushed past Renji, rushing into the bathroom to change.

"But you're not a morning person," Renji called loud enough for her to hear him through the closed door. "You never eat breakfast unless your brother makes you."

Rukia, dressed in record time pushed open the door, "I felt like a change."

"Wait," Renji shoved something onto her head, "wig."

"Right," Rukia straightened the mess of black hair on her head, matching up the front of the wig with her forehead, "Thanks."

"Why was your friend called _boss man_?" Renji said, following after Rukia as she pulled her grey, v-neck sweater over her head, straightening her undershirt underneath.

She really didn't fell like sharing her little deal with Ichigo with Renji, who could potentially tell her brother, who would most likely be displeased with the whole idea of a Kuchiki being indebted to anyone and would then in his displeasure, most likely make Rukia return home with him.

"It's a joke," Rukia said, trying to sound convincing. "But I'm going, I'll see you at practice." She was going to kill him later for the whole boss man thing, but that's what she gets for telling him to program his own damn number into the phone.

"Wait, wait, wait," Renji said, grabbing a silver ribbon off his dresser and following Rukia out the door. "I'll come eat with you."

Rukia didn't particularly like the idea, but didn't have a legitimate lie to tell him off the top of her head. "Fine."

Renji fumbled with the ribbon about his neck as he walked beside Rukia down the hall. "I hate this stupid thing," he said, using a black-colored fastening to hold the silver ribbon in place about his neck. He wore a pair of black slacks, a white button down shirt and today, on top of his shirt, was a dark green colored vest. The silver buttons of the vest bore the sign of Euterpe, a reversed C clef pitch indicator. The clef had been reversed so instead of resembling a three, the picture now resembled that of the letter "E."

Rukia reached out a hand, tugging lightly on the bottom of Renji's vest, "When did Urahara have you start wearing these? I thought they were only part of performances."

Renji shrugged, continuing to fumbled about with his ribbon, "He wants us to wear them for this seminar thing. It's like he thinks you Karakura students are too stupid to tell who's from Euterpe and who's not without full uniform."

Rukia let out an annoyed huff of air, the breath causing the stubborn hair of her bangs to blow upwards. "I'm just glad I don't have to wear those dumb uniforms anymore. That vest was such a pain."

Rukia strolled into the banquet hall, careful to avoid running into the students that had managed to straggle out of bed for breakfast. It didn't take her long to spot Ichigo, or rather Ichigo's hair. He sat alone, plates of steaming food spread before him on the table. His t-shirt, blue jean attire almost seemed out of place in Euterpe's grand hall.

"Tamako," Ichigo waved her down and Rukia rolled her eyes, going over to sit in the chair across from him at the table.

"Kurosaki, overindulging a bit today are we?"

Renji pulled out the chair next to Rukia, sitting down and crossing his arms in a rather intimidating manner.

"Shut up Tamako." Ichigo jerked his head in Renji's direction, "Who's this?"

"Room mate."

Renji and Ichigo continued to stare at each other, neither willing to divert his gaze first as they assessed how they sized up in relation to the other. "Tamako," Ichigo said, rather abruptly turning from Renji with a slight snort of annoyance, "You better eat soon or else we'll run out of time."

Rukia shook her head, suppressing a yawn, "I don't do breakfast."

Ichigo's spoon paused midway to his oatmeal, "That's why you're so puny I bet cause you don't start your day out with balanced breakfast," he wagged the spoon in front of her face in a scolding manner.

Rukia reached across the table, swiping the spoon by the handle from his grasp and using it to thump him on the top of the head. "I am not puny."

"Don't make me force feed you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Renji watched their verbal rally, opening his mouth occasionally as if he was about to intervene but then thought better of it. Finally as both of the idiots before him got to their feet, each wielding a utensil he decided it was time to step in, "Um R-, I mean Tamako how about we just sit back-"

There was the slam of the cafeteria door being kick open and Rangiku, out of nowhere, came into the hall in a whirlwind of activity, grabbing Renji as she practically sprinted between the tables and was out the doors once again, a gust of wind seemingly trailing in her wake.

Not that Ichigo and Rukia even noticed, as they both slowly sat down at the mention of the words, 'slave for a week.'

"Here," Ichigo leaned forward, setting a plate before her. Rukia looked down at the plate of waffles with strawberry topping before her and felt the unmistakable growl of her stomach. She was glad that Ichigo couldn't hear it; she could almost imagine the smirk his face would get. Ichigo grabbed the spoon from her hand, reaching over to the place setting next to him and grabbing a clean fork from the napkin, holding it out to Rukia. "Eat," he said as she took the fork.

"I'm not going to eat this."

"I promise I didn't touch it."

"That's not the problem, I told you I don't do breakfast."

"Just eat you stubborn fool, just think of it as an order since this is your week as my servant."

"That's a stupid order," Rukia muttered, stabbing a waffle anyway. She didn't admit it, but as soon as she took her first bite of the wonderful strawberry topped breakfast, she felt that giddy feeling you get when eating something tasty. You know that one that happens when you eat ice cream on a hot day, or chicken noodle soup during winter.

"Good?" Ichigo asked, clearly not fooled by the front of forced consumption she was putting up.

"Eh," Rukia shrugged.

"Well hurry it up, we need to get going in a few minutes to practice hall."

"Alright, alright," Rukia started to wolf down her waffles, finally turning to offer to share the food with Renji. "Where'd he go?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Urahara was lazing across the floor in the front of the class, his hat pulled down over his eyes and his conductor's baton clasped in his hand.

"Is he asleep?" Chizuru asked her fellow Karakura student Mashiro. "Or is he dead?"

Mashiro, her face as innocent as always inched forward to stand near Urahara. She crouched down, reaching out a hand to poke Urahara in the head. "I think he's dead," she said simply.

"Um he's just sleeping," a girl in an Euterpe uniform offered to Chizuru and Mashiro.

Mashiro tilted her green haired head sideways in confusion, "Sleeping? But he's the one that wanted to have practice at seven in the morning."

"Don't worry, once seven o'clock hits he'll be up and practically beating music into us," the girl said. Mashiro and Chizuru didn't seem too reassured by the news and all three of the girls inched away from Urahara as he grunted loudly in his sleep.

The Euterpe girl chuckled and turning back to face the other two girls, "By the way, my name is Hinamori Momo, it's nice to meet both of you."

"Hinamori, the student here on scholarship, correct?" Chizuru asked, clapping her hands together.

Momo nodded, to the girls but her eyes moved from them, following after a boy as he walked past. Hitsugaya pointedly looked away from Momo, the only indication that he had noticed her gaze being the tightening of his hand about the handle of his instrument case. He walked up to his seat and dropping down into his chair, and pulling his case onto his lap.

A pink haired boy, sporting a pair of rectangular, white glasses flounced his way over to Hitsugaya, "Oh Toshiro, how are you little bean?"

"Shut up Szayelaporro," Hitsugaya said, opening the top of case, pulling his reed case from within the compartment on the inner side of the container.

Szayelaporro Grantz, junior of Euterpe, first chair cello player and heir to a rather extensive financial business was plain and simple, an obsessive compulsive type nerd. Once he had a question, he wouldn't stop until he reached answer. His current question, why was Hitsugaya so talented? His progress was almost zero as was Hitsugaya's level of patience with the whole matter.

Hitsugaya really wished that he could go back in time, to when he was in grade school and beg his parents not to send him to summer camp where he ended up meeting Szayelporro. Unfortunately Hitsugaya, he didn't have this ability and thus was stuck with a rather unfortunate acquaintance who went about calling himself 'Hitsugaya's childhood friend.'

"Oh bean, you're so hurtful but maybe that has something to do with your genius," Szayelporro pulled a small notepad from his pocket, making a note of sorts on the paper.

"Don't call me bean," Hitsugaya said, his speech slightly muddled by the reed sticking in his mouth. "And go sit back down, your section isn't even near here."

"So bitter," Szayelaporro continued to scribble away, "But does that affect your music I wonder. Although I'd still like to know what caused this bitterness." He turned with a rather knowing grin to follow Momo as she talked to one of her friends. "But I think I have a pretty good guess."

"Shut up idiot," Hitsugaya snapped the buckles of his instrument case closed, got to his feet and smacked Szayelaporro over the head with it, causing him to fall forward into the laps of the people sitting in front of them.

"Hey watch it," Senna yelled, shoving Szayelaporro to the ground. "Grantz you creep."

Szayelaporro ignored Senna, jumping to his feet, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and walked away, scribbling in his notebook and mumbling, "Temper is the only thing about him that is big."

"He's so weird," Senna said.

"Senna, are you okay?"

Senna sat back down next to her companion she had been talking to earlier, "No Kenryuu, I think he may have injured my wrist."

Kenryuu frowned, taking her arm gently between his hands and rubbing her wrist. "Will you be able to play?"

"I think so," Senna said, a slight whine in her voice, "but it might not be as great as always."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kenryuu smiled, "you're very talented after all."

"I know," Senna agreed. Her attentions were distracted as Ichigo loudly arguing with Rukia entered the room. "I see _Tamako _is here," she said under her breath, getting to her feet.

"Senna," Kenryuu looked to see where she was staring, "Where are you going?"

"Just going to go chat with the Karakura students."

"Really, that's nice of you."

"I know."

Rukia dropped her own instrument case, reaching out to grab Ichigo's and shove it into his shin. "Stupid, I already told you I am not gay."

"Then why are you and your room mate so chummy already?" Ichigo glared up at her from his crouched over position as he rubbed his shin.

"Just because he's friendly and decided to accompany me to breakfast does not mean we are gay!"

"Oh my," Senna walked up to the pair, "seems as if you two are having quite an interesting conversation."

Ichigo and Rukia both turned to look at the purple haired girl who stood before them. "Hi there," she took a step closer, getting near Ichigo's face to look him in the eye. "Oh my, you are very handsome."

For some reason, this caused Rukia's anger to rise, her hands itching to wrap themselves about Senna's neck.

"Uh," Ichigo scooted back, "Well that's nice," he ruffled his hair with his free hand.

Rukia picked up her case again, turning her nose up in the air and beginning to walk back to find a seat. "Wait Tamako, where are you going?" Ichigo sounded as if he didn't want her to leave him alone with Senna.

"Didn't you hear yesterday during your group meeting?" Rukia stopped to turn around and look at him. "Today we are to sit next to our partners, so I'm going to sit next to my partner. You're free to do as you please, I'm not your keeper." She added in an undertone, "idiot."

Ichigo didn't seem too care too much about not having listened to his partner. "Oh right, yeah my partner might have mentioned something about that."

"But I bet your stupid, simpleton mind was too busy reminding you to breath that you weren't able to remember it."

"And you were probably too busy being short to notice that you dressed like a dork again today."

"How does that joke even work right now?"

"I don't know stupid."

"St-stupid? I'm not the one that just made a joke that makes absolutely no sense."

Senna audibly cleared her throat, causing Rukia and Ichigo to look back at her. "Yes?" Ichigo asked, still riled up by Rukia.

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you name?" Senna said smoothly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he said, clearly wondering what the heck was up with the girl.

"Oh my name is Abe Senna," she held out her hand to him.

"Pleasure," Ichigo shook her hand. Senna held onto his hand, grasping it between both of hers. "So now that we've been introduced, want to spend some time together?"

"Uh, I'm not sure how my schedule is looking," Ichigo tried to cast Rukia a look for help that wouldn't be noticed by Senna. "I'll have to let you know, but why don't you let me introduce you to my friend Tamako for now?"

Senna slowly released his hand, turning with a fake smile on her face to gaze at Rukia, "Oh we've already met," she said. "Itsuwari Tamako right?"

Rukia nodded and Ichigo scratched his head, "You two already met?" he asked. "When?"

"Oh just sometime yesterday," she waved her hand about. "Tamako here came up to me and told me he wanted to talk to me because he's my biggest fan."

Rukia thanked the heavens that she had great control over her gag reflex. "I what?"

"Silly Tamako, remember yesterday, you came up to tell me that you enjoyed my music so much that it moved you to tears? You said I was the best musician you'd ever heard, even better than Kuchiki Rukia. That is unless you were lying and that would be just horrible wouldn't it? After all, lying is unacceptable."

Rukia swallowed her disgust, catching on to what Senna was really saying. "Oh yes, sorry I was just embarrassed that you would remember a humble fan such as myself."

"No problem Tamako," Senna gave Rukia a look of approval. "I could never be mad at such a dedicated admirer."

"Hey Tamako," Ichigo said, noting that Rukia's hands were shaking quite noticeably.

"Tamako," another voice called. "Get up here."

Rukia glanced up, her eyes meeting those of the person that had shouted at her. "Hitsugaya," she said. She bowed her head slightly to Ichigo and Senna, "Sorry I have to go now."

She kept her head down and with quick steps made her way to the chair beside Hitsugaya. "Thanks," she mumbled, setting down her case and taking her seat.

Hitsugaya was busy tightening the ring that held his reed in place on his mouth piece and merely raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about? I was merely tired of saving your seat."

And here she had thought that Hitsugaya had been helping her by giving her an excuse to end her conversation with Senna. Grabbing her own case, Rukia pulled out her saxophone, "Oh, then never mind what I said."

"I didn't even really hear what you said in the first place," Hitsugaya said, pulling his neck strap about his neck. "But Tamako you should know," he clipped his saxophone onto the black strap about his neck. "You need to learn to better control your emotions. I could see you shaking all the way from here."

Rukia's hands stilled on her own saxophone, so he had really intended to help her. "I understand."

A lack of answer from Hitsugaya and Rukia turned sideways to look at him. His eyes were riveted elsewhere and his mouth was turned down into a frown. Rukia's eyes darted sideways to where he was staring. There she was again, Hinamori Momo, sitting a row before them, a flute clutched in her lap.

"Hitsugaya," Rukia timidly said, "What's your relationship with Hinamori Momo?"

He quickly jerked his head towards her, his face inches from hers, "Why are you asking?"

"I-I-I was just wondering, cause I thought it seemed like you may have known her or something like that, but I can see I was mistaken, very mistaken sorry," she finished off frantically, leaning back and away from Hitsugaya.

With realization that he had lost his cool, Hitsugaya smoothed his expression over once again, sitting back to original brooding posture. "It's fine," he said.

At the front of the room, Urahara had finally gotten to his feet, rubbing his back as he went to stand behind his podium. The students that were still standing quickly found a seat, Ichigo with a grateful look on his face making his way to sit by Rukia.

"What are you doing?" Rukia hissed, "Go sit by your partner."

"I don't see him anywhere," Ichigo said, sticking his reed into his mouth and assembling his saxophone.

"Who is your partner?"

"I don't remember. I'm not very good with names but I think it may have been Ryuskei, or Ryusei or something like that," he muttered.

Rukia slowly blinked, "You mean Kenzaki Ryusei?"

"Yeah that was it," Ichigo said.

Urahara tapped his conductor's baton on the podium. The music stands rose from the ground, the screens lighting up as they reached full height.

"Let us begin," Urahara said calmly. Rukia fastened her reed into place and pushed her mouthpiece into place in her saxophone. She snapped her case shut and set it beneath her seat. "How about we warm up," Urahara rubbed his chin in thought. "Let's use the c flat major scale for warm up." He raised his arms as the students slowly raised their instruments up into playing position, flutes up, paralleled to the ground, violins brought to rest at the crook of the neck and trumpets held aloft.

"Wait, wait," Urahara dropped his arms, indication to lower the instruments. "Why the confused looks from the Karakura students."

No one seemingly wanted to answer him so Urahara raised a hand, pointing at Rukia, "You there, Karakura student, care to explain?"

Rukia shot him a dirty look, "Usually Ukitake has us warm up with the b flat major scale, or c major."

"Well you should all know the c _flat _major scale right? I mean I would expect you to know all eight major scales."

"We do sir," Ishida said, a look of annoyance that Urahara doubted the musical abilities of the Karakura students. "It's just that I have to wonder if the c flat scale is quite to best one to warm up to. I mean all the notes are flat."

Urahara smiled, "Ah but that shouldn't matter." He raised his arms again, "Now, ready?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Ichigo had never before felt so unsure about his own musical ability. Even during the warm up he had begun to wonder if he was as talented as he thought. They had completed the first scale and then in rapid succession went through the other six major scales and the chromatic scale. Urahara then tuned the band and orchestra separately, all his tuning done by ear.

Ukitake had arrived after the warm up was complete and had been merely content with sitting back and watching as Urahara worked. Ichigo wasn't sure if Urahara exactly had a method to his madness, but he pulled up several different scores of music before finally picking one. He seemed fond of solos, all the pieces he picked having included at least one sectional solo.

As the practice had continued, Ichigo had become more and more aware of the seemingly flawless abilities of the Euterpe students. Their music was calm when needed, crescendoed when indicated and perfectly under the control of Urahara. He indicated an increase in tempo and it occurred almost instantaneously. Sure Karakura was good but Euterpe made them sound like tone-deaf monkeys trying to make music with a rubber band.

Beside him Tamako seemed totally unperturbed by the Euterpe students. The guy even sighed in annoyance when Urahara would stop the band due to the Karakura students getting lost while sight-reading. Like he was totally comfortable at the level or skill they were expected to be able to play at.

Ichigo's partner had shown up a few minutes after warm up, muttering something about the nurse being crazy. He walked by Senna, dropping a cold compress into her lap before hurrying to his seat and pulling out his saxophone.

Ichigo didn't know why, but for some reason Tamako had nearly jumped out of his seat at the sight of this Kenzaki person. Tamako's face turned bright red and the poor kid became rather fidgety as Kenzaki sat down in the chair on Ichigo's other side.

During the rest of the practice Tamako had tried to secretly look sideways at Kenzaki, not that he succeeded. Ichigo and Hitsugaya both noticed, Kenzaki seemed to be the only one that didn't.

"Now before we go to lunch," Urahara said, "I would like to introduce some people to the Karakura students." He motioned with his hand, "Could I please get all the sectional leaders to do a little introduction?"

There was a slight grumble from the band and restless shifting about but Urahara tapped his baton on the podium again, quieting the noise.

"Okay let's start with woodwinds, front row. Yoshino please, tell us your grade, where you're from and what section you're in charge of."

A tall, brown haired girl got to her feet, "My name is Yoshino Soma. I am a junior, I was born in Germany and I am the leader of the clarinet section and that also includes the bass clarinet."

After Yoshino sat, the girl sitting on her left side stood. She pushed her glasses back up her nose, "My name is Ise Nanao," she said, her crisp pronunciation matching her very well put together appearance. "I am a senior of Euterpe. I am from Korea and the section I am in charge of is the oboe section."

She sat down and there was applause from the group. "Uh," Momo got timorously to her feet, "My name is Hinamori Momo and I'm a junior. I am from China and the section I'm in charge of is the flute section, that also includes the piccolo, alto flute, and bass flute."

Ichigo almost fell out of her seat in shock as Hitsugaya rose from his seat. The little brat was his section leader.

His hands in his pockets and slight scowl on his face Hitsugaya said, "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, I am a freshman and yes I did skip up a few grades. I was born in Sweden and grew up in China. I am the sectional leader of the saxophones, which includes the soprano, alto, tenor and baritone saxophone."

The rest of the introductions continued, and Ichigo found his attentions wavering. As the lead of the percussion section, a bald and rather loud guy by the name of Madarame Ikakku took his seat, Urahara said, "Now for our last introduction, we have our piano player."

All eyes turned to the back of the room as Senna got to her feet. "Hi there everyone," she said sweetly. "My name is Abe Senna. I am born and raised Japanese. I am a sophomore and I am the lead piano player. That includes the grand piano, the organ and multiple types of keyboards."

Ichigo studied her. This girl was weird (stating it simply) to know end. She seemed rather clingy, even though they had just met, although Ichigo had a pretty good idea why and he didn't like it one bit. He was amused sure but she was turning out to be more of a nuisance that he had originally thought possible.

He glanced sideways at Tamako who had tensed up during Senna's introduction. The boy's eyes were narrowed in dislike of sorts and there was a note of incredulity on his face. Was Tamako really a fan of this girl?

"And that's a wrap," Urahara walked over to stand by the door, motioning to Ukitake to follow him. "Now we break for lunch," Urahara called, shoving Ukitake out the door before him.

There was a collective silence, before everyone got to their feet, a rush made to the doors. "Urahara that jerk, he made sure he would get out first," Ichigo muttered as he hastily put away his saxophone. Beside him Tamako's sax was already in its case and the case was set upon his chair. He waved his hand at Ichigo in a taunting manner, "See ya slow poke."

"Hey, hey Tamako you have to wait for me," Ichigo scrambled after the smaller boy. "Let's eat together shall we."

"No." Not even a slight pause in his answer.

Ichigo and Tamako made their way down the hall, following the rest of the students to the banquet hall. The food in Euterpe was set up in a buffet style, the breakfast foods having been switched out for lunch cuisine.

Ichigo watched with amazement as Tamako practically made a mountain of food on his plate. Sure the kid didn't do breakfast but when it came to lunch, it seemed like he was planning on cleaning the kitchen out. When he pointed this out, Ichigo received an elbow to his gut.

Tamako found an empty table and started to shove food into his mouth even before he was fully seated.

Ichigo eating with less fervor, sat down across from him, wondering whether or not Tamako was even tasting his food.

A tray was set down beside Tamako and he finally paused in his eating long enough to ask, "Hitsugaya, what are you doing?"

"Eating here, what does it look like?" Hitsugaya said, bowing his head slightly as he did a short blessing before eating.

"Hey Hitsugaya," Ichigo looked to the smaller boy, "How long have you played the saxophone?"

Hitsugaya shrugged, his mouth too full of rice to answer. "I'd have to say for around five years."

"That's not very long," Ichigo started to say but was cut off as Senna plopped herself right down next to him. Kenzaki stood behind her, momentarily pausing before seating himself next to Senna.

"Can I eat with you?" Senna asked, directing her question to Ichigo.

"Sure," Ichigo answered after a long pause. It didn't seem like Hitsugaya or Tamako were going to answer, and Ichigo felt bad leaving the poor girl unanswered.

Tamako in fact had clamped his mouth firmly shut as soon as Senna had appeared. He became overly absorbed in his food, only looking up to quickly glance at Kenzaki.

Ichigo looked up as he heard a slight commotion and Abarai Renji appeared, shoving his way between people to make his way to Tamako.

He leaned down next to the black haired boy, whispering something so hurriedly Ichigo couldn't make out what was said. Tamako waved his hand about in an annoyed manner, indicating that he was busy eating and Renji, out of irritation, thumped him on the head lightly, which proved to be a bad move on his part. Although Ichigo didn't see it, he had a feeling that Tamako had kicked Renji in the shins seeing as how the red head limped his way to the seat beside Hitsugaya and sat down, a slight pained expression on his face.

Ichigo looked between Hitsugaya, Renji and Senna. "Hey Abarai or Kenzaki, what's up with your ties?"

"What?" both indicated guys looked down to their ties.

Ichigo pointed to Renji's tie then to Hitsugaya's. "Why is your tie a different color?"

All four had a look of comprehension cross their faces. Hitsugaya sighed, returning to his food. Senna smiled sweetly at Ichigo, "Hitsugaya and I both have gold colored ties because we are section leaders. Abarai's tie is just silver because he's not first chair."

"What instrument do you even play?" Ichigo looked at Renji.

"Bassoon, but I'm only second chair."

Ichigo nodded, indicating that he understood but tilted his head sideways as he looked about the room, surveying the ties of the other students. "So section leaders have gold ties and everyone else has silver ties," he said and Senna nodded. Ichigo continued, "And it looks like most girls wear theirs in their hair and the guys have theirs clipped about their necks, but why is it that some people have ties or bow ties. Or is it just up to personal style?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes in annoyance and Senna giggled. "The ties are a way to tell if people are dating," she said.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in skepticism, wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"Usually guys have theirs fastened with the clip," Kenzaki said, "and girls wear their in their hair as a head band or hair tie or something. But when they start dating the girls wear their ribbons about their necks tied in a bowtie and the boys knot the ribbon into a tie."

"Eh?" Ichigo looked about again, "Why?"

All four Euterpe students at his table shrugged, "It was just some tradition started long ago," Senna said. "It's not like you have to follow it though, but most people choose to. Urahara doesn't really care too much how we wear our ribbons anyway. But I think he actually encourages the practice."

"Why?"

"It gives him something to gossip about," Kenzaki said, "That's the only way he can tell who's dating and who's not, makes him feel like he's somehow involved and not merely an old man with no social life of his own."

Ichigo nodded, "So Hitsugaya, your ribbon is tied into a tie," he waited momentarily for Hitsugaya to say something but the white haired boy merely gave him a nod as if saying 'so?'

Ichigo cleared his throat, "So does that mean you're dating someone."

"No."

All eyes of the people assembled at the table were on Hitsugaya as he continued to eat with indifference. "Then what does it mean?" Tamako finally asked.

"I'm not dating anyone, but I'm not single."

"Meaning?" Ichigo prompted.

Hitsugaya finished eating, leaning back and crossing his arms, "I'm engaged."

Ichigo loudly snorted, "Engaged? What are you like ten years old and you expect me to believe you're already engaged?"

"Shut up," Hitsugaya muttered. "I am not ten years old."

"If you really are engaged, who are you engaged to?" Senna asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"To prove that what you say is true," Senna said, Kenzaki adding a "Yeah," in support.

Hitsugaya remained obstinately silent. "Come on, tell us," Ichigo egged him on.

"Half of you I've just met, the other half of you I don't particularly know very well," Hitsugaya said, pointing to each person in turn, "So I don't know why I should tell you. Besides you most likely won't even believe me if I do tell you."

"Come on."

"You won't know unless you try."

"You won't tell us cause you're not actually engaged right?"

"Fine," Hitsugaya snapped, "I'll tell you, freakin pack of Hyenas." His turquoise eyes swept over the eyes glued onto him, "I'm engaged to Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo experienced, what felt like, a deflating of his heart quickly replaced by shock as Tamako shot to his feet, slamming his hands to the table top and shouting "ME?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_Ah ha ha hope that last part was imaginable :)_

_Er, sorry about this chapter being a bit of a filler chapter but I wanted to get out some info on who's who, what's what and who knows who. Plus I wanted to remember to include the musical aspect in the story and not just turn it into some high school drama fic (although it might have been easier on my part to just have the story like that, oh well)_

_Ack, didn't intend to make this chapter sooo long_

_Still to come: Why Rangiku "kidnapped Renji" Kenryuu's thoughts on Senna Why Hitsugaya is mean to Momo The whole engagement issue More IchiRuki What Renji has to say to Rukia And why Hitsugaya chose to eat lunch with Rukia and co. in the first place_

_:) Questioooons? Thoughts? Did this chapter stir up any emotions? (I'm hoping for humor here, not hate)_


	8. affrettando

_Ah, such a long time since my update, SORRY_

_and of course sorry for the cliffhanger._

_On a different note, anyone looking for an upcoming and exciting story to read :) Well I really, really, really recommend "Shinigami Soldiers" by Danni's Boi. You read it, and you'll be like, "I've never heard of that before but it makes so much sense!"_

_It is good, please read and review for him :) cause I know you are all awesome!_

_Story Title: Shinigami Soldiers_

_Author: Danni'sBoi_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Adventure/Romance and it's and IchiRuki_

_Story id: 5695697_

_And while I'm recommending stories, I have started three more (yeah I'm kinda scatter brained) but I promise I won't forget about this one :)_

_- Women are From Venus, and Men are What Exactly?_

_- Organization: Aegis_

_- Model Soldier Meets Model Designer_

_*PLEASE NOTE: When I write, I am in no way meaning to insult anyone or push my views onto anyone else. That in mind, I would appreciate it if __certain people__ would stop insulting my intelligence based on the fact that I write stories about the pairing of Ichigo and Rukia. I would like to refer you to the fourth section of my profile for my thoughts on character bashing and such. Yes, I do like the pairing, yes, I do have a life, no I don't think I'm an idiot and I'm sorry if my writing makes you want to strangle cats. That being said, it is clearly indicated that this in an Ichigo Rukia story, and please do not read this, if you hate the pairing that much._

_So, I think that's all I have going on, so now, on to the important stuff:_

_Juveniliare__ - Aaaaah! I bruise easily, no not really :) I'm just kidding, but I am a bit of a wimp ... Your review was very exciting to read and I hope I'm not totally making you hate Senna. She actually is a pretty cool character, and the first movie isn't halfway bad because it has minimum amounts of Orihime and her "Kurosaki-Kun" but thanks as always for your great review!_

_xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx__ - I really like Hitsugaya and Rukia too, but for some reason I'm more partial to the Hitsugaya Hinamori pairing, cause I'm a sucker for childhood romance. And glad that I could make you laugh, it's good for the health after all :) and thank you for reviewin!_

_BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP__ - want to give you a super big THANKS first off for reviewing so many of my stories :) as your name states, you are indeed awesome! And I'm glad you caught the whole, Hitsugaya is being a jerk for a reason thing :) I like your smarticals!_

_youtubesam__ - I so, so wish that Rukia and Ichigo were real, but then I would have to stalk Ichigo ... makes my heart hurt when I realize that I'm attached to people that aren't even real. Sorry for slow updates, school has been a bit much lately but I want to thank you for reviewing :)_

_ElfishScallywag__ - As you will be able to see in this chapter, I am going to have the dance soon, but I'm not sure if it's going to be the big reveal or not ... I'm so indecisive, sorry but your review was great and encouraging and suggestions definitely help to make my writing better :) You're super, thanks for reviewing!_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - I do that too sometimes, read a story and sometimes have to randomly scream :) but yep, I am working through the holes and trying to figure out how to fit in all the answers to the questions in the upcoming chapters. Part of me wants to put all the answers in one chapter and another part of me, is like no wait, have to wait for the ideal moment and build the suspense :) But thank you for reviewing and hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Alyssa__ - Yep, yep, Rukia does have a crush on Kenryuu although Kenryuu is the oblivious type and instead likes Senna. Sorry for the cliffhanger, couldn't resist :) and hope you like the next chapter. Thank you for the review!_

_Cinthia7483__ - Yay, I'm glad you appreciate the details, I know that I do happen to do what may be considered just a bit to much detail writing, but that's the type of reading I prefer, so I tend to write like that. I hope this chapter answers some of you questions :) but don't worry, as the story gets going, more answers will come. Thank you for reviewing :)_

_forever-will-love2112__ - *offers bag of ice, a little late, but hope your bump is better :) and hope this chapter makes up for any headaches you may have been having. Your review was great and of course as always, thank you for reviewing :)_

_crazy waterbending miko__ - There are twelve major scales, I don't quite know what I was thinking when I wrote last, what did I put six? Hmm, well that was odd ... but I'll make sure to change it later :) I could have Rukia play the oboe, but my own knowledge on that instrument is rather limited so I may have to ask you for help on that part :) if you know of another character that you would like to play the oboe, feel free to let me know and I'll include it in an upcoming chapter :) thank you for reviewing._

_Hatake Tsughi __- Sight reading is absolutely the worst, worst, talk about dread to the max :( and I'm glad someone else understands some musical terminology stuff going on here :) sight reading while you have to do a solo piece is the absolute worst. Buuut on another note, you review was great, it reassured me that my writing is making progress. Thank you for the review :)_

_Lady Auzie__ - Yes, I do play an instrument, but would you like to guess which one? I'll give you a hint, it's a woodwind but not the saxophone :) although I do play the piano, it's not my main instrument. Thanks for the review!_

_Shrilaraune__ - You are correcto, I have decided to put off the big reveal yet again *begs for foregiveness. Gotta milk the drama ya know :) and actually, recently I have been running without a Beta (they've been busy :( and I'm too afraid to ask someone I don't really know to read my writing and basically tell me I suck) but I will try and make sure to catch my mistakes. And of course, thanks bunches for the review :)_

_sweetiebunny__ - Actually, I did decide to write this story after I watched, "You're Beautiful" Have you seen that drama? It's Korean, and it is sooooo GOOD! Thank you for you review :)_

_Rocket Out __- Ooooh, which instrument did you play? And happy to see you decided to start playing again, I found that it helps to soothe the nerves a bit. Glad to know you're reading the story and that provides encouragement for me to keep writing. Thank you for the review!_

_DanceOfTheWhiteMoon__ - I'll have to keep you wish in mind when I write later chapter with Ichigo and Senna interactions and I do have a couple of ideas in mind *wink. Thanks for reviewing :)_

_Big thanks for reviewing and virtual hug/high five, you are all beyond great-and-a-half to:_

_anaime7__, __ashezo__, __star133__, J__immy the book lover__, __NerdyAsianGirl08__, __AnimeOtaku666__, __-ICHIRUKIFTW-__, __ohsnapinsomnia__, __mysniwol__, __LovingMyth__, __AmberAi's__, __Hanashi Tokoma__, __Fallen-Shadow-Angel_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Bleach (or it's characters) or anything else copyrighted among other stuff.**_

_Without further ado, another drama filled chapter of the life of Tamako, here we go :)_

_

* * *

_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rukia's train of thought as she ate that day.

_My head itches, but I love, love food!_

_Food, food, food, food, ack, too much food!_

_Swallow, breath, food, food, oh Hitsugaya is engaged._

_Food, food, food, food, food, engaged to Kuchiki Rukia, hmm, food, food_

_..._

_I'm Kuchiki Rukia_

_..._

"ME?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Not only was there resounding ringing echoing in his ears, but Ichigo was pretty sure that almost everyone in Euterpe had just heard Tamako's exclamation, not to mention a few dogs a couple of countries over. The dining room had become deathly quiet, forget hearing a pin drop, a sneezing fly could've been heard in that room.

Shooting people glares, Ichigo was able to get a large majority of the students to finally look away from a very flustered looking Tamako. Deciding that someone needed to do it, Ichigo was the first one to break the silence at his table after Tamako's outburst, "What did you just say?"

Tamako's eyes, earlier glazed over in disbelief, darted sideways, realization returning to his irises as he looked at Ichigo. He looked a bit like a dope, his mouth still half open from the upstart earlier. He started to wave his hands about frantically, "N-n-n-n-nothing. Just talking ya know ha, ha, ha, hahahaha and I was just-"

"Eh Tamako?" Words were pouring out of Tamako's mouth, but Ichigo could barely understand half of what was being said.

"- blabbing away, just thinking about guy stuff ya know-"

"Tamako?"

"- cause you're a guy and I'm a guy and we think of guy stuff thusly, cause I'm a guy, after all, ya know, a boy, or rather a man, almost-"

"Tamako!" Ichigo shouted, cause we all know that yelling makes things better. "Why are you freaking out?"

Tamako, still on his feet, looked slightly taken aback at Ichigo's loud reply, a silent eep of surprise escaping his lips, "Wh-why are YOU yelling at me?"

"Cause!" Ichigo yelled, getting to his feet also, "And what the heck are you getting angry at me for? You grumpy little imp!"

"I-imp? I'll show you …"

"Like hell-"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"God Tamako, you're mood swings are freakin' annoying! YOU ARE WORSE THAN A GIRL!"

Tamako gaped, and flushed a light shade of red, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"So YOU admit you are like a girl?"

"N-n-n-n-noooo!"

Renji had finally decided that an intervention was highly needed. "WHY are you BOTH yelling?"

Tamako and Ichigo both turned to the third person who had so rudely interrupted their 'enthusiastic conversation,' both speaking at the same time, "Butt out!"

"O-ok," Renji said meekly, sitting back down in his seat.

Tamako rubbed his forehead in apparent annoyance, "Now where were we?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Senna_

Senna could not believe the stupidity of Kuchiki Rukia. This girl was supposed to be a prodigy? Prodigies were supposed to be intelligent, smart, whatever they wanted to call it! If the word prodigy applied to Rukia then what was she, the prodigy of sheep?

The little twit had gone and blown her own cover!

This could be bad, Senna tried to keep her face in a mask of surprise. If Rukia had just given herself away, Senna didn't want anyone to know that she knew of the whole scheme. If she were caught being involved in this lie, then her chances with Ichigo would for sure be blown.

Senna glanced about, trying to gauge the reactions of the others seated around the table. Renji looked to be some very quick thinking of some kind, Hitsugaya had his usual expression of indifference, Rukia had a look of disbelief, Kenryuu looked curious and Ichigo, well he looked amused.

Yes, he was amused of all things.

With a careful re-examination, Senna confirmed it, Ichigo actually looked like he was having fun, even while he was yelling at the top of his lungs at Rukia. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he the least bit angered, or annoyed, or even freaked out by what would seem to be, Rukia's sudden turn in sanity?

Guys weren't supposed to like loud, obnoxious girls dressed like that, especially not girls that dressed like boys.

But maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Rukia revealed herself and re-entered the music scene, then, Senna could show everyone who the real 'brilliant beauty' of the piano was.

In fact, there was no uncertainty in her mind, Senna knew that she could beat Rukia. After so many others doubting her, Senna would prove them wrong. She would challenge Rukia and blow her out of the water.

Rukia was just a random burst of talent, and Senna had a feeling that she had only gone into hiding because she had peaked and her "so-called-talent" had fizzled out.

While she herself, Senna, well, she had natural talent, dedication, creativity and the grace of the muses themselves.

Either way, whether Rukia revealed herself or not, it was a win-win situation for Senna. If Rukia stayed in hiding, then Senna remained the reigning prodigy of piano in the classical music world. If instead, Rukia finally re-entered the music scene, Senna would merely beat her past all points of humiliation.

Being compared to a has-been had finally come to an end and Senna wasn't about to let her opportunity to crush Rukia pass by.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

"You stood up like a doofus and said 'ME?' so loudly, I think I'm going to be deaf," Ichigo said, doing a very inaccurate impression of Rukia's earlier scene.

"I did not say _me_!" Rukia yelled.

"Then what did you say?"

"We-well …" The color drained from Rukia's face and she slowly sat back down, smoothing the front of her shirt. "I obviously said me … arriage," she said sheepishly scratching the side of her face and looking away from Ichigo.

"_Meeee_-arriage?"

"Marriage! Obviously!"

"How is that obvious? What you just forgot the arriage part of that word?"

Rukia was about to retort but stopped as her newly found out husband-to-be, cleared his throat.

"I think I'll be going." Hitsugaya, who had been silent during a large majority of the conversation, got to his feet, setting down his napkin on his chair and shoving his hands into his pockets. "As I thought," he said, mostly to himself. He merely glanced over his shoulder at Rukia, "I'll be seeing you later."

Enigma ...

That was the only word that could be used to describe that guy.

He was a freaking conundrum, mystery, puzzle, quandary, riddle ... however you wanted to phrase it. Hitsugaya had a front up, so well built, that Rukia couldn't even begin to ponder just what he was thinking. He didn't even look the least bit concerned that a short, slightly crazed looking boy, that he barely knew, had suddenly just jumped to his feet and made the exclamation of 'me.'

Now that Rukia thought about it, why had Hitsugaya even chosen to eat lunch with them in the first place? He didn't seem to particularly close with Kenryuu, Renji or Senna and Rukia doubted that he and Ichigo had really hit it off.

So...

The heads at the table turned, watching him walk from the hall, "He looks as calm as always but I bet you really creeped him out," Senna said to Rukia. And as much as Rukia hated agreeing with Senna, the purple haired girl had a point. Hitsugaya may have been calm but his manner, as he walked away, almost seemed too composed.

"Wow, so I guess it is possible to creep Hitsugaya Toshiro out," Kenryuu said, giving Rukia thumbs up, "but I still don't know why _you_ were so surprised to hear about his engagement, eh … what was your name again?"

"Itsuwari Tamako," Rukia mumbled.

"Yeah Tamako, why were you so surprised? Did you like Hitsugaya or something?"

Rukia let out a huff of air, _why did people always assume she liked the boy even though she herself, was dressed as a BOY!_

"Tamako here, is what we call a _commoner_, Ryusei," Senna said, giving Rukia a look of pity. "He probably finds it weird that Hitsugaya is engaged at such a young age."

"Oh," Kenryuu seemed appeased with this explanation. He nodded his head, "Well Itsuwari, getting engaged at a young age isn't that uncommon to us. In fact, arranged marriages are still practiced in our type of society."

"When he says our type of society," Senna patted Kenryuu on the arm, giving Rukia a nasty look, that went unnoticed by anyone else at the table, "he means high class society."

Rukia mimicked Senna's words in her head. Of course Rukia knew what arranged marriage was, she just wasn't aware that she, herself was in an arranged marriage. Her brother was going to get an earful later.

"People like us," Senna emphasized the last word, "We are rich, marry the rich and thusly stay rich. The same thing goes for talent." She put on a overly thoughtful face, as if she was pondering the mystery of life itself. "So, it is a bit odd that Kuchiki Rukia would be engaged to Hitsugaya. After all, Hitsugaya is a childhood prodigy and Rukia, well she's a cowardly wanna-be that ran from the world when she discovered just how her musical abilities really stacked up in comparison to true talent."

It was like a slap in the face, Senna calling her a coward when that girl could not even begin to understand her reasons for leaving music.

"I really have to wonder on what you base that," Ichigo said, a look of suppressed contempt upon his face. "As far as I was aware, the Kuchiki name is the one to beat in music."

"Ah, that is the forlorn superstition of the generations of old. Music has changed, evolved, it's time for a new ruler." Senna gave off an aura of confidence, "If you'd like, I can always give you a demonstration of my own abilities to show you just how large the gap is between Kuchiki Rukia and myself."

"So I take it you consider yourself the name to beat now?" Ichigo's question was directed at Senna.

"Well, I wouldn't say that yet, but it's going to happen and soon. Wouldn't you agree, Tamako?"

Rukia's thoughts boiled and a whole string of insults that she could say erupted in her mind. The deep breath she took went unnoticed by everyone else as she said in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Oh, yes, you are the rising talent."

This clearly wasn't the reaction Senna had been expecting or wanting. It seemed that she wouldn't be able to break Rukia. She smiled back, "Anything for my number one fan."

Nearly gagging, Rukia finally decided that she had to release some of her pent up anger and punched the thing closest to her underneath the table, this thing being Renji.

"Shi … eeesh!" Renji loudly hissed, looking at Rukia with an angry accusation. "What the hell?" he mouthed to her.

"Oops?" was the only explanation Rukia had to offer.

"Tamako, everything ok over there?" Ichigo was glaring at Renji.

"Why are you looking at me like that, berry head?" Renji snapped. "I'm the one in pain here."

"I don't even really know you, so I think it makes more sense for me to ask Tamako first instead of you," Ichigo scoffed.

"You think you know _Tamako_ better than I do?"

"Yeah, we do go to school together," he replied, adding in an undertone, "idiot."

"Well I've-" Rukia punched him under the table again and Renji lurched forward to clutch his abused thigh, banging his head on the table top in the process. The silverware tinkled momentarily before Renji lifted his head to glower in Rukia's direction. "Gosh dammit, cut me a break here midget."

"Did you just call him midget?" Ichigo leaned forward in his seat.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Renji straightened in his chair, reaching his full height while sitting.

"And what if I do?"

Rukia slapped her head in disbelief at the male ego and peeked through her fingers. Senna looked annoyed, and Kenryuu actually seemed to be enjoying himself as he watched the verbal war going on before him, but now that Rukia thought about, Kenryuu always appeared to be happy.

"Ichigo," Senna said, apparently fed up with all the attention Rukia had been receiving. "Do you like cake? Because I saw some cake on the dessert table," she grabbed his arm, pulling him up out of his seat. "Let's go get some," she practically was dragging him towards the desserts but her interruption had done the trick.

"Right," Ichigo's eyes shifted between Senna and Rukia, "We'll talk later Tamako."

So, it seems that Ichigo wasn't quite pleased with her explanation meaning to say "marriage," when she had said "me."

"Hey," Kenryuu said, his words addressed to Rukia, "Don't worry about not knowing our ways of life." He reached with his index finger, poking Rukia in the middle of her forehead, "Just do things at your own pace."

And with that, he left, going over to follow Senna as she almost dragged Ichigo down the dessert table. Rukia stared after him, wondering if there was a red mark on the middle of her forehead because it felt as if Kenryuu's touch had burned her skin, leaving her whole body tingling in delight.

"I don't like that Ichigo kid," Renji said grumpily, rubbing the redness of his forehead.

"I don't like Senna."

"Yeah I could tell."

"You think I'm slipping?"

"What do you mean?"

"Showing my emotions too much?"

"Well," there was hesitation in his voice as he answered. "You certainly aren't as skilled as your brother is at hiding emotion, but after what you had just heard, I'd think that anyone would be liable to freak out." Renji breathed out, "I just didn't think Hitsugaya would ever tell anyone else about his engagement."

"What do you mean?" Rukia said in a faraway voice, her own thought still stuck on her dislike of Senna.

"Well, about your arranged marriage to Hitsugaya, I never thought you'd end up finding about the engagement from Hitsugaya himself. And considering that you're the bride -to-be, it is even more strange that you've only found out now, I mean, even I knew about it already …"

Rukia deadpanned to look at her red haired friend, "You already knew about _that_?"

"That was what I needed to talk to you about earlier," Renji nervously laughed, scooting his chair back so that he was out of Rukia's reach. "Rangiku found out first though and she only told me this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier you punk?" Rukia said, jumping to her feet and grabbing Renji by the front of his shirt to bodily shake him. "I made a fool of myself because of you."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Renji gargled out.

"Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't my brother tell me himself? Why am I getting married all of a sudden? When was even decided? Why Hitsugaya? Why me?"

Lack of answers finally caused Rukia to stop her shaking of Renji. "Oops," she released Renji. "I think I may have put him in a coma or something," she muttered, letting Renji fall limp into his chair. His head bobbed back and a stream of drool made it's way down his chin.

With a fugitive glance about, Rukia backed away, making a quick retreat to the door, "Now to leave the scene of the crime."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Sitting back in his seat in the practice hall, Ichigo glanced sideways at Tamako. The guy seemed to be back to normal, as calm and collected as always. The only thing out of character, was that Tamako had his cell phone out, constantly checking for calls during breaks in the music.

Ichigo had tried to pick up his argument from earlier, but Tamako had soundly beaten his shins and practice had resumed once again.

"No," Urahara said sharply, hitting his pencil on the top of one of the music stands in the front row. "Staccato means short, right now you're doing a pow, I want a bite, short, short, short."

The students, to whom his words were directed, nodded frantically. Urahara waved a hand about in reassurance, "It's fine, just go again, take it from the coda."

Urahara paced along the front row, walking past the clarinet players, past the oboes then lastly the flutes. He tapped his pencil in his hand, his eyes closed as he listened to the music. The piece reached the solo section for the clarinet and the girl next to Yoshino started to play.

"Stop," Urahara held up his hand. The Euterpe students immediately halted in their playing and the Karakura students, dwindled to a stop shortly after. Urahara pointed to the third chair clarinet, "You play the piece."

The boy nodded and the music resumed again. And as before only a few bars into the piece, Urahara stopped the band. He pointed to the next chair, "You play." He continued in this fashion, until he had been through all his Euterpe clarinets and even all of the Karakura clarinets. "Something is missing here," he said, having stopped the band once again. "None of you seem to care, even when I pass your solo onto someone else."

The clarinet players mumbled apologies and Urahara waved his hand, silencing their words. "We're missing your competitive side. Where is your sense of rivalry? You got to want it and express it through your music. I want to here your enthusiasm."

The whole of the band seemed unsure of just what Urahara wanted exactly but many nodded their heads anyway. "What is he talking about?" Ichigo heard Tamako mumble to himself.

"I'm going to have to figure something out," Urahara paced to stand behind his podium, still rubbing his chin in thought. Ichigo didn't like the looks of this, he didn't even know Urahara that well, but had a gut feeling that whatever the man was thinking, couldn't be good.

The rest of the band seemed to be thinking along the same lines of wariness, seeing as how a large majority of them jumped in surprise once Urahara slapped his hands together. "Oh well, I'll figure something out, I just need the right kind of inspiration."

Ichigo had a feeling that Urahara's inspiration somehow involved a pipe, some smoke and a whole mess of items that would probably be considered illegal.

"Ok, skip the clarinet piece for now, what I want to hear is the piano melody that is supposed to be in the background," Urahara said, looking up to the purple haired girl sitting behind the piano. "Senna, if you would."

She nodded, not at all quailed by the multitudes of eyes now upon her as she let her hands hover above the keys momentarily. She took a deep breath, and began to play.

With a face of contentment, Urahara listened to the melody, not even bothering to follow along on the sheet music on his screen.

Ichigo let his eyes drift closed, reveling in the strains of music that so beautifully caressed his sense of hearing. He would have to say, that Senna wasn't half bad, but he still preferred, what he would consider, the original. In fact, the more he heard, the more he noted the resemblance between the way Rukia played and the style of Senna's playing. But there was a blaring difference. One that he couldn't quite put in words. Where Rukia's music was free, unburdened, Senna's seemed to be meticulous, practiced and confined within the measures of the music itself.

Eh, he supposed they were comparable, but he knew without a doubt, who he would rather listen to if given the choice between the two. Now he just wished that someday he would be able to make such a choice.

Remembering that Tamako was a fan he turned to look at the small boy, but had not been expecting to see such distaste displayed across the boy's face. Tamako's brow was furrowed and his hands curled tightly about the neck strap of his sax but his eyes were ablaze with anger instead of admiration.

"Tamako …"

The long lashes framing Tamako's violet eyes fluttered, once, twice, before he turned to look at Ichigo. "Sorry, were you saying something?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you were ok."

His eyes were shrouded in regret of some kind, but he shook his head, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. He didn't seem to be himself, like he was only half there, "I just miss it."

"Miss what?"

Tamako's answer never came as Urahara's voice rang out across the room. "Stop," The blond haired director stared at Senna, the traces of amusement marring his otherwise indifferent expression. "Senna," he said, loudly, his voice carrying across the room. "What exactly are you thinking about as you play?"

"Eh, well the music of course," Senna turned on the piano bench so she could face the front of the room.

Trying to get Tamako to talk to him again, Ichigo asked quietly, "What do you miss Tamako?"

It appeared though, that Tamako had regained his usual rigid concentration, only answering Ichigo's question with, "Never mind what I said."

"Tamako."

"I said forget it," there was a firm finalization in his tone.

"Fine," Ichigo said, although a pang in the back of his mind insisted that it wasn't ok. He didn't know why Tamako always acted so cold, so unapproachable. It was as if he was determined to keep everyone at a distance.

The rest of the band's attention was still held on Senna and the director. "As I thought." Urahara grinned, "Let me offer you some advice. You're good, I'll reassure you of that, but that's as far as it goes, just _good_."

The compliment underlined with insult, was left to be processed by all. Senna's face was red patched in anger and embarrassment. Urahara wasn't done yet though, "Your music sounds in the same tonal volume, it's as if you're playing on the keyboard rather than the grand piano. Practiced, dull, monotone, I can feel no emotion in your songs."

Although the way he spoke was good-natured and friendly, Senna was still visibly shaken by his words. "Until you learn to bring out music beyond notes on a page, you will always be confined by the categorization of 'good,' nothing beyond and will be fated to fall to true talents," Urahara said, his eyes falling on Tamako at his last words.

Ichigo stared between the man at the front of the room and Tamako by his side. "Now," Urahara said, his steps taking him up to the white board at the front of the room. "I've had enough practice for the day. Break off into sectional groups and continue practice. Team leads, choose a room and hold your practice there."

He waved a hand about, turning about to face his band, "Well, what are you waiting for? Hop to it."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rukia practically sprinted from the room once everyone started to exit. "Hey Tamako, where are you going?" Ichigo called after her, but Rukia ignored him.

"Tamako," he sighed aloud, readjusting his hold on the handle of his saxophone case and taking off after Rukia.

"Hey," he grabbed her by her by the upper arm, turning her about to face him, "Where do you think you're going? Hitsugaya said our practice room is this way."

"I have something I need to take care of," Rukia mumbled distractedly, looking down to her cellphone once more. "I'll be there in a second."

"Tamako, hey is everything all right?" Ichigo released her arm, "You've been acting weird since lunch. Well actually, now that I think about it, you were acting strangely _during_ lunch too."

As much as Rukia thought it kind that he was concerned … actually never mind.

As much as Rukia found it _strange_ and very suspicious that he seemed to be worried about her, she was even more shocked at the genuine sincerity in his words. It was like he actually cared about how she was feeling, like he was her friend.

"I'm fine and I am not weird," she said. "And like you're one to talk berry head."

"Shut up and just who are you calling that's so important you'd miss practice to call him?"

"None of your business. And why are you assuming I'm calling a _he_?"

"Who else is there for you to call except for a delusional boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Rukia shrieked. "Boyfriend? How many times do I have to tell you that I am not GAY?"

"I know, I know," he chuckled in a good natured manner, shrugging his shoulders. "But I just don't like the idea of seeing you with a girl." The words seemingly spilled from his mouth and Rukia might not have believed that she had been hearing correctly, if it hadn't been for the color draining from Ichigo's face, as if in affirmation that he had indeed heard the words too.

They both stood there, Rukia actually dropping her saxophone case on the ground with a loud, resounding thump. She would be scolding herself later for that but at the moment her attentions were wholly absorbed on the orange head before her.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to displace the awkward feelings between them. "Well, I think I'll be heading to the practice room now, to you know practice and stuff, cause it is the practice room after all."

Not even wanting to make fun of him for using the same word, three times in one sentence and extend their conversation, Rukia merely nodded, "Right and I'll be going to go and make my call. You know to the person that isn't my boyfriend."

"Right."

"Right."

"So I'm going."

"See you in a bit."

Even after they had said their goodbyes, it still took them another few moments and several awkward tics later for both to depart in their opposite directions.

Rukia half jogged, half stumbled her way to her practice room, clutching the case of her saxophone to chest. Making it to the piano and finally seating herself on the bench she sat there momentarily, merely content with blinking her eyes several times. "What just happened?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ichigo was sitting in the back row of a small room filled with lines of chairs as Hitsugaya worked one-on-one with a rather flustered looking girl from Karakura.

Ichigo himself had already looked at the music, the saxophone part wasn't all that complicated anyway so he was only half listening to what was being said. He tapped the cap of his pen against his book bag that he had brought with him, staring off into space and pondering life's greatest mystery ... woman, or rather ladies, make that girls or even boys that looked like girls … not that he was thinking about one person specifically, rather-just-all-females-in-general … and-all-guys-that-looked-female.

He had one girl that liked him but he didn't like her.

Another girl he actually liked but probably didn't even know he existed.

And lastly there was Tamako.

Yes, he was including Tamako in his whole "mystery of women" thing because frankly the boy was as confusing, if not more so, than any girl he had ever met. That guy made him say and do things that he, Kurosaki Ichigo, would not normally say or do or even think.

There was absolutely no plausible explanation for this!

His pen hit something with a dull thud, and he looked down, what was making that noise? With careful movements, he opened his bag, pulling the whatever it was causing the noise, from inside.

His gift from Urahara sat upon his lap. Ichigo opened the top of the envelope, reaching inside and grasping onto the flat object within. He slowly withdrew it, dropping the envelope and looking at it with curiosity.

It was a flat touch screen, the size of a piece of paper and about as thick as a spiral notebook. The screen was black, the power off. On the screen was a note, reading

"_I knew you would want this, write down your thoughts and hit the butterfly to save them. - XOXOUrahara_."

Ichigo almost gagged, pulling off the note and shoving it back into his bag.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Ichigo turned the object about in his hand, spotting a button on the top right, corner. No hesitation, he hit the button, almost dropping the flat screen as it lit up.

The screen was blank, the only thing disturbing the continuous white being a small black mark shaped like a butterfly at the bottom right of the screen.

Ichigo hand ran along the side of the screen, encountering a notch on the left side and pulling a stylus from a hidden pocket. Touching the stylus to the screen, Ichigo drew a black mark on the screen.

"And what was the point of this again?" Ichigo mumbled. He drew some more lines, finally writing, _**Urahara is dumb**_**.**

Hitting the butterfly, the screen flickered and a small box reading complete came up before the screen went completely blank again. Ichigo continued to write away, saving messages like:

_**Urahara is scary**_

_**Hitsugaya is anti-social**_

_**Tamako looks like a girl**_

_**and**_

_**the only thing Uryuu has ever swapped spit with, is his clarinet.**_

Grinning like an idiot, he leaned back in his chair, placing his present from Urahara on the music stand before him, make that the regular, made of metal stand before him. Urahara was right, it did help to soothe his nerves by just jotting down his thoughts every once in awhile, even if they were rather scatter-brained, senseless thoughts.

"Oi, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya snapped from the front of the room. "I asked you if you understood the piece."

"Yes, I do," Ichigo scoffed, shuffling his music about on his stand to cover up the flat notebook. "Want me to play it for you or something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes in a challenge. "So, why don't you go ahead and play?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Once more, Rukia hit the call end button on her phone, leaning back against the wall in her usual practice room. Six phone calls and she still hadn't been able to contact her brother. If she didn't know any better, she would almost say that he was avoiding her … that jerk was avoiding her wasn't he?

Her shaking hand clenched down on her phone and an incomprehensible stream of profanities left her mouth. "Fine, that's how you want to play it Byakuya?" Rukia said to herself, glad that no one was present to see her in her slight slip in sanity.

"One last number to call," Rukia bit her lower lip, her fingering hovering the call button. With a sigh, she hit the button, watching as the number was dialed. She held her phone up to her ear, listening to the ring.

"Hello?"

Rukia swallowed, "Hisana, it's Rukia."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

The last note slowly wavered in the air, as Ichigo let the sound fade in a decrescendo. Lowering his saxophone from his mouth, he smirked at Hitsugaya. "That sound like I know what I'm doing to you?"

Hitsugaya frowned, "That is good for now, just clean it up a bit before our next practice." He waved his hand in indication that he was done with Ichigo and he moved onto his next victim.

"Che," Ichigo leaned back in his chair, careful to avoid bumping his saxophone on the stand. This was dull, boring and not what Ichigo really wanted to be doing, especially since Tamako wasn't around ... for him to make fun of, that is.

Ichigo's eyes drifted lazily across to the front of the room and landed on Hitsugaya. Even now, knowing that this guy was Kuchiki Rukia's fiance, he found that he didn't dislike the guy but rather he envied him. The short, white haired boy exuded an aura that was rather mature for his age and the respect he commanded, he had worked hard to earn.

Hitsugaya and Kuchiki, that would be a force to be reckoned with. The lead in the foresting world and the top dog in the musical industry, this marriage would create one powerful couple.

Glancing down at his Rolex, Ichigo let out a quiet groan in irritation. They had almost been in sectional practice for an hour! And just where was Tamako? How long did a phone call take?

Unless ...

He-had-gotten-hurt, like he had somehow tripped over his own feet and passed out and hit his head and was bleeding out in a side hallway somewhere.

Or ...

He had been kidnapped somehow because someone thought he was rich but he really wasn't and now something even worse was going to happen to him.

And why the heck was he even worrying in the first place? He sounded like an overly protective father or husband or boyfriend ...

Ichigo palmed his face, he had to get his mind off this matter, had to get away from the thought of why he was so protective over the small, black haired boy. He pulled a pencil from his school bag, tapping the tip of the lead to a sheet of scratch paper.

He wasn't one to share this with others, but when he felt up to it, Ichigo would write music. Yes, he wrote music, no that did not make him the "sensitive" type.

And no, he would never, ever share it with anyone else. He shut his eyes and his pencil began to write, the thoughts flowing from his mind, to his pencil and onto paper.

He felt some of the tension leave his body as he put his thoughts into flowing lines upon his page. Unevenly drawn stanzas were scrolled on the page and the notes began to dot the lines. He opened his eyes to read the notes that he had haphazardly jotted down, a bit abashed as he realized that he was doing it again, he was writing a love song.

Not that everyone else would agree with this, but Ichigo knew it was a love song, he was the composer after all. These seemed to be the only songs he had been capable of writing lately, ever since a year ago. He started to write again, pressing a bit harder than needed and with a snap, the lead of his pencil broke.

"Shit," he said a bit too loudly. A few people sitting beside Ichigo glanced at him with disapproval and the girl sitting beside him actually scooted her chair away.

And of course, Ichigo didn't have another pencil, pen, marker, crayon or any other type of writing utensil. He had been on a roll too. He slouched back in his chair, twitching his leg in irritation and drumming his fingers along the neck of his saxophone.

He looked down at his watch again, then at the side door he had entered in earlier. Where was Tamako?

Gaze falling on the music stand, Ichigo reached out, taking up his digital notepad again and pulling out the stylus. He found it a bit odd at first, but began, once again, to write his measures of music.

Yes, another love song. He quickly reassessed his work, not truly caring whether or not it was the best of quality, no one else was going to see it anyway.

He let his stylus hover the butterfly and pressed down, his music recording on the device and disappearing.

"All right," Hitsugaya said from the front of the room. He unclasped his own saxophone from his neck strap and carefully place it in his case after removing the mouth piece. "We are done for the day but before we go, I have an announcement to make."

Ichigo only half listened to what was being said as he pulled a cloth from the side pocket of his case and began to clean his saxophone. He unfastened the reed from the mouth piece and slid it back into his reed case, then gently wiped down the golden keys of his sax.

"As per Urahara's wish," Hitsugaya said, "we will be holding a dance."

The girls in the room squealed and began to whisper to one another.

Ichigo ran his cleaning swab through the body of his saxophone and cleaned the black mouth piece.

"This dance is meant to help relax the Euterpe and Karakura students get to know each other without having worry about music. So ..."

His saxophone was placed in his case, the mouth piece next and the neck strap tucked into the side pocket next to the reed case as Ichigo finally shut the lid, clipping the case closed.

"... it was Urahara's idea that we have a," Hitsugaya seemed to be struggling, a vein pulsing in his forehead in clear curmudgeonliness, "a masquerade dance."

Ichigo had to agree with Hitsugaya's dislike of this idea. Dressing up for a dance, dear geez knees, just how old did Urahara think they were?

"We are free to use costumes from the theatre department," Hitsugaya continued his announcement. "But if anybody wants to, there will be a chance to go into town and go shopping the day after tomorrow."

The chattering of the girls was now growing in volume and Ichigo made sure to avoid eye contact with any of them. He knew how it worked, if you even looked in their direction right now, there was almost a sixty percent chance that one of them would in turn ask him to the dance before the day was over.

A small blinking light, atop the right corner of his digital journal caught his attention. His finger trailed over the light and he pressed down on the button. The screen lit up once more and Ichigo stared at the words on the screen.

There was writing on the screen, but it wasn't his. That wasn't his hand writing and that wasn't what he had last written. Ichigo gaped, that meant someone had read what he had written, and had responded in return.

Ichigo was going to kill Urahara. This wasn't a _private _journal! It was more like email, or texting or instant messaging, which meant … he had basically been writing to someone the whole time, each and every single time he hit that stupid butterfly!

And someone else had seen his poem. _Oi ve, please don't tell me that is was somebody that I knew._

Snatching the note that had come with the notebook from his bag, Ichigo quickly compared the handwriting on the screen to the messy scrawl on the paper that he knew to be Urahara's. It didn't match … but was this relieving or not?

The response on the screen read, _That was beautiful, was that a piece you wrote yourself?_

Ichigo felt his cheeks slightly flush, pulling the stylus from the slide slot on the side of the screen. He wrote, _**thank you but that was just a little drabble I had been doing because I was bored, nothing special really.**_

He wasn't exactly sure how quick this system worked, or even if whomever he was talking to would even be willing to respond, he almost hoped whoever it was, wouldn't.

Luckily, Ichigo didn't have to wait long to receive an answer. The screen blinked once and a new message opened up.

_Really? I still found it to be wonderful._

_**Thank you but I hardly doubt anything I write would ever be that great.**_

"Hey Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked up, his eyes first looking to the front of the room, then drifting to the doorway where the voice had come from. Histugaya held the door open, his saxophone case held in one hand. "I excused everyone, did you not hear me?"

The room _was_ rather empty now that Ichigo finally took notice of it. "Right, sorry, just was a bit distracted there."

"Well let's get going, I need to lock up this room anyway."

Glancing down one more time, before he pressed the button and shut off his digital notebook Ichigo read the reply from his mystery penpal, _Well it is all a matter of opinion in the world of the arts, but as far as your writing goes, I would have to say_

_I love it._

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

"What did you just say?"

"Are you going to go as a girl or a boy?"

Rukia shook her head, "No, no before that?"

"Er, well since it's a masquerade themed party, you could wear a mask and no one would ever even know who you are," Rangiku sat next to Rukia in the infirmary, both woman sitting on one of the patient beds. "So, you could go as a girl and your secret would be kept safe."

"A masquerade ball? I hate dances," Rukia threw up her hands, almost smacking Rangiku in the face. "What is Urahara up to? I don't recall a dance being in the original schedule."

"I don't think it was, it was something new he added right before the summer seminar started."

"Well I'm not going."

"You have to go."

"I won't."

"Rukia."

"No."

"Kuchiki Rukia, you will be going to this dance," a deep masculine voice said, causing Rangiku to topple backwards off the bed in surprise.

Jumping to her feet, orange headed nurse bowed her head, "Byakuya sir, I did not know you would be coming so soon."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_Ah, finally an update huh? And this one isn't leaving you with a cliffhanger so hopefully I'll get a little more leighway in updating ... huh? huh?_

_As always, let me know if there's any questions or anything and I'll be happy to respond ASAP :)_

_Thanks for reading cool kids!_


	9. glusto

_Sorry, I've kinda been hung up on the Olympics ... ok, more than "kinda" more like A LOT. I'm the obsessive type and have become glued to the television and South Korea, although I've been bemoaning these games so far due to the absence of Korea's short track speed skating emperor__** :(**__ hurts my heart (cause I'm lame like that)_

_Enough of that pitiful talk of mine ..._

_* Important to note, that I am in no way an expert in music, instruments, musical terminology and such and such. What I write on is based on a combination of eight years of band experience, five years of piano and information I find on the internet. If there is a discrepancy between information in this story and the info you know to be true, my info is probably, in some way, at fault. Sorry!_

_If anyone wants me to promote/mention their story in one of my A/Ns of my stories, just let me know :)_

_Shrilaraune__ - Thanks for the encouragement :) it's always nice every once in a while and thanks for the review :D_

_ElfishScallywag__ - Don't ya just love that? When you read a story and gasp aloud or have some sort of emotional reaction to it? Those stories are always fun and I'm glad my story is "gasp-worthy" and makes you giddy with laughter :) And of course, thanks much for the review!_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - Hmmm, gonna take these one at a time :) first answer, what Rukia asked Hisana about is answered in this chapter when Rukia is talking to Byakuya, but it's basically her asking her sister about the marriage and her sister telling her that Byakuya is coming to Euterpe himself to explain it. Second answer: totally in the same section. Third: about who Ichigo's penpal is ... can't give that one away yet, but if you have a hunch, it's probably right ... and totally will try to work on my updates :) cause I have all these ideas for this story I just need to remember to get them on paper (so to speak) Thanks much for the review :)_

_Rocket Out __- Hmm Ichigo's pen pal ... is most likely whoever you're thinking it is *wink and yep, going for Senna being the "mean girl" in this story and good to know it's working. I play the clarinet too! But it's actually my third instrument, and my skill in it is bleh :( I'm sure you're much better than me :) Thank you for the review!_

_Juveniliare__ - Your words are greatly encouraging :) and help me when I write. I like that anime too, the RomeoXJuliet one, it's an interesting twist on the old story but in that anime my fav character is Tybalt :) And the dance isn't actually until the next chapter :( sorry, had to set up the dance in this chapter. As always, thanks much for your review :)_

_ashezo__ - Thank you much for cheering me up :) and yeah, it's just one of those weird things when people that don't like IchigoxRukia read an IchiRuki story then get all grumpy about it :( just don't know. And glad you read my stories and of course big thank you for reviewing :)_

_animefreak03__ - I can understand your dilemma :) I want to get all the secrets out, but I also want to set up the story for the reveal of the secrets. And of course I'm a bit of a meanie and like to build some suspense *wink *wink. Thanks for reviewing!_

_BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP__ - I like food too :) especially watermelon, it's all mouth watery and such. Totally know what you're talking about with the whole "goody goody" thing. Everyone thinks shy people are goody nerds, with no life, which is only HALF true in my case ... and I don't know whether that's a good thing or not. And I hate when people do the whole "you're a tomboy cause you hang out with boys" thing. These type of people just need a label like "tomboy" because it's easier for their wheeny brains to make sense of the world when they label things :) and there is totally nothing wrong with hanging out with all boys, I can't even talk to boys, too much of a scaredy cat thing on my part :) and your rant was great, hope you enjoyed mine! And thanks for the review and for the reviews you left on "Of Sins and Virtues"_

_star133__ - Big grin for you :D and I'm still contemplating the whole "reveal" thing still, I'm a very indecisive person (sorry) but I will try and make it good when it actually does occur :) Thank you for your review!_

_sweetieebunny__ - I'm a kpop/jpop obsessor too :) and no worries about English not being your native language, your reviews are still great. I actually watched "You're Beautiful" because of Jang Geun-Seuk, although I really didn't like his hairstyle during the first few episodes. But by the end of the drama, I decided I like Jung Yong-Hwa :D and that was my random bubblings to you :) hope you enjoyed and thank you for your review!_

_Lady Auzie__ - Hmmm, I actually do play the clarinet, but it's not my main instrument, nor my best. I actually play the flute and a little bit of the bass flute. That was a fun guessing game though :) thanks for playing with me :D and don't know whether or not I'll be doing the reveal at the dance or afterwards, but I can totally work a punchbowl mishap into the mix either way :) Thank you for reviewing!_

_Shadow Angel__ - I hope I don't disappoint you, but I don't think I'm going to reveal Rukia's id during the dance, sorry sorry :( but I hope you don't want to strangle me now or something *offers muffin to Shadow Angel (It's chocolate) * but I'll try to make the big reveal a super one when it finally happens later on:) And thank you for your review :D your ideas are great and I'm glad that you shared them with me._

_Muerte-chan__ - Good to know you're sticking with the story :) and of course, thanks much for your review!_

_XBlueSkyX__ - Your messages are great and I will make sure to send you a PM later :) Actually I don't really know Korean myself, only a few phrases and sentences, although I am learning, any advice? I'll have to work on your idea, and see what I come up :D Thanks for the support!_

_Super big thanks for reading and reviewing to:_

_jimmy the book lover__, __PENDRAGON-ga__, __NerdyAsianGirl08__, __-ICHIRUKIFTW-_

_Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to it, but the dance isn't in this chapter :( here to hoping I'll get it in the next one or the next one :D_

_**Disclaimer: Do Not In Anyway Own Bleach (or any of its characters) or anything protected by a copyright**_

* * *

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Clad in a full suit, complete with a silver, black striped tie, Byakuya Kuchiki stood alone in the doorway to the infirmary. His eyes swept over his sister and he frowned, "Still dressing as a boy I see."

"Brother," Rukia throwing all caution to the wind, stomped over, and shoved her finger accusingly in her brother's face. "Since _when_ am I married?"

A sharp intake of breath was heard from Rangiku. Rukia knew she might be seen as 'stepping-on-the-toes-of-those-she-shouldn't-really-be-stepping-on,' but heck, this was her brother, she knew him when he was still a hormonal teenager in high school, so he wasn't quite as scary to her as everyone else thought him to be.

Byakuya put his hand atop hers, lowering her hand. "Why don't you seem surprised to see me?"

Rangiku inched forward, listening intently, as if she was watching a late night soap opera.

"I called Hisana and she was _kind_ enough to tell me that you were planning a surprise visit here to Euterpe," Rukia raised an eyebrow at her brother. "But that isn't the issue now, what I _want_ to know about, is this arranged marriage."

"You are a member of the Kuchiki family, arranged marriages are part of our lives." The answer sounded well practiced, rehearsed, as if he had known that Rukia would be asking.

"But then why haven't _you_ been married yet?"

The corners of Byakuya's mouth quirked in what, Rukia could've sworn, was a smile. As soon as it had appeared, it was gone and his mouth was once again set firm in a thin line. "As the current head of the Kuchiki family, I am the one that makes the calls on these matters," her brother walked past her, going to seat himself on one of the few chairs in the room. "Besides, who said I wasn't going to be married?"

"What?!" Rangiku and Rukia both shouted just a bit too loudly.

Byakuya seemed unfazed, "I'm not _that_ old you know."

Rukia waved her hands about, "Th-that wasn't what I was saying, it just came as … oh wait just a Peter pickling moment here," Rukia snapped. "You're just trying to distract me so I can't be angry at you anymore!"

"I have not the slightest clue what you are talking about and where are you getting these strange phrases? Who's this Peter _Pickling_ fellow? Someone I should know?"

"Ack, right there, see, you're doing it again!" Rukia huffed loudly and crossed her arms across her chest. "Say what you will, but I am not going to get married." And while she was on a roll in standing up to her brother, she felt like adding, "And I don't really feel like going to this dance either."

"The decision isn't really one for you to make, the marriage has already been arranged and the dance is needed for your marriage," Byakuya said. "At the dance we are going to reveal the Hitsugaya, Kuchiki merge."

"I am going to be a catalyst for a business merging?"

"Possibly, depending on how you want to look at it, but the dance is an ideal time to announce your engagement. The students that attend school here, are the children of some of the most prestigious corporate business owners of the world. If news of the impending marriage gets out at Euterpe, it's sure to spread widely, all throughout our social realm."

"And you want this because it is somehow going to benefit the Kuchiki?" Rukia said, disdain coloring her words.

Byakuya mulled over her accusation, the tug of his frown deepening, "Yes, the good of the family must always come first. To do so otherwise jeopardizes the future generations of our clan and integrity of our name."

The Kuchiki name, Rukia knew that was always in the vanguard of her brother's mind, it always came first. Muttering out the last defense she had, she said, "Mom and dad would never make me do this."

"Mother and father are no longer alive and I have become the head of the family," Byakuya pinched the bridge of nose. "You are my sister and my responsibility, thus I am qualified to make these choices for you."

"B-but-"

"End of discussion."

Rangiku stared between the Kuchikis, not daring to interrupt the tension that was seemingly radiating off the two. Rukia had her eyes narrowed, hands clenched into fists and her jaw was clamped tightly shut.

Byakuya, on the other hand, was leaning back in his chair, one leg crossed over another, his hands interlaced together before him and his face devoid of emotion as always.

It seemed clear who was going to win this argument.

After a languid glance down to his watch Byakuya said, "Don't you have somewhere you need to be soon?"

"No," Rukia said cautiously, wondering if this was a trick question. "Practice is done for the day."

"I wasn't talking practice, I was talking about your bedtime."

"Fre-, of all the-," Rukia looked down at her own watch. "It's only six o'clock!"

"Early to bed, early to rise," Byakuya shrugged. "How do you suppose the Kuchiki became so successful in life?"

"I doubt it was by going to bed at six o'clock," Rukia muttered under her breath. She continued glaring at her brother, hoping that a well backed source of reasoning would come that would allow her to talk herself out of the marriage. Struck by an idea, she said, "By the way brother, a thought just occurred me, I can't go to the dance, no matter what you say."

"And why is that?"

"Well, because here, I'm known as Itsuwari Tamako, and thusly will go to the dance as a guy," Rukia smirked in victory. "You can't very well announce that Hitsugaya is going to marry a boy now can you?"

Byakuya remained silent, an impassive look upon his face. "I think I'm missing whatever this supposedly lucid point of your is. When did I ever say that I would be making a declaration of Hitsugaya Toshiro's engagement to someone of the male sex?"

"But, I'm dressed as a boy."

"Rukia, you haven't gotten a surgical sex change since we last spoke, have you?"

Rukia glowered at her brother, "No."

"Then you'll simply dress as a girl of course. Tamako won't go to the dance, Rukia will and the announcement will be made. Simple and easy."

"How is this going to be easy? I have to become Rukia again?"

"First off, you already are Rukia, you're merely disguised as a boy, secondly, you didn't really expect to hide behind the mask of Itsuwari Tamako forever did you?"

The words he spoke were true, they had both realized this, Byakuya was just the one that had kept that reality in the forefront of his mind. "I can't return," Rukia said. "The time isn't right yet."

Byakuya tapped the tip of his long pointer finger on the armrest of the chair, apparently deep in thought. "Well, we are merely announcing the engagement at the dance. The wedding won't occur until you actually graduate. So, if you can get Hitsugaya to agree to it, then you may continue your charade as a boy."

"But the marriage is still set? Isn't it negotiable at all?"

The furrow of his brow softened just the slightest bit, "We will have to play it by ear, depending on how the engagement goes."

Rukia let her gaze drop to the floor, and Byakuya seemed to be forcing himself past his own internal battle. The slightest slip of regret appeared on his face and with a heaving sigh he replaced it with his usual look of dispassion. "By the way," he finally said, "You still do have to go to the dance."

"I really don't want to," Rukia replied.

"I already explained the reason you had to go, plus a date has already been arranged for you."

"So now I can't even find my own date for the dance? Is there any part of my life you haven't already decided for me?"

Byakuya remained silent, content with letting his sister work off some steam as she ranted. As she paused, to heave a giant breath, he finally was able to get a word in, "Are you done?"

"Almost," Rukia said. "By the way, who would I be going to the dance with?"

"Your fiancé of course."

"And we're back on the marriage thing," Rukia said.

"What about it?"

"I still don't like it."

Rather suddenly, Byakuya got to his feet, walking from the room, his hand in his pocket.

"Er, where are you going?" Rukia began to follow after him. Was he ignoring her?

"I have important matters to attend to."

"But what about this marriage thing?" Rukia stopped as her brother continued his brisk pace down the hall.

"Don't worry, everything has already been planned."

"That is what the problem is!"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Byakuya_

Byakuya continued with long strides down the hall, outstripping the hurrying pitter patter of his sister's feet behind him. Turning a corner sharply, he hid himself behind a long curtain that framed the tall, paned windows. In a flurry of curse words and wild hand gestures, Rukia walked by, vocabulary spewing from her mouth, that Byakuya couldn't have even begun to guess that she had known.

As she finally disappeared down the hall, Byakuya stepped from behind the curtain. "Oh heaven help us, my little sister has the mouth of a sailor."

One hand in his pocket, he continued his way down the hall, in the opposite direction that Rukia had gone. Turning the corner, a panting Rangiku stumbled towards him, heaving a deep breath, "Sir, did Rukia ..."

"Yes, she's down that way," Byakuya pointed a hand over his shoulder. "She seems to be in a bad mood," he paused momentarily, rubbing his chin, "for some, odd, odd reason."

"You really don't know," Rangiku laughed, "I think it's pretty obvious ..." it appeared as if the faux nurse had finally remembered just whom she was talking to and let the end of her sentence trail away. "I'll just be on my way then."

"Very well, go on."

"Yes, sir!"

"On second thought, wait Matsumoto," Byakuya pulled a flat envelop from his pocket, offering it to her.

Rangiku carefully plucked it from his hands, turning it over in her hands, before sliding a thumb down the side of the envelope and tearing it open. Pulling the credit card out from within, she looked at him. "Platinum?" she asked with wide eyes, "For me?"

"Yes."

Rangiku cheered, clutching the card to her chest.

"But," Byakuya said holding up a hand. "You are to _only_ use it on Rukia."

"Buuuut sir not even for a little extra spendy here and there ..."

"I already pay you."

"Buuut ..."

"Fine, just don't go too crazy on it," he said, as if he had just given away a coupon for a free smoothie, instead of a platinum credit card with access to his bank account. "You do still need to buy Rukia a dress for this dance, that's the only expense I'm going to specifically articulate for you."

"Aye, aye captain," Rangiku saluted. "I will find the absolute best dress for your sister. She is gonna look hot and sexy-"

"I think I get the gist."

"and Hitsugaya won't be able to keep his hands off of her-"

"All right, that's quite enough!"

"Oh yeah," Rangiku decided to stop with her description of the dress, more for Hitsugaya's safety than her own, seeing as how Byakuya looked as if he was about to go on a strangling streak of some kind. Electing that a subject change was in order, she said, "Sir, didn't you have somewhere you needed to go?"

"What was that?"

"You had to leave because you had a matter of some sort to attend to ... unless that was just a lie so you could get away from your sister."

"Ludicrous, I actually do have an important meeting, that I must be getting to now."

"Are you leaving back to America?"

"No."

"Going to find Renji?"

"No."

"Uh, off to find Rukia again?"

"No, if you really must know, I have a very important poker game with Urahara and Kurosaki that I have made plans for."

"A poker game?"

"Yes, it's important because it's a competition and in any competition ..." he began walking in the other direction, hand in his pocket once more.

...

"Kuchikis never lose."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

That night as he slept, Ichigo had a premonition, a very, very, **very** horribly bad premonition. It was so bad, he was sure that if he had been awake, he would've run to the nearest cliff he could find, jumped off it and if he was lucky, landed on a very hard, hard rock.

Ichigo's foreboding came in the form of a dream, a dream in which his father had, for some reason, come to Euterpe.

Sitting up in his bed, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Talk about nightmare."

Ichigo slowly got to his feet, slapping the sides of his face to wake himself up. "There's no way my old man would ever come here."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

It was breakfast.

It was crowded …

It was utter craziness in the dining room due to the giggling eccentrics of the girls and the over extravagant mannerisms of the boys. In other words ... the usual behaviors of high school students.

"Just what is going on?" Rukia said, sleepily as Renji half led, half pulled her to a table. "Why does everyone feel so ... antsy?" Her skin was tingling and it felt as if hundreds of eyes followed her wherever she went. She self consciously tugged at the sleeve of her argyle sweater and brushed off the non-existent dirt on her black slacks. "Why do people keep looking at me?"

"Ah, you've never had to experience a dance from this side of the fence." Renji set down the tray on the table, sitting beside Rukia.

Rukia rubbed her eyes and yawned, "What do you mean?"

"You've never had to be at a dance here, as a boy," he said, removing one of the plates from his tray and setting it before her. He unfolded a napkin, tucking it into the front of Rukia's sweater, like a bib.

"I've been around school dances before, as a girl _and _a boy. Karakura had its own share of those overly-done, waste of money events."

"But you've never been to a dance _here_."

"Why does it matter? Are they that crazy at Euterpe?"

Renji laughed, "I've only been here long enough to be involved with one dance and let me tell you, it's nothing like you've seen before." He handed her a fork, and took his own into his hand to start eating his stack of pancakes. "People here, especially the girls, aren't used to hearing the word 'no,' and don't take lightly to being turned down."

"But I used to go here and I'm not like that," Rukia poked at her waffles, using the side of her fork to cut a piece off.

"And _you're_ also a girl that's dressed like a boy. You're not exactly what I would consider _normal_."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Yo, Tamako," Ichigo had apparently just woken up and hadn't bothered to brush his hair, seeing as how he still had bed head. He sat across from Rukia, setting down his tray and leaning forward, he smirked at Rukia, "Nice bib."

"Shut up idiot." Rukia glanced down and finally noted what Renji had done with her napkin. Untucking the cloth, she balled it up into bundle and chucked it at Ichigo's head. Easily dodging the attempt at assault with a blunt object (very, very blunt), he picked up Rukia's discarded napkin and folded it across his lap to use as his own.

"So," Ichigo said, pulling up the sleeves of his blue, long sleeved running top he wore. "Anyone want to explain to me why the hairs on the back of my neck keep raising?"

Rukia answered before Renji, "Because there's a sign that says 'kick me' on your back."

"Really?" Ichigo craned his neck to look over his shoulder.

"No."

Rukia grinned, Ichigo scowled and the familiar feeling that usually came with their bickering returned. Rukia was glad to see that Ichigo wasn't going to bring up the last conversation that has passed between them.

Stopping in his search, Ichigo faced forward once more. "You are cruel."

Rukia continued to eat her breakfast, "Ah, that might have actually hurt if I really cared about what you thought."

"And if you had a heart," Ichigo added.

"Oooh that one almost had some bite to it, loser."

"What was that?"

"Oh, I just called you a _loser_."

"Who even uses that anymore?"

"I do."

"Obviously," Ichigo flashed her a smug smile. "Only nimrods would use that name."

"Nimrod says _what_?"

"_What_?"

"Exactly."

Ichigo finally realizing that he had been had, groaned aloud, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Ah, just let me eat in peace."

"I wasn't the one that instigated this."

"And I was?"

"Will you both just stop while you're ahead?" Renji interjected. "Can you two ever do anything without fighting?"

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other, shrugging simultaneously and replying, "No, probably not."

"Ok," Renji smacked his hand down on the table. "Before you and Tamako start going at each other's throats again, let me just offer you some advice," he said to Ichigo. "If you know what's good for you, you'll find a date for this dance and fast."

"Why?"

"It has something to do with the hairs on the back of your neck standing up. Trust me, you'll see what I mean soon enough."

Ichigo looked from Renji to Tamako, as if trying to gauge whether or not the advice was serious. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Like anyone will want to go with you," Rukia said with a nefarious grin.

"Like you're one to talk Tamako." Ichigo said as he stabbed his pancakes with his fork, "As I recall, you didn't go to any of the dances at Karakura, and I would know, I went to all of them _and_ with a date mind you."

"And why did you even notice that I wasn't there?"

"We-well just because," Ichig reached up a hand, further tousling his already ruffled hair. He quickly shifted the attention of the conversation off of himself, "And what about this dance, are you planning on going?"

"Yes, and I already have a date!" Rukia said, victorious that she had one-upped Ichigo. As she finally realized that she wasn't going as Tamako though, she mentally kicked herself.

"Really?" Ichigo leaned forward, across the table, his eyes wide with worry. "Who are you going with?"

"W-well," she really didn't have a good answer for that, time to go with Plan B. Trying to do so in an unnoticeable manner, she scooted her fork over to the side of the table and let it drop to the floor. "Oh no!" she said loudly in a staged voice. "I do believe I dropped my fork of the floor, Renji would you be so kind as to help me retrieve it?"

Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed Renji by his tie and pulled him underneath the table with her. "What the hell am I supposed to say?" Rukia hissed as they knelt below the cover provided by the thick linen of the tablecloth. "I'm going to the dance with Hitsugaya."

"Yeah?" Renji scratched his head, picturing Rukia and Hitsugaya. Apparently the image he conjured had some humor involved, made evident by the baboon like grin that emerged on his face, only serving to further irk Rukia. He snickered, "You two as a couple-"

With a perfectly aimed elbow, she jabbed him in the rib, earning a pained grunt. Deciding to shed some light on just what the problem was, Rukia said, "I'm going as myself, _Rukia_ but Ichigo only knows me as _Tamako_."

"I could punch that berry head's lights out," Renji offered as a joke, hoping to relax her.

She waved her hand, "Nah, Ichigo is actually a pretty good fighter himself."

"I wasn't serious -"

"Whatever, I'll just wing this," Rukia rubbed her temples. "I'm used to this crap, I've dealt with stickier situations than this."

"Are you su-"

"Shh, not so loud, Ichigo might hear us."

"Fine, fine but just what-"

"Ok, I've got this. Find the fork and let's get this over with and get out of here."

"I don't thin-"

Rukia snatched up her earlier abandoned utensil and pulled herself out from underneath the table. "I found it."

Renji followed shortly after, frowning as it registered that he hadn't been able to complete even one sentence during his secret conversation with Rukia. "Hey Tamako," Ichigo reached out grabbing the recently retrieved fork from Rukia's hand. "I hope you aren't planning on using this."

"Why?" Rukia said trying to reach for her breakfast implement.

"I don't care how fancy this school is," he pointed to her fork. "This cannot be clean."

"I'll go and get another one then," Rukia said grumpily, she had actually wanted to eat breakfast today.

"Use mine," he picked his own fork up off his tray and reached across the table, offering the handle to her.

Rukia blanched, "B-b-b-but what about you?" Did Ichigo know what it meant to use the same utensil that someone else had used?

"Ah, I'm done already," he said, still keeping his own fork offered out to her. "I promise I'm not sick or anything," Ichigo grinned.

Rukia daintily plucked the fork from his hand, holding it in her own. The handle was still warm from where he had held it and Rukia squeezed the metal tightly. She looked back up at Ichigo momentarily before she used the fork to cautiously cut off another piece of her waffle. Ichigo watched her carefully, and Renji seemed to be fighting down the urge to snatch the fork away from Rukia.

The stimulant to break the tension, came in the form of Rangiku, who flounced over to the table, and squeezed Rukia's head between her breasts. "Tamako you silly little bean, I need to ask you some questions about _your flu shots_." She tried to wink indiscreetly at Rukia, but failed quite miserably.

With difficulty, Rukia swallowed down the food she had been in the process of consuming before Rangiku had practically assaulted her head. Her eyes slightly watering from the large amount of food she had just practically inhaled, Rukia gasped out, "Um, right now?"

"Oh no, whenever is good. But just make sure it's before the dance," she winked again. "Just because we don't want you to go to the dance with the risk of _getting the flu_."

"Ooooook," Rukia wasn't quite sure what exactly Rangiku was getting at. "I will stop by after the morning's practice then."

"I'll see you then," Rangiku waved goodbye cheerfully. "Cheerio."

Ichigo stared after her, then looked back to Rukia, "How do you know her?"

"She's the nurse."

"You two are awfully close."

"What are you implying?"

"N-nothing."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Pulling her sweater back up onto her shoulders, Rukia bolted into the nearest room, slamming the door shut behind her. "They're like wild animals," she said, working to catch her breath. Her hair was mussed, her sweater stretched out and it looked as if she had just fallen out of a tree.

"They got you too I see?"

A peep of surprise escaped Rukia's lips and she looked up at the sound of the voice. "Oh, it's just you Hitsugaya."

Sitting upon a desk in the room, the white haired boy wasn't as worse for the wear looking as Rukia, but he was still definitely flustered. His tie was rather haphazardly knotted about his neck, and his usually trim and prim uniform was wrinkled and a bit frayed around the edges. Rukia nervously rubbed her hands together. The other day, Hitsugaya had acted as if he knew who she was, but Rangiku had insisted earlier that no one had told him that Rukia was disguised as a boy.

So did he know who she really was or not?

"So," Hitsugaya rubbed the back of his neck, "how many girls, just this morning, have asked you to take them to the dance?"

The announcement of the dance had started a feeding frenzy of sorts. All the girls, all those not dressed as a boy that is, had gained a glint in their eyes and giggles were more prone to erupt when a boy walked past.

This may have been a high-class society school but it was still filled with high schoolers.

And all this had occurred just in the span of time between breakfast and band practice.

"Too many to count," Rukia said, sliding down the door to sit on the ground. "It has never been this bad at Karakura. In fact, at my school, only eight girls ever asked me to the dance, and none of them threatened to throttle me when I turned them down."

The corner of Hitsugaya's mouth worked its way up into a smile, "Yeah, the female population here is used to getting their way. It's just the lifestyle they are used to, so hearing 'no' to anything causes a bit of shock that they turn into anger."

"I almost thought I wouldn't make it."

"Yeah, it's harder being a guy than you thought right?"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah."

Her mind had calmed, as she stared at the tile floor of the classroom she had barricaded herself in. Looking up at Hitsugaya, she finally realized just what had been said between them. "Wait," she whispered, "did you just …"

"What's that _Tamako-kun_?" there was a definite smirk on Hitsugaya's face now, a smile of victory.

Rukia got to her feet, slowly pacing over to look Hitsugaya in the eyes, "So, how long have you known?"

"Known what?" Hitsugaya grinned wider, showing his white, straight teeth.

"Known that I'm not a boy."

"I have know idea what you're talking about, do you have a secret to tell me?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, not letting her violets fall from the intense turquoise of Hitsugaya's. "I'm assuming that you are going to keep my secret then."

He merely shrugged and closed his eyes, a smile playing upon his lips. Rukia rolled her eyes, turning around to head back towards the door.

"Although I don't know the reason you choose to disguise yourself," Hitsugaya's voice called after her, causing her to stop in her tracks and turn about to face him. His eyes were still closed, as if in deep thought, "the answer is yes, I do plan on keeping your secret, Kuchiki Rukia."

His eyes opened, and Rukia in no way doubted the truth in his words. "But," he got to his feet, stalking over to stand right before Rukia, "I am curious as to why you chose to dress as a boy instead of a girl."

Rukia couldn't help but grin, "I wish I knew that too, but my brother is the one that chose my disguise."

"Don't know what he was thinking, anyone with at least half a brain could tell that you're a girl."

"I don't know, I think you're the first one that's found out about me being a girl."

"Like I said, half a brain."

Rukia blushed when she finally realized that he was actually giving her a compliment. "Well, it's true most the people I have been hanging around are definitely lacking in the whole, blessed in the cranium thing."

"That Kurosaki guy doesn't seem that bad though," Hitsugaya appeared to have finally noticed that his tie was a mess and grumpily sighed, setting about on the task of fixing it. "He has some undeniable talent."

"Let me help you with that," Rukia swatted Hitsugaya's hands away from his tie, as she noticed that instead of making it look better, he was making his tie an even bigger mess. "Do you know how to fasten a tie?"

"Yes, I just need a mirror to do it," he muttered. Being only slightly taller than Rukia, she had little trouble as she untied the knot he had made and began to re-knot the tie.

Rukia recalled what he had been saying earlier and nodded her head, her forehead brushing Hitsugaya's bangs due to their close proximity. "Yeah, Ichigo is pretty talented, just a bit cocky."

"But you don't seem to mind spending time with him."

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing, you two just seem awfully close."

"We're just," she paused, her hands still upon Hitsugaya's tie, "friends, and I use that term loosely."

"Well-"

A squeal of delight cut off whatever Hitsugaya had wanted to say. Make that multiple squeals of delight, lots and lots of overly happy, giggly, girly squeals of delight.

Rukia and Toshiro both slowly turned to face in the direction of the doorway, where about twenty girls now stood, all their eyes glued on the pair. "Oh my gosh, Itsuwari and Hitsugaya," one of them finally said.

The girls squealed once again, and some even clapped their hands together in apparent delight.

Wondering just what they were looking at, Rukia looked down and realized that she was very close to Hitsugaya and her hands were still tangled up in his tie, not to mention both of them were just a bit frazzled looking. Rukia blinked, looking at Hitsugaya, "Don't tell me that they think we're …"

"Ah secret lovers!" they said loudly and before Rukia or Toshiro could say otherwise, cell phones were out and major texting was being done.

"Wait, wait," Rukia pushed Toshiro away, trying to wipe the blush from her face. "I barely know him, I was just helping him with his tie and-"

"Hold up girls," a rather loud blond haired girl said, and Rukia sighed in relief, so maybe one of them had her wits about her. "Doesn't Itsuwari have something going on with that guy from Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"A love triangle?"

The screams of delight increased tenfold at that and both Rukia and Hitsugaya did the slap hand to forehead in irritation. "Wanna just go?" Hitsugaya jerked his hand in the direction of the other door that led from the room.

"Yeah, hopefully we can tell Ichigo about this all before he finds out through the gossip vine," Rukia followed Hitsugaya from the room, the girls not even noticing their departure as a new wave of texting began.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ichigo was annoyed.

He had made what he would consider a new friend through use of his digital journal but he didn't even know who he, or she was! He had yet to receive any more messages from his mysterious pen pal and was so annoyed that he didn't know who it was. He was beginning to wonder if he had somehow become obsessed with a person he hadn't even met.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Hiding from the now crazed female population," Ichigo said. "Whenever I step out of the room, I swear their eyes start to glint and I feel as if I'm being hunted. This dance has turned them all into animals. I'm afraid about what's going to happen during practice when we all have to be in the same room."

"No, that wasn't quite what I meant," his roommate, Izuru Kira laughed. "I meant, what are you writing there?"

Ichigo lay on his stomach on top of the blue comforter of his dorm room bed, as he propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at the empty screen of his digital journal. "I'm just writing down my thoughts."

"Really?" Kira leaned down, to look at the flat device, rapping it lightly with his knuckle. "This is a Digipad, it's used to record and send music within Euterpe. Where did you get this?"

"Er, a gift from Urahara because he knows my father."

"Cool, but it looks like yours is in the instant message setting," Kira tapped something on the screen and a list of numbers appeared on the screen, an encrypted code of some kind.

"Can you tell who I've been talking to?" Ichigo said hopefully.

"Well, it's from somewhere in the music building, in one of the private practice rooms, but I can't tell which one it is exactly." Kira rubbed his chin in thought as he continued to scan the digital data before him. "I don't have all the codes memorized, but if you ask Urahara, he can tell you where this Digipad is linked to."

"He would know?"

"Yep, he has the master key to all the Digipads installed in the music stands as well as all the portable ones. He knows all there is to know about them."

Ichigo felt a slight puncture in his earlier excitement. He had a sinking feeling that Urahara would not be so willing to disclose the information.

But felt an insatiable urge to find out just who was on the other side of his conversation.

"By the way, I am heading out early to practice soon, want to go with me?"

"Nah, go ahead without me."

"Ok, see you later then."

Ichigo chuckled as the door closed shut behind Kira, "Poor guy I wonder if he knows that he's about the dance craziness. Good thing Renji told me about it, now I'll be able to find a nice, safe route to practice."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Ichigo was running for his life, running to get away from the large crowd of girls that seemingly followed him everywhere. So much for finding a hallway in Euterpe that led to the band room AND wasn't filled with girls.

Finally finding a door that was open, he turned the knob, throwing himself bodily into the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

"Too close, too close," he panted. His breath came to a halt all together as he realized that he wasn't the sole occupant in the room he had chosen to hide himself in.

"Hi," his companion squeaked nervously, lowering her hands that she had had clamped over her mouth. "Hiding?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he nodded, leaning back against the door. He looked about his hiding spot, and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "So even the broom closets here are fancy."

"What do you mean fancy?" she looked about, the neat as a pin room, the shelves filled with lines of neat cleaning products, rows of bottles, queues of towels and a stack of sponges.

Ichigo waved a hand across the shelves, in indication of what he was referring to, "Well, the inside of most janitorial closets don't look the cleaning aisle from the store."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Have you _never_ been inside a regular store?"

She laughed at this, "No, I have just never been inside a broom cupboard before. What about you, is this a usual habit of yours? Hiding in closets?"

"Well, it's not hiding in closets per say, rather just _hiding_ from certain people."

"That I can understand," she agreed. "The pre-dance ambiance around here gets to be pretty chaotic."

They both chuckled and exchanged smiles. Ichigo took another look at the girl, trying to appease his tugging notion that he had seen her somewhere before. He knew she wasn't from Karakura, due to her Euterpe uniform and his feeling of familiarity indicated that he had met her some time after he had come to Euterpe. She nervously tugged at her golden colored bow tie, and got to her feet, opening the door slightly and peeking out.

"I think the coast is clear," she murmured.

"Wait," recalling Renji's earlier advice, Ichigo rather sheepishly ruffled a hand through his orange locks, "So, do _you_ have a date to this dance yet?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Carefully making her way down the hall, Rukia lugged her saxophone case along behind her. Maybe she should have picked a smaller instrument to play. Sounds of voices caused her to jump and she quickly squeezed herself into the small space behind a large potted plant.

A pair of girls, their cell phones out, walked by, both laughing at something they had just read. Rukia had a sinking feeling that it had something to do with either her, Hitsugaya, or Ichigo, ... maybe even all three.

Despite what Rukia had originally thought, the supposed love triangle between the three of them only served to encourage the girls. She seemed to have more fans than ever now.

She wondered if Ichigo had heard about this rumor yet … because she definitely didn't want to be the one to tell him about it.

Sighing in silent relief after the girls had gone past, Rukia got to her feet only to come face to face with a dark-haired man crouched down beside her. "Aaaah!" escaped from her lips and she fell over backwards.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he beamed. The middle aged, bearded man was like no one that Rukia had met before. Plus, he was wearing, what looked to be a lab coat over a Hawaiian patterned shirt. This was definitely not the average attire of someone in Euterpe. Leaning closer to her he said, "I was just wondering what a cute little girl like you was doing out here alone crouched behind this vase."

"H-how do you know I'm a girl?"

"I'm a true man," he winked at her. "I can tell just by looking that you are a girl. Plus, I know a lot more about you than you would think, and I don't mean in a crazy old man way, I mean in a fatherly-type-you're-like-my-third-daughter way."

Really freaked, and just a little creeped out, Rukia managed to ask, "Er, well could you possibly keep it a secret?"

"Well my dear that won't be a problem but in return, you'll have to do me a favor."

Getting to her feet, Rukia gulped, noting the serious tone his voice had taken. "What did you have in mind?"

He straightened, standing beside her. "You have to promise, that once you decide to stop dressing as a boy," his face suddenly broke into a huge grin, "that you'll go on a date with my delinquent son."

She wasn't sure if she had heard correctly and Rukia stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds. "Uh, what?"

"My lawless, good-for-nothing son, will you go on a date with him? He's rather handsome if I do say so myself, he did get his looks from his father after all. And you two would just be so adorable together."

"We-we-well, I can't make any definite promises," Rukia said, with a nervous chuckle, thinking about her impending engagement to Hitsugaya.

"Nuh uh, you gotta give me your word," he waved a scolding finger in her face.

This guy, he reminded Rukia of someone …

"Um ok, I think I can go on a date with your son but -"

"Wheee! My son has a date!"

"Whe-"

"I'm holding you to your word," he grabbed her hand, vigorously shaking her whole arm. "Don't call me, I'll call you. Oh and for this date, you have to dress as a girl. In fact, maybe I should find a dress for you! I need to go!"

"But-"

He seemed to not be listening and clapped his hands together happily above his head. Pirouetting away, Rukia was not able to get a word in before he disappeared from her sights. She continued staring down the hallway, in the direction he had departed in, "What did I just agree to?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_No worries, Ichigo's companion he's talking to isn't the same as his penpal._

_Hope you could tell who Rukia was talking to :)_

_One part of it with the nimrod joke, may have been confusing, sorry about that, but hopefully after rereading it a few times you were able to get the joke._

_Yes, I know that high school isn't really like that around dance time, but just wanted to play it up to create some drama :)_

_Oh yeah, the __**fork **__thing, in some countries, using a fork that someone else has used is seen as an __**"Indirect Kiss"**_

_Er, uh_

_Questions? Comments? Bubblings? Thoughts?_

_Sharing is caring :D_


	10. volti subito

Loooooooooooong

_It actually was a lot longer but I cut off about 5,000 words which will be used to start off the next chapter ..._

_Feeling sad? Go do twenty jumping jacks while repeatedly saying whoodly wooooodly woooo!_

_Not really ...._

_Oh yeah, to my 100th reviewer, AnimeFreak03, whoo hooo! I should give away a reward of some kind, but need to come up with something that is actually rewarding ... I'll have to get back to you_

_** Please note that this story is occurring __**during the summer after Ichigo/Rukia's freshman year of high schoo**__l, before there sophomore year. Also, Hitsugaya skipped a few years in school, so he's in same grade as Rukia._

_The dance isn't in this chapter :( and probably won't be in the next one. I'm actually thinking about extending this story out past the originally planned length, or I may break it in two and make the second half the sequel ... is it better one way or another?_

_Also, I know there are some great reviewers out there, so I'll recommend this story again :) if it gets more reviews, the author may update sooner and then I won't spend half my time checking for updates, instead of working on this story_

_**Story Title: Shinigami Soldiers**_

_**Author: Danni'sBoi**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Romance and it's an IchiRuki**_

_**Story id: 5695697**_

_Those reviewers I know are great:_

_forever-will-love2112__ - Big hearty chuckle for your for the review :) actually the nimrod thing, I *cough *cough fell for it myself ... but I laughed when I read that you tried it out too with great success. I'm not going to reveal anything on the penpal or Ichigo's date because I don't want to give anything away (although I'm bursting at the seams to!) but I really appreciate your guesses :) Forehead flick hmm? I may have to include one in a future IchiRuki argument with your permission of course! Thank you for reviewing!_

_SinoviVaatell__ - Yeah fan girls are scary and there is a fair share of them in this story to help increase Rukia and Ichigo's troubles :) Thanks for your review!_

_Adrianna__ - I thought I should forwarn you that there will be some Hitsugaya and Momo pairing in this story :( sorry but I hope you'll keep reading :) Thanks for the review!_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - No problem :) that's what the author is here for *wink wink and Ichigo's date ... isn't going to be until the next chapter (runs and hides) sorry! Thanks for your review :)_

_Rocket-out__ - Waaaah :( South Korea did not do as great during this Olympics at short track as last year (Ahn wasn't there) but it was still fun to watch. This chapter may bring about more questions, but it should also have some answers, at least one :) The last instrument I play is the flute, whoop whoop! Thank you for the review :)_

_Jimmy the book lover__ - Can't reveal the secret closet partner yet :) sorry but it will be revealed at the dance ... so I hope you keep reading till then (please?) and thank you for reviewing :)_

_NoirCiel__ - Yep I am Korean and thanks for reading and reviewing :)_

_ashezo__ - I know Hitsugaya is just soo ... ah ya know what I mean ;) thanks for the review!_

_Muerte-chan__ - Too true, too true we could totally make it a love square, just like out of Korean dramas :) but it actually might become a pentagon because someone else asked for a Rukia harem type thing so I may be adding in more "prospective lovers" for Rukia. Thanks for the review :)_

_NerdyAsianGirl08__ - You are too sweet girl :) and I'll make sure to keep up the story quality, don't want to disappoint. Your review was awesome, thanks!_

_yumichan808__ - Ichigo and Rukia just ended their freshman year actually and Hitsugaya as well. Rukia left Euterpe before she started high school and transferred to Karakura. Although there is a jr. high for students that eventually end up at Euterpe, that school is much smaller than the high school, plus Hitsugaya didn't "enter into the music scene" until a year ago, despite being a prodigy, due to various reasons that are going to be revealed around the time of the dance. Scary, this is the longest view you've wrote that wasn't a flame? Well thanks thanks :) and I have a few ideas for the dance but am still working out the actual ending. Hope I was able to answer your question and thanks for reviewing :)_

_Juveniliare__ - Oooh you changed your icon :) cute, cute and there is a lot of fluff in RxJ and I find myself giggling a lot but also swooning over Tybalt (cause I'm lame like that) and glad you like the triangle :) I like three sided figures too! Excuse my randomness :) thanks for reviewing!_

_sweetieebunny__ - I was just listening to "I'm a Loner"! but I really like the song "Teardrops in the Rain" and when I watched the drama I was like "Noooooooo! Shin Woo!!!!" for about the whole second half of the show. Your bubblings were great and help me to get some of my Kdrama obsession out of my system :) thanks much and thanks for reviewing!_

_BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME __XP - Man when I get a watermelon I divide it in half, half all for me and half for the rest of my family :) A fat hamster? Kawaii! Man I hate when people are like "you are the no-life type" because you get good grades and you're in band and you do homework and blah blah and such so I just avoid those guys and incorporate them into my stories and make them look dumb (I'm mean/immature/rude like that but I find it better than actually going out and being all hostile like towards them in person. And I'm not making a single person in particular, but rather just their social group and the ideas the represent and stand for). Ah Nooooo the world can't end before you get your license!!! Reading for 3 days? That's dedication! And no worries, it was fun to read :) Oooh thanks for reading my other story and your rant was wonderfully executed and thanks for the review(s) :D_

_Fallen-Shadow-Angel__ - Byakuya + poker :) don't worry there's some more Byakuya humor in this chapter and I thank you for reviewing!_

_Review person =]__ - I loved your review :) super duper fantastically wonderfully amazing is how great you are! Thanks you for the review :)_

_fanatic99__ - Rants are by all means acceptable :) I often have a good rant with BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP from time to time and find it to be very nice, not to mention stress releasing, so feel free to rant when it comes to you :D I was a bit worried about using band terms at first because I didn't want it to become too confusing so I went with the median and decided to choose the terms I thought would be more common (except for the chapter titles) but I'm glad to know that there are some readers that understand the band terminology :) I am by no means a prodigy either, I don't even really play the flute anymore, except when I have some time to burn. The tuba and clarinet? Interesting combo! I tried percussion but found I have little eye hand coordination which is strangely helpful on the drum set ;) Your review was great, thanks!_

_headyzest__ - Sorry for the musical terms, if you need me to define anything just let me know :) I'll be more than happy to provide an explanation. And sorry to say that are going to be more unanswered questions rather than answered questions but I hope to eventually answer all the questions :) Thanks for reviewing!_

_HatakeTsughi__ - I enjoy writing stuff with Urahara too :) he's fun! Don't worry, in the end there will be and Ichigo and Rukia relationship, I'm stuck on that couple for what I believe will be an eternity :) so even though I like Hitsugaya, I like Rukia with Ichi more :D Thanks for the review!_

_And a big thanks for reading and reviewing to: __Fire331__, __ElfishScallywag__, __animefreak03__, __Shrilaraune__, __ohsnapinsomnia__, __-ICHIRUKIFTW-__, __KurukiXV__, __gadez_

**Disclaimer: Do not in anyway own Bleach (it's characters) or anything under the protection of a copyright**

_**Ichigo's writing on the digipad**_

_Ichigo's penpal's__ writing __on__ t__he __digipad_

_Flashback_

_

* * *

_

oOo

Some piano music :) "May Be" - Yiruma *See disclaimer

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

The formation, of certain friendships, is almost natural, automatic, sensible.

Then there are the ones that make absolutely, no inkling of sense whatsoever and under this category, you find the group relationship between Kuchiki Byakuya and his four friends.

_Byakuya_

The sun was still high in the sky, shining brightly through the windows and flooding the halls with afternoon light as Byakuya emerged from his rented room on Euterpe's campus and headed off to the musical building.

He walked in an uncaring manner, but still managed to attract plenty of attention, particularly from the female population. He reached the front entrance, stopping to hold open one of the doors for a pair of girls dressed in the Euterpe uniform. "Th-th-th-thank-k," one of the girls seemed unable to form coherent words as she stared at Byakuya with a red flushed face.

He waited until they were on the side of the doorway, inclining his head in a slight bow, before proceeding on his way, through the front doors of the round building, down the hallway, turning to stride down a side hall and not stopping until he came to a wooden, ornately carved door.

Turning the handle and pushing open the door, he stepped inside. The room was lined with bookshelves, filled with stacks of papers and folders of sheet music. A mahogany desk occupied the area in front of the tallest bookshelf and in the open space, between the front of the desk and the door; a circular table had been set up.

Walking across the rich, taupe colored carpet, Byakuya took a seat in one of the chairs around the table.

"Ah, Kuchiki you're early."

"Urahara," Byakuya's head didn't even turn as the blond haired director entered the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him. "I finished what I needed to with less trouble than I expected, so I was able to arrive sooner than planned."

"So, in other words, you were able to smooth everything over with your sister?"

"I suppose you could phrase it in that fashion."

Urahara looked at him with a frown of doubt, "Just how did you manage that?"

"I'm her brother, she listens to what I say," he responded smoothly.

"Really? Because from what I've seen, it seems that she's hit a rather rebellious streak."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Are you sure she still listens to you? Your word is still law?"

"Yes."

Urahara reached into the pocket, pulling out his cell phone and waving it about in front of Byakuya's face. "Ok, then how about you call her and tell her to dress like a girl tomorrow then. Since you're her loving older brother and she always does as you say, then this shouldn't be any big deal right?"

"Er ..." Byakuya momentarily paused, before saying in a rather rueful tone, "Sooo, last night, I might have actually told her that I had somewhere to be and cut the conversation short."

"You said you had somewhere to be at Euterpe?"

"Yeah, I may have made it seem that the poker game was planned for last night instead of this afternoon."

Urahara shook his head in amusement, "So have you avoided her for the rest of last night and this morning?"

"Avoided? No, no, I just merely have not spoken to her again since our meeting yesterday. It was a mere _unforeseen_ occurrence."

The two crafty men eyed each other. They both decided to leave the discussion at that, Byakuya not wanting to admit that he really had been steering clear of his sister since their meeting the night before and Urahara knowing that it was not a wise idea to press the matter.

Urahara was rather rough around the edges, in attitude and appearance. He was the type of man that could blend into the background when need be and the 'air of awe' about him was due to curiosity, rather than fear. Byakuya on the other hand, not only seemed to exude a most noticeable air of confidence, but also dressed nicely, spoke politely and had that overall look that screamed "superiority."

Such contrasting personalities, and yet here these two were, in the same room, Urahara's office, about to sit down for a 'civil' game of poker.

Byakuya crossed one leg over another, leaning back in his chair and looking to his friend. "So, during practice this morning, how was Rukia?"

Shrugging Urahara said, "Eh, she's been trained by you so well, I couldn't really read her expression, unfortunately. Although, the young Kurosaki boy was able to get quite an interesting reaction out of her."

"How so?"

"Well, from what I understood, Ichigo had just turned down some girl to the dance this morning, right in front of your sister. The girl, that got rejected, burst into tears, fled the room and Rukia punched Ichigo in the head, demanding to know why he turned her down." Despite these two being out-of-college-aged men, their conversation had begun to resemble gossip heard between catty girls. Urahara carried on, "Then Ichigo said, he already had a date, but Rukia didn't believe him. To make their lengthy, insult-filled argument short, Rukia thought Ichigo was lying, just to get out of taking a girl to the dance, and he called her some name that had something to do with being short, I believe it was _midget_. And getting very angry at this, your sister sent him flying head first into a tuba."

Byakuya's mouth twitched the slightest bit, "That must have been quite a scene."

"Yeah, those two make quite the pair," he agreed.

"I wouldn't go that far."

Urahara stepped over to his desk, pulling one of the drawers open. From within, he pulled out a clear bottle filled with an amber colored liquid and two glasses. He sat next to Byakuya, setting the glasses down, and pouring a rather liberal amount of the alcohol into each. "Is there something else that's bothering _you_, old friend?"

Byakuya took the glass into his hand, swirling the liquid about. In an offhand manner he said, "Is it strange that I am unmarried?"

There was a sputtering noise heard from Urahara, whom had been in the process of taking a drink when Byakuya had asked his question. Being in a high school, Urahara was used to some rather unexpected questions, but considering that Byakuya was long gone from his days of his teens, the blond man wasn't quite sure, just how exactly he should respond.

"Er," he sat in the chair next to his dark haired companion. The best way to get out of answering awkward questions? Ask another question, "Do you _want_ to get married?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "I could take or leave the whole affair."

The office door opened, "Talking about marriage? Oh man, how girly can you two get?" A most arrogant looking man made his way into the room. "Instead of playing poker, are we going to talk about our feelings tonight or gossip about who's with who?" He was dressed in a similar manner to Byakuya, clothed in a fitted suit and his white colored hair had been left long. The chair across from Byakuya was pulled out and the man sat down, loosening his tie.

"We already talked about that, and we know that Ichigo is with someone," Urahara muttered quickly under his breath and Byakuya kicked him beneath the table.

"Owwww-"

Byakuya's glower of death, silenced any further expression of pain.

"-ww, I mean, Ganryu," Urahara got to his feet, his leg smarting. "I see you were able to make it."

Ryodoji Ganryu, retired world famous actor, now the president of a talent agency based in Japan and "friend" to Byakuya.

"Yeah I couldn't miss out on taking all your money," he grinned, casually letting his gaze flick in Byakuya's direction. "Kuchiki."

"Ryodoji," Byakuya crisply replied.

"And now it's awkward again," Urahara mumbled. Things could get uneasy when his friends assembled, especially when Kurosaki Isshin wasn't there to lighten the mood, or Ishida Ryuken wasn't present to act as a buffer by calling everyone stupid. Attempting to prevent a prospective "debate" from arising Urahara put forth the question, "So, who are we waiting for?"

"The _man-of-jeer_ and the _lunatic_," Ganryu chortled at his own joke. "In other words, Ishida and Kurosaki, respectively."

"Ah, I see you still refer to them by those nicknames," Urahara mused. "So tell me Ganryu, do I have a nickname too?"

"Exploiter."

"Ouch," Urahara mimed an arrow to the chest, "That hurts, besides, I'm only like that when there are substantial rewards to be received." He didn't seem at all guilt ridden by this confession. "It's not like I exploit someone just for mere amusement." The other two men formed faces of skepticism but kept their doubting thoughts to themselves. With an evil smile, Urahara let his eyes shift over to Byakuya, "But what about a little name of endearment for Byaku-shishi?"

Byakuya gave him a look, that clearly indicated, he did not want, nor did he care one bit, for a nickname.

"How about no-brows?"

"Pfffbt," Urahara couldn't help himself. Byakuya was most likely going to kill him but at least he'd die having a pretty good laugh.

The music director was saved from the Kuchiki by the arrival of, a rather tired looking, Ishida Ryuken, who entered the room and immediately sat down on Byakuya's other side. As usual, he wore a full suit, white in color with a pale blue dress shirt underneath.

"Someone needs a pick me up," Urahara headed back to his desk, pulling out two more glasses to fill with alcohol before passing one to Ryodoji and the other to Ryuken. "Rough day?"

"More like rough week," Ryuken pulled a cigarette from the box in his pocket. "I've had to go and 'up' the qualifications and requirements in some of my hospitals that are not meeting my own, personal standards of quality."

Byakuya's already fair skin, blanched at these words. Ryuken held up a hand before he could speak, "Not to worry Byakuya, I happen to personally oversee the hospital where your sister receives her treatment. Trust me, under my watch there will be no slip-ups. As for others, I think I am going to have to thin the crowd of my employees before the growing incompetence of the fools there, drives me to the point of insanity, similar to that of Isshin's."

He lit the end of his cigarette, placing his lighter back into his pocket and glancing about, "Where is that lunatic anyway?"

"Not here yet," Urahara retook his seat, placing a deck of cards in the middle of the table. "Shall we start without him?"

Before an answer could be made, the door swung all the way open, and Kurosaki Isshin barged into the room, arms spread wide and his face lit up with excitement.

"Yay, I have some great news everyone!"

His answer was met with silence. Byakuya grabbed the deck of cards, shuffling them momentarily before dealing. Isshin remained, seemingly frozen in his herald-of-good-news pose as Byakuya finished, leaning back in his chair and reaching into his pocket. He withdrew a thick roll of money, placing it in the center of the table, "Let's begin."

There was mumbled agreement, from those sitting, as they threw money onto the table and picked up their cards.

"Are you guys ignoring me?" Isshin was in a full, fake swoon in a matter of seconds. "You are my confidants, my friends, my brothers in arms-"

Byakuya interrupted his fraternity style speech, "_We_ are a group of five, middle aged men that play poker together because none of us are married."

"Ah Byakuya, don't put it that way," Isshin sat down in the last open seat at the table. "And I don't think you're quite middle aged."

"Do you want to be play or not?" Ryuken tapped the edges of his cards on the tabletop in annoyance. "If you don't, then just sit there and shut up. I have a game to win here."

"But who wants to hear my good news?"

"No one."

"Well, my great news is," Isshin continued on, "I got my son a date."

"Isshin," Urahara decided to take pity on the man and at least provide him with some form of return conversation. "Isn't your son old enough to get a date on his own, what is he, fourteen?"

"Actually he'll be fifteen, in about a month, not quite a man but definitely old enough to be getting some."

Ryuken pulled a face of distaste, "He's old enough to 'get some' but not old enough to get his own date?"

"Exactly," Isshin threw down a wad of money into the center pool on the table. "Poor boy is hopeless in finding the right girl, but once he does get the perfect one, the natural Kurosaki male charm will take over. There's not a girl in the world that can resist the Kurosaki men."

"I think we should change his nick name to _engorged ego head_," Ganryu said in an offhand manner as he pulled a card from the deck. "Or maybe even airhead."

"Oh man, how cool, we have nicknames?" Isshin was overly excited by this information. "How about mine is number-one-dad? Or number-one, super-cool dad, or number-one, super-cool, best-"

"If you add one more adjective to your name, I will personally go into your home, tear down that macro sized picture of your wife you have in you dining room and turn it into lining for a hamster cage," Ryuken said.

"Noooo, not Masaki," Isshin wailed.

"Isshin," Urahara was busy staring at his cards, his poker face in place. "Just who did you get do go on a date with your son?"

"Oh, this cute little girl," Isshin was peppy and cheery once again. "My delinquent, hopeless, but blessed with good genes son, is going on a date with Byakuya's little sister, Rukia."

Without elaborating too much on the details, the poker game that day ended early. Mostly due to Byakuya flipping the card table and then proceeding to jump across the resulting wreckage to catch Isshin in one nasty chokehold.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

"It's about time!"

All eyes of the people in close proximity to Ichigo turned in his direction, to stare in quiet judgment of his sanity. Not that the orange head even noticed. His attentions were far too absorbed in whatever was on the screen of his Digipad in his hands that he currently had a death grip on.

Sitting alone at a table in the courtyard of Euterpe, the sunlight reflecting off his bright hair, Ichigo seemed oblivious to the environment around him. Practice had just finished for the day, and the craze of the morning had lessened in intensity, or so it appeared. As he stared at the screen, he failed to notice the groups of girls that stood about, eyeing him with interest and nudging each other, to try and get someone to talk to him.

_Hey_

_Just so you know, there's no point in sending messages to me when I'm away from my music screen. Today when I turned my screen on, I got a flood of messages, all from you._

He slowly reread the words written on the screen and took his stylus in hand, writing, _**Well thank you for explaining that to me and nice of you to finally reply, please note, that I am expressing this with so much sarcasm it hurts.**_

_Sarcasm is noted and not appreciated._

_Jerk_

_**I'm not the jerk that waited so long to respond back.**_

_It has only been about two days since we last spoke or rather, wrote. Don't tell me someone still doesn't know how to read a clock…_

It hadn't been _that_ long since their last talk now that he pondered the matter. Usually, he could go for days, without feeling the need to talk to some people, and yet with this person, whom he hadn't even met in face-to-face, he had as fixation that he couldn't explain. Ichigo let out a short laugh, leaning forward to rest his forearms on the tabletop and hide the pink stain gracing his cheeks.

His pal must have possessed a sixth sense of some sort because he looked down at the screen to read, _Are you blushing?_

_**NO!**_ Ichigo looked up, glancing around at the people close by him. None of them had a digital journal and the people that were looking in his direction, namely giggly girls, couldn't possibly be his writing correspondent.

_Are you sure?_

_**It's my body, of course I'm sure!**_

_Oooh, touchy._

Despite the insult that had been directed his way, Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. After taking a moment to allow the picture to develop in his head first, he began to draw a scene on his digipad of a stick person pushing another one off a cliff. He drew an arrow pointing to the falling person and wrote next to it 'you.'

He didn't have to wait long to receive a reply, a rather animate reply. There was a tomato on one half of the screen, on the other half the same tomato was being squished under a hopping rabbit. An arrow reached to the tomato and written by it was the title of 'YOU!'

_**Why am I a tomato?**_

_Blushing = tomato_

_**I do not blush!**_

_**And what's with the rabbit?!**_

_I happen to like rabbits_

_And you don't like tomatoes?_

_How about I draw you as a carrot then?_

Shortly afterwards, a hastily drawn picture of carrot being chopped in half by a samurai sword, of all things, was sent to him.

_**You draw like a five year old**_

_Like YOU are one to talk!_

_Your people look like anorexic twigs!_

_**That's because they are STICK PEOPLE**_

_Shut up carrot!_

_**I am not carrot**_

_**And just who the heck are you?**_

_Why?_

_**So I can come and beat you up in person**_

_You'd beat up a girl?_

_**So you're a girl huh?**_

_Yes!_

_I meant, NO!_

_How about maybe, but what if I was? Why? Are you a girl?_

_Or just a girly boy?_

_**I happen to be male!**_

And just for good measure, he felt like adding, _**A very manly male!**_

_I highly doubt that …_

Ichigo waited for her to continue, there seemed to be a "but" clause that belonged at the end of the sentence.

_**And …?**_

_I hope you're not the type with an overly inflated self esteem … but even if you are a "macho man" the music you sent me was on such a high level that when I played, it gave me that "feel good shiver"_

_**That makes it sound as if you were doing drugs while you played it**_

_Shut up_

_I was trying to give you a compliment_

Embarrassed by the praise, Ichigo was about to send back a reply, downplaying his musical writing abilities, when another thought struck him.

_**Wait, you played my piece?**_

_**What did you play it on?**_

_The piano of cour__se_

_**How did you know to play it on the piano?**_

_The music was written for piano wasn't it?_

Maybe it had been pretty obvious but Ichigo thought it best, to make sure and conclude, whether or not his pen pal knew anything about the melody of his song.

_**Do you recognize the tune?**_

_I can't say I do_

_But it does seem familiar for some reason_

_Why?_

He stared at the single word, lingering on the indecision of disclosing his secret. He had never told anyone this before, about the real reason that he was always jotting down the measures of music that came to his mind, why he thought so hard on this one piece of music and why he had been working on this song for the past eight years.

He had rewritten and revised this song so many times, the only resemblance left between the original and the piece he had now, was the musical key and a single melody that appeared in the chorus of the song. All other songs he had written were based off this solitary melody, meant to compliment, harmonize and enhance it. All these variations on a song, that sounded of love, based on a strain from a melody that he received eight years prior.

There had always been a want for him to disclose this secret to someone, so maybe now as the time.

_**That music I wrote,**_

_**it's meant to accompany a piece of music I heard long ago**_

_**But I don't know the name of the song and haven't been able to find original piece in any of my sources**_

He had looked through all the musical books he could get his hands on, multitudes of sheet music sites online but had been unable to find the original song.

_I'm sorry, I didn't recognize the melody_

_**Not even the one during the bridge, in the few bars after the coda?**_

_Nope_

Despite thinking that he wasn't going to get his hopes up in the first place, Ichigo still felt a depression after reading his friend's answer.

_**Ah that's ok, forget I mentioned it**_

He was beginning to think that the original piece of music hadn't even been completed, let alone published. After all, when he had first heard it, the tune had merely been a partial tune, played out on the piano by a small girl, putting into music, what she called, "the melody in her heart."

It was strange, out of all of his memories of his childhood, this was one of his most vivid. It stood out in his mind, even more than the time of his mother's death, possibly because this was a happy memory, rather than a despairing one, or because this was the time when he had first felt the thrill of, what he would later be able to identify as, a crush.

That girl was still clear in his mind, her dark, ebony hair, fair, white skin and the brilliant indigo of her irises. That particular day, she had been sitting alone at the grand piano in his home, her legs barely able to reach the pedals, whittling away at a series of notes as she attempted to appease her melodic muse.

He had watched her quietly, for perhaps ten minutes, before she had looked up from the paper she had been scribing her music onto, to lock him in her intense gaze. She didn't seem the least bit surprised at his presence, _"Can you play the piano?"_

At first Ichigo had been embarrassed at being seen, but had slowly nodded, stepping towards her. _"Just a little, my mother is teaching me to play."_

"_That's good, the piano is the best after all."_

"_Well, I don't know about that. I don't like it all that much, I don't like music at all really."_

She had frowned at this, pursing her lips as she stared at him. _"That won't do_." Writing a few more notes onto the page, she had folded it half once and handed it to him. _"This is for you."_

Getting to her feet, she smiled at him, "_This is my melody I have kept in my head for awhile, my vision is for it to be played as a duet on two pianos."_

She had walked away, leaving Ichigo to stare quizzically down at the page. Calling after her, his younger self had asked, _"What am I supposed to do with it?"_

Her feet stopped, and she peered over her shoulder at him. Ichigo never knew just how long they stood there, staring at each other, neither willing to be the first to break the contact and Ichigo unwilling to lose the sensation he experienced from looking in her eyes. She had carefully tread back to stand beside him, and leaning up on her tip toes, she placed her soft lips on his cheek. It was a quick kiss, over before Ichigo could truly register what was occurring. By the time his cheeks received their signal to blush, she was already heading towards the door. Not even turning back to look him, her answer was, "_I am entrusting that to you. I want you to write the other half of the duet._"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

"Rukia, Rukia!" Rangiku waved her down. It was afternoon, and Rukia was half out of it, as she stared groggily at the strawberry blond lady. After running around all morning, getting in a heated fight with Ichigo and sitting through hours of practice, the synaptic firing in Rukia's brain was going a bit slower than usual. Not to mention, her mind was occupied with a whole mess of worries, such as, her gender secret, her impending marriage, the upcoming dance, avoiding the come ons of girls (especially Chizuru) and the blind date she had agreed to yesterday.

Rangiku's voice brought her back to reality. With a feeling of growing irk, Rukia finally realized why she suddenly felt like strangling Rangiku.

"Using my real name again," Rukia swore under her breath. The small dark haired girl, dressed in the guise of Tamako, practically sprinted the length of the hallway and tackled the large bosomed nurse. "Shut … up," she hissed harshly, clamping her hands down over Rangiku's mouth. "I told you not to use my real name."

Other students walked by, casting glances of interest in the direction of the strange pair. "Nothing to see here, keep walking," Rukia mumbled. She got to her feet, brushing off her pants. "Now, you told me to meet you so, here I am, what were you talking about during breakfast that had to do with flu shots?"

Rangiku quickly bounded to her feet, completely unperturbed that she had just been taken down by a cross-dressing girl. She winked, "Because darling, that was _code_."

"Code for what?"

"I got permission from your brother to help you prepare for the dance." With a series of twirls, wild hand movements and odd poses, Rangiku did a Sailor Moon like routine and pointed a finger in Rukia's face, "In the name of the Kuchiki, I will make you look hot!"

The group of girls walking by snickered at this. Rukia ground her teeth in irritation, grabbing Rangiku's wrist and dragging her into a nearby classroom. "My brother really told you to help me?"

"Yep."

"How are _you_ going to help me?"

"Well, I'm going to make you look hot."

"Somehow, I think I'm still missing the actual methodology in your helping," Rukia said sarcastically.

"Hmm, I'll do your hair, your make up, help you buy a dress and some sexy underwear."

"First off, why would I even need se- that kind of underwear?" Rukia said with a blush just thinking about the type of lingerie Rangiku probably had in mind. "And how are you going to buy me a dress, don't I need to try it on?"

"Well, you do know that this weekend, there is a trip to Latiffle, right? We can do our shopping there!" Rangiku beamed like an older sister about to take her younger sibling out on a spending spree.

"_You_ would go with me? And how am I even supposed to shop for a dress when other students from Euterpe and Karakura are there?"

"Why can't you silly? Is someone a bit self-conscious?"

Rukia raised a trembling fist of annoyance, "I'm dressed as a boy and boys do not … NORMALLY SHOP FOR EVENING GOWNS!"

Rangiku made a small oh, "I see the problem."

"I swear, between you and Ichigo, my patience is stretched well past normal limits," Rukia muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry girlfriend, I have an idea."

"Eh?"

"I will most definitely take care of everything!"

The smaller girl ran a frustrated hand through her hair, or rather her wig. "I'm doomed."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

The town of Latiffle was one of the most expensive places in the world to shop, let alone live. Half the houses there were empty anyway, due to the owners only living there for three months out of the year and jetting off to Europe or a tropical island for the rest of the year. The downtown was full of shops for gifts, sporting goods, unique ingredients for cooking and beauty products of all kinds. But the most prominent store type, was for clothing. There were stores for women, men, children, hikers, swimmers, ones for shoes, dresses, jewelry and even one completely full of socks.

Latiffle was the center for shopping for actors, entertainers and multimillionaires alike. And the strangest thing, or perhaps luckiest, was that this three mile long stretch of businesses, was a mere quarter hour train ride from Euterpe.

Ichigo rolled his shoulders, stretching in a leisurely manner as he stepped off the train. Behind him, Orihime, Uryu, Tatsuki, Chad and Keigo followed.

The seventh day of the seminar had come about and thusly, the scheduled shopping day for the dance. The Karakura and Euterpe students alike, had risen early to walk the short distance to the train station near the school and board the train to Latiffle. The Euterpe crew even wore regular clothes instead of their uniforms. Ichigo had lost sight of Tamako during the rush to board the train and had ruefully settled on sharing a seat with Ishida instead.

During the short ride, the young Kurosaki had come to the rather shocking conclusion that their first week at Euterpe was about to come to an end and that meant Tamako would no longer be in his servitude.

Not that Ichigo had really made him do much in the first place, but the 'master' felt as if he shouldn't waste his last day. Pulling out his cell phone, he had sent text to Tamako "requesting" that he spend the day with him. He had added in a consecutive text, "it's not like you really have money to buy anything anyway."

Ichigo pushed up the sleeves of his grey jacket and shoved his hands into his pocket, walking along with the flow of students, in the direction of the exit from the train station.

Keigo pranced over, nudging him in the side, "Hey Ichigo, I heard that movie stars shop here, maybe I'll get to meet on of those lovely goddesses or maybe even more than one."

"Don't get your hopes up," Ichigo sighed.

"Kurosaki?" Orihime fell into step beside him. "This morning, before practice you said you already had a date to the dance but do you really?"

Keigo appeared interested in this too, shutting up immediately to await Ichigo's reply. Ruffling the hair on the back of his head, Ichigo said, "Yeah, I already asked someone and she agreed to go with me."

They stepped out onto the main street, stopping as they took a moment to absorb the scene before them. Tall buildings, filled with shops on the first and second floors lined both sides of the street. The vehicle traffic on the road was minimal and only a few cars were parked along the wide sidewalks. People stood about in groups, some of them recognizable from school and others known because they had been seen gracing the covers of magazines.

"So, where should we go first?" Ichigo glanced at his friends.

"Wait, wait, wait," Keigo marched over to stand in front of Ichigo, stopping him from walking forward. "You aren't going anywhere until you prove to us that you really did get a date to the dance by telling us who you're going with."

"Shut up Keigo," Ichigo shoved the brown haired boy over, stepping over him. "I think I saw Tamako, I'm going to go and talk to him."

"Oh, I'll come too Kurosaki," Orihime stepped on Keigo's stomach as she chased after Ichigo.

"Me too," Tatsuki made sure to stomp on Keigo's head. Chad and Ishida trailed behind Tatsuki, neither stopping to offer help to Keigo.

"Wait, my friends," Keigo said weakly.

"Yo Tamako," Ichigo called, waving.

Tamako stood alone near the front of the train station building. The cell phone he had received from Ichigo was in his hand and his attentions were on the screen. He wore a red, plaid patterned shirt and a pair of dark jeans, standing out because he was plain rather than overly dressed.

The people walking past him wore designer clothes and the newest fashions, some women even having their hair in such a style, that it added another five inches to their height. And still, even among the midst of the profligate dresses, exorbitant suits and tasteful outfits, Ichigo found his eyes most drawn to the unadorned Tamako.

"Ichigo," Tamako looked up at him, placing his phone into his pocket, "What was with that text?"

"This is your last day as my slave," Ichigo smirked, draping an arm over Tamako's shoulders. The dark-haired boy's flushed and he attempted to free himself. "Come on Tamako, you're going to spend the day with me."

Tamako shoved off his arm and turned to stand opposite him, his face resembling a boiled lobster. "Fine, I'll go with you but I promised someone that I would meet them later today."

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"Is it a girl?"

"Not answering."

"A girl from Euterpe or Karakura?"

"Shut up."

"Hmm, is it Ryo?"

"Still not answering."

The small boy was one tough nut to crack, but Ichigo's level of insistence was on par with Tamako's. "Is it Michiru?"

"I am not answering you!"

"Chizuru?"

Tamako actually jumped at this, his eyes widening in fear as he started to look about frantically. He reached out a hand, clutching on the front of Ichigo's jacket. "Where?" he whispered, his voice full of wariness. "Where is she?"

"Eh Tamako? I didn't say she was actually anywhere near us. I just wanted to know if she was the one that you were planning on meeting."

His held his look of panic for a moment longer before his eyes narrowed, eyebrows cinched together and his mouth formed a frown. It was so quick, Ichigo didn't have time to stop the punch that Tamako socked to his gut. "Don't freak me out like that," Tamako heaved. "When you said her name, I thought she had just popped out of nowhere like usual. And there's no way I would be meeting her of all people. I've actually been working to avoid her. She's keeps asking me to take her to the dance and doesn't seem to understand the word _no_."

Massaging his stomach, Ichigo scowled at Tamako, "So, you're not meeting Chizuru?"

"Nope."

"Then who are you meeting?"

Tamako stubbornly answered, "I already said I don't feel like sharing that with you."

"Tell me," Ichigo reached out and pinched the sides of the shorter boy's face. "I am your boss still, remember?"

"I said, you don't need to know Kurosaki, you crustacean cupcake!"

"Tell me you ... moronic, mulch muffin!"

"Che," Tamako managed to say. "That the best you got?"

"No, you ... daft, dimwitted, dolty donut!"

"You wack-job waffle!"

"Birdbrained bagel!"

"Pinheaded pancake!"

"Simple minded, sniveling, stubborn, stupid, s-s-s ... something strudel!"

Tamako glared at him, "Let go of my face!"

A hand, from a third party, reached out and gripped firmly onto Ichigo's wrist. Both the boys turned to look at the owner of the hand. "I think we should get going," Ishida Uryu said, pulling one of Ichigo's hands off Tamako's face.

"Right," Ichigo said, surprised that Ishida, who usually stayed out of other's troubles, had intervened. The orange haired boy glanced sideways at Tamako who returned his gaze with his own face of confusion. It appeared that he was just as taken aback by Ishida's interference as Ichigo.

"Let's go to that store," Tatsuki said, motioning to the wide window of a shop. She pushed Orihime ahead of her, glaring at Ichigo and Ishida. "Come on guys."

Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and went along after Tatsuki. "What was that about?" Ichigo asked, also deciding to accompany the girls into the store.

Tamako shrugged, "Maybe he's just having a bad day."

"How can you guess that? It always looks likes he's having a bad day."

"Speaking of bad days …"

Near the front of the boutique, they were about to enter, stood half a dozen girls, one of them being Senna. She gestured to them, indicating that she wanted to talk.

"Ah geez," Ichigo rolled his eyes as she sauntered over.

"Hi everyone," she grinned. There was no hesitation in her movements as she reached out and wrapped her arms about one of Ichigo's. "I was wondering if I could shop with you today."

"Sure why not?" Orihime kindly answered. "It will be lots of fun."

"Yeah, _fun_," Ichigo heard Tamako mutter.

"Oh goody," Senna pulled on Ichigo's arm, forcing him through the front door of the shop.

When he had agreed to go shopping with them, Ichigo hadn't realized that the store Tatsuki had wanted to go to, was a dress store. Once inside, he froze and tried to leave, mumbling some excuse about having other 'stuff' to do.

"Come on silly," Senna tightened her grip about his arm. "You can help me pick my dress."

Despite his declaration of not really wanting to dress shop, Ichigo was pulled further into the store. Dress shopping was something guys did when they were with their girlfriends or possibly even their younger sisters. None of these girls were related to him in anyway and there was no way that Tatsuki, Orihime or Senna were, what he would consider, his girlfriend.

He looked to the other male members of the group to receive confirmation that this was, indeed, strange for them to be doing.

Ishida actually appeared interested in the dresses and Ichigo recalled that the guy had some sewing fetish. Chad, well Chad was hard to read as always and merely followed the girls in silence. And then there was Tamako, yes Tamako who despite resembling a girl, gave off the impression of annoyance at being surrounded by the flashy gowns.

The slender boy glanced down at his watch again. Ichigo was about to go and try to make him spill his secret on who he was planning on meeting, but Senna tugged on his arm again. "Ichigo, I want you to pick out a dress for me," she said in a whiny voice.

"Eh me, really?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Her eyes were most likely experiencing the workout of their lives, seeing as how she rolled them almost every time Senna opened her mouth. "What do you think of this one Ichigo?" the purple haired girl held up a frilly dress in front of her.

"It's nice," Ichigo said, only giving half a glance to her dress.

"That's what you said about the last three."

"Well, they are all nice."

"Um Senna, isn't that dress awfully fancy to wear to a school dance?" Orihime ventured to ask.

"Inoue, silly," Senna giggled, "This isn't just some old, school dance. This is a ball, a social gathering, a masquerade, if you will. It won't just be the students there. Deans of Ivy League universities, music producers and multiple others will also be in attendance. This ball is more about making connections with the right people and showing off your wealth to other people, rather than the dancing itself. So, it's important that to look your best."

"Oh, I see," Orihime nodded, her wide eyes laced with excitement. "Then I'm going to find a different dress."

"So, this is more about 'getting yourself out there,' than spending the time with friends?" Uryu asked of Senna.

"Right, there will be a banquet, dancing, civilized dancing that is, and then some major big-wig sponsor of the school is supposed to make an announcement."

Rukia clapped her hands over her mouth to stop her gasp of surprise. Was this major big-wig sponsor of the school perhaps … her brother? Then that would mean that the announcement was about ... her engagement.

Feeling a gaze upon her, Rukia looked up to meet the blue of Ishida's eyes. "Er, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing is wrong," Ishida pushed his glasses up his nose, as per his habit. "I was just going to ask you what time you were planning on meeting your friend."

"Oh, um well," Rukia checked her watch. "Ack, it's almost time already. I have to go." She glanced over at Ichigo, then back at Ishida. "Uh, I need to go now."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Kurosaki."

Another surprising action from Ishida, but Rukia would take it. She patted him on the back, "Thanks man, I owe you."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

She doubled checked the time again, and continued her fast paced walk down the street. As Rukia passed a small ally between two buildings, a hand shot out and grabbed her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she struggled to free herself.

"Rukia, chill, it's me."

"Renji," Rukia froze for a second before she punched her red-haired friend in the gut. "What's the big idea, grabbing me like that?"

"Sorry," he wheezed.

"And where is Rangiku, I thought I was supposed to meet her to go and shop for a dress."

"I'm taking you to meet her," Renji had managed to regain the breath Rukia's punch had earlier knocked out of him. "She's going to meet you in the bathroom of a restaurant with your disguise."

"Oh, well let's go then," Rukia said, "what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for the feeling to return to my abdominal area."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, let's go, it's this way."

Renji escorted her into a small bistro, taking her to the door of the unisex bathroom. He knocked twice, "Matsumoto, are you in there?"

The door was thrown wide open, the wood smashing into Renji's head and knocking him backwards. Rangiku looked at Rukia, apparently oblivious to the loud thud that had preceded her entrance, "Geez there you are, what took you?"

She grabbed Rukia by her wrist, pulling her into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them, to cut off Renji's growl of, "Matsumoto you -"

"Let's go, let's go," Rangiku threw a bag at Rukia. "Here's your disguise, change really quick and I'll be right back."

"But-"

"We don't have all day, get a move on girlfriend."

Matsumoto was already gone, the lock of the door clicking closed behind her.

"And my brother assigned her, to help me, why?" she asked of the empty air.

Slowly opening the bag, Rukia reached inside and pulled out a handful of cloth that turned out to be a dress. The yellow sundress was made of a light material and a dark green, silk bow was fastened to the front. Rukia shook her head, honestly she knew she was going to be dressed a girl but she could still dress as a girl while wearing pants!

Grumbling, she undressed, pulling the dress over her head. She smoothed the skirt that reached to just above her knees, and untwisted the strap of the top. It had been so long since she had dressed like a girl that Rukia was a bit surprised when she saw her very feminine appearance reflected back to her from the mirror.

There was a hurried knock at the door and Rukia jumped in slight surprise. She opened the door just the slightest bit and let Rangiku into the room with her.

"Oooh you look so cute!" Rangiku assessed Rukia's petite form. "I almost didn't recognize you, but let's get rid of that wig."

"Oh right, I probably don't need my wig anymore, huh?"

"Right, and here we go, to finish off your disguise or is it not a disguise because you're actually a girl?" Rangiku asked, absentmindedly-patting Rukia on the head. "Let's just go with disguise," she reached a consensus by herself. "But as I was saying earlier, to finish off your look," she pulled off Rukia's wig and placed on her head, a white sun hat with a wide brim. With more care, she gently positioned a pair of large sunglasses on Rukia. "We are complete."

"I'm not sure that all this is-" her doubt was cut short.

"Let's go!"

Rangiku picked up Rukia's earlier discarded cloths and shoved them, along with the wig, into the sac the dress had been in earlier. Taking the bag up in one hand and grabbing Rukia with the other, she pulled her from the room.

Being bodily dragged down the street, Rukia did her best to keep from stumbling. Renji had seemingly gone off on his own, due to what Rukia guessed, was a fear of being seen in a public with the overly crazed Rangiku. Secretly, she envied him.

Rukia blew her bangs from her eyes and looked ahead to the boutique, named "Peau Profondément" that they were heading towards.

In the tall window front of the shop, were mannequins, dressed in some of the most glamorous dresses Rukia had ever seen. Rangiku pushed open the door, tugging Rukia in after her. "We are going to find you the best dress and it is going to be so hot that the guys are going to have to spend half the night pushing their eyes back into their heads."

"That … actually sounds really gross."

The large store held multiple dresses and large gowns. In the center of the room was a circular stage, the back half occupied by a wall made up of full-length mirrors. There were a few other patrons on the floor, looking at the clothing or comparing dresses outside the doors of the dressing rooms, near the back of the shop.

Rukia almost felt her jaw hit the floor, as a white haired boy, standing near the center of the store, turned about to walk their way. "Hitsugaya?!"

"Yo," he said, raising a hand in greeting. Out of his uniform, Rukia had to admit she could see the appeal that others girls saw in him. He wore a white collared shirt underneath a teal colored, v-neck sweater and a pair of blue jeans. On the right corner of the collar of his shirt, he had fastened his Euterpe pin. His bright as the sky, turquoise eyes swept over her, "You look nice."

"Hitsugaya what are you doing here?"

He sighed loudly, "Your assistant asked me to meet her here, to help you pick out a dress. Plus, I need to see the color of your dress before I go and buy my suit so we match somewhat."

Rukia watched him carefully as he reached up a hand, gently removing her sunglasses. "Much better," he said, pocketing the glasses. Rukia couldn't stop her nervous chuckle that escaped her lips, only helping to further increase the pink tinge of her cheeks. Hitsugaya was acting so affectionate, almost like a real boyfriend or lover would. "Now for the hat," he said, his bangs brushing the wide brim of her sunhat.

"A-a-about that," Rukia took a hopping step back, and quickly snatched the hat off of her head. "I got it." She didn't know why, but she felt if she let Hitsugaya continue with his princely charm, she would pass out due to all her blood being called to her cheeks to increase her blush to max output.

Hitsugaya's subtle smile lasted for half a moment and he held out a hand, "Shall we?"

"Toshiro," Rangiku flounced over and captured him in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you came."

"I said I would," he pushed her away, a vein pulsing in his forehead. "God, I can't believe Kuchiki Byakuya picked you of all people to assist Ms. Kuchiki."

"You are too sweet."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Rangiku pulled both of the young teens further into the store and she shoved them towards the dressing rooms. "Here Rukia I'll choose some dresses and you try them on." Rangiku was already grabbing clothes, draping them over her arm.

A store employee glared at Rangiku with disdain and said to her, "Madam, do you require assistance?"

"Buzz off you bimbo," Rangiku replied to the platinum blond lady. "I'm here with a very important client, so it's important that you stay out of my way and not distract me."

"E-e-excuse me!?" the woman's face worked its way into a very conspicuous look of anger. "I think you should leave if you're going to speak to me in such an uncouth manner."

"Im-por-tant cli-ent, yada yada, don't make me repeat myself."

"You don't need to, you can just leave."

"Making a scene, making a scene," Rukia quietly groaned.

"Should I stop her?" Hitsugaya offered.

"You can try."

Rangiku's voice had risen in volume, "You did not just say that to me!"

"Yes I did!" the employee hissed back, trying to get the strawberry blond to lower her voice.

Rangiku shoved her bag into Hitsugaya's unsuspecting hands. "Toshiro, hold my purse! Wait, my earrings too."

"Ah, this is ridiculous," Rukia rubbed her forehead.

"Excuse me my dearest lady," it appeared that Hitsugaya had managed to intervene. "My lovely woman here requires a gown and I was hoping to purchase it at this establishment."

The woman's feelings of anger were no match for the charms of Hitsugaya. Poor woman, Rukia knew how she felt. Her face went from one of wrath, to one of admiration then quickly turned back into a face of anger as she realized what Hitsugaya had said. "_Lovely woman_," the employee scoffed, "You mean her?" she jabbed a thumb in Rangiku's direction.

"Eh, no," Hitsugaya replied bluntly. "I meant her," he gestured to Rukia. "My woman is Kuchiki Rukia."

"K-K-K-K-K-Kuchiki you say?" the look of anger slid off her face like a fried egg from a nonstick frying pan. She cleared her throat, forcing her mouth into a smile, "Well, I'm sure the owner would be very pleased if you purchased the dress here. Please let me help in anyway I can."

"I will keep that in mind," the well-mannered Hitsugaya bowed his head to her before raising a hand, extending his pointer finger and motioning to Rangiku. "I think we have enough to start, so let's begin shall we?"

"Oooh good idea Toshiro," Rangiku had already returned to her usual, jovial fashion. "I'll even let you pick which one she should try on first."

"Eh?"

"Go ahead Toshiro, choose a dress for Rukia to try on."

"Th-that one," Hitsugaya seemed the slightest bit flustered as he quickly pointed at the ceil colored dress in Rangiku's hand. It appeared as if picking out clothes for women was not the prodigal boy's forte.

"Ooh good choice," she dropped all the other gowns over the back of a chair near the dressing rooms and grabbed Rukia, placing the dress in her hands and shoving her into the closet sized room. "Go and try it on."

Stumbling into small space, Rukia regained her footing and turned to huff at the closed door. "That dang Rangiku," Rukia blew her bangs from her face. "I would have been better off shopping with Ichigo of all people."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

He couldn't believe it, somehow Tamako had escaped right from under his nose and now, he was basically stuck being Senna's manservant. "Oooh, this store looks promising," Senna directed his attentions to the store across the street with a large sign reading "Peau Profondément."

"Oh it does," Orihime agreed. Luckily for Ichigo, his friends, well most of his friends that is, had decided to stay with him, but only because Ichigo had sent Tatsuki a death glare that begged her not to leave him alone with Senna. Ishida and Chad on the other hand, had excused themselves to go and find Keigo … almost an hour ago.

"Let's take a look then shall we?" Tatsuki was already heading across the street.

Ichigo was dragged after the girls into yet, another dress store. Once inside, Senna released his arm and he rubbed the limb, trying to get feeling back to his fingers. He awkwardly shifted about on his feet, avoiding the stares of the blond haired employee eyeing him from behind the counter.

"You're holding up nicely."

"Shut up Tatsuki," Ichigo muttered to his friend.

"You, soooo, owe me."

"Why? You look like you're enjoying yourself."

"It's called acting Ichigo," Tatsuki retorted. She crossed her arms, waiting for Ichigo to rebuttal. After failing to hear to hear a reply, she turned her head in her classmate's direction.

He was lost, not physically but mentally. His russet colored eyes were fixated on something before him and his mouth was open in silent awe. Taking a cautious step forward, two words escaped his mouth, "It's her."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

The satiny material of the dress flowed from her hands as she let the long train drop behind her. The strapless dress clung tightly to her slender form and flared about her waist. The bottom hem reached down to the floor, longer in the back where it formed a train. She stood in the center of the round platform, self-conscious that she was in such a conspicuous position. The overhead lights, along with the gazes of the people in store, seemed to heat her skin and her reflection in the mirror had a face blushed red.

"You look good," Rangiku clapped her hands together happily. "Maybe, you only need to try on one dress." She nudged the small boy next to her, "What do you think Hitsugaya?"

"I think you look sublime," he said softly. "But do you like the dress, Rukia?"

It wasn't needed, but Rukia smoothed down the skirt of the dress once more, looking at herself in the mirror, "Well I do thi-" she stopped midsentence as something in the looking glass caught her eye. She turned about slowly to face the person now standing in the doorway of the store.

Her breath hitched in her throat and in her heart began to palpitate in earnest. If she had been bashful before, under this person's eyes, she felt even more timid. After all, this was probably his first time seeing her, seeing her dressed as a girl that is.

She let his name drag out from her lips in a quiet whisper, "Ichigo."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_I hope you were all able to get the answer to the BIG question_

_the BIG question: What is the Ichigo/Rukia connection?_

_the answer: ... well I don't want to give too much of it away because it's going to be discussed more in a later chapter, but I hope you were able to catch at least part of it :)_

_* Latiffle isn't a real town_

_* Yes, Uryu will be making more of an appearance in this story as well as another character ... *cough *cough Kaien *cough_

_* Can't tell you about who the pen pal is yet ..._

_* Can't tell you who Ichigo is taking to the dance yet either ..._

_* Also can't tell you the real reason Rukia quit music ..._

_* Or why she isn't close with her sister_

_* Or why Senna is such a bully ..._

_Buuuuuut I think all other questions you may have are open for discussion_

_* Ganryu is the lead of the antagonists in the first Bleach movie and Ryodoji is the name of the fallen clan_

_Is it Ryuken or Ryuuken?_

_As always, feel free to question, comment and let me know your thoughts and rants (You know who you are)_

_Tachacha_


	11. stringendo

_Ok .. . . . . sorry for the long break between updates ... life is just full of stress :( and my rice maker broke thus, I couldn't ear rice and thus, couldn't be all happy from eating rice and thus, couldn't ride the happy wave from eating rice and write a new chapter ..._

_* Important to note, Karakura is in the United States in this story because I know the most about the schooling system of the U.S. but I do know that in the Bleach world, it's in Japan :D_

_* Euterpe is in China_

_Have some free time? Search for Yoo Ye Eun on youtube ... AMAZING!_

_REVIEWERS:_

_SinoviVaatell__ - Hahaha no, not incest, she's just his sister :) and he's a caring older brother in this fic. Thanks for your review :D_

_BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP__ - Lol, my brother is all about the world ending in 2012 too! And Puff :( R.I.P. sorry to hear about your little friend. Your rant was great and sorry this rant will be short this chapter, my attention span had been very short recently. I also read your review on one of my other stories ... I forget which one, but do not fret darling, having this many stories doesn't really affect when I update or not. I kinda just update as it comes to me and having multiple stories, leaves my options open depending on what kinds of writing I feel like doing. It helps me to keep my sanity and not keep me tied down to one thing :) I'm just kinda scattered brain like that. Thanks for your review :)_

_XBlueSkyX__ - I SO WANT TO SEE YOUR DRAWING!!!! It would so make my day (probably even my week, month year etc.) to see your (I'm sure to be) wonderful artwork :) I'm still working the harem with Rukia, and have been reading up on other stories for reference. As always, thanks for you review :D_

_Mikazuki Mitsukai__ - Hitsugaya's charm is a bit exaggerated because I'm working the HitsugayaXRukia relationship :) but he is more charming right now than he will be later on in the story. No no no no, Ichigo is not taking Senna to the ball :) Can't answer on the penpal yet :) Latiffle is just an imagination thing of mine, and I can pair Renji with Tatsuki if you'd like :D but for awhile Renji is going to be part of the Rukia harem. Rukia can play the saxophone, and I'm still working on the big reveal of Rukia's gender, but sadly it isn't in this chapter, sorry :( and your questions were great :) thanks for your review!_

_KurukiXV__ - Ishida's help is revealed in the next chappy and sorry for the cliffhanger *begs for forgiveness. Thanks for your review :D_

_youtubesam__ - Kaien makes a short and rather random appearance in this chapter :) but his real role in the story won't be revealed till later, but there will be more Kaien :D_

_Jimy and Steph the book lovers__ - Thanks for agreeing to help with the French, I'll be sorting it out soon to send to you and hope to include it in the next chapter :) you are super awesome!_

_forever-will-love2112__ - Thanks much, I will be working the forehead flick in somewhere . . . and no worries, I like Hitsugaya too but IchiRuki is meant to be! Thanks for your review :D_

_Newbie0100__ - Thank you :D your review was wowowowonderful!_

_Llyssa-maiden__ - I really like the HitsuRuki pair too, helps create and build suspense for the IchiRuki lovers :) Thank you for you review!_

_Auditory Eden__ - No need to worry :) I am very aware of Karakura (and the Bleach manga) being set in Japan. I only have this story in the United States because this is the school system I know best and since this story is more high school interaction than my last one, I decided to stick to my comfort zone. Yeah, in my high school we had the band nerd, choir creeps and dorkeshtra, but I didn't really want to have too much intermusical tension in order to attract more readers by not favoring wind instruments over string or percussion over choir. Sorry, about lack of the strings :( but most of the reviewers that responded to the first few chapters of the story were of the band variety, so I ended up tuning my writing to their wishes. But I will try to mention string instruments more often (once the story gets back to the band parts). Thanks for you reviews :D very insightful._

_Rukia635241__ - I heart love triangles too!_

_Muerte-chan__ - Ichigo's date is ... not one of your guesses but will be revealed soon :) promise. Rukia's reason for quitting music is ... one of your guesses is on the right track :) ding ding. HAHAHAHA!!! Your last guess was great! Your whole review was great :) thanks much!_

_AnimeFanx3__ - I love love love the drama (can you tell?) and Kaien makes a short appearance in this chapter, but his real role isn't revealed till later (bumbumbum adds to suspense). Thanks for you review :D_

_Lady Auzie__ - Can totally understand the hectic school thing :( and Ishida *wink wink, well I thought I would be able to get his part in this chapter, but it didn't make it in :( but will be in the next chaper :) thanks for your review :D_

_rukikon__ - hope you found ceil and thanks for giving my story a chance again :) your review was much appreciated!_

_**Big groups thanks and high fives all around to:**_

_Rocket Out__, __MiyuKuchiki-Sama__, __review person =]__, __shell__, __ashezo__, __crimsonamber__, __NerdyAsianGirl08__, __ohsnapinsomnia__, __someone__,__ LacksCommonSense__, __DramaQueen of the moon__, __Hatake Tsughi__, __kuchiki-4-kurosaki_

_**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Bleach, or anything else protected by a copyright**_

_**

* * *

**_

oOo

Song: "Love Me" - Yiruma *Disclaimer above

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Dedicate your music to the people you love,

but if unrequited this love is,

then your dedication is naught

...

but a curse.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia, ten years old_

_The polished, black shoes of the ten year old girl clicked onto the varnished wood of the stage. She bypassed the grand piano, set up on the middle of the stage, and hesitantly stepped towards the microphone held aloft in its stand. Kuchiki Rukia faced the large audience assembled in the rows of red plush seats, unable to make out faces, due to the dimmed lights. She bowed once before she neatly clasped her hands together before her._

_"Thank you all for coming to my concert today," her gentle voice said, her words echoing in the grand space. Rukia's violet eyes flickered in the direction of one of the side balconies, before she faced forward once more. "My newest song that I have composed was inspired by the most wonderful woman and the one that nurtured my love of the piano."_

_Her eyes looked sideways again and she took a deep breath, "I would like to dedicate this song to ..."_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia, present day_

The color drained from Rukia's face, like the sand from an hourglass. "What is he doing here?"

Ichigo was coming swiftly towards her, actually going as far as to push others out of his way to reach her. His eyes never left her and a strange look of yearning had overtaken his features.

With care, Rukia stepped from the stage, rushing back towards the dressing room. "Rukia," Hitsugaya was by her side in a matter of moments, "What's wrong, is something troubling you?"

"Ichigo is here," Rukia pulled him into the dressing room with her and shut the door. "I think he recognized me."

"Kurosaki is here?"

Hitsugaya pulled his phone from his pocket, his brows cinched together in deep thought. "Matsumoto?" he said into his phone, "I need you to get rid of Kurosaki." Whatever Rangiku's answer was, it only worked to further increase Hitsugaya's look of displeasure. He ended the call with a slight snarl, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Rukia," he turned to her, "Matsumoto is having _difficulties_ in getting Kurosaki to leave."

Rukia nodded, she knew Ichigo was stubborn. The shaking of her own hands caught her attention, and she pulled them up in front of her chest, clasping them together tightly in an attempt to stop her trembling. "What should I do? I know he saw me come in here, and I don't have my boy clothes anymore and if I leave now he might recognize me. I can't turn back into Tamako and oh my brother is going to kill me."

The younger boy placed his palm on gently on the side of Rukia's face. His cool skin worked to cool her overheated cheek and she looked up to him for an answer. "There is no need to be Tamako," he said, his voice calm. "You will just be Rukia. We will proceed with the shopping for your gown. We don't really have another choice in this matter. If we make a big scene, especially in Latiffle it could not only end up harming your reputation, but the Kuchiki family's too."

Rukia's heart rate increased tenfold at this. Looking up, she nodded once. Hitsugaya patted her on the head. "I'll take care of you."

Reminding herself to breath, Rukia opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as the door to the fitting room opened once more and Rangiku squished herself into the small space. "Matsumoto," Hitsugaya growled. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Well, I know it sounds weird, but as you can see I'm standing in a dressing room with you and Rukia," Rangiku beamed, flashing him a thumbs up.

"_I can see that_," Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched, "What I meant, is why are you in _here,_ when you're supposed to be out there getting rid of Kurosaki?!"

"Gah, keep your hair on, no reason to get all grumpy and such," Rangiku made a pout. "But I tried already and it didn't work."

"Just what did you try?"

"Well, I asked him to leave and he said no."

Hitsugaya's mouth thinned into a slim line, and Rukia could almost see his meter of annoyance rising to its breaking point. "Ah, I see Matsumoto, you sure tried _hard_ didn't you?"

Missing the sarcasm in Hitsugaya's question, Rangiku answered, "Exactly, I did but Ichigo was all mean to me and hurt my feelings."

Heaving an unsuppressed sigh of annoyance, Hitsugaya rubbed a hand down his face and stared momentarily at Rangiku before shoving her towards the door, opening it and pushing her from the fitting room. "Well, since it seems that you can't make Ichigo leave, call Renji and get him to do it instead."

"Oooh, that's a good idea Toshiro," Rangiku clapped her hands together. "You're so smart."

"Just go, and while you're at it find a mask or something for Rukia to wear."

"Right boss!"

Hitsugaya quickly stepped back into the dressing room as he spotted Ichigo making a round about the store, still searching for Rukia. "So persistent." He turned around to look at Rukia, "I don't know who I want to strangle first, Ichigo or Rangiku."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

A growl of frustration crept from Ichigo's lips. "I already told you, I'm not leaving."

The strawberry blond lady was back and bugging him again. She crossed her arms, over her rather large bosoms, and pursed her lips, "But why are you here? Are you a stalker, or wanna-be-paparazzi?"

"I just want to confirm something."

She eyed him, "You really won't leave?"

"I already said I needed to talk to Rukia."

"Will you leave if I give you a kiss?"

Ichigo shuddered at the thought, "Er, no."

"How about if I promise to go on a date with you?"

"Still no."

She narrowed her eyes, "I'll let you touch my chest."

Ichigo blushed at this but held up his arms forming a large X shape. "Heck no! Just leave me alone!"

Throwing up her hands in annoyance, she said "Fine, but anything suspicious from you bub and I'll be shipping you to Antarctica in a barrel."

"Che," Ichigo's eyes returned to the closed door of the changing room that the black haired girl had disappeared into. It was her, he knew it was. Kuchiki Rukia

He threw himself into one of the chairs beside the dressing room, ignoring the lady that had been talking to him earlier. Now that he thought about it, that lady looked an awful lot like the school nurse. Ichigo did a double take, _It was the school nurse! What was she doing here?_

About to go over and confront the "nurse," he stopped as the door of the fitting room was opened and the person that had been pulled into the dressing room, exited. "Toshiro?" Ichigo exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Hitsugaya's appearance remained calm and he sat in the chair next to Ichigo's. "I am helping my fiancé in choosing a gown."

"Fiancé? So, it really was Rukia."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow of interest at this, "You knew it was … _Rukia_?"

A while later, the changing room door opened once more, and from inside Kuchiki Rukia appeared. She was blushing, holding her arms carefully in front of her body. A series of tremors swept over Ichigo and he felt his body weaken. He couldn't believe it, after all these years since they had first met and he was now within arm's length of the woman that visited his dreams more often than any other.

The only hindrance to his dream of beauty, was that mask that covered the top half of her face and a fan she held in her hand, used to cover the lower part of her face. The mask was black colored, rather large as far as he was concerned, that fit from forehead to nose. The numerous feather attached formed a fan shape, lateral to the eyes on either side of the mask and silver sequins had been sewn into byzantine designs. He was at least grateful that he could still see her eyes, not that she ever looked directly at him.

Her eyes were downcast as she let the strawberry blond lady help her up on the stage, to stand in front of the mirrors. Ichigo struggled to calm his breathing, as he took in the full effect of her newest gown. Despite her pale skin, the white gown suited her. The only color on the dress came in the form of a red ribbon, tied about her middle, forming into a large bow on the back, with the tails of the bow reaching almost to the ground. As the dress before, the bottom hem of the gown fell to the floor, and pooled the slightest bit about her feet.

Ichigo couldn't help it. He got to his feet, taking slow steps towards her.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye, Rukia turned to look into the inquisitive eyes of Ichigo. What was he doing?

She faced away from him once more, waving her rather feathery fan rather rapidly about in front of her face. Closing her eyes she frowned. Even with her eyes now closed, she couldn't forget the look that she had just seen upon his face. His usually confident face was just the slightest bit flushed. He had a look of longing. His eyes were so intense, she felt him pierce her heart with his gaze alone. He made her heart beat like crazy and her breathing become troubled. Her palms were sweaty and all coherent thought had been shot from her head. The only thought that remained was, _Ichigo is looking at me._

He never looked at her like this before, granted she was usually dressed as a boy when she was around him, but the Ichigo now before her was different from his usual confident self when she was Tamako. He was calm, but not the kind that was born of arrogance, rather, that he had found some sort of comfort in her presence. And for a reason, most unbeknownst to her, she was more aware of him than she had ever been before and he held her attention. He seemed just like a normal boy, not the cocky son of a multimillionaire family, who had also been blessed with musical talent, athletic skills and good looks . . .

Oh god, she just admitted that she thought he was good looking.

But why was this a shock for her? A nagging voice in the back of her mind, told her that she had always thought this. She had just never wanted to admit it before.

_Ichigo is handsome._

Just saying it in her head, she felt like a bubbling idiot. She buried her head into her hands, the sequins of her mask rubbing against her palms.

"Why do you do that?" Ichigo asked as he watched her.

Rukia lowered her hands but didn't dare to turn around. "Do what?" she managed to say fluttering her fan about in front of her face once more.

"Why are you hiding your face from me?" he had walked around to the other side of the stage so he stood face to face with her. He held her gaze, content with staring in her eyes until she looked away. He didn't hesitate as he took to the stage, stepping towards her until his face was close to hers. Hitsugaya stiffened the slightest bit as Ichigo leaned in towards Rukia, and Rangiku chewed her lower lip in worry.

"Why am I …?" Rukia repeated quietly, finding herself strangely unable to back away. She wanted to slap herself silly. This was Ichigo, she talked to Ichigo all the time and now she was having trouble even forming a single sentence. She was tongue tied, syllable slipping, speechless.

"Yes," Ichigo prompted, a slight look of annoyance on his face as his eyes followed her fan waving.

"Well, that is because," Rukia didn't want to look at him again. She knew that his gaze was enough to undo her. If he kept looking at her, she might convert to super crazy mode, live life without inhibitions and spill the beans that she had just discovered: she was attracted to him, he was handsome, and while she was revealing her secrets, oh yes, by the way, Tamako, yeah that was actually her.

Shaking her head slightly, to clear the cluttered, and utterly absurd thoughts of revealing her secrets, Rukia did the quickest glance up at his face then immediately returned her gaze to stare intently at the floor. Ah, why had she never noticed before just how pleasant he was to look at? She began to wave the fan even more frantically in front of her face, the poor thing losing a few feathers.

Ichigo was apparently tired of waiting for her answer and moved onto the question that seemed had been his original point to make from the beginning. "Do you know who I am?"

"NO!" Rukia blurted out before thinking. She clapped a hand over her mouth. The answer had been just a bit too fast, and loud, not to mention rather rude and forceful and oh god, she wished she would think more before she spoke. The question had just surprised her because Rukia's mind had immediately jumped to the conclusion that Ichigo had somehow recognized her as Tamako. Luck on her side, it appeared as if he was still unaware of her resemblance to the second chair sax player.

"Hehehe," she let out a nervous, very awkward chuckle. "Ehm, I mean, I don't think we have met before, but I could be mistaken."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He reached out a hand, swiping at the fan, "Would you stop waving that feather duster about?"

Closing the fan, she snapped him smartly on the top of the hand, "It's called a fan, idiot. Say it with me now, fuh-an."

He snatched it from her hands, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor and looking up at her again. "Now that we got rid of that stupid thing, I will ask you again, are you sure you do not remember me?"

Rukia slowly nodded her head.

"Not at all?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know you."

Disappointment seemed to be an understatement when it came to describing the look now upon Ichigo's face. Rukia racked her own mind, was she supposed to know Ichigo? As Rukia that is, but why would she?

"Uh, how might I know you?" she finally ventured to ask.

As the words left her mouth, she immediately wished she could take them back, go back in time and stop herself from speaking them aloud. His eyes dimmed to an almost dark as night color, and the slight scowl, he always seemed to have on his face, deepened. When he finally spoke, his voice was one of forced composure and emotionless recital, "My mother."

The word resonated in her head, but failed to bring anything substantial to her thoughts. His mother? How did she know his mother? Rukia had heard from Orihime that Ichigo's mother had died in a car wreck when he was around ten years old, but beyond that, she was almost knew nothing of the lady.

She felt his eyes upon her. He was searching her face for any signs that she remembered his mother, remembered him. The guilt grew in her chest as she formed the surprisingly painful sentence, "Who was your mother?"

Rukia expected him to be angry, or even slightly annoyed that she appeared to not remember his mother, when he himself was so certain that Rukia knew her. Instead, Ichigo gave her a forced smile that held no joy, "She was your -."

"Yo, Kurosaki!"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

_Kuchiki Rukia_, man what had he been thinking? Of course she wouldn't remember who he was, he was a nobody to her, a forgettable person in her past. Why had he even asked her and made a fool of himself?

Even though he reasoned this with himself, Ichigo still felt as if a tetanus like state had overtaken his heart. His heart was beating frantically in her presence, but so fast it hurt. He hadn't spoken to her in almost a full decade but her presence seemed so familiar, as if she had long been by his side. Something about her, he couldn't quite place his finger on it but something about her face, her eyes, her whole presence reminded him of someone . . . someone.

But it didn't matter, because the one he cared for, longed for was her, Kuchiki Rukia.

Usually so in control of his actions and words, all composure had been shot when he had seen Rukia. He was standing less than ten inches from her and yet it felt as if there was an un-crossable barrier, as wide as an ocean, between them.

She didn't remember him.

She didn't return his feelings of attraction.

Heck, it seemed she didn't even want to look at him.

But he wanted to break that barrier, cross that troubled sea and capture her for his own.

Eight years of work was not something to waste and he knew that the chances of him seeing her again were slim to none. So, all cautions to the wind.

He would just have to make her fall in love with him.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Renji_

Serving the Kuchiki was never easy, and after receiving a rather verbally abusive text message from Rangiku, Renji knew he was going to have his work cut out for him. There seemed to be some sort of trouble going on with Rukia and now it was his job to sort it out. After all that was his job.

Oh joy.

He walked the through the door of the dress shop that Rangiku had asked him to report to and immediately felt the tension in the air. Not to be cliché, but the tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. The main cause of the tension, the orange haired boy, stood near the display stage towards the back of the store, his attentions rapt on the form standing before the mirrors. So, this was the issue that Renji was supposed to smooth over without causing a commotion?

Double joy.

Finally spotting just what Ichigo was staring at with such rapture, Renji couldn't help but do a double take. It was Rukia, correction, it was Rukia dressed as a _girl._ And Renji had to admit, that she didn't look half bad, rather much better than half bad, she was beautiful. Had she always been like this?

He shook his head, returning his attention to the task at hand and raised an arm, hollering aloud, "Yo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo paused, mid-sentence and turned to glance at Renji. He nodded his head once in acknowledgement, before turning to look back at Rukia, rubbing the back of his neck in a distracted manner. Rangiku caught Renji's eye, jerking her head in Ichigo's direction, in indication that she wanted him gone.

Renji nodded and walked over to Ichigo's side, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Ichigo, hey I saw some super model outside the yogurt store a few shops away, want to go with me to check it out?"

"Eh-"

Rukia tried to make a silent escape, slightly lifting the skirt of her gown and stepping quickly off the stage and back towards the dressing rooms. "Oh no, I have so many more dresses to try on."

Ichigo stared after her, "Wait-"

"Let's go Ichigo," Renji lightly pushed Ichigo back in the direction of the doorway. "The girl I saw was much hotter than this one."

This finally caught Ichigo's attention, and he turned his gaze from Rukia to glare at Renji. "What did you just say?"

"N-nothing," Renji didn't feel that is would be safe to repeat his last sentence, even though he had just said it as part of his act to get Ichigo to leave. It's not like he had really believed what he had said. "Let's just get going."

"Bu-"

"AND we're off," Renji managed to shove Ichigo out the door before him, and they both began walking down the street. Renji glanced at Ichigo, ready to stop him just in case he tried to bolt and return to the store. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets, scowling. Renji's feeble attempts to start small talk failed miserably and both continued to walk along in silence. Rather suddenly, Ichigo's mouth formed a grin, and he chuckled lightly. With a look of apprehension at his companion, Renji said, "Hey Ichigo, something wrong?"

There was actually a smirk on the orange haired boy's face. "I'm more than ok now," Ichigo said. "I just remembered something."

Renji almost hated to ask, but he was curious. Ichigo had been so agitated just a second ago, and now he actually appeared to be very pleased with something. "Can I ask what you remembered?"

"My father told me, Toshiro's and Rukia's wedding is going to be announced at the dance we are having at Euterpe."

Renji had a very bad feeling about this.

"And since I can't see Rukia now …"

His feeling was now very, very bad.

"I will just have to see her at the dance and-"

Add another very before his bad feeling.

"cancel the whole engagement."

Yeah, Ichigo had lost his marbles. Forget playing with a full deck of cards, Ichigo was trying to play poker with only the jokers in his hand. To cancel the wedding, he would have to go against the Kuchiki and the Hitsugaya families. The Kurosaki family was powerful, yes but the Kuchiki alone could crush almost any business of its choosing worldwide.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Renji forced a laugh. "You don't even know Rukia do you?"

"Well," he sighed heavily. "Sort of but it seems that I'm the only one that remembers our meeting eight years ago."

"Really? You've met Rukia, but how?"

"My mother was her piano teacher."

"WHAT!" Renji shouted before he could stop himself. Both came to a stop on the sidewalk, Renji's eyes wide and Ichigo staring at him with slight concern for his sanity.

"Eh, everything ok there Renji?" Ichigo finally ventured to ask.

"Yeah, yeah man, sorry, thought I er, stepped in dog poo or something but it was just my imagination," Renji said quickly covering up his outburst. "So," they began to walk once more. "Does Tam- I mean Rukia, know about her first piano teacher being your mother?"

Ichigo's eyebrows knitted together, "No, I have to wonder if she even remembers my mother."

"Oh, don't worry, she remembers her," Renji said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just a thought I had but Ichigo how about we go and grab a bite to eat?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

His mood was horrible to say the least. A headache threatened to preoccupy his mind and an ache had already set up permanent residence in his heart.

Why didn't Rukia remember him?

Maybe their meeting had only been significant to him. But even if that were so, he would gladly fall into the role of the fool and pursue her with full effort, with no guarantee that she would ever return his love. The night of the dance was most likely his last chance to talk to her, and he would not let it go to waste. This opportunity would not pass him by.

Sitting at a table outside an Italian restaurant, Ichigo glanced down at his phone again. Yet another annoyance to add to his day, Tamako had disappeared almost two hours ago and hadn't even bothered to answer his text.

"Ichigo," Senna, who sat in the chair next to him, placed a hand on his forearm. "Is something bothering you?" Unfortunately for Ichigo, Senna had spotted Renji and him as they made their way into the restaurant. And somehow she had managed to invite herself to lunch. Luckily Ichigo had been able to call Tatsuki and get her to bring Orihime, Ishida, Chad and Keigo to come and eat with them also but Senna had still managed to worm her way into the seat next to him.

"Nah," Ichigo tucked his phone into his pocket once more. "Just checking the time."

"It seems you've been _checking the time_ an awful lot lately," she said in a sulky voice, removing her hand and leaning back in her chair.

"Uh, sorry."

She merely deepened her frown, turning from him to engage Orihime, sitting next to her, in conversation.

Letting his eyes rove about, Ichigo's gaze fell on a small group of people, in particular the woman in the middle. Ichigo looked once more at the purple haired lady standing outside a small café. The people gathered about her stared at her with rapt attention and carrying laughter reached Ichigo's ears.

"Hey isn't that Benin?" Orihime, tried to indiscreetly point at the woman.

"Who?" Uryu looked in the indicated direction.

"Ryodoji Benin, the actress. She's the star of that teen vampire movie, _Eventide_."

Ah, so that was where Ichigo had seen her before, not that he watched that teen, chick flick …

"Oooh it is," Keigo, cheered, "She so gorgeous!"

Ignoring him, Uryu said, "It seems you are correct Orihime. Do you want to go and speak to her?"

"No, no, no," Orihime turned red just at the thought. "I couldn't talk to a movie star like her."

"I want to go and see her," Keigo said. "Someone want to go with me?"

Receiving no volunteers, even after putting his puppy dog eyes to use, Keigo flung himself across the table at Ichigo. "Ichigo, please I need you to go over there with me, I may be a lady killer, but I'm still shy."

Holding up a butter knife in threat, Ichigo stopped Keigo's forward momentum, "Go by yourself."

"Wah, Ichigo I thought we were friends! This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity. Are you going to deny me that?"

"Shut up and just go over there!"

"I can't, she's a super star," Keigo wailed, fake tears streaming down his cheeks.

A cool female voice put a stopper in his tears, "I don't see what's so great about her."

Ichigo and Keigo both turned. Senna stared at Benin, her arms crossed and a frown upon her face. Her voice wasn't as sugary and cheery as it had been only moments earlier.

"Eh Senna," Keigo said nervously, "Do you know who that is?"

"Of course I do," she turned to glare at Keigo, "After all, she is my sister."

At least five voices around the table sounded in unison with, "Eh?!"

Senna got to her feet, smoothing her skirt, "I have to go to the bathroom." She excused herself and took off in the direction of the restrooms, keeping her eyes on the floor.

The group stared after her, before slowly turning back to look at each other. "_Abe_ Senna is the sister of _Ryodoji_Benin?" Keigo asked.

"I've heard about the Ryodoji family," Ishida said, capturing everyone's attention. "Ryodoji Ganryu used to be a globally known actor and when he retired, he founded his own talent agency. If you work for him, it's almost a guarantee that you will find success in the arts and entertainment world."

Ishida pushed up his glasses on his nose, glancing once about the table at the looks hanging on his every word. "Well, the next part of the story goes, that he fell in love with a woman but she didn't return his affections and married another man. Instead of marrying someone else, Ryodoji Ganryu remained single."

"So how did Ryodoji Benin …" Orihime said slowly.

"Ryodoji Ganryu adopted children that he thought had a promising future. He has an eye for talent. His eldest son, Riyan, is a singer, you've most likely heard of him. His other son, Mue, is an internationally known writer, he's the author of that popular teen vampire book, _Eventide,_ that is being made into a movie starring Benin, who as you already know, is an actress. His youngest, adopted son is a photographer whose pictures are featured in more than fifty popular magazines world wide."

Heads nodded at recognition of the people Ishida described. Ichigo glanced at the bathroom quickly before turning back to look at Ishida, "And what of Senna, if she is Benin's sister, as she just said, then why does she go by the last name of Abe?"

Ishida rested his elbows on the table, pressing his fingertips together, "This part is purely just gossip, but from what I have heard, Ryodoji Ganryu gives all the children he adopts a different last name. They have to earn the Ryodoji name by defeating the number one person in their field of expertise. Benin beat out the, used-to-be, number one, female actress. Riyan held the top position on the music charts, defeating the previous number one singer and so on and so on. Senna is still the "proving stage." She is working to earn the right to be called part of the Ryodoji family. Her field of expertise is symphonic music, specifically the piano."

Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of nose once more. "And the person Senna must beat to become part of the family is Kuchiki Rukia."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Grateful to be back in her tennis shoes, Rukia followed behind in the back of the group, trailing Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Keigo, Tatsuki and Chad. It had been difficult in explaining where she had disappeared to for the last two hours, but somehow she had managed to talk her way out of the potentially sticky situation by fabricating a story that was so confusing, no one was sure which parts they were even supposed to question. It had also helped that Ichigo appeared to have his mind elsewhere, only momentarily displaying his anger towards "Tamako's lack of common sense" before becoming rather quiet, apparently lost in deep thought. His mood was rather drear, and from time to time he would sigh aloud for no apparent reason.

Even now as she gazed at Ichigo, Rukia still felt the lingering want to be near him, assaulting her heart. The ache in her chest, no matter how she reasoned it in her mind, could not be explained away. Why were her feelings of affection so intense whenever she looked to Ichigo?

She ran a frustrated hand through her faux hair, careful to not skew the placement of the wig. Rukia had left her dress and clothes she had worn earlier as her disguise, in Rangiku's care, content to be left only carrying her wallet and cell phone. Her wig was back on, as well as her jeans and plaid button-down shirt that made up her boyish disguise.

The dress she had finally picked out was now with Rangiku and after promising that she would let the overly eccentric strawberry blond lady help her get ready for the dance, Rukia had been allowed to leave. Rukia glanced at Ichigo again, feeling the pounding of her heart, so loud against her chest, she was sure it had bruised her ribcage.

Just what had Ichigo been trying to say earlier?

"Hello there, pretty lady!"

Rukia kept walking, her hands in her pockets and her eyes to the ground. Even if she was dressed as a girl, she doubted that whoever was calling out was speaking to her.

"Tamako," Ichigo had stopped and turned, looking at Rukia. She felt her heart jump into her throat, and quickly looked away from him. The rest of the group came to halt around Ichigo, all looking in interest at something behind Rukia. "Eh, I think someone is trying to get your attention," Ichigo pointed his hand in the direction from which they had come.

Lifting her head, Rukia quirked it to the side, and turned only to come face-to-face with a person whom was apparently foreign to the idea of personal space. Taking a few steps back, Rukia put space between herself and the stranger, who had earlier, been just inches from her face.

"My most beautiful lady, I finally caught ya," the man grinned.

Ichigo pointed to Rukia, "Most …"

"Beautiful…?" Orihime supplied.

"LADY?!" the rest of the group chipped in.

"I'm sorry mister, but I think you need to have your eyes checked out," Tatsuki said. "Itsuwari does have a bit of a girly face, but he is a guy."

"Eh?" the stranger took another step closer to Rukia, who took a step back. "A guy?" he inched closer still.

"He is a man," Tatsuki said slowly. "Not a _lady_."

Rukia continued to scoot backwards, away from him until her back hit something hard and she looked up. Ichigo glared down at her, his chin almost brushing the top of her head. "Tamako," he said in a voice of forced politeness, "Who is this clown?"

Ah, why did _he_ look so angry?

"I-I-I swear I don't know," Rukia turned about, waving her hands all over the place and attempted to retreat from Ichigo only to back into the stranger. "Eep," she ran into Ichigo again. "Eeeeeep!"

Ichigo reached out, stopping her from running into the strange man again and pulled her close to his side. "As you can see, this here is a boy," he pointed a finger at Rukia, who nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Being this close to Ichigo helped in no way at calming the palpitations of her heart. She wanted to run away from his touch but at the same time wanted to stay by his side forever.

Ack, what was she thinking?!

"I think you are the one that cannot see correctly," the man chuckled, "I suggest you get some glasses, instead of wasting all your money on hair dye."

"This is my natural hair color," Ichigo sighed, "And just who the heck are you anyway, to go around making such strange accusations?"

"Ah," he ran a hand through his dark, spiky hair, before bringing one arm to rest across his waist as he leaned forward in a bow. "I am the premiere music producer of this year." Straightening, he winked at them, "Nice to meet you, I am Shiba Kaien."

His introduction was met with silence, as glances of questioning were exchanged between the Karakura students. "Um," Orihime finally said, "Are you famous then?"

The crack to his ego was visible as his face fell momentarily, but he shook his head, back into his super peppy mode once more. "Ah hahahaha, no worries, no worries, of course kids like you wouldn't know who I was. After all, I am only known to the older, more refined generations, those with a real appreciation for music."

"He recovered quickly," Rukia muttered.

"It's probably due to the blanket of protection he has around him, called denial," Ichigo said.

"Now children," it appeared as if he had been too absorbed in his own little speech to have had taken notice to the words that passed between Ichigo and Rukia. "I require a word with this _fellow_ here, er, Itsuwari, right?"

"Yes, that is my name," Rukia nodded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What an interesting way you have chosen to dress yourself," he grinned, his sea colored eyes sweeping over her.

"I don't know what you're-"

With swift, efficient movements, he trapped her wrists in one of his large hands. "Hmm, hmm, hmm," he mused with a grin. "Seems we have a bit of a dilemma here Ru-ki-a," his voice was low, only loud enough for her to here. Rukia's eyes met his, and she glared as he continued to smile, "Unless you do something quick, I think someone is going to find out your secret."

Behind her, Ichigo bristled, but was stopped from punching Kaien's nose into his cranium by Rukia calling out sharply, "Wait Ichigo!"

"Tamako," Ichigo snapped, "What the he-"

"Just wait!" Rukia was still looking straight ahead.

Kaien smiled and leaned in closer, tilting his head slightly, "Good girl, but I think I'd still like to tell them just who you are. After all, wouldn't your friends be interested in hearing about your past?" he said, his voice louder this time, so the group around them could hear.

He leaned in even closer still, his mouth slowly approaching hers. "There's only one way to stop me," his breath fanned her lips and Rukia gulped.

He was close …

Much to close.

Their lips were almost touching.

She had only to lean forward to close the distance between the two.

Feeling that she needed just a bit more encouragement, Kaien said, "You better stop me, that is unless you want me to reveal who you really are, Ruk-"

There was a resounding gasp as Rukia moved forward.

And the two met with an impact that left them both seeing stars.

Rukia's reaction may not have been the one that Kaien was expecting, but ... it worked to full effect in shutting him up. Just as he was about to capture her first kiss, Rukia brought her head forward in a quick movement to head butt Kaien with full on forehead contact.

"Aaah, ah, cha, ah, ah," he released her hands, rubbing the red mark upon his forehead. "WHAT THE HECK?! You probably almost cracked my skull!! Now-I'm-going-to-have-to-get-a-metal-plate-in-my-head-and-every-time-I-try-to-go-through-airport-security-I'll-be-stopped-and-I'll-have-to-explain-that-I-have-a-metal-plate-in-my-head-because-some-midget-head-butted-me-and-broke-my-freaking-head!"

Rukia, still looking slightly dazed, crossed her arms, her eyes watering from the pain caused by the large bump emerging on her own forehead. "Well, you told me there was only one way to shut you up."

"Ah, t-t-t, I meant you'd have to _**kiss me**_, you idiot!"

"What!?" Ichigo shouted.

Elbowing the orange-head in the gut, Rukia succeeded in silencing his outburst. She had just spotted her way out of this situation in the form of a red mop of hair. "Oh nooooo," Rukia clapped her hands to her face, "I couldn't kiss you," she said to Kaien, "I don't like you in that way, I'm sorry, how about we just be _friends_?"

"Oi, oi," he rested a hand atop her head, bodily shaking her. "Stop using your innocent school girl act."

"Boy!" the Karakura group yelled.

Deciding it best to end this conversation, before it got out of hand, and spilled the beans, Rukia said, "Sorry Mr. Pervert, but I must be on my way." She waved goodbye in a cutesy manner, "If I were you, I would go and change my appearance. After all, your life may become difficult after I report you to the authorities."

"Hey brat-"

"Bye, bye," Rukia began to shove Ichigo away from Kaien, having to practically punch his lights out in order to get him to start walking in the other direction. The rest of the Karakura students followed, Ishida staring at Kaien with curiosity before turning to trail along after the group.

"W-wait!" Kaien called.

"Hey you," an arm reached out, wrapping about Kaien's shoulders and stopping him as the Karakura students whipped around a corner, and disappeared from sight. "How about you an' me have a little talk?"

"Eh?" Kaien turned about to face the person that had stopped his pursuit. Rangiku grinned back at him, waggling her fingers in greeting as Renji stood beside her, pushing up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Byakuya_

Rukia's elder brother stared down at the photo before him, his eyes trailing over the pictured youth's spiky, bright orange hair. "This is her son?"

The man sitting across the desk from him nodded once. "Yes, that is Masaki's son," Urahara said, watching the dark haired man with interest. "Byakuya, Rukia still doesn't realize that Ichigo is Masaki's son, right?"

Setting down the picture, Byakuya leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling of Urahara's office. "No, when Masaki was Rukia's teacher, she still went by her maiden name, Kemuri. She didn't change it to Kurosaki until she officially retired, one year after you had already become Rukia's teacher."

"I see," Urahara nodded, he leaned forward, "So, will you tell Rukia?"

Byakuya looked up, meeting the eyes of his long time friend, "No, after all my sister still blames herself for the death of Masaki."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_"I would like to dedicate this song to ..._

_my first piano teacher,_

_Kemuri Masaki."_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_Oooooook . . ._

_So can you kinda see now why Senna is so meanish?_

_You can ask about the whole Ichigo's mom and Rukia . . . but I probably won't answer cause I like to build suspense :) and I'm still working out parts of it_

_Coming up:_ _- Ishida (more Ishida)_ _- Preparations for the dance_ _- More IchiRuki_ _- Ichigo finally finds about the love triangle . . . (he's not very savvy with the gossip)_ _- Errr more humor_ _- and some other stuff :)_

_Aaaaand questions, comments and such and such?_


	12. avec

_Those of you still sticking with the story, thanks you're great!_

_I realize that for some reason, the formatting of the stories has changed on FanFic, so I revised some previous chapters and fixed them so all the chapters and pieces aren't running together._

_*Warning - there will be a lot of Ichigo and Rukia banter in this chapter_

_Everyone, big thanks is needed to Jimy and Steph the Book Lovers, for editing and helping me with my French (the language, not cursing)  
THANK YOU!!!_

_Another thanks too ... a certain someone (who is too embarrassed to let me mention his/her name) thank you for my icon, you are super duper wonderful is so many ways! I love, love icons!_

_Oh snap, crackle, pop! I just found out that Tieria Erde from MS00 is a guy!_

_I really, really, really want to start a new story! But, I've decided to finish at least one of my other stories before I start another (or at least get some of my other stories past just having one chapter)._

_Onto the good stuff:_

_Hekka - At first, I was going to have Ichigo realize that Rukia was Tamako, and have some fun with it, but then decided, that it's more fun having one person that for some reason just did not seem to realize that the person he thought was a boy, was actually a girl, and he would end up feeling betrayed that others knew, and then there would be a whole ordeal that would have to be sorted out. I may have him find out, for a short while before rukia's actual confession :) but I'll have to see, I'm never quite sure just where I'll go with this story._

_Rukia635241 - You are super awesome in multiple ways, and I got a new rice cooker so I finally have brain fuel once again to write my stories :) Thanks for the great review and I hope you enjoy the chapter!_

_Secret Starr - No worries about spelling, you should see mine before my betas get to it ... it's scary and for some reason I have a perpetual road block in the spelling of the word "field" ... but love your crazy review, made me smile and thanks for the R&R :D_

_BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP - Hmmmm, are you maybe thinking of "Feel Like Rain"? That one is the only one I have that has the word rain in the title and the only story I've discontinued was a Ninja Warrior one. I don't think I've changed any of my titles on my stories, at least not that I can remember ... and I don't think any of my upcoming stories I plan to work on have the word rain in the title either ... Hmm, this is giving my brain a workout, but if something comes to me, I'll let you know :) Oooh good news, maybe, I should be finishing one of my stories soon, so then I'll be able to devote more attention to this one and the Model Soldier one. Thanks for your review :) and p.s. I hope you do get your license when the times comes, and hopefully that times comes before the end of the world!_

_Mikazuki Mitsukai - My most pensive friend, Hitsugaya's profile/past will be in the dance/ball chapter as well as information on his family. And the actual pairing for him will probably be in that chapter too, but you probably know I'm rather partial to the Hitsugaya and Momo pairing :) Hahaha, well I can't smack Ryodoji, but perhaps Ichigo or Rukia can do it for you :D Rukia's past with Masaki ... hmm I'm not sure when exactly I'll be working that into the story. And the Renji x tatsuki pair? Well, once Renji gets the pictre that Rukia isn't interested in him, in "that way" then I can pair him with Tatsuki for ya :) And don't worry, Ichigo didn't ask benin to the ball. Whew! I think I got them all :) soooo thanks for your review :D_

_ashezo - I love daydreaming :) it's fun! Yep, yep that was Kaien and Rukia's first meeting, but for sure is not going to be their last. His whole role will have more light shed on it later on, during the dance scene. And Rukia and Masaki's relationship will be talked about ... probably after the whole dance. Sorry I didn't really answer you second question, but thanks for your review!_

_Epy - No worries :D Rukia will definitely be spending more time of the piano, eventually, tis her favorite hobby after all :) Lovely review, thank you much!_

_Muerte-chan - Straight camp pamphlets? I laughed so hard when I read this! (mostly because I had to reread it a few times to get the joke) but you are very good with your guessing! Ichigo's love for Rukia is a bit magnified in this story, even though they only met once, but it's kinda like the whole childhood love thing and Ichigo's own love for his mother that drives him towards Rukia. If there hadn't been that one scene where Ichigo looked all fabulous destroying the Sokyoku while saving Rukia, I would have been a HitsuRuki fan, but alas ... Ok, enough of my crazies, lastly, thanks for your great (and funny) review :)_

_Rocket Out - Haha, I do the dorky smile thing too, especially when I read something especially wonderful or find some character's line to be super b-a. Glad I could make you smile, and this chapter should have a few smiles that will serve in cracking a grin (I hope) Thanks for your review :)_

_star133 - I feel your dilemma! It seems I always find a particularly intriguing story or mange right before I have midterms or finals or something and I just CAN'T stop reading. I think I have a problem ... but I hope the end of you semester went well, and thanks for your review!_

_sweetiebunny - Anytime you review is great :) Hope your national exams went well and the rest of your school exams. Ah! That part when she rejected Shin-Woo, I yelled "No!" aloud too :) my roommate thought I was crazy. Hmm, I've heard of Shining Inheritance, but haven't had much time for watching either :( we'll have to start watching a drama together and compare notes as it progresses :D I'm actually really awaiting "Heaven's Postman" because it's supposed to have Hero Jaejoong from TVXQ in it, but it still hasn't been aired :( Oops, before I forget, thank you for your review!_

_KurukiXV - The reason, why Ichigo just can't make the Tamako Rukia connection is going to be in a later chapter :) but mostly he just can't make the connection for the sake of a story plotline and drama :) Wonderful review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter :D_

_Juveniliare - FREAKING GREAT REVIEW!! Where to even start, it was funny, encouraging and just overall superduper! I love, love drama too :) and the IchiRukiHitsu triangle! In the last chapter, that was the first time that Kaien and Rukia met face to face, but it won't be the last :D Lol, I know the relationships get somewhat confusing, sorry :( I had to make myself a chart to keep it all straight. And this story is a Rukia harem type thing, so there will be a lot of "potential" suitors for Rukia. Your review was great once again, thanks for reviewing and oh, yes, I am a girl :)_

_rukikon - Hmm, Hitsugaya and Momo ... I don't want to give it away,but there will be more about them in the dance chapter :) and Kaien will definitely be back! He's too fun to leave out :D thanks for your review!_

_kuchiki-4-kurosaki - At first I was worried about Ichigo being too AU, but then I remembered he did have a bit of sweet side. So I decided to have him be his cocky self with Tamako and his more kind self around Rukia. So, ya get some of each :) Plus, I really like writing mush/fluff. Thanks for your review :D_

_Hatake Tsughi - Don't worry, Hitsugaya will turn back into his normal self soon enough. For now, he's in "wooing" mode. Thank you for reviewing :)_

_Llyssa-maiden - Hmm, the name. Uh, Itsuwari means, I think it was "fake or false" in Japanese. And Tamako, well I was actually watching a lot of Gintama around the time I started this story (It's sooo funny!) and there was a character named Tama-chan in there and it kinda got stuck in my noggin and the suffix -ko, is commonly added onto the end of girls names, so I wanted the name to be somewhat feminine. I was worried that it would sound too make believy, but the Tamako part has really grown on me :) thanks for your review :D and I'm glad you asked me that._

_Alyssa - Any reviews you give are great :) and both of your theories ... this is a bit of a spoiler for later on ... are correct, kinda, it's like a combination of both. Don't worry, I'll explain more about it in a later chapter :) Glad you reviewed and good to know you're still reading my story :D_

_FellowNrd - Yay another band member :) hope the plot twists aren't too crazy and thanks for your reviews!_

_Personal Riot - Thank you bunches :D and hope this chapter didn't take too long. Thanks for R&R-ing :)_

_Darkspider - You should still write your fic! I bet it would be awesome :D Have you seen the Korean drama "You're Beautiful"? That is actually where I got the idea, but I have been hearing Hana Kimi mentioned a lot since I started writing this story. Thanks for your review :)_

_Big round of thanks to go out to:_

_SinoviVaatell, AnimeFanx3, review person =], nejisakura, headyzest, MiyuKuchiki-Sama, -ICHIRUKIFTW-, ohsnapinsomnia, ksko81 and cherrichik_

_You are all super great and I really appreciate your reviews :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Bleach or anything else under copyright protection that may be mentioned in this story.**

**

* * *

**

oOo

Warm Affection - Yuhki Kuramoto  
_(This one is very relaxing, good for meditation)_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

With a sigh of indication that the day had indeed been straining, Rukia sat down upon one of the cushioned seats in the train compartment. Today had just been ... annoying, for lack of a better phrasing. First, to start out her "wondrous" day, had been the real reason behind her need to even go to Latiffle: to shop for a dress. Never an easy endeavor for her to begin with, it was only made all the more difficult with the inclusion of Rangiku and then Ichigo into her day. The cherry on top, was some crazy guy had come and tried to kiss her. She scratched her head,_ in fact, how had he known that she was a girl_? She rolled her eyes_, it was probably Rangiku's fault_. When she drank, there's no telling what would come out of her mouth.

She looked towards the door as it slid open and Renji stepped inside. "Hey," he looked about, crossing the small space to peer out the window. "Where's the rest of your group?"

"If by the _rest of the group_, you mean Ichigo and his friends, well I think they got sidetracked."

"By what?"

"Eh, beating up Keigo."

Renji raised an eyebrow, "Should someone … stop them?"

"Nah," Rukia flapped her hand, "Keigo is like a cockroach. He just keeps coming back."

"Speaking of people that just keep coming around," Renji said with a slight growl. His gaze was focused on something outside the window, "It's that idiot from earlier."

"There are too many idiots for me to even guess just which one you are talking about."

Renji had opened the window, sliding up the glass and crouching down to stick his head out, "That Shiba guy. He's really gettin' on my nerves right about now."

Standing, Rukia went to peer out the window, looking into the crowd of people that milled about the platform, "I don't see him."

"He went that way," Renji pointed off somewhere to his right. "I bet he's lookin' for you." He withdrew his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "Pain in my butt," he huffed, smacking the window.

There was a whoosh and the window slid down. Luckily for Rukia, at the exact moment Renji had hit the glass, she had decided she was done looking out and had begun to pull back her head. The window shut on the top of her wig, pulling it from her head. Renji and Rukia both stared in silence at the mass of black hair caught in the window.

"Renji," Rukia said slowly. "You … freaking … IDIOT! You almost beheaded me!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Renji managed to gargle out while Rukia bodily shook him. "My bad, my bad."

Rukia released him, running her hands through her recently freed hair in frustration. "I swear between you and Rangiku, forget keeping my secret, I'll be lucky if I even survive."

"Let's not tell your brother," Renji looked ready to start begging.

"Hmm."

"Please, please Rukia. He'll friggin' kill me."

"Well …"

"Come on."

"Renji," Rukia snapped, "can you at least get my wig out of the window? I can't think with that hairy mass just sitting there. It looks like a frazzled cat that was trapped mid-jump."

"Oh right," he said sheepishly. "It does look strange."

"Ya think?" Rukia eyed him as he reached out to the window, pushing up the glass. "Just make sure it doesn't …" the wig fell out the window, landing with a soft fwump somewhere down on the tracks below, "… fall."

There was another session of absolute silence as the two stared at the now vacant spot where her wig had been.

"Renji …"

"Don't worry Rukia," Renji pushed window up all the way, locking it in place this time and sticking his head out. "I see it down there. All good!"

"Do you want to go get it then?!"

"R-right!" he nodded frantically. "I'll go right now."

"Just go through the window." With an amazing force for someone her size, Rukia sent Renji flying headfirst out the window, via use of a flying jump kick delivered to his rear end. The resulting crash didn't seem to even faze her and she sat back down, crossing her arms, "He's probably fine."

Retaking her seat, she held up her hand, examining her fingernails, "Maybe I should be worried."

From the episode that had just transpired, no one would probably ever guess that the red headed man that had just been kicked head first out the window, was the manager of the Canadian branch of the ubiquitous Kuchiki Company. He may have been lacking in certain social graces, but his knack for business was uncanny and thusly another "hunch" of Rukia's older brother had proved to be beneficial.

But, Rukia had to say, appointing Renji as her "bodyguard" may be the one hunch her brother had been wrong on.

The knob of the door rattled, and Rukia turned her head. "He's back already? I'm impressed Renji-"

Ishida Uryu stared at her from the doorway, a look of slight surprise on his face. He quickly dissolved his expression into one of amusement, "Hello _Tamako_," he shut the door behind him. "You know, these doors have locks on them," he said, twisting the indicated lock with a click.

"Um, uh, um, uh," was all Rukia could manage as she eyed Uryu. She knew next to nothing about the boy. What she had heard, was nothing to help her is this now sticky situation. Ishida had three older brothers, all extremely intelligent and gifted, he came from a well off family and had the highest IQ of all the students from Karakura. So, he was smart, this she knew, but how was that supposed to help her?

"Where is your wig?"

"My wig?" Rukia mimed his words. "Hehe silly, wh-what are you talking about? I just um, pin back my hair usually, with bobby pins and uh stuff and …" He wasn't buying her story, and she didn't blame him. It seemed it was time to switch strategies. "Ishida, I don't know how you found out, so help her if it was Rangiku, but please don't tell anyone about me being-"

"Rukia," he said smoothly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Do you want my help?"

"Wh-what?" _Want his … help? What was he talking about and so calmly too while she herself was on the border between faking a crying fit or jumping out the window after Renji?_

_Ishida Uryu just what do you know?_

Standing inches away, Uryu loomed over her, "Do you want my help, in protecting your true identity?"

Rukia took a weighted breath in, "Y-yes, but-"

Stopping her words, he nodded in acknowledgement of her answer and pulled the red scarf from about his neck. A needle and thread, from who knows where appeared and Uryu, wove stitches into the red material. Rukia had always heard that Uryu's parents were a crazy hospital owner and a sewing machine … but the rate at which the bespectacled boy sewed was unbelievable. Reaching out a hand, he gathered Rukia's black, silken locks in one hand, and threw his red scarf about her head.

She had no idea what he was doing, but a few minutes later, he leaned back, a satisfied look upon his face. "Ishida," Rukia murmured. She looked sideways towards the window, catching her reflection. "You gave me a freaking turban?!"

Ishida nodded in approval of his handiwork, "I'd say it's not my best, but it will do given the shortness on supplies and lack of time we now have."

"A turban? Really?"

"It does work in hiding your hair."

Unfortunately he had a legitimate point. The cloth was wound about her head, completely covering the top and hiding the long locks of her hair. But still, she looked like …

"I look like I'm about to go on a magic carpet ride!"

"You're welcome."

"I-I-I, we-well," Rukia flustered about with her words. Narrowing her mouth into a frown, she sighed, "I guess a _thank you_ is in order?" she settled on. "So thanks, for helping me Ishida, but can I ask why?"

"Why?" he reiterated, the ghost of a laugh escaping his lips.

"Yes, why do you feel the need to help me, like earlier, in that shop down town?"

"Rukia," he said after apparent thought, "do you know what my father does for a living?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Before Ishida could reply, there was a knock, and someone tried to slide open the door. "Ah, that's probably Renji," Rukia got to her feet after a slight hesitation, brushing past Ishida, before going to unlock the door. Opening it, she came face to face with a scowling Karakura saxophone player.

"Ichigo," she jumped. "H-hi."

His scowl had lessened as he took in the odd mass on Rukia's head. "First off Tamako, Renji wanted me to tell you-" his sentence trailed away as he looked past her, "Uryu? What are you two doing in here," he stepped around her, "alone and with the door _locked_?"

"We-well," Rukia looked to Uryu for help.

"I thought you were in a love triangle with Hitsugaya and _me_," he shot Ishida a dirty look, as if telling him that he wasn't wanted in their triangle of _love_. Ichigo turned around to look at Rukia. Frowning, he leaned down to peer at her closely.

"You already knew about that rumor?" Rukia peeped. His eyes were different from earlier, from the dress shop. There was a different drive behind them, instead of desperation it was annoyance, or even dare she say … _jealousy_? _Haha, no that last thought was silly, ludicrous. Ichigo was probably just irritated from having to deal with Keigo all day, and hadn't been able to spend all his pent up energy earlier when they were beating the guy up._

"Yes, you, Hitsugaya and me are all in a supposed love with each other, but you and I are the canon couple or something. I don't even know what the heck that means," he said this all in a nonchalant fashion, as if he could care less that this rumor implied he was gay.

It was now that Ishida decided to join in the conversation, "A canon couple is the pair that seems destined to be together no matter what obstacles they face. Often in shojo type mangas, they are the obvious pairing, the two that end up together in the conclusion of the story, after they have realized their feelings for each other."

"And that's me and Tamako?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Rukia's face gained a delicate shade of red. "Probably because Hitsugaya is engaged," Ichigo scoffed, "How ridiculous."

"Well," Ishida pushed up his glasses, "Kurosaki, it's important to remember that reality never truly follows fiction."

"Whatever, I don't even care" he threw himself onto the bench. "Just don't tell me that Uryu is going to join in and it's going to become a square now. If it does, I blame you Tamako. And I really don't want Uryu to join," he blabbered on, "because frankly, he's the one most likely to be homosexual."

Both dark haired parties had problems with these statements.

"How is that even fair to blame me berry brain?!"

"What was that Kurosaki?!"

Ichigo ignored Ishida, and pointed a finger directly in Rukia's face, "You're the one seducing boys!"

"Kurosaki I am not homosexual-"

"I am not seducing anyone!" Rukia interrupted Ishida's defense of his sexual orientation. "In case you haven't noticed it, but you seem to be the only one that is truly all savvy with the whole love triangle thing!"

"I just accept it because I know it's not true, not a single kernel of truth. Hitsugaya is engaged to Kuchiki Rukia and I, myself am interested in the female gender. And you …" he gestured with his hand at her appearance, "couldn't attract anyone male or female."

"Ichigo, I do not like men-"

"Stupid berry brain," Rukia took a hold of Ichigo's head, shaking it violently and interrupting Ishida once again. "I'm gonna turn your nonexistent brains into mush. It's gonna be a freaking strawberry smoothie in there!"

Surprised that the small person had finally resorted to physical violence, Ichigo wasn't able to react at first and experienced quite a few head rattlers before he freed himself from her grasp. "Tamako," he gaped, "OUCH!"

"Oh there is more where that came from buddy!"

At the exact moment, Ichigo had jumped to his feet to go and give Tamako the noogie of the century, the door had slid open and a girl, Rukia recognized as Kurotsuchi Nemu, stared into the room. Not realizing the presence of the newcomer, Ishida had shouted, "I. AM. NOT. GAY!"

"Well," Nemu took a step back. All three of the Karakura students looked towards her. "I see it's all full in here," she slammed the door shut, and the trio in the room were left to stare at the closed door in complete silence.

"Hmm," Rukia was the first to speak. "Nice job making it awkward Kurosaki." She made to return to her seat.

Ichigo grabbed her arm, pulling her over to sit in the seat next to him. "What about Uryu? He's the one spouting off all this nonsense about his sexual preferences."

"What why is it nonsen-"

"No, it was you with your doofus face," Rukia jerked her arm from his grasp, "And what are you doing? I want to sit on the _other_ side, this bench seems scarcely big enough to hold you and your engorged, fat head."

"Well, thank you Tamako, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to sit next to Uryu, it will only increase the rumors."

"Then, it's ok to sit next to _you_?" Rukia asked in a voice of incredulity.

"Yeah, people already think we're involved in a relationship remember?" he smirked. "Besides, I'm still your boss, so sit down and shut up Tamako."

"Wah, wah," Rukia gawked at him. "What the hell Ichigo?" she punched him in the arm, hard. "Why do you care if Ishida is in our _rumored_ love triangle or not?"

"Better question," Ichigo muttered, rubbing his sore arm, "Is why does it look like you went and ransacked Aladdin's closet and stole his hat? Hoping to attract Aladdin himself with your new look and add him into our triangle. Or better yet, forget triangle, let's just make it a giant mosh pit of love."

"For the last time Ichigo, I am not gay," Rukia ground out.

"An even better question," Ichigo was apparently ignoring Rukia's comments now. "Uryu, if you're not gay why don't you get that Senna girl to leave me alone? She follows me around all the time, I have no idea what she wants from me."

Ishida and Rukia exchanged glances of disbelief. Ichigo continued on with, not even taking notice the faces the other two were making, "And why do you even know what _canon_ means and that it's used in shojo mangas? Aren't those meant for girls? Does that mean you read them Uryu?"

"Shut up Kurosaki," Ishida said, the slightest edge still in his voice. Rukia had never seen Ishida so irritated and she had to say, it was quite comedic, especially when one took into account just what had made him upset. "Or should we tell everyone that you were a whiner baby in grade school?"

Ichigo jumped to his feet, "You try taking on Tatsuki in karate!" he opened to his mouth to shout something else but faltered, "Wait, how do you know what I was like in grade school?"

"Need I remind you, we went to grade school _together_ Kurosaki?"

Rukia let out a low whistle, "Awkward."

"Shut up Tamako," Ichigo grumbled, retaking his seat. "I'm not good with names and faces."

Rukia nodded in agreement, _Obviously, since you haven't noticed that I resemble a certain girl_ …

"Tamako, why are you nodding in agreement?!"

"Shut up Kurosaki, you should be grateful I'm actually agreeing with your dumb butt for once!"

"And this is the _one thing _you agree on?"

"Like I'd agree with you on anything else."

"Che, Tamako like I want you to agree with me any-" he stopped mid-sentence. "Wait, I seem to recall a certain midget that _agreed_ with me on the interest in a girl."

Rukia stiffened and Ishida looked at the two of them with undisguised interest. "About that …"

"And guess what Tamako, you'll be disappointed," Ichigo smirked. "Today in Latiffle, while you were off who the heck knows where, I ran into a certain Kuchiki Rukia."

_How well she knew …_

"Eh, d-did you now?"

"Yeah," he said in a faraway voice. "I was less then five feet from her."

Ishida chortled, and Rukia could see why. Ichigo was enthralled with being so close to the _real _Rukia, yet here he was sitting less than a foot from her. It was just that he now saw her as Tamako.

"You gotta problem Uryu?" Ichigo growled.

"No," Ishida immediately frowned once more. "I was just remembering a joke from earlier."

"Oh, was it about bobbins and needles? Because your sense of humor is almost zilch when it comes to matters that normal people find funny."

"Shut up."

"How about you take your own advice."

"Oh, you really want to get involved in this again Tamako?"

"What if I do?"

"Aaaaargh!"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Somehow … just somehow, perhaps by a miracle, there was silence in the train compartment, the only sound being the rattling of the window as the train whisked its way down the tracks. A very peevish Rukia now sat between Ichigo and Tatsuki, constantly casting dirty glances in the orange head's direction. Across from them, sat Ishida, Chad and Orihime. Renji … well Rukia would just have to assume that he was sitting somewhere else on the train.

"S-so," Orihime ventured to start small talk, "How was everyone's day?"

"Fabulous," Ichigo answered.

"Interesting," Tatsuki grinned.

"Hmm," was Chad's response.

"Pointless," Ishida added his two cents.

Rukia sighed, "Smashing."

"Yeah, my freakin' head!" Ichigo said loudly.

"Oh, I must have missed a spot."

Five minutes later, it was quiet once more, and Orihime now sat between Ichigo and Rukia.

Due to the minimal space between the seats, Ishida lightly bumped Rukia's foot with his own. Catching her attention, she looked up.

"Tamako," Ishida said softly.

Rukia blinked, she almost didn't believe that he was attempting to engage her in conversation, not once, but twice in one day. "Yes Ishida?"

All eyes in the compartment turned to stare at Ishida or Rukia. It was known that these two were associated with the same social group, but did not _associate with each other._

Ishida's glare deterred all glances but one. Ichigo continued to look towards Rukia, the slightest frown upon his face.

Looking once more towards Rukia, Ishida said, "**Parlez-vouz fran****ç****ais?**"  
[Do you speak French?]

"Yes," she answered before it finally registered that he was speaking in French. "I mean, **oui**."

The covert glances of curiosity that were cast in their direction did not go unnoticed, but it seemed no one was brave enough or nosy enough to intrude upon the conversation. Ichigo continued to look at the pair, his eyebrows cinched as he tried to decipher just what they were saying. _Did Ichigo know French?_

Uryu seemed to think not, and continued on in his perfected French. "**Bon**," he said in a low voice. "**Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire**."  
[Good, there is something that I must say to you]

This was so weird, speaking in another language she hadn't used since she had begun to attend Karakura, "**Quoi**?"  
[What]

"**A votre soeur **..." he said in precise articulation.  
[Your sister]

"**Que diriez-vous de ma soeur**?"  
[What about my sister?]

He slid his glasses back up his nose, "**Avez-vous su**?" he raised an eyebrow. "**l'hôpital où elle reçoit le traitement, est possédé par mon père**."  
[Did you know? The hospital where she received treatment, is owned by my father.]

_In a hospital that his father owned? Which meant, Ishida was the son of the Quincy Corporation, the owners of the hospitals where Hisana received treatment? Then, how did he know who she was? Just because he knew of her sister didn't mean ..._

"**Elle vous a dit qui je suis**?"  
[She told you who I am?]

"**Oui**, **e****t elle m'a demandée que pour vous aider dedans de toute façon je pourrais.**" He paused slightly and reached out to place one of his hands over hers. "**Je suis à votre service, Kuchiki Rukia**"  
[Yes, and she asked me to help you in anyway I could. I am at your service, Kuchiki Rukia]

Rukia raised her eyes to his, wondering why she had never before noticed the depth that his blue eyes seemed to hold. No, this was weird, just way to unexpected, un-calculated but perhaps it was not completely unwanted. "**Merci**," she was finally able to murmur.  
[Thank you]

"I've had just about enough of this," Ichigo reached over, across Orihime, plucking Ishida's hand off Rukia's and glaring at the ebony-haired boy, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was merely having a conversation with Itsuwari," Ishida said calmly. Orihime was red-faced in embarrassment from the hovering position Ichigo now held above her as he continued his verbal altercation with Ishida. Now that Rukia gave the matter thought, she had heard once that Orihime had been partial towards Ichigo ... but why did this only serve to fray her nerves?

Ichigo on the other hand, was completely focused on another matter, "Why were you two talking in another language?"

"Eh, I was just practicing my French," Rukia proffered as her excuse.

"What were you two talking about?" Ichigo said, an almost snarl like quality to his voice.

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing."

Ishida said, "**Dans son cerveau il n'y a rien**."  
[In his brain there's nothing]

Rukia nodded, "**C****onvenu**."  
[agreed]

"Hey! Speak in English, or a language that I know."

"Just what languages do you know?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "Well, besides English, I know Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and some phrases in Polish."

Ishida smirked and looked at Rukia, "Do you know any of those languages?"

"Well," Rukia caught onto Ishida's joke. "I know Japanese, what about you?"

"Shame, I don't know any of those."

"Oh, well," Rukia grinned evilly at Ichigo, "Guess we'll just have to keep _practicing_ our French."

The train came to a halt, and the clamoring of voices and feet could be heard out in the hall. The assembled group got to their feet, heading out the door as a very pensive Ichigo remained in his seat. As the next to last person exited the compartment, Ichigo leapt to his feet, "Uryu, I remember now, you do too know Japanese!"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Skirting around Chizuru and her exclamations of, "Arabian theme? I love it! We could match! Wait for me Tamako dearest!" Rukia tread the path back towards the school. _So, Hisana had appointed Ishida to watch after me? Well at least I have someone with half a brain helping me now. But just why is he so willing to help me? Perhaps he has a crush on my sister?_

Rukia laughed at the thought. _That's impossible right? _She peered about, trying to find Ishida, but instead of spotting the dark haired boy, her eyes found a very familiar mop of orange hair.

"Ichigo," Rukia called, picking up her pace to catch up to him. He stopped suddenly and Rukia ran into his back. Falling backwards, she was caught by him grabbing her upper arm. Ichigo hadn't even looked as he had caught her, his back still turned to her as he held her up. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It's fine," Rukia said breathlessly. _Breathless? Why am I breathless?_ It was the shock from almost falling that must have been it. Not the firm but gentle hold, Ichigo held on her arm, _no it was from the shock._

"Ichigo," Rukia squeaked, peeking around him as he helped her right herself. "Something wrong?"

"Tamako," Ichigo said, irritated with something. "I hope your ready for this."

"Ready for what?"

"Look out," he said, pushing her aside, towards the grass of the lawn as a large blur flashed past her, directly at Ichigo.

"My son!" The blur turned out to be a bearded man; in fact it was the same man Rukia had met earlier.

The one ...

that had asked her to go on a date ...

with his son ...

and he had just called Ichigo

...

_his son._

Which meant …

_..._

_..._

_I agreed to go on a d-d-d-d-date with … Ichigo?!!!!_

Isshin caught Rukia's eye, winking in her direction, and wrapped one of his arms about his son's shoulders. Rukia gaped like a goldfish, while Ichigo attempted to push his father away. "Haha!" Isshin caught Ichigo in a headlock, "Silly boy, you know you can never beat me. Ha, wet willy!"

"Old man, you wanna die?" Ichigo threw his father off, rubbing his own ear in disgust.

Isshin was already up and rearing to exchange blows with his son once more. "You can't threaten the man whose loins gave birth to you!"

"Dad, that sentence was so wrong," Ichigo said, punching the man in the gut. Isshin doubled over clutching his stomach, wheezing but managed to give Ichigo a thumbs up. By now, a rather large crowd had gathered around the pair, forming a semi-circle. Orihime, Tatsuki and Ishida sidled up to Rukia's side, Orihime murmuring, "It's Mr. Kurosaki."

"Geez," Ichigo sighed, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well," Isshin was already recovered. Clapping a big hand on Ichigo's shoulder, he pulled him in close. "I needed to confirm something for myself. I've been hearing some very disturbing rumors," he said in a stage whisper. "I heard that my boy, well he was …" he seemed unable to bring himself to say just what he had heard.

"Freaking, what did you hear you crazy old goat chin?"

"That you were … interested in …" the whole crowd seemed to be hanging on his words, " ... guys!"

Tatsuki snorted, Orihime gasped, Rukia felt her jaw drop even further and Ichigo yelled, "What?!"

"Men, you like men! Males! Boys! Lads! You play for the other team, you swing both ways, you like the hot dogs and not the hamburgers-" Isshin blubbered on.

"What, dad-"

"My dumb boy," The man would not be stopped. He was a mass of crazy rants, and words of stupidness, with the vigor of all lunatics worldwide. "I usually don't care what you do, because you're practically a delinquent but couldn't you at least give me some grandchildren? Two guys cannot make me a grandchild!" He would not be halted with words of reason or rational thought that Ichigo tried to in fruitless effort to get through his thick skull. The only to stop the madness, was through the use of a gracefully executed flying jump kick to the head, delivered by the highly practiced Ichigo.

Isshin landed on the floor, a large bump rising on his head.

"Old man, I know what it means to be gay," Ichigo said to his father's crumpled figure. "What I don't understand is why you're even listening to what is obviously _gossip_."

Isshin jumped to his feet, proclaiming, "But I love scuttlebutt!"

... "Eh? Scuttle ... butt? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Uryu politely cleared his throat, "Ichigo, _scuttlebutt_ is the sailor's term for gossip."

"Uryu again with the information on a word that is rarely used," Ichigo rubbed a hand down his face. "Look old man," he said, his tone serious as he looked to his father. "I don't care what rumors you choose to believe or not. No one else's words matter to me, because I know myself, who I truly like," he glanced sideways at Tamako, _at least I think so._

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

The day of the school ball, and Euterpe was not a good place to be for someone with high blood pressure. The showers could be heard running as early as five in the morning, and by six, the halls smelled of hairspray and perfume. Well, at least the girls dorms did, the z's of sleep were the only noises heard from the boy's dormitories.

Rukia lay curled under her covers, her hair a mess and her mouth drooping open.

"Rukia, Ruukia, Ruuukia!"

Flipped from her bed, Rukia landed in a disgruntled pile, along with her blankets on the ground. Freeing herself from her comforter, she yelled, "What the heck?!"

"Rukia, time to get ready," Rangiku stood above her, beaming away, a cup of coffee in one hand, and her cell phone in the other.

"Rangiku?" Rukia said groggily, "How did you get in here?"

"Renji let me in."

"Where is Renji?"

"I sent him out to run some errands."

"I'm going to kill him once he gets back," Rukia grumbled, pulling her blanket back over her head and attempted to make herself comfy on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to bed, what does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to be a lazy bum," Rangiku chided, tugging on Rukia' covers.

"Leave me alone, I'm sleepy!"

"Don't be such a whiner baby Rukia," Rangiku strained with the blankets.

Rukia tugged back, "Why. won't. you. just. let. me. sleep?!"

"How am I supposed to get you all fabulous looking if you're asleep?"

"Rangiku, the dance doesn't start until eight o'clock tonight. I don't even have to look at the clock to know that it is way, way too early to be getting ready."

"Rukia, we are actually behind schedule. It's seven and we need to start prepping your hair, and your face and your skin."

"Yeah it's seven a.m. _A.M._ Rangiku! The dance isn't until eight _p.m._ so you can wake me up at seven _p.m._ to get ready all right?" Rukia curled herself into an even tighter ball.

"Seven at night?" Rangiku gasped, I would have only an hour to get you ready, there would be no way, just no way I could …" she seemed up unable to finish whatever line of thought she had been on. "No, you have to get up now, or I'm calling your brother."

The younger girl narrowed her eyes, "Fine, fine, buuut I haven't had any breakfast yet."

"Ok, well I guess you can have breakfast first, and then get ready. But after breakfast you come straight to my room ok?"

"Sure, sure," Rukia said with more enthusiasm than necessary.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Ruki ruki, do you really proooomise?"

"Yes!"

"Goody," Rangiku clapped her hands together. "I'll be waiting for you so be quick, ok? If not, you know I'll be back."

Yes, she knew that but next time Rukia would be prepared. She waited until she heard the door shut behind Rangiku before she got up, grabbed Renji's chair from is desk and shoved the top, back of the chair up and underneath the doorknob. "That ought to keep her out for a bit," Rukia grumbled, plodding back to her bed. She grabbed her covers and was out like a light bulb not five minutes later.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ichigo rolled his shoulder, letting the limb gyrate through its full range of motion as he slowly stretched the muscles. Outfitted in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, he walked down the hall, towards his room, his breathing already back to normal after his morning run. His jog had not proved sufficient in cheering his mood, and the mere venturing of his thoughts towards his father made him form a face of irritation.

Turning the corner, he turned off his ipod and pulled his head phones from his ears, stopping Monday Kiz midway through their jam. At first, he wasn't quite sure what he should do in a situation like this as he took in the scene before him. The nurse, make that the _phony nurse_ stood in the hallway, a collection of rather heavy objects around her as she threw barrage after barrage from her random assortment of items, at one of the dormitory's doors. The door itself had minor damage, a few scratches and a dent, but otherwise did not appear to be anywhere close to breaking.

_Do I stop her or not?_

He glanced at the room number.

212

_Yeah, I'm stopping her._

Ichigo strode towards her in the same instant that Rangiku began to wind up her pitch. The item she was planning on pitching, was a fire extinguisher. Her intended target, was the door and her unintentional target turned out to be ... Ichigo's head.

The last thing he saw as he got within three feet of the crazy nurse was the a flash of red, and a sticker that read, "Safety First."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Leaning over the sleeping/knocked-unconscious boy, Rukia dabbed at the cut on his forehead. The bleeding had stopped, but there was now a rather large goose egg, adorned with a cut, dead center on his forehead. There really wasn't much she could do to hide it, but at least it didn't seem that it would require stitches. Rukia carefully applied antiseptic to the wound, pausing as Ichigo's eyebrows knitted momentarily. As he relaxed once more, she peeled the backing from the band-aid and with careful placement, applied it over his cut.

Letting out a small sigh, she sat back, staring at his sleeping face. When he slept, he looked so relax. He wasn't cocky or intimidating or making stupid faces. Her fingertips hovered above the arch of his cheekbone, as she ghosted her fingers over his skin.

"Rukiruki."

Rukia immediately jumped to her feet, putting space between herself and Ichigo. "Rangiku," Rukia said in a shaky voice. She mentally slapped herself, "Rangiku, what are you doing barging into my room?"

"Well, now that you finally let me in again," the buxom nurse flounced her way over to stand beside Rukia's bed, where Ichigo now lay, sleeping. "I feel that it is my duty as this school's health care provider to care for this injured boy and well, provide health care and such."

Rukia had a feeling that Rangiku's care would be more of the "and such" kind rather than the "health" kind, seeing as how the lady had no training in medicine whatsoever. Deciding to let her do as she pleased, Rukia strode into the bathroom, connected to her room. Running her hands under the water, she was shaken from her own thoughts by the sounds of yelling from the other room.

She made for the door, but stopped midway. Searching about, she spotted her new wig, crammed it on her head, remembered to shut off the water, and practically ran back to where she had left Rangiku and Ichigo, not six feet away.

Ichigo was lying face down on the ground, Rangiku sitting on his back as she held his arm, twisted up and back behind his back. It looked like a cop trying to apprehend a criminal. "Rangiku," Rukia pulled the strawberry blond off Ichigo, and hissed at her, "What are you doing?!"

"He wouldn't let me dress his wound," Rangiku pouted.

"I already dressed it, see the band-aid?"

"Tamako, what the hell?" Ichigo rasped, weakly getting to his feet. "She tried *gasp to mend *gasp my wound *gasp with a ... hot glue gun."

Rukia raised an eyebrow and looked in Rangiku's direction, to note that she did indeed have a hot glue gun in her hand. "Eh, about that-"

"And why is she even here? I thought she worked for Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia exchanged a look of unease with Rangiku. "Um, I have no idea what you are talking about ..."

"Well, I am Rukia's personal maid," Rangiku flashed him a peace sign. "I cook for her, clean her house, wash and even take care of her for when she is sick. Rukia is going to be at Euterpe soon so I thought I'd arrive early and help out anyway I could. And Tamako here said sh- I mean he had come across and injured soul, that's you, so I decided to follow the rules of my trade and offer you my wonderful medical care."

Ichigo blanched, "You are the one responsible for watching after Rukia?"

"Yep."

It appeared he was having troubles processing at the moment, probably due to the large bump on his forehead ... but Ichigo looked up, glancing back and forth between Rukia and Rangiku. "But why were you trying to break into Tamako's room before I was injured?"

Oh crap, he's connecting one and two. Rangiku appeared to be doing some very fast thinking and Rukia didn't think she would like whatever wild story Rangiku would come up with. She needed to think of something fast, before Rangiku blurted out something stupid like, "It's an affair."

Rukia felt her jaw drop. This statement had actually not come from Rangiku, but Ichigo. "An affair," he repeated, "Are you two involved in some sort of love affair?" he narrowed his eyes.

Rangiku actually laughed, so hard in fact that it seemed she would pass out. "No," she wheezed out between her laughter.

Rukia didn't find this nearly as hilarious as her _friend_. "Why would you even think that fool, I mean Ichigo?" _Can't just go around calling people fool here, there's too many fools._

"I've been hearing," he coughed, "... rumors."

"Che, just like your dad, listening to the gossip of nitwits."

"I'm not like that lunatic," Ichigo sulked. His hand went to his hair, to ruffle his orange locks and he flinched. "Ow," he carefully traced the bump on his forehead. "What ..."

"Oh, I see you don't quite remember what happened," Rangiku was still grinning ear to ear as she fought down her laughter. "Well you see, you-"

"Forgot where your mouth was and instead of placing your mouthpiece of your saxophone into your mouth, you jammed it into your forehead," Rukia supplied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you are that dumb," she said simply, a look of pity on her face.

Ichigo glared at her, "Shut up midget, I haven't held my saxophone all morning. The last thing I remember was coming across this dolt," he jerked his thumb in Rangiku's direction. "as she tried to break down your door with a fire extinguisher."

"Well, you see," Rangiku said sheepishly, "My aim has never been the best and you got too close so I might have accidentally, somehow, you know ... hit you in the head with the fire extinguisher, hehe."

Rukia snorted, "Well, it's a good thing you already have a date to the dance. I wouldn't like the idea of having to ask anyone out looking like that. Oh wait, I forgot, your face usually looks like that."

He scowled, "I do not usually have a band-aid slapped across my forehead."

"You could say you cut yourself shaving."

"Shaving my forehead? Really?"

"Yeah, just say you have some gnar unibrow that requires some major trimming action."

"Shut up Tamako," Ichigo carefully patted his forehead once more.

"You know," Rukia said softly, "It really isn't that noticeable. You still look fine."

His hand paused in the examination of his head, and his eyes darted towards hers. He stared at her intently, his lips raising in the corners. Before he could speak, Rukia looked away from him, slapping herself on her own forehead. _Drat, now Ichigo is going to think that I think that he looks ... fine._

She grabbed the hand mirror from her dresser, turning around and shoving it in Ichigo's face to prevent him from speaking. "H-here, see for yourself."

"Hey Tamako, did you really ... have to give me a Chappy band-aid?!"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_One hour before the dance_

_Byakuya_

The statuesque figure of Kuchiki Byakuya stood on a side balcony, overlooking a garden below. Behind him, through the paned glass windows, last minutes touches were being made to the palatial ballroom. One door slowly opened, and Hitsugaya Toshiro paced out across the smooth cement towards Byakuya.

"Sir," the white haired boy said, bowing his head to the older man. Both were clad in full suits, accentuated with shiny, leather shoes, golden cuff links and satin handkerchiefs in their pockets. Byakuya's long hair was loosely tied with a purple ribbon that matched the color of his bow tie and he held in his hand, a white colored mask, meant to cover half of his face. The viridescent color of Hitsugaya's bowtie called out the turquoise of his eyes, framed by the delicate frame of a silver in color mask.

"Toshiro," Byakuya surveyed the boy. "I talked to your parents, it appears they won't be able to make it."

Hitsugaya appeared unconcerned, nodding his head in acceptance. "That is no surprise, they are very busy after all."

The usual solemn face of Kuchiki Byakuya formed into a look of pity as he gaze upon the boy by his side. "You are determined to go through with this?"

"Yes, it is for the best."

"For whom?"

"My family," Hitsugaya said after his quiet moment of thought.

Byakuya's hand shot out so quickly, Hitsugaya scarcely had time to register what had occurred. Byakuya held him by the front of his jacket, pulling the smaller boy up closer to his eye level. "The only way you will succeed is if you are set in your decision," Byakuya said in a voice that offered no sympathy. "Do not falter, and do not doubt whichever choice you come to make."

The grey of Byakuya's irises were locked onto the turbulent teal of Hitsugaya's. "I will make sure to stand by whichever decision is made tonight," Hitsugaya said, lowering his eyes from Byakuya's gaze.

The dark haired man released the front of Hitsugaya's shirt. "Be prepared for whatever consequences you may have to face after tonight," Byakuya smoothed the front of Hitsugaya's shirt, and took from his own jacket, a purple colored boutonneire. He pinned the floral arrangement to the left lapel of Hitsugaya's coat. Byakuya clapped his hand momentarily upon the shorter boy's shoulder, "Do not hurt my sister."

Staring after his retreating back, Hitsugaya crossed an arm across his chest, bowing his head, "Sir."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_Yes, the dance is finally here! ... In the next chapter._

_Hope you liked the French, Jimy and Steph the Book Lovers, you are awesome!_

_Uuuuuh, Hitsugaya's past is about to blown wide open next chapter, as well as just why the whole engagement came about._

_So, usually I do a Ishida and Yoshino pairing, but is there really another girl that readers prefer to see him with?_

_Anyone know any wonderful orchestra type music? Let me know and I'll recommend it in the next chapter (I am rather partial towards piano and Yiruma)_

_I just realized that this story has surpassed the review count and favorited count of my very first fanfic (Of Sins and Virtues) so thank you to everyone who contributed to those numbers.:) It was a group effort!_

_I have a strange obsession with baked goods ..._

_Questions? Comments? Concerns? Want a ... muffin?_


	13. fortepiano

_OMG, I have stumbled across a wonderful manga._

_**Dengeki Daisy**_

_I would have to describe it was an **IchiRuki** fic made into a manga. The main couple is hilarious, the drama is wonderful and there are so many juicy secrets. Pluuuuus, the main male character is BadA., has blond hair, his last name is **Kurosaki** and he resembles Ichigo somewhat (he has an Ichigo scowl) in both appearance and manner. The main girl is tough, super smart and isn't all whiny and helpless. It is so, so, so, so, so good!_

_To everyone that left me a suggestion for **music**, I just have to say they were beyond great! I will have to add some of the suggestions into earlier chapters so everyone else can enjoy the wonderful music too!_

_I have also been stuck on _**_Hakuouki Jurenka_**_ lately. It is also so, so good, like chocolate in your mouth :D_

_oOo_

_Some parts of this chapter may be **reeeeeeally corny** because I was watching Titanic as I wrote it_

_So, for some reason I am not able to underline Ichigo's penpal's words so for now it is just italicized. If there is any confusion regarding this, let me know :)_

_The dance is going to be spread out over a **few** chapters_

_Kaien will be showing up again, no worries (As will: Uryu, Hisana, Byakuya, Isshin and some new faces will also be included)_

_oOo_

_Onto the thanks:_

_XBlueSkyX - I love Humoresque! I was listening to that one when I wrote the last chapter! We think alike (that's a good thing I hope) and no worries about reviews, any you give are great as were all your recommendations. I love Yo Yo Ma! Anyway I will wrap it up here with a Thanks!_

_Epy - Actually you are the only one to suggest Wingstock! I so, did not know that this was Rukia's theme, so thanks for the info :) and of course for the great review too!_

_Duke-of-Spades - Another fellow bandy? Yay, I'm glad you decided to read! Ah yes band, how "cool" it made us all :) especially in my band where we had to wear these "Super hot" marching uniforms. Yea, I was pretty much styling then! Anywho, thanks for your review and I hope you continue to read this story :D_

_Llyssa-maiden - Questions are no sweat :) that is what I am here for after all, well that and for providing updates too :D Thank you for your review!_

_Kohanna Kirei Kaede - Went and looked up Hikari, listened to it like ten times, downloaded it, put it on my iPod and listened to it like a hundred more times :D I already had "Simple and Clean" but the orchestral version of it just ... stirs my blood, in a good way :) Thanks for your suggestion and your wonderful review!_

_ashezo - hmmmm, I am probably going to hold off on the reveal of Tamako as Rukia until the whole dance thing blows over. The dance is kinda the scene for the engagement dilemma and then afterwards Rukia's identity being revealed with help to keep the drama churning :) I want it to be a bit unexpected, like you know it's going to happen but just not quite when! Hope you the dance will still be exciting for you :D and thanks for the review!_

_cherrichik - Lol, Yes, Ichigo is rather thick in this story, but provides an interesting plot line huh huh huh :D Thanks for your review :)_

_FellowNrd - Two Steps from Hell, I must say that is some very impressive music. It made me feel like I should be out doing something epic! If I had underwater headphones, I bet my swimming would be all intense like and such ..._

_Personal Riot - I know what you mean! I soooo would never let Rangiku be my nurse (don't worry, I wouldn't let her be your nurse either) and chp. 10? ... Oh yeah, that one was lots of fun :) to write. The info just sorta came to me :D Great review, thank you much!_

_DanceOfTheWhiteMoon - Happy Birthday! (somewhat late ....) Ichigo is going to make a choice between Tamako and Rukia very soon, no worries :) and no worries, any reviews are great :) thanks much!_

_Juveniliare - Yes, I read that line after I typed it and felt like a dork :) but it seemed like something Uryu might say :D hahaha your review was so sweet :D thank you!_

_BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP - I almost, almost got the reasoning of the Hitsugaya and Rukia marriage in this chapter, but it wouldn't have quite worked so I put it off until the next (Sorry) and I hope the reasoning behind it will be good :) you can virtually forehead flick me if not. Man, smelling like ranch dressing for a day? That stuff does get pretty stinky ... rough and then group work, at least for me is always hard. It seems I'm always stuck in the groups that lack "internal motivation" or in other words, are just plain lazy. I want to seriously flip a table and bash someone over the head with it in situations like these (of course I never would ...) Anyway, nothin too crazy interesting going on in my life. I've mostly been busy drooling over the guys in Hakuouki Jurenka and laughing my butt off as I read "Dengeki Daisy" If you haven't read that manga, I sooo recommend it! Thanks for your review :D_

_KurukiXV - Can totally understand headaches from recalling foreign language. I used to take Spanish ... not pretty, I will just leave it at that :) and thank you for your review :D_

_Muerte-chan - Ooops, nope Kaien will be in an upcoming chapter (sorry) and sorry :) the dance is in this chapter (partly) so hopefully that will be a bit stress relieving :D and as for Ichigo's date, totally in this chapter! Thank you for your review!_

_Review Person =] or E'Clair-Soldier - Your so funny :) don't worry, I feel the pressure to update! I seriously write chaps for this fic sometimes instead of doing work ... I'm a bad kid but your reviews are great and I hope you're story is going well :D_

_Theoracle-san - Lol, I'm glad you think my story is organized, because my brain is usually a storm swept mess of ideas I really want to include into my stories :) I guess you can now see that I love love plot twists and this story is guaranteed to have its fair share before the end. And I would beyond love if you drew some manga! Manga artists are like the "aaaaaaawe" light in the sky to me, so more power to ya :D Thanks for your review!_

_Sweetiebunny - Congrats on passing your exam! So, what does passing this exam mean? Is it like an exam you have to take to transition from one grade to the next? Sounds hard either way but I bet you're smart :) So, do you live in Korea? (it's ok if you don't want to answer for privacy reasons) and I will definitely try to start watching Shining Inheritance/Brilliant Legacy, but I have to find a week where I don't have an exam going on, because once I start a drama I keep wanting to watch it :) until the end. Oh my gosh, yea JaeJoong is so, so, so all sorts of wonderful! He's so gorgeous (way prettier looking than me) but my favorite K-pop star is probably ... Kyuhyun of Super Junior but it is really hard to choose a favorite. It was fun chatting with you (or to you?) and thanks for your review :)_

_Big groups thanks to the following, your reviews are all much appreciated:_

_Cinthia7483, Secret Starr, Nagasasu, headyzest, khfan forlife, AnimeFanx3, Lighting Rain, Shrilaraune, Jimy and Steph the book Lovers, SinoviVaatell, needtoknow, Rukia635241, star133, -ICHIRUKIFTW-, kesu25, Violentkitty, rukikon, Alyssa, DeadlyAnchantment, ksko81_

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Bleach, or anything protected by a copyright that may be mentioned in this story.**

* * *

oOo

Music: Hikari (Orchestral version)  
*suggested by **Kohanna Kirei Kaede**

oOo

_Ichigo_

_Morning of the dance_

"Just what _are_ you doing?"

Ichigo looked up from the magazine he was rather leisurely flipping through, "Lying here," he said, like the answer was so easy a first grader could've figured it out.

"Idiot," Tamako snatched the magazine from his hands, rolling into a tube. "That wasn't what I meant. Shall I reiterate my question for you?" He smacked Ichigo over the head with his newly formed weapon. "What I _meant_, is why are you here still, in _my_ room and sitting on _my_ bed."

Ichigo rubbed his head, "Ack, you violent little," reaching for the magazine, Tamako pulled it from his reach and threw it across the room. "I already have a wound from this morning, don't you have an ounce of pity?"

Simple answer, "No, now get out of my room, fool."

"No, it's dangerous out there."

"Dangerous huh? Well, it's about to get dangerous in here," Tamako popped his knuckles to add emphasis to his threat. Not that it really made the petite boy that much more menacing. "Especially for people with orange hair," Tamako said, "whose names rhyme with ... Nichigo."

"Oh, you mean like that kid named Pichigo?"

Tamako did a double take, "You know someone named Pichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged, "No, I was just kidding." He held up a hand, stopping Tamako's angry retort. Ichigo worked his expression into one of mock solemnity. "But what I am not kidding about is how much more life threatening the world has now become since you've kicked that crazy nurse out of your room. She's probably out there trying to stitch up some kid's cut with a sewing machine, a cut, I might add, that she most likely caused in the first place."

Tamako slapped Ichigo's hand down, "Perhaps I should call her back, to come and take care of the huge bruise on your shin."

"What huge bruise?"

"The one I'm about to give you."

Ichigo pulled his legs up and away from Tamako. "You're such a bully Tamako, but you shouldn't kick people's shins when they're trying to nap."

"Wha-, nap?"

"Yes, all the crap from this morning made me tired. So, be a good boy and let your savior sleep."

Tamako crossed his arms, and stood beside the bed, tapping his foot as he glared down at Ichigo. "I can't really sleep with you standing there," Ichigo said in a sing-song voice, closing his eyes.

"Then, how about you go and find another location in which to sleep. This is my bed, and thus I get first dibs on sleeping here." Tamako leaned over, reaching out with both his hands to clap Ichigo firmly on either side of his face, "Scat."

Ichigo lazily opened one eye, "Did you just tell me to _scat_?"

"Yes, like what you say to stray cats, you know? Scat, scat, scat."

"Che, like I would ever do what you said."

The ding of remembrance apparently went off in Tamako's head and he held up a hand, "Before you go," he turned about, going over to his luggage. Pulling something from the side pocket, he returned, dropping whatever it was directly on Ichigo's face.

"Tamako," Ichigo rubbed the now tender bump on his chin. His face was getting a real beating. Between the nurse and Tamako he'd be lucky to make it out of Euterpe with a face still resembling that of a human being's. He scowled, "You wanna die?"

Tamako's sharp little fist added another bump to Ichigo's head, "I'm sorry, your face was annoying me so much, I couldn't hear what you were saying. Care to repeat that?"

"Must you always resort to violence?" Ichigo rolled about on the bed, clutching his head. Rolling across the object Tamako had dropped earlier, he paused, "A cellphone? Why are you giving this to me? I already have one."

"Because you dolt, that is the one you lent-slash-forced upon me, when I was your _helper._ Seeing as how the week is over, you can have it back."

Ichigo rubbed at the non-existent itch on the side of his face, "You can keep it you know."

"Pheh, I'm poor remember, I can't pay for that _thing,_" Tamako waved a hand in the direction of the phone.

"It's already on my phone plan midget, don't worry about it."

"I don't want to be indebted to you."

"Well, then we can make another _agreement_ of sor-"

"Hell no!" Rukia formed an x-shape with his arms. "Just get out Kurosaki, stupid head and take your cellphone with you."

"Nah, I'm tired, I need to catch a few more winks."

"Then go do it in your room."

Ichigo held back his snicker. "Ah, can't move now, I'm already half way asleep," he just couldn't help it, Tamako was an easy target for him to pick on and note, that this right was reserved _only_ for him. The idea of someone else picking on Tamako, whether this other person be male or female, just didn't bode well with Ichigo. Just why did he feel this way? Why was there always this insane urge inside him to look after Tamako? He reasoned in his mind, _Must be because of that ingrown human nature to protect the young. Since Tamako looks like a little gi- I mean boy, I have a natural instinct to protect him. Yeah, that sounds right …_

He didn't want to read too much into it. There was a sense of warning whenever he delved into his feelings regarding Tamako. Shaking it from his mind, Ichigo faked a huge yawn, "I was just about to enter a deep sleep and you woke me up."

"I highly doubt that," Tamako ground out. "Deep sleep," he gained the tone of a scholar, "or REM sleep takes about twenty minutes to enter into and you only had your eyes shut for maybe five minutes-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Ichigo clapped a hand over Tamako's mouth. "_REM sleep?_ You're beginning to talk like Uryu. Let me just tell you this Tamako, if you speak like Uryu, no one will give a damn whenever you say anything. Uryu opens his mouth and all we see is his flapping gums and the sound is that of blah, blah, blah."

Tamako angrily growled something into Ichigo's broad palm. Ichigo smirked and with a very cocky grin, patted the space beside him on the bed, "Just sleep here, it's not like I'm taking up the whole bed, and you don't need much room anyway."

There was another muffled and rather vicious sounding reply.

Perhaps it was the feeling of Tamako's lips on his palm, or the frustration Ichigo still felt from the other day, but he reached out impulsively, gripping Tamako by his upper arm. With little effort, he pulled the smaller boy onto the bed beside him. "There, we can sleep now," Ichigo said in a rough voice. He coughed to clear the awkward lump that had somehow lodged itself in his throat.

"Uh," Tamako also seemed to be in a struggle of sorts in the speech department. "Ichigo," he said in the smallest voice, as a flush began to tinge his face.

Ichigo felt explosions occur at all the synapses of his brain and he grabbed Tamako by his head, shoving it into his chest. No, he wasn't trying to embrace Tamako, it was rather that he didn't want the smaller boy to see how frazzled he had become just from one look.

"L-let's go to sleep now!" Ichigo said just a bit too loudly. _Stupid Tamako, with his stupid girly looks and that stupid blush that was adorable._

Ichigo made aloud, a sound of disbelief. _I didn't even know that I knew that word, let alone what it meant. It's so … fluffy, and girly and I sound like my old man._

His heart rate was still continuing to climb and the volume of the beats reverberated in his ear drums. Tamako could probably hear it from his position against his chest. Speaking of Tamako …

"Mfmfmo, mdmt."

Ichigo glanced down, and released the now struggling boy. "Tamako, you ok?"

The dark haired boy glared up at Ichigo, his face very red. Ichigo had a feeling that this color wasn't due to embarrassment, as it had been earlier, but rather, lack of oxygen, or … anger. Tamako freed one of his hands and reached up to flick Ichigo on the forehead, hard. Yeah, his face was red because he was angry.

"Stupid head, were you trying to suffocate me?"

"Sorry, I just thought you looked tired, so I was trying to make you more comfortable."

"By rubbing my face against your chest?" Tamako apparently hadn't realized just what that sentence would sound like before he said it aloud. He and Ichigo paused for a moment in silence, until Tamako clapped his hands to his own face and quickly turned away from Ichigo.

It appeared that the small fellow was just as flustered as Ichigo felt. "We-well, that was a very nice chest, ah I mean gesture! GESTURE!" Tamako was practically yelling. "That was a very nice _gesture_ on your part!"

"Tamako," Ichigo tried to grab the arm of the black haired boy, who was trying to squirm away from him.

"I'm not tired anymore, I think I'll go and get some-"

"Tamako!"

In his ruffled state, Tamako failed to notice the end of the bed, and toppled over the edge, landing on the ground, three feet below.

"Tamako," Ichigo leaned over to peer down at Tamako. "Idiot, I was trying to stop you."

"Ichigo," Tamako groaned, cradling his own head. "Every time I'm around you I seem to lose brain cells in one way or another."

There was a quiet sigh of relief that issued from Ichigo lips, "Shut up. Don't see why I even worried in the first place. Ungrateful cow."

"You shut up, stupid. You made me rip a hole in my pajamas," Tamako pouted, pointing to a small tear in the shoulder of his sleep shirt. "Now, I'm going to have to ask Ishida to fix it for me."

"Why even bother, I can just buy you a new one."

"Why? I'm sure Ishida can easily repair this."

"Speaking of four eyes," Ichigo muttered, "Care to tell me just what you two were talking about the other day."

Tamako's eyelids fluttered, and he stopped in his inspection of his damaged clothing. "I said it was nothing," he mumbled, "and it's none of your business anyway."

"What were you talking about with Uryu?"

"I already said no."

"Tamako …"

"I said it was nothing!"

"Tamako!"

"Leave me alone, dumb bum!" Tamako said, rolling himself underneath the bed.

"Ta-ma-ko!" Ichigo groaned in annoyance and eased himself from the bed and onto the floor. He stuck his head under the bed, glaring at Tamako who had taken up refuge in the back corner, near the wall. "Hey you."

Tamako stuck his tongue out at Ichigo, "I'm going to sleep now, so you can just leave me alone and get out of my room."

"You're going to get some shut eye … underneath your bed?"

"Yep, that sounds about right."

"Tamako," Ichigo's voice was serious. "Hey, you aren't in any sort of trouble are you?"

_Ah, hell! Why did he even care?_

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

_More like, why do I care?_

"Ya know, money trouble, or something," Ichigo squished himself under the bed, next to Tamako's slim form. "Uryu isn't forcing you to do anything you don't like right?"

"Wh-what?"

"You know, cause you're poor and you borrowed money from Uryu and now he wants it back and you can't pay. So, now you're having debt problems and he's forcing you to be his slave."

Multitudes of scenes played out in Ichigo's head, most of them involving a Tamako clad in rags, groveling at the feet of Uryu, who was dressed in a purple suit, resembling that of a pimp's, complete with top hat and leopard patterned cuffs.

"No, he wouldn't force me to be his slave, he isn't like a certain person I know …" Tamako said, with a weak chuckle as he tried to inch away from Ichigo and his back hit the wall. Hopefully, Tamako wasn't claustrophobic, seeing as how he was now trapped between Ichigo and the wall, underneath a bed.

"Then, what were you two talking about? Is Uryu forcing you to do … " Ichigo didn't want to even voice the thoughts that were currently going through his mind. "s_tuff_. I know you say you're not gay, but that wouldn't stop someone like Uryu. He does the seem the type to have a small boy fetish."

Ichigo's only answer was the blinking of Tamako's eyes. "Eh, no, that is definitely not it," Tamako finally said. "Just because you're gay, doesn't mean everyone else is."

"Tamako," Ichigo scowled. "You're a pain in my ass."

"Well then, how about you move that big butt and let me out from under here?"

"Not until you spill," He said, adding in as afterthought, "and my butt is not big!"

"I have no reason to tell you, humongous heiny."

Ignoring the insult, Ichigo maneuvered his body closer towards Tamako. "Tell me. Even if you won't say it, I know whatever Uryu said is troubling you."

How did he know this exactly? He didn't know. It was just something he had picked up on. Tamako hadn't been his usual self lately, like some matter was plaguing his mind, and he held the weight of the world upon his shoulders. His laughs were not as exuberant, his smiles no longer the care free result of his good humor. No, something was causing Tamako worry, and thus causing Ichigo worry.

"No, everything is fine."

"Tamako."

"Eh," the look of discomfort on Tamako's face almost made Ichigo pull himself back, but no, this would probably be one of the best opportunities to get a confession out of him. Surprisingly, he felt a pang at the look of fret in Tamako's eyes. "Hey," he spoke softly, extending his hand slowly. He lightly held the bottom Tamako's chin.

His mind had long ago foregone the thoughts of _this is wrong_. "Tell me," he said, his voice low but firm. Neither averted their eyes and time ticked by.

Ichigo didn't know what he was doing, he was only thinking with a small portion of his brain. For some reason, whenever he was around this guy, his vision and thoughts tunneled. All he could see was Tamako, all he thought about was Tamako. That fool of a boy had become the light at the end of the passage for Ichigo, and this discovery worked in a great way to unnerve the orange head.

There was the slightest flicker in Tamako's face of irritation. He was close to cracking, so close. "Tamako," Ichigo kept his voice subdued.

"I-Ichigo," Tamako's mouth was still in a frown. "I-it … was about," his delicate features smoothed into a look of depression. "my sister."

"Your sister?" Ichigo leaned in even closer still. His knees bumped against Tamako's shins and he could now see every dark lash framing the teary violets. "I didn't know you had a sister. Is something wrong with your sister?"

Tamako seemed unable to speak and Ichigo continued, "Is your sister hurt?"

There was a sharp intake of breath and Tamako's eyes widened. His lower lip trembled, "Yes," he finally mouthed the word.

_Oh Tamako …_

"I'm sorry," he didn't know why, but he felt an urge to offer the boy comfort. He would just follow his instinct, that is what he told himself as he wrapped an arm about Tamako. He gently pulled Tamako against him in an awkward hug of sorts. "Um," he said, feeling his nervous jitters once more. "Is she going to be alright?"

Tamako shook his head, the tip of his nose rubbing against Ichigo's chest. "Uh," Ichigo cleared his throat, "Well, can I do anything to help?"

_Why did I just say that? What help can I offer? Why am I even offering to help?_

Tamako shook his head once more. "Are you sure?" Ichigo asked. He felt slightly panicked, like there was some sort of comfort he was suppose to be offering to Tamako. "If it's an issue of money, I can help." The pace of Tamako's head shaking increased. "Look, I know you're stubborn, but if you need money, I can help you."

Tamako lifted his head, his eyes moist with tears and narrowed in anger. "Money doesn't solve everything!"

"No, that wasn't what I-"

"My sister has leukemia! You think she just has some disease that we haven't cured because we don't have the money? There is no way in hell we would let that be the reason she has undergone so much suffering."

He felt like a jerk. The wrath radiating from Tamako had been caused by him. He had caused Tamako to shed tears, "Sorry, Tamako, I just thought, ya know, that'd there be something …"

Tamako gave a weak chuckle, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. "We've tried," he uttered. "We've tried everything. The medicine has stopped working."

"What about a bone marrow transfer?"

A deadened look entered Tamako's eyes. He shook his head. Pressing his hands, palm side down, flat against Ichigo's chest, he gently pushed. He wanted out, to escape. "Tamako?"

His only reply was to nudge Ichigo again. The orange head bowed his head, and rolled himself out from under the bed. Tamako followed after and Ichigo helped him to his feet.

"Hey," Ichigo's voice sounded feeble, reflecting the depression he felt.

"My brother wasn't a match," Tamako said in a monotone voice. "So, I was the one to do the transfer but it didn't work. Afterwards, she only became much worse."

His small feet paced over towards the door and he opened it, pausing in the doorway to glace back at Ichigo. "It is my fault my sister is dying," his voice was so quiet, he was barely audible. "I cursed her."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rukia strode down the hall, her bare feet silent against the carpeted floor. Her vision was blurred and she felt a great sorrow occupy her mind. It was her fault her sister was dying, her bone marrow hadn't been able to help her. Nothing would be able to save her.

Yet, her sister still smiled at her so sweetly, still hugged Rukia to her like they had been apart for years and was still the one that brought and held their family together. She softened Byakuya and calmed Rukia.

She hadn't meant to tell Ichigo so much, she had just gotten caught in the moment. Why around him did she lose her sense of reasoning? He was always the one that would break her Kuchiki exterior. What must he think of her now?

"My fault," Rukia whispered, coming to a complete stand still in the middle of the hall. She hadn't even realized where she had been going. The hall she was in was still in the dorms, but she couldn't say exactly where.

She fiercely shook her head, "Need to get a hold of myself. Now is not the time to undergo a mental breakdown. If my brother saw me …"

"Hello there."

Rukia jumped at the voice. At least it wasn't her brother, "Um, hello, Hinamori Momo right?"

The brown haired girl smiled warmly, "Yes, and you are Itsuwari Tamako. I'm happy to see you remember me." She hesitated for a minute, but extended her hand and placed it lightly on Rukia's forearm. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yes, sorry I was just lost in thought."

"You look sad, is someone, well is someone picking on you or perhaps you're feeling frightened because you're lost? Do you need me to help you find your way back to your room?" She sounded so concerned, worried that there was some barefoot boy crying in the hallway.

Rukia couldn't help but laugh. Oh, this poor girl was just too kind, or … naïve. "No, no," Rukia shook her head. "I was just feeling a bit stressed."

"What about?"

"Uh, what about?" Rukia didn't exactly feel like sharing that. "The dance, yes the dance tonight has me worried. I'm none too confident in my dancing abilities and I'm not used to attending events like this."

"Oh, don't worry," Momo clasped her hands about Rukia's. "I am like that too."

"Like what?"

"Not from this type of society. My parents aren't famous, or the descendants of queens and kings and leaders of countries. They don't own super huge businesses and make name brand things like all the other parents of the students here."

"So ... in other words, you're normal?"

"Normal?" Momo pondered the word. "Yes," she grinned, "Normal."

"But then how, I mean well, well," she didn't want to be rude, but Rukia knew Euterpe very well. If you weren't rich, it was near impossible to attend the school.

"How do I pay for tuition at Euterpe?" Momo provided in her soft voice.

"Not that I'm prying, or anything," Rukia said. "Just curious."

"I'm a scholarship student. A year ago, the owner of a large company personally offered to pay for my tuition. I really have no idea why and was skeptical at first, but then I received a call from Euterpe, telling me that I had already been accepted and my fees paid in full."

"Really? Who, well do you know who sponsored you?"

Momo beamed, "The Kuchiki Corporation pays my tuition."

"The Kuchiki Corporation … does?" This was news to her, "So, then the man you talked to was Byakuya?"

"Er, yes. Mr. Kuchiki."

Her brother did …

Ah, so many strange thoughts entered her mind, many that she didn't want to mull over. And multiples of others she didn't even want to touch with a twelve foot pole. _Ah creepy._

"Tamako, Tamako? Are you ok? You look like you just thought of something unpleasant."

"Oh, not in the slightest Hinamori," Rukia weakly chuckled. "But, I think I must be on my way. I believe lunch is about to start. Would you care to join me?"

"Well, Tamako," Momo pointed one hand down, "What about shoes?"

"Right after I get my shoes, and get dressed."

"Alright then, let's go," Momo beamed, following Rukia as the two began to walk down the hall.

"So, Momo," Rukia said, "Just what do your parents do?"

"Oh, they're both doctors."

"Th-that's not normal!"

oOo

oOoOo

oOo

"Taaaamaaakooo!"

Walking back from breakfast, Rukia didn't even have to look to know who was calling for her now. "Sorry, Momo, I have to make myself scarce." Rukia made a break for the nearest hiding place, in this case being a spot behind a pillar.

Her attempts at hiding proved to be of no avail. "Tamako," Rangiku happily flounced down the hallway, practically tackling Rukia. "There you are. I was looking for you. First I looked in your room, but you weren't there, then I looked in the practice room, but you still weren't there, then I went and looked in _your_ practice room and you still were nowhere in sight and just now I was on my way to go and see if you were in Kurosaki's bed, but I found you here instead."

Actually Rukia hadn't been back to her room. She had been lucky enough to run into Renji in the hall and had sent him to fetch her a change of clothing and some footwear. Renji had reported back with clothing and the news that there was no one in there room and no signs that Ichigo was anywhere nearby.

Rukia clapped a hand over Rangiku's mouth, "First off, why would you look for me in Kurosaki's b-be-be … room?"

Rangiku managed to free herself from Rukia's silencing palm, "Oh, I didn't say _room_, I said _Kurosaki's bed_."

"I know that," Rukia felt a headache brewing, "but _room_ just sounds better."

"Ah but Tama-chan, _Kurosaki's bed_ is more _appropriate_ when describing where I thought you were."

"Stop saying _bed_."

"Ah, but I was saying _Kurosaki's bed_."

"Stop talking about _his_ bed!"

"I'm not the one that keeps wanting to discuss where the boy sleeps silly Tamako," Rangiku gave her a pity pat on her head.

"Rangiku why would I even be with Kurosaki?"

"Why? You two are always together, and from the rumors I've been hearing …"

"Do not listen to rumors!"

"Anywho, we need to get ready for the dance."

"Don't just change the subject like that!"

"You two," Momo stared between the pair, "Are getting ready for the dance … together?"

"Ehehe," Rukia had forgotten about Momo. "Well …"

"Of course, we are lovers after all darling," Rangiku said to Momo, in a rather airy voice.

"What?" both Momo and Rukia shouted.

"Yes, but you must keep it a secret," Rangiku winked, "We don't want a highly publicized relationship."

Rukia merely gaped and Momo nodded once, "Yes, you can count on me. The way I see it, nothing should come between love."

"Ah, you're so sweet!"

"Rangiku, GO. NOW!" Rukia was incapable of forming complete sentences at the moment. She grabbed Rangiku by the arm and began to drag her down the hall, with the strawberry blond shouting farewells the whole way.

"Rangiku," Rukia hissed, "Don't tell her we're lovers. That girl is so trusting and gullible she'd probably believe anything, like … brown cows only make chocolate milk."

"Really? No way? But then … where does strawberry milk come from?"

"If you're being sarcastic right now, I'm going to go and tell my brother about a certain purse someone bought last weekend-"

"Oh Rukiruki I almost forgot," Rangiku practically smacked Rukia upside the head with a digipad. "I brought this with me. When I found it in your room it was beeping. I think you have a message."

"What, you didn't look? I'm so surprised," Rukia said in sarcasm as she snatched the digipad from Rangiku, hitting her over the head with it.

"Well, I was going to," Rangiku pouted, "But I was afraid you would hit me if I did. But I see now, it doesn't matter anyway. Why don't you want me to see it? Is it from someone _special_?"

Rukia tucked the digipad under her arm, "It's merely a friend."

"Someone I know?"

"No, in fact," Rukia paused, "it's not even someone I know. I've never met this guy face to face."

"But you know he's a guy?"

"Yes, he told me."

"But, not his name?"

"Right."

Rangiku raised an eyebrow in interest, "Don't you find it a little strange that he hasn't told you his name."

"No, why?"

"Because he's probably hiding something then, like he's a raunchy pervert, who lives alone at home with his thirty eight and a half cats."

"Digipads at Euterpe," Rukia tapped on the one under her arm in emphasis, "are only connected to the school network and what do you mean thirty eight and a _half_ cats? How can you have half a cat?"

"I don't know," Rangiku shrugged. "Adding that half just made him sound all that more pitiful."

"Thirty eight already sounded pitiful enough. And my pen pal is nothing like that!" she clutched the thin electronic device to her chest, "He's a good person, I know he is."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ears burning all morning, Ichigo strode down the hall. "I wonder if someone is talking about me," he mumbled aloud to no one in particular. "If it's Tamako, I can't say I blame him."

He came to a stop outside a dormitory door, standing in silence as he stared at the golden number 12. Raising his hand slowly, he placed his palm flat against the wood. "I'm sorry Tamako," he tried the phrase out loud. The reluctance he felt failed to lessen to any great degree but the tension in his shoulders was lessened, if only the slightest.

At that moment, he really wanted to turn around, walk until he collapsed from exhaustion then pass out and never have to think about how he had made Tamako cry, ever again. That idea was beginning to look more and more tempting.

No, he was here for a reason, to make up with Tamako. He began to pace back and forth before the door, wondering what the best way to go about this potentially awkward apology was.

Perhaps, he should just follow his pen pal's advice. Earlier, after he had left Tamako's room, he had returned to his own room where he sat, staring at the wall for half an hour, in silent thought. He repeatedly scolded himself, wishing he hadn't been so forceful with Tamako. He had never been in a situation like this before, he needed advice, from somewhere, anywhere. As he threw himself onto his bed, his hand hit the digipad resting beside his pillow. Picking it up, he slowly turned it about in his hands, before puling the stylus from the side slot.

After a few taps of the pen on the screen, he finally decided to write: **_Hey, I have a question for you._**

The reply had been long in coming, but brought a with it a small sense of comfort. _Yes?_

**_What do you think the best way is to apologize to someone?_**

_That's a rather random question …_

_Well, is this friend of yours a girl or a boy?_

Ichigo had actually pondered over just how to answer this question for almost ten minutes before he finally decided to just reply with, **_My friend is a girl._** Tamako was girly enough to be passed off as someone of the female gender.

_So, why are you asking me for advice?_

**_Because you're the only girl I know that isn't crazy, rude, obsessive or able to kick my butt for being a jerk._**

_How do you know I can't kick your butt?_

**_Yeah right …_**

**_I bet you're some lazy bum, that hasn't left your bed in twenty years and your digipad is your only means of communication with the outside world._**

_Oh, well then I bet you're a ..._

_ raunchy pervert, who lives alone at home with your thirty eight and a half cats._

**_How can I have half a cat …_**

_Shut up!_

_Do you want my advice or not?_

**…**

**_Fine_**

_Oh, that's all you got to say now? Even after you came to me for help?_

_How rude_

_I hope you trip down a flight of stairs_

_Ok, that was a bit harsh_

_Instead I hope you choke on your fork_

**_How is that any better?_**

_Nevermind, I don't really have time to exchange words of pleasantry with you._

_Ok, look, assuming that the thing you did, that you want forgiveness for, isn't too terrible, then the best advice I can give you is to APOLOGIZE._

_That seems to be a big duh_

_How dense can you get?_

**_Is this an advising session or a morale crushing session? You better be glad my self esteem is impervious to your cruel words._**

_I speak the truth_

**_Well, I was already planning on apologizing! I just didn't quite know the best way to go about it._**

_That is not something I can help you with. I do not know your friend._

_I am assuming that this friend is very dear to you, otherwise you would not be overthinking this matter to such an extent._

_All I can tell you is that you should try to apologize. Wishful thinking alone will not mend a disrupted friendship._

Ichigo reread the words from earlier that still remained on his digipad, continuing to circle about aimlessly in front of Tamako's door. His hair now resembled that of a static crazed cat as he unconsciously ruffled his hand through it once more, taking a deep breath, he planted both feet firmly in front of the door. He probably raised his hand and lowered it six times before he finally brought his fist up to knock on the door.

For a moment, that seemed like it was forever, but at the same time two seconds too short, Ichigo remained in silence outside the door. As it opened, he felt his nerves jump. Bowing his head, he loudly said, "Tamako I was a really big fool and you had every right to be mad at me and I just wanted to say," he took a deep breath, "I am so sorry, can you ever …" as he finally looked up the rest of his apology trailed away. "Eh, Tamako?"

The said person stood in the doorway, clad in a fluffy white bathrobe, a shower cap on his head. Not that it was too unnatural for a boy to wear this type of stuff, no it was the green face mask that had caught Ichigo's attention. "What?" Tamako said, since it seemed Ichigo wasn't getting any closer to speaking.

"Um well, I came to" Ichigo was struggling to keep a straight face. "Sorry, pff, so could you … forgive me? Pfffbt! Sorry, sorry I can't do it right now." He leaned over, clutching his stomach as a stream of laughter continued from his mouth.

Tamako crossed his arms, "Done yet?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry," Ichigo said catching his breath. He wiped away the tear of laughter from the corner of his eyes. "Yes, done now."

"I know you can't tell right now, since my face resembles the flat side of a brick wall, but I am scowling at you."

"Oh, well I thank the person that caked your face with cement then."

"Shut up. Unless you have something helpful to say, I suggest you leave. I 'm rather busy at the moment."

Ichigo chuckled, "Busy exfoliating?"

"Kurosaki do you want to die?"

"Sorry, sorry. Ok," Ichigo took a deep breath. "So, I wanted to apologize for this morning."

"It's fine," Tamako waved a hand about.

"I am really, very sorry."

"I said it's fine."

"Doesn't seem fine. Is that why you're pampering your self like a girl?"

A flying punch left Ichigo kissing carpet. "I'll forgive you for this morning, I was partially at fault for that," Tamako said, "but as for you continuing to make fun of my current appearance, you'll have to come back and grovel later."

And with that, the door was shut in his face.

Ichigo lifted his face to glare at the door, "Use of Violence huh? I guess we're back to normal then."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

"Are you nervous?"

Rukia surveyed herself once more in the mirror, "No, I used to do this stuff all the time."

"But this is the first time you've announced an engagement."

"Well …"

"And the first time you've told hundreds of people that you've been fooling them for about a year and dressing as a boy."

"About that …"

"And the first time you'll actually look good."

"What?" Rukia shot a dirty look in Rangiku's direction. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Which one will prevent me from getting hit by you?"

"Neither, but if you hurry up and just let me go then I'm sure you'll avoid all sorts of injuries." Rukia attempted to free herself from Rangiku's grasp once more and make a break for it.

"Nuh uh," Rangiku quickly turned Rukia about. "Just let me finish your makeup."

"How long is it going to take you? I've been sitting here for almost two hours and I think my butt has molded to the shape of the seat." Rukia sat back down in the chair, staring into the large mirror in front of her in her dorm room. Rangiku leaned down, brushing some sort of makeup onto Rukia's face. Behind them, already dressed for the dance, Renji paced about, his cellphone pressed to his ear as he carried on a conversation with her brother.

"Well," Rangiku turned Rukia's head side to side, "I would've been done already if you hadn't wasted time flirting with Ichigo."

"I wasn't flirting with him," Rukia hissed angrily. She didn't want to admit it aloud, but she was rather pleased that Ichigo had stopped by to apologize. She had forgiven him long ago, in fact she was never mad at him to begin with. It had been her grief to deal with, and Ichigo had merely found the weak point in her Kuchiki facade.

Rangiku patted Rukia on the side of her face, "Not flirting? Oooooh really?"

"Yes really! Besides Ichigo likes girls."

"Which you are."

"But not as far as he knows."

"But, what if he did?" Rangiku's hands had stopped moving, her palms resting on either side of Rukia's face.

"What?"

"What if he knew that you were actually a girl?"

There was a knock on the door, and Rangiku sighed, dropping her hands and heading towards the door. Rukia continued to stare at her own reflection in the mirror, her eyes unfocused. _How would Ichigo react once he found out she was a girl. Forget everyone else, how would __Ichigo__ feel? What would he think?_

"Ruuukia," Rangiku called, "Your date is here."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Girls may have been attracted to Ichigo, but that didn't mean he was some type of lady killer. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He would merely act aloof in order to avoid having to listen to confessions of love on a daily basis.

Asking a girl to this dance had nearly caused him a panic attack.

If only Tamako was a girl ...

_Ack! What was he saying or rather thinking? If Tamako was a girl, well, things would be different between them._

_But Tamako wasn't a girl, that was merely wishful thinking on his part._

Ichigo glanced sideways, giving his date a nervous smile. Her dainty arm was hooked about Ichigo's and she unconsciously tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear once more.

"You seem tense," she said softly as they continued their way down the hall, towards the ballroom, following the other students along. She pulled her white mask further down on her face. "Is this the first dance you've ever been to?"

"No," Ichigo said, readjusting his mask in turn. The accessory brushed against the small cut on his forehead and he winced. The cut wasn't big, so he had decided to go without the band-aid, make that the Chappy band-aid. He grinned to his date, "But it is my first dance here. I'm not quite sure just what to expect."

"There is nothing to worry about. The best advice I can give you is to keep your chin up," she smiled sweetly at him, "and I'll help you with the rest." She chuckled at this, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh, and when you see someone alone on the balcony, they are most likely drunk or have just been rejected. So, it's best to leave them alone."

Guessing that the second piece of advice was a joke, Ichigo grinned. "I see, and who gave you such, _useful _reccomendations?"

Her soft brown eyes grew distant and a frown graced her brow, "It was Toshiro."

"Hitsugaya?" Ichigo didn't mean to sound so startled. "Hitsugaya Toshiro?"

"Yes," she forced her smile back onto her face. "But Ichigo, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About the ballroom?"

He had been so distracted by what was being said, that Ichigo hadn't realized that they had already made it to the doors of the ballroom. They stood in the doorway, and Ichigo wished that he had a way to pause time.

His eyes scanned the panarama of colors, lights and textures before him. The round ballroom was certainly the largest one he had ever been in. With a circumference of what he estimated to be around fifty yards, the grand size alone was something to be marveled at. The colors were all soft, warm, resembling those of an autumn theme. From beneath the swirling forms of the dancers, Ichigo could see the ballroom had an intricately detailed floor. The pattern on the floor resembled that of a giant rose, with the Euterpe 'E' in the very center.

Thick, white pillars ran about the cirumference of the dance floor, supporting the two tiers above them. From the second floor, water streamed down, at random intervals, collecting in a moat below that completely circled the bottom floor. A white, stone banister separated the ballroom floor from the five foot wide canal and evenly spaced bridges spanned the water to the outer balconies. The highest floor, the third tier, was set with round tables. Students chatted away happily, eating dinner as they watched the dancers, two floors below.

Ichigo craned his neck, looking skyward. The very top of the room, the roof, was a glass cone, whose view opened up into the night sky. Chains, fastened to the thick panes of the top window, suspended crystal chandeliers above the ballroom floor. Light of some sort also seemed to come from the floor itself, seeping between the lines that formed the petals of the rose.

Music, the music he heard softly played came from all directions of the room. The musicians sat on the second floor, behind the thin sheets of water. They were clad in ballroom attire, some of them Ichigo recognized as students of Euterpe. _So, perhaps the students were the ones that provided the music for the dance? Did that mean he would have to play sometimes tonight too?_

"Ichigo."

He broke his intense gaze, blinking his eyes. "Sorry, I was just a bit …"

"In awe?" his date said in an understanding voice. "Yes, this ballroom is rather one of a kind. I believe it was designed by Kira Izuru's great, great grandfather."

"It's awe inspiring," Ichigo breathed out.

"So, are you glad you decided to attend the dance then?"

Ichigo nodded, taking the hand of his date and beginning to escort her down the grand staircase. "I guess, I must thank you then for accompanying me, Momo Hinamori."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rukia carefully pulled her mask down over her eyes, adjusting the accessory until it was in a snug but comfortable position. She grabbed her black clutch, tucking it under her arm, "Ready?"

Looking to Hitsugaya, Rukia nodded. He bowed, offering his hand to her, "Then, shall we proceed to the ballroom?"

She placed her hand in his, letting his fingers close about hers. With steady steps, they proceeded towards the dance, at a slow pace, due to Hitsugaya's consideration of Rukia's high heels. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, seemingly in absent thought. "You look nice tonight," he said, steadying Rukia as she tottered dangerously on the top step of a staircase. "The heels were Rangiku's idea right?"

"Idea? More like forceful suggestion," was Rukia's reply once she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She glanced sideways towards her future husband. The black suit he was dressed in tonight was some sort of Italian brand. His bow tie was viridescent and in the air about him, hung a familiar scent that reminded her of fresh snow and winter.

The tall, double doors, leading into the ballroom loomed ahead and Hitsugaya came to a halt at the side of the hall. He stood before her, his shoulders squared and his eyes seeking hers. As her violets met the teal of his eyes, he slowly lowered onto one knee, his gaze never breaking. Rukia felt her cheeks flushing and her knees weakening. "Hitsugaya-"

"Call me Toshiro," he said, taking her left hand in his.

"Toshiro," Rukia let his name issue from her lips. The corner of his mouth, lifted in a grin. He took her hand, placing her palm flat against the side of his face.

"Rukia," he said so softly, she would have missed it if she hadn't been paying attention.

"Yes?"

Rubbing her hand across the soft, tanned skin of his cheek, he said, "Is this really what you want?"

It was the question that sounded so fitting to the situation, but startled her heart at the same time. "What?"

"I know you were against this wedding at the beginning, but you never truly answered whether or not you approved."

Did she _approve_? It was hard for her to say otherwise, especially to Hitsugaya's face. She had no reason to disapprove. Hitsugaya had been nothing but kind and caring towards her and she had no reason to doubt him in any way. Plus, it wasn't like she had some other guy in her life, there was no one else she loved …

"Why do you ask me this now?"

"Now?" Hitsugaya's bright eyes surveyed her. "We are about to announce an engagement between the Kuchiki and Hitsugaya, do you realize what this means?"

Rukia knew very little of Hitsugaya's family. His parents both came from old money and his father was the head of a large lumber business overseas, in the United States. Other than that, she had heard little of Hitsugaya's life. "No," she said with uncertainty.

"For the Kuchiki family, it merely means adding another name onto their already impressive family tree. For the Hitsugaya on the other hand, it means safety. Marrying you will help us, you are my salvation."

Rukia caught onto Hitsugaya's hand that held hers, "What do you mean?"

"Rukia," he said her voice with such worry, such strain. He appeared pained and his face showed vulnerability. He looked so … young. "I am the eldest son in my family, thus the entire future of the Hitsugaya family rests on my shoulders. You may have heard of this, but recently the Hitsugaya family ran into some financial troubles-"

"Rukia, Toshiro."

Rukia jumped at the sound of her name, and turned towards the direction the voice had come from. "Brother?" Rukia released Hitsugaya's hand and returned to his full height.

Kuchiki Byakuya's grey eyes flickered over Rukia, "The dance has already begun. The announcement is not until midnight, but until then, I expect the both of you to keep your impending engagement a secret. Rukia, many of your acquaintances are in attendance. The story is that you went overseas to study music with a private teacher. Keep the fact that you have disguising yourself as a boy, a secret. Now is not the time to reveal that particular piece of information. Hitsugaya," he said. "Don't say more than is _needed_."

Byakuya continued past them, walking down the hall, one hand in his pocket and the other working to loosen his purple bowtie. "Have a fun night."

Rukia looked to Hitsugaya then at her brother's retreating back. "What was my brother talking about Hitsugaya?"

"Toshiro," he said, reminding her to call him by his first name. "It was nothing of great importance." From within his jacket pocket, he withdrew a silver colored mask. He slipped the adornment in place and offered his arm to her. Rukia hesitated but slowly brought her arm to loop through his. "You just need to focus on tonight. Do your best and I will help you with the rest."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

She was beautiful.

No, did that word even do her justice?

Ichigo had sat with Momo at a small, round table on the third floor, searching about for Tamako. That is until Rukia had entered the room. Her pearl colored dress may have been less adorned than other gowns in the room, but it was she that shown brightest in Ichigo's eyes. Her strapless gown was fitted to her slender form and flared about her hips, into a layered, pleated skirt. Her heels, barely visible below the bottom hem of her dress, were black and most likely four inches high. It made him nervous just watching her make her way down the stairs.

Her dark as night hair, was done neatly up into bun, random locks of hair left loose in an artistic manner. Crystals were fastened from her updo, in a style reminiscent of Andre Kim. The black mask, how he wished to rid her face of the accursed pain. It kept from him, the full effect of her beauty. The color of her outfit, came in the form of a turquoise corsage, wrapped about her slender wrist. Her other arm was held in Hitsugaya's.

He led her to the second floor, disappearing behind the sheets of water. They reappeared, near a balcony that looked out over the dance floor. In the middle of the balcony, was a black, grand piano. The dancers below stilled, looking up to the couple near the piano. "Ladies and Gentlemen," was heard overhead. Urahara appeared on the balcony, microphone in hand, "May I present Kuchiki Rukia."

Her curtsy appeared to be the result of years of practice and Ichigo felt himself rise to his feet as Rukia set down her clutch and seated herself on the piano bench. Her hands gently ran over the keys, no sound being made as she seemingly acquainted herself with her instrument of choice. As she straightened her shoulders and drew in a deep breath, she placed her hands onto the keys. The soft notes began to be heard, growing in volume. So soothing but so expressive, the music caused an emotion of some sort to build in Ichigo's chest. No piano music graced the stand of the piano, yet not falters were heard in the melody. The keys were hers to command, the people in the room, her captive audience.

Movement from the floor below, caused Ichigo to reluctantly turn his eyes from the archangel of music at the piano. Urahara led an attractive, dark-skinned woman onto the floor. As they reached the middle, he offered her his hand and they began to waltz to the music. Following suit, the dancers were set into motion once more.

Realizing that Momo was still seated at the table across the table from him, Ichigo sat back down. He glanced at the soft eyed girl. It appeared that she hadn't even noticed that Ichigo's attentions had been captured by Rukia. She was long gone, her own observations intently fastened on Hitsugaya Toshiro. Her hands were clasped together, and her lower lip trembled. It appeared that Ichigo wasn't the only one that hadn't been able to come to the dance with the person he loved.

Ichigo felt the desire to watch the small piano player once more and gladly complied with his wishes. There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind, Rukia was in bliss. It was no longer a musician and her instrument. It was a melding of the two, the talent to produce those euphonious tones with the instrument that she and his mother so loved.

But, even during such a tranquil scene, there remained a nagging at the back of Ichigo's mind. His ocher eyes swept the ballroom once more.

_Where is Tamako?_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_

* * *

_

_Ok, sorry, sorry, decided to end it here_

_So, I wasn't able to get Hitsugaya's whole past in this chapter, but hopefully the "taste" stirred some thoughts :)_

_May have been some typos, fanfics spell check was all funked up_

_I've been thinking, would reviewers enjoy PM's more for answering of their questions? Does the long A/N section at the beginning of chapters bother anyone?_

_I am not sure if I will be able to completely finish up the dance in the next chapter (is that a good thing or bad?)_

_I've decided to keep once surprise at a time, so Rukia's identity will be in another part of the story._

_Hahaha, I hope the Momo being Ichigo's date part wasn't too obvious :) for those of you who guess her as his date, congratsy!_

_The ballroom may be architectural impossible (sorry, haven't taken my physics course yet) but I hope it was imaginable_

_Read **Dengeki Daisy**, I don't want to be the only one obsessing over this manga :(_

_And of course anymore music suggestions?_

_Questions, comments, anything else? How about a croissant?_


	14. quasi

_Ah, update finally. This update was the result of a combination of factors: first, my internet connection has been like non-existent for awhile so, I had to write my own fanfic instead of being able to read others. And secondly, my "editor/friend" practically beat me with my laptop until I promised to write another chapter (jk, my laptop is far to valuable to use as a tool of bludgeoning)._

_Does anyone go to conventions? Say like the **Kumoricon**?_

_So, Personal Riot brought to my attention the fact that I had originally stated on my profile that I would try to make this fanfic around fifteen chapters long ... unfortunately it is going to go over that. I also have another rather **large** "plot occurrence" that has to do with Senna that I would like to work into this fic as well as more actual band "things."_

_So, I'm wondering, should I just make this a really long fanfic, or should I make a part two to it? Would it be better for it to be like **30** chapters long, or to have a **sequel**?_

_Onto the good stuff:_

_AnimeFanx3 - I've been pondering the kiss thing for awhile now and have realized that in most the manga I read, like Ouran High School Host Club and Dengeki Daisy there is like no kissing! So, I'm thinking if there's going to be a kiss, it will occur with one of the non-main couples (probably Hitsugaya and Momo), by accident (like Ichigo accidentally kissing Uryu or something) or at the very end of the story. I'm still not sure :( sorry for my indecision but thank you for reading and leaving a review!_

_Rocket Out - Yay, good to know you're still reading and you'll have to let me know what you thought of Dengeki Daisy. Thanks for the review and there will be more on Hitsugaya's past in this chapter :)_

_H0P3FUL - Lol to fangirl spasms :) I have them too! Review was funny and spirit lifting, thanks :D_

_ashezo - I feel bad about the long time between updates but I promise I will finish this story! :) and strange huh that Ichigo was asking Rukia for advice for how he should apologize to Tamako who is actually Rukia! I have fun with the digipad :) Thanks for you review!_

_Newbie0100 - I sooo hear and understand ya on the finals dilemma. They are very not fun but I hope yours went well :) I reread some chapters of this story and was like "Wait, when the heck did I start liking the whole Hitsugaya and Rukia couple so much?" I may actually have to write a Toshiro and Rukia story, but this one I will have to try and remember to keep Ichigo and Rukia :) Thanks for your review!_

_Cattenlent - Glad you've enjoyed the story so far and I definitely have my brain storming away on how to bring all my plot strands together. The Hitsugaya and Momo one kinda ends in this chapter and the next one and I may end up having to put Senna's part into a whole other story. I hope it all works out ... my brain is a mess right now :) but I will try to sort it all out and keep the chapters coming! Thank you for your review :D_

_Darkspider - Yeah, as you said, despite the fact that they hardly ever interact, I still want to pair Hitsugaya and Rukia together too! I don't know why ... I just can't stop myself (yes, I think there is something wrong with me). Yay for your cousins successful bone marrow transport :) and Kanon Wakeshima is definitely all sorts of amazing! I liked the other song you recommended too and sorry for the slow update *offers tissue, I hope you aren't sobbing anymore :) and thank you for the review!_

_rukikon - Um, let's see, I would say Dengeki Daisy is romance, school life and comedy (some really good comedy) with a bit of mystery. It is captivating, even from the first chapter and the plot moves along quickly, without a lot of "filler" chapters. The heroine is brave and stands up for her friends and isn't all "damsel in distress" The main guy is bad *ss, intelligent and awkward in love. They are very bickerish towards each other. And man, I so wish I could draw! then I would draw out this instead of writing it but alas, my drawing only extends into the realm of stick people :( buuuut enough of my moping, I hope you read Dengeki Daisy and let me know what you think of it and thank you for your review :)_

_Juveniliare - Oooh art class? What kind of art class? Oh and of course, thanks for the review :)_

_Personal Riot - I could not stop laughing as I read your review (cause you're funny), I can't believe you told your mom, "You don't even know," for some reason I find this hilarious and can imagine myself saying it to my mom :) and I forgot that I had originally planned to make it about 15 chapters, I may have to make it longer ... if that's ok with you :D and I will shoot you a PM with the chapter titles meanings, they are all musical terminology. Your review was great :) thank you!_

_Hatake Tsughi - Yay, I'm glad you got the whole, "ultimate decision" thing for toshiro, choosing between his family and himself. Don't worry, that whole issue gets sorted out in this chapter :) and Ichigo and Rukia get closer with every chapter :) Thanks for your review :)_

_Thank you to:_

_Lighting Rain, Jimy and Steph the book lovers, SinoviVaatell, Llyssa-maiden, amehoshi141, -ICHIRUKIFTW-, headyzest, Argenteo. Wings, KurukiXV, Violentkitty, Tee Hee, DAyaNelXD, xxxIchiRukixxx_

_Your reviews were great and much appreciated :)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not lay any claim to owning Bleach, or anything else protected by a copyright**_

**

* * *

**

oOo

Meditation/Ave Maria - Charles Gounod (based on J. S. Bach's 1st Prelude)  
this is meant for any multitude of instruments, but the flute and piano duet is very beautiful

oOo

_Urahara_

Reading the note in his hand, Urahara chuckled to himself before passing it towards his friend. The dark-haired man gave the note the once over, shaking his head with a grin on his face all the while. "Your boy sure takes after you," Urahara took the paper back, folding it once before slipping it into his jacket pocket.

"What can I say?" Isshin shrugged, reaching out to pour more sake into his cup. "But are you ok with him causing such a ruckus during your dance?"

Urahara ran the tip of index finger along the rim of his glass, "It's already been started, from the moment he entered the ballroom."

"You _still_ _do_ have time to stop it, you know," Isshin grinned at his old friend. "But you would rather watch this play out and let my son entertain you for the night, am I right?"

"Exactly."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Renji_

The man, that liked to refer to himself as Kuchiki Byakuya's "wingman," adjusted his formal attire once more. It had been awhile since Renji had been dressed to the nines and he had oh so modestly thought aloud that he definitely looked smashing tonight. Although, he was impressed with how well he had cleaned up, Renji had been left gaping like a fish in awe of his date.

The shorthaired girl smiled at Renji as he stood before her like the first caveman to discover fire. Her smile lessened though as the staring continued, "If you don't stop gaping, I'm going to punch your nose into the back of your cranium."

The threat worked to full effect. Renji's mouth clamped shut with a snap, and he mumbled an apology. He hesitantly offered his arm to her and they began their walk towards the ballroom. "Er, so" Renji cleared his throat, "Tatsuki, you look nice tonight."

So, Renji wasn't exactly the shining definition of a "smooth operator." Tatsuki cracked a grin once more, "Well thank you very much. You don't look half bad yourself."

For some reason, whenever Renji had been around Rukia he would run into Tatsuki. One way or another the pair had begun to talk, or rather, make fun of Ichigo together and Renji had finally decided to ask Tatsuki to the dance. Now, here they both were.

A few more nervous chuckles between the pair and Renji groped about for another topic. "So, you, uh, you do Karate right Tatsuki?"

The tomboy girl immediately clamped down on the topic, "Yes, for almost my whole life. I get to learn all this new stuff, all while being able to pummel stupid idiots who think they're all macho." She struck a fighting stance, almost punching Renji's lights out in the process. Her face shown with the thrill she felt for karate, but her attire didn't quite match her fighting spirit. Her gold-in-color dress flattered her fit form and she had foregone heels in favor of a pair of sequined, black flats. She struck the air once more with her fist, the flower on her corsage barely hanging on. "That was how I met Ichigo," she chuckled, "he was such a wimp."

The mention of the Kurosaki's name sparked Renji's memory. "Tatsuki, just what type of person is Ichigo?"

"Uh, well he's a good friend and can be a bit arrogant at times, but I'm always there to beat his ego back into his fat head."

"Is he the type of person, that might say, oh I don't know, do something idiotic and causes-a-scene-at-some-big-event-and-get-himself-in-trouble-with-some-powerful-people?"

"That's very specific," Tatsuki frowned. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that your friend is disguising herself as a boy."

"Possibly," Renji said, scratching his head like a monkey. "He seems obsessed with Rukia and-" his words came to a halt and he turned, to eye Tatsuki in caution. "And, how did you know Rukia was disguising herself?"

"So, the girl is actually Rukia," Tatsuki said the name with a slight edge of bitterness. "The Kuchiki Rukia right?"

"Yes, but how do you know? Did someone spill?" The name Rangiku was currently flashing through Renji's mind.

"No, I sparred with _Tamako_ once for practice. _He_ can kick butt in karate, but the movements had greater similarity to the girls I had fought rather than the guys. Plus, there were a few other indicators that Tamako wasn't actually a boy. Tamako almost never used the bathroom or showers at school and one time _he_ did, _he_ tried to follow Orihime into the girl's restroom."

Renji face was solemn, "You won't let this slip will you?" It was a request, but a glint in Renji's eyes indicated he was willing to go to great lengths to keep this secret.

Tatsuki smirked and quickly socked a light punch to Renji's stomach. He doubled over, rubbing the tender spot. "What are you doing to do if I do tell someone?" Tatsuki asked. "Ichigo should at least know. That boy has been in awe of Kuchiki Rukia for a long time. He was like a freaking celibate monk towards all the other girls starting back in the days of grade school! The only person that he seemed interested in was Rukia."

Tatsuki forced a laugh, full of spite, "And now, after all this time, it turns out that Kuchiki Rukia has been by that idiot's side for almost a year. How cruel is this to Ichigo? That fool, dedicating himself to a girl who probably never even knew he existed."

"Oh, she knows," Renji straightened, shoving his hands into his pocket. "I doubt that Rukia will ever forget that dandelion."

"What do you mean? Ichigo said Rukia probably didn't even remember him."

Renji sighed, leaning back against the wall in the hallway. "I don't know if Rukia will give a damn about me telling you this, but I know for a fact that she remembers Ichigo. Did you know, that Ichigo's mother used to be one of the best piano players in the world?"

Tatsuki nodded, "Yes, until she retired because she met Ichigo's dad and blah, blah, blah, the birds and the bees. If you want the detailed version of that story Ichigo's father is always willing to divulge just how Ichigo came to be."

Renji failed to respond to the humor in her words. Instead he stared straight ahead, his eyes cast over with a glassy sheen. "Rukia always said she loved her, Masaki Kemuri."

"Kemuri?"

"It's her maiden name, before she married. She didn't change her name until 'bout eight years after she retired."

"Is that why, Rukia doesn't realize who Ichigo is?" Tatsuki said slowly, connecting events in her head.

Renji nodded, "Rukia knows Ichigo and his mother _Kemuri_ Masaki. I'm not sure what she would do if she found out that Ichigo was that woman's son."

"Well, if Rukia loved his mother so much, she'd probably fling herself at Ichigo and they'd finally just admit they actually like each other and make their own birds and bees story," Tatsuki snorted. "It is obvious that there is some sort of attraction between those two, even with Rukia disguised as a boy. Ichigo doesn't realize it, but he isn't good at hiding just how strongly he feels for _Tamako_. I was surprised, it was the first time he actually showed interest in another person, I mean real interest to the point of almost calling it a crush, and it turned out to be on a boy, or at least I thought so."

"Yea, Ichigo probably thinks he's gay," Renji said, recalling the whispers of gossip he had heard earlier, circulating about the school. "But, if Rukia found out that he was Masaki's daughter, their relationship would end. Rukia would run the other way."

"Why?"

Renji's shook his head, "Don't ask me to answer that, sorry."

If Tatsuki was surprised at his request, her face did not show it. She forced a smile and punched Renji in the arm, earning a satisfactory grunt of pain from the tall guy. "No problem, I will keep Rukia's secret for now, but I won't be able to keep my mouth shut forever. Ichigo will need to know and he's my best friend after all, I can't watch him suffer forever."

"You're a good friend."

Tatsuki smiled, "And our friends are both idiots."

"Uh."

"You're supposed to agree with me."

"Right, idiots, Ichigo and Rukia."

"Speaking of the idiot Ichigo, there he goes now," Tatsuki pointed a hand in the direction of the lithe orange head as he wove his way through the people, down the hall, with his cell phone to his ear. His brow was furrowed and he appeared to be engaged in a rather serious conversation. "What do you suppose he's up to?"

"I can't be certain," Renji watched as Ichigo ended his call and a smirk appeared on the younger boy's face, "but I have a pretty good idea."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Her feet were aching and Rukia stumbled. Hitsugaya gripped her hand tightly, helping her to keep her footing. "Careful there," he said softly. Rukia turned to thank him, but found his eyes off somewhere else, once again. The whole night he had been distracted, his gaze on some unknown distance.

They continued their round about the dance floor, their strides in perfect step to the music, despite Hitsugaya's distracted state of mind. His usually unreadable face showed an expression of serious thought and every now and again he would scowl at some thought that crossed his mind. So far, it seemed that none of the Karakura students had recognized her, well at least not as Tamako. Kiego had followed her around for half an hour, spewing words that Rukia was pretty sure he jacked from a book of poetry, until Chizuru had intervened, dragging him off to dance. Those two made one odd couple. Another strange couple, Uryu and Orihime managed to knock down a handful of people as they did their own rendition of the waltz, that looked more like the chicken dance.

The song's last note wavered and came to and end. "Shall we take a break?" Hitsugaya said in an offhand voice. He took Rukia's hand in his and guided her from the floor. "Here we go," he said in a harsh whisper. "Hope you're prepared."

"For what?"

"The sharks are here."

A group of people turned to watch in keen interest as Rukia and Hitsugaya strode from the dance floor. "Kuchiki Rukia," a tall blond woman offered her hand to Rukia, shaking it gently. "It has been too long."

"How do you do?" Rukia adopted her public speaking voice.

"I'm great darlin' truly grand. It has been far too long."

Rukia and Hitsugaya forced small chat for another few minutes before they managed to break away from the woman and continue up to the second floor. "Did you know her?" Hitsugaya said in reference to the blond lady.

"Nope."

The night was far from over, and Rukia had to undergo more than her want of similar conversations. So many people lay claim to knowing her, but there were only a handful of people she could place a name to. "They are just trying to get on my good side," Rukia muttered as she sat at a table, poking at the crème brulee that was meant for her dessert.

"That is the type of world we live in," Hitsugaya was leaning back in his chair, in a posture of relaxation but his movements were tense as he carefully sipped the after dinner tea. "They all know that you are a Kuchiki and are trying to figure out where you have been for the last year."

"Do they have nothing better to do?"

"Well, many only come here it if will prove advantageous to them in some way. So, at these type of events, kissing up is the only thing some people can do."

"I hate kiss ups."

"It can't be helped, these sort of events help our type of society go round."

"I hate our type of society."

"Plus, Urahara loves throwing big parties like this."

"I hate Urahara."

"Ouch, that cuts me deep."

Rukia barely glanced up, a crease appearing on her forehead being the only indication that she had noticed Urahara's sudden appearance beside her table. "Madame," Urahara said, poking fun at Rukia as he executed a well-mannered bow. "I thought it best to forewarn you that there is a rather large group of reporters outside Euterpe, so it would be wise of you to not step foot outside the school."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Why are they here?"

He shrugged, pulling a fan from within the sleeve of his suit jacket. He waved it about in front of his face, and half muttered, half coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, "I invited them."

"You invited them?" Rukia hissed, stabbing a fork through Urahara's fan.

"Ahaha," he released his punctured fan, pulling out another one from who knows where. "I didn't say anything like that!"

"Then, what did you just say?"

"I said, _it is pie-pie time_, I think I'll go get myself a piece."

"That doesn't even sound the same!"

Urahara counted, quietly mouthing, '_I invited them_,' then '_It is pie-pie time_." He held up five fingers, "But the same amount of syllables, see Rukia."

Rukia fumed and rolled her eyes, "Why is it _pie-pie_ time?"

"Because, I love pie times two."

_What the heck, he is messing with me. _"Urahara, are there really reporters out there? Or are you just trying to keep me from running away? Because I'm not going to," Rukia crossed her arms.

"Why Rukia," Urahara's grey eyes shone from behind the red mask he wore. "I would never dream of you running from anything, you are a Kuchiki after all. As for the truth on whether or not there are reporters, I guess that is for me to know and for you to find out."

With that, the blond haired director departed, leaving Rukia to stare quizzically at his back. "I wonder," she mumbled, peering out the large windows to see if she could catch the flash of a camera lens, or hear the yells of reporters outside. "Hitsugaya, what do you think?"

…

"Hitsugaya?" Rukia looked towards her fiancé. He had gone rigid, his hands curling into fists and his mouth frowning even more so than before. Down on the floor, twirling away, a couple made their way about the floor. A head of orange hair and the brown of another passed by their table and Hitsugaya got to his feet. "Ichigo?" Rukia felt a twinge shoot through her heart, something playing with her heartstrings, "with Momo Hinamori." Tonight, more than any night before, she couldn't free her gaze from him. His dark suit, white bow tie and mask, and bright orange hair, he was the picture of the ideal gentleman in her mind. He was so careful, as he spun Momo about, her skirt of her peach colored dress fluttering behind her. Momo looked so happy, calm and confident, like she knew Ichigo wouldn't let her fall, like she trusted him.

Rukia felt light headed and a familiar burn that foreshadowed tears assaulted her throat. Realizing she had been holding her breath, Rukia exhaled. _Why?_ was the single question that now occupied her consciousness.

_Why is Ichigo dancing with Momo?_

_Why has he not tried to talk to me?_

_Why do I care whom Ichigo dances with?_

_Why do I care about anything that has to do with Ichigo?_

_Why do I care?_

Hitsugaya was abruptly by Rukia's side, grabbing her hand and helping her to her feet. "Let's go dance."

She couldn't agree with his decision more, "Yes, I feel like dancing again."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ichigo worked to hide the satisfaction on his face as he watched Hitsugaya pull Rukia to her feet, down the stairs and onto the dance floor, all the while staring at Momo. The Karakura student had long ago figured out that Hitsugaya possessed strong feelings towards Momo. He could definitely use this to his advantage.

He forced a congenial grin on his face and waved in Hitsugaya's direction as they came to a stop in front of the shorter boy, "Toshiro, hey having a good time?"

The icy glare could not be missed by anyone and if looks could kill, Ichigo would be dead. In fact, he would have been dead a long time ago, because Tamako would have killed him multiple times already. Ah Tamako, he loved that kid … in a totally platonic, friendship, non-gay type of way. NON-GAY!

"Kurosaki," Hitsugaya, with forced politeness bowed his head in Ichigo's direction. "Momo."

"Shiro, you look great! How are you doing?" Momo hugged the white haired boy with enthusiasm. "Are you having fun?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to speak, paused, then answered, "Yes, lots of fun," he was forcing himself to smile. It looked rather painful.

"Should switch partners for a bit,_ Shiro_?" Ichigo began to inch towards the woman he knew to be Rukia, still standing by Hitsugaya's side.

"I don't think-"

"That sounds great, right Toshiro?" Momo grinned, looping her arm about Hitsugaya's. He glanced towards the black haired woman by his side. She bowed her head in permission of sorts and smiled.

"Very well," Hitsugaya allowed himself to be pulled onto the ballroom floor, glancing over his shoulder at Rukia until she was lost behind the wall of other dancers.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

She jumped, her purple eyes darting to connect with Ichigo's. "The boy from the dress store right?"

"I'm glad you remember me." Actually that was what he had been hoping for. If she remembered him from the time in Latiffle, then perhaps she would eventually remember him from her childhood. He gulped and took one of her hands in his own, bringing his lips to the back of it to place the lightest of kisses.

She jerked her hand from his, clasping it in her other one. "Rukia," Ichigo took a step closer to her. Now that he was alone with her, he felt the feeling of fluster threatening to overtake him. "Er," he sensed the need to say something, anything. "You look nice tonight."

She turned away from him, hiding her face. Was she ignoring him, or perhaps she just hadn't heard. He cleared his throat, trying once more, "You look _very_ nice tonight."

This time he received a head nod in acknowledgement but she still would not look his way. Maybe his compliment was too run-of-the-mill. Now that he thought of it, _you look nice tonight_ was something only baboon-faced losers used.

He squared his shoulders, reached out and turned the slender girl about to face him, "You look very beautiful."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

_Ahahahaha why won't Ichigo leave me alone?_

Rukia struggled to smother just whatever emotion was currently racing through her body. The fact that Ichigo stood so near her and was even complimenting her was enough to overheat her emotional system. She turned away from him, clasping her hand that he had just kissed.

Kissed.

Kisssssssed.

Ki-us-sussed.

No matter how she said it, it just didn't sound right. Ichigo had just … kissed her. Granted it was her hand, but come on, she and Ichigo always fought like cats and dogs! They in no way, ever, never ever kissed!

What was wrong with her?

She felt his warm hand on her shoulder, skin-to-skin and he spun her around, to face him. His face was set in a determination of some sort and he said firmly to her, "You look very beautiful."

If she thought her feelings were running haywire before, they were now completely out of control. She couldn't turn away from him, and she really wished that he would look away from her. _Ichigo, what are you doing to me?_

He leaned closer towards her, bending down. They couldn't do this, Ichigo was her best friend, or rather, _Tamako's_ best friend. They could not, under any circumstances, kiss. Like the literal kiss-kiss, real kiss because then, Rukia had no idea what she would do and how she would feel towards Ichigo afterwards.

Things were fine, or rather _stable_, as they were now and she feared that step across the "just friends" line.

Resorting to instinct, Rukia did the first thing that came to her mind.

She kicked him,

hard

in the shins.

"Freakin' shit," he crouched down to rub his injured limb. Pulling up his pant leg to examine the damage, Rukia was a bit worried to see that there was already a bruise. So, maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to kick him while she was wearing heels.

He lifted his head to glare at her, causing her to take a step back. "Damn, what the hell?"

"S-sorry," she said. "But you know, I just panicked. Hahahaha silly me."

"You did it out of panic? That kick was so hard, I think my ancestors from the time of the cavemen felt it."

"The cavemen? I guess it wasn't that long ago then."

Raising an eyebrow, he rose to his full height, towering above her. "Are you implying I'm like a caveman?"

"Oh no, not at all. Or at least not your looks, your brain on the other hand …"

"What about it?"

"Well, it's exactly like a caveman's."

He frowned, "In what way."

"It's underdeveloped."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ichigo suppressed a grin, watching Rukia become more and more disgruntled as their petty fight continued. So, she really wasn't the perfect, tranquil lady she always displayed herself to be and strangely, this made him like her all the more. "Well stupid," Rukia began to belt out another insult, "I bet every time you walk out onto the street, people stop you to tell you that Halloween was months ago and that you should stop going out into public with a pumpkin on your head!"

"And people tell you that you shouldn't dress as a oompa loompa from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, every year, even though you aren't wearing a costume."

She scrunched her nose in anger and shot off another smart aleck remark. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at this, _Why am I enjoying this so much?_

_I feel as if I do this all the time, this quibbling that may be pointless but still never fails to amuse me. I always want more._

_More …_

_But I've never argued with Kuchiki Rukia like this before._

"Well," Ichigo leaned down, closer to her face. "If I'm really such an idiot then-"

"Just stop right there," she cut him off, "There's no 'if' to it, you're just an idiot."

"Takes one to know one …"

She grinned at his joke, causing Ichigo's heart to skip a beat. "So, we are both idiots then," she ran her fingertips gently along his jaw line. "But, you're the biggest idiot," she grabbed his mask, pulling it out and allowing it to snap back on his face.

"Aah!" Ichigo pulled off his mask, rubbing the smarting skin of his face. "Damn, my eyes."

"Fool."

"Violent midget."

The name-calling continued and the sense of familiarity began to grow in Ichigo's mind. _I feel as if I do a lot, but this is only the third time I've ever spoken to Rukia._

_But it feels almost like habit. She reminds me of someone … of Tamako, but where is Tamako?_

"Excuse me," a male's voice said and Ichigo felt a hand tap him on his shoulder. A tall man, with dark spiky hair stood beside him, part of his face covered by a tall white mask. "I was hoping to cut in on your, er dance."

"See Ichigo, now you have a new dance partner," Rukia said.

"Actually," the stranger held out his hand towards Rukia.

"Rukia, shouldn't you feel the least bit of shame that a guy would rather ask me to dance than you?" Ichigo said not giving the other man a chance to finish whatever he had been trying to say.

"Feh, no," Rukia smirked. "Not if he's gay, that seems to be your department."

"Well, it's because of girls like you that he probably turned gay."

"Which means you are also gay because it takes one to know one."

"Um," the man tried to get a word in but both Ichigo and Rukia continued to ignore the third party of their conversation.

"Then, why don't you two go off and be gay together somewhere else."

"Are you sure you don't want to take him shopping with you. After all, you must be used to shopping with gay guys because those are the only type of guys you can attract."

"I am not gay!" the dark haired man said loudly, causing a few other people standing around to turn and gawk his way.

Ichigo and Rukia stared at him before Rukia snorted, "Yeah, you and Uryu."

"Hahaha good one," Ichigo laughed. _Wait, how did she know about that?_

"I think I've had just about enough of this," the stranger sighed. He lightly gripped Rukia's wrist, pulling her with him. "I would very much like to have a dance."

Not waiting for an answer, he whisked her from Ichigo, onto the dance floor. "Rukia-" his cell phone buzzed in his pocket, halting him in his tracks. "What?" he said darkly into his phone after whipping it out of his pocket.

"Uh, boss, the preparation are done, shall we begin?" a voice on the other line asked him.

"Fine, yes," he hung up without waiting for a reply. He stood there, pondering just what he was about to do. He pressed a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes in thought, _Tamako, wherever you are, just what should I do?_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rukia's hand was clasped in the larger hand of her newest dance partner as he led her about the floor. "Rukia," he said smiling, "Good to see you dressed as a woman tonight."

"Do I know you?" she peered into his eyes that so resembled the color of the sea. "Wait," her steps stuttered but her comrade held her upright. "Shiba Kaien?"

He winked, "Bingo."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited."

"Gate crashing isn't the same thing as being invited."

"As much as I enjoy a good party crash, I actually was requested to attend this particular event, by your brother in fact."

"My brother," Rukia made a face of skepticism. Her steps slowed, and she came to a stop on the side of the floor, "Why would Byakuya invite _you_?"

"Yes why indeed Byakuya?" Kaien asked, peering at something over Rukia's shoulder.

"You," the elder Kuchiki had appeared, staring with a prominent frown in Kaien's direction, "it would not be wise to call your new employer by his first name."

"Sir," Kaien released Rukia. "You look nice tonight."

Rukia snorted and Byakuya's frown deepened. "Shiba Kaien," he said in his apathetic voice. "I thought I asked that you wait until I introduced you before you spoke to Rukia."

"Couldn't resist. After all, it's not every day you get to dance with such a talented lady."

"Brother," Rukia looked between the two men. "How do you know Kaien?"

Byakuya answered after a considerable pause, "He is your new piano teacher."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Hitsugaya_

_I can't do this._

The young heir made his way towards the balcony, a heavy matter weighing on his mind. Momo had found out about his wedding, but her cheerful words of congratulations only worked to increase the weighted feeling in his chest. Rukia had disappeared from his sights. She had been talking to her brother, her her eyebrows cinched and mouth in a frown as she nodded her head in an understanding of sorts. Afterwards, without much ado, she had vanished in the direction of the second floor staircase. He had waited for her return, but to no avail.

As the time for engagement announcement crept closer, he had set off, to find her, as the pressure of the rather large life decision grew in his thoughts. Rukia didn't love him and he … well, he did not love her either. He could live with her for the rest of his life, yes that was possible, but was it fair to just go with _possible_, when there was someone else that could offer Rukia _extraordinary_?

Was there someone who would take care of her in his stead?

He didn't need to dwell on this, he already knew the answer.

_Ichigo_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

The sound of humming drifted to his ears and he turned his head in the direction of the voice, "Rukia?"

The slender gal sat the banister lining the edge of the balcony. Her legs dangled out into the air, and the skirt of her dress fanned out behind her. It looked like she was about to jump.

"Rukia," he practically ran across the cement expanse of the balcony, wrapping his arms around Rukia's waist and pulling her back and onto the safety of the stable ground. "What were you thinking?"

"Hitsugaya, I was just-"

"Were you going to jump? Try and, and," he couldn't bring himself to voice the dreaded ideas that had crossed his mind. "Out here by yourself, the ground is more than thirty feet away-"

"Toshiro!"

It was the first time she had ever used his first name. She placed her soft palm against his cheek, "Toshiro," she repeated his name once more. "What are you talking about?"

He dropped his eyes, afraid to ask her the question that had been plaguing his mind all night. "Do you really find this marriage that dreadful?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise and Hitsugaya continued, "You would rather kill yourself than marry me? You hate me so much?" He hung his head, and her hand slid from his cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Rukia, with a bewildered expression stared at Hitsugaya, trying to comprehend what he had just said. A small smile appeared on her face, and laughter escaped from her lips. "Hitsugaya," she clapped her hands rather roughly on either side of his face. "Did you think I was going to jump off the balcony?"

Hitsugaya was shocked that she was laughing, laughing at him in fact. "Yes," he said quietly.

Her grin didn't fade and she reached out suddenly, embracing him in a hug. "No, nothing like that. I was merely resting my legs. These heels are killing me in ways torture experts of the olden days would find praise worthy."

"So, you weren't trying to kill yourself?" he spoke slowly and she nodded.

"No, I wasn't even close to thinking along those lines," she leaned down, propping her elbows onto the smooth concrete of the banister. "Besides, our arranged marriage isn't that horrible is it? I find you rather amiable," a furrow of worry appeared on her face. "Are you wishing you didn't have to marry me?"

Feeling like a jerk, he frantically shook his head, "No, never, I was worrying about how you were feeling and that this marriage was something you hated and, and … why are you laughing?"

"It's just that I've never seen you of all people so flustered. You _are_ just like a kid, or rather," she looked him in the eye, smiling so kindly. "You are finally acting your own age."

This girl did indeed throw him off balance. Amazing didn't even begin to describe her. She was the piano prodigy known worldwide, who left home to live out her freshman year as a boy, all the while feeling that she should bear the guilt of causing the death of her teacher and the eventual passing of her sister. The most stunning part about her was, that despite all this, she still managed to smile so brightly.

His own hardships faded in the shadows of hers and yet, he couldn't even bring himself to focus on how life passed him by. His gaze was stuck on the future, the uncertainty of it all.

He didn't deserve Rukia and she already loved someone else.

"Hitsugaya," Rukia said in an absent minded voice. "I heard your parents weren't going to be here tonight and I still haven't met them you know."

Hitsugaya felt his shoulder tense up once more. "You don't need to worry, in fact, there truly is no reason for you to meet with them, ever."

"Really?" she focused her violet eyes upon him. "I really would like to meet my future in-laws ..."

"They don't deserve to meet you!" he said more harshly than intended. He quieted his speech once more, "They would only harm you."

"Harm me? Why would they do that?"

Hitsugaya ran a hand haphazardly through his hair, trying to calm the guilt that threatened to burst forth at any minute. "Rukia," he decided to throw all caution to hell. "My family is using you, I'm using you!"

She appeared startled by his words, but there remained a dubious streak in her eyes. "I told you earlier," Hitsugaya began his explanation. "That my family had run into financial difficulties. We are an old, proud family, who has stopped at nothing to remain on top. The lumber industry has been failing and as a result, my family has begun to feel the strain caused by the troubled economy."

He rested his hand upon the banister, tapping his fingers in a jittery motion. "It has become the job of the next family head to solve the problem so the choosing of the next in line has become a rather stressed event. Originally, I was the heir to the Hitsugaya name, but I did not want to enter the lumber world. That wasn't for me."

He felt a hand on his, "You wanted to play music didn't you?" Rukia asked calmly.

He nodded his head, "Yes, but that wasn't becoming of the future heir of the Hitsugaya family. My parents merely humored my interest, until they decided that it was time for me to focus on the future, the family's future. When I began to show signs of protest, they sought out a new heir."

Hitsugaya struggled to reign in the anger and disbelief that still resided in his body from the past. "About a year and half ago, my younger brother surpassed me in eligibility as the next head of the family." His breathing was shaky and his nails had begun to bite into the palm of his hands as he balled them into tight fists. "Because I chose music, my parents disowned me."

Rukia uttered some semblance of a curse and insult under her breath, but decided it best to let Hitsugaya continue. Grateful that she was willing to listen, he carried on, "But the family was still suffering and the money was disappearing far faster than we thought it would. It was around this time that my parents decided to approach your brother."

"Byakuya?"

"Yes, apparently my grandfather and your father were old business partners of some sort that had gone their separate ways years ago. My parent came to your brother to beg for assistance and in exchange," Hitsugaya tried to swallow the bitter taste in his mouth. "In exchange for this help, they offered me."

Rukia did curse aloud this time, giving Hitsugaya an apologetic look that she had just insulted his parents. "Sorry," she whispered, holding her hand before her mouth.

"It's fine, I don't really think of them as my parents anymore."

"But Hitsugaya," Rukia ventured to say after a long pause of silence. "How are we in an arranged marriage now?"

"That was your brother's idea. He told my parents that he was willing to merge the Hitsugaya Company into the Kuchiki Corporation by way of an arranged marriage. His conditions were that it be me that married you and I would only be able to marry you if I was the head of the family."

"Wha …" Rukia seemed in a stupor. "What did your parents say?"

"They said they would agree, of course and I became head once more."

"And that's it?"

"Well, your brother also gave them another condition," Hitsugaya was finally able to manage some resemblance of a smile. "Your brother told my parents that they had to allow to practice music and let me go to Euterpe."

Rukia clapped her hands together, raising her index finger to point at him, "No wonder I hadn't ever heard of you before a year ago, well at least not in the musical world."

"You had heard of me before?" Hitsugaya tried not to sound too pleased with this.

"Yes, in fact I have one of your songs you taped. Now that I think about it, my brother gave it to me while I was trying to decide what instrument I should learn to play in America. He told me something like, wouldn't this sound great with piano accompaniment?"

"And he never told you of the engagement?"

"Nope, I found out from you that one day I accidentally shouted 'ME' in the dining hall."

"Ah, I remember that."

"Please don't, just erase it from your mind forever."

They both shared a moment of laughter.

"Hitsugaya," Rukia said, her face serious once more. She placed both of her hands over his, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? I should be telling you sorry," he reached up his hand, placing it on her head. "I'm sorry, sorry that I couldn't stand up to my parents and sorry that I caused you worry because of this."

"No, I should be sorry," Rukia looked stuck between whether she should feel sorrow for Hitsugaya's situation or anger that his parents had treated him so wrongfully. "I'll make sure to beat up Byakuya later for you."

"If anything I should thank him," Hitsugaya leaned down to get a better look at Rukia. "Are you crying?"

"N-no, something in my eye."

"Besides your finger?" Hitsugaya sighed, reaching up and stopping her from rubbing her eyes. "None of this is your fault."

Rukia bit her lower lip and decided to hell with it all and forcefully hugged Hitsugaya. "But your parents."

Hitsugaya seemed a bit taken aback by Rukia. "That is my lot in life," he scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I am thankful to them though for raising me."

"But it was my brother who proposed the marriage."

Hitsugaya finally raised one of his hands, using it to pat Rukia awkwardly on her back, "Your brother did it to help me so you have no reasons to feel guilty and besides, my parents didn't really care about the marriage, in fact, they were overly-joyed by the idea," he scoffed. "Apparently they didn't approve of the girl I had been in love with."

"Momo?"

His cheeks colored, "What did you say?" He placed his hands on Rukia's shoulders and pulled her away from his chest to look up at him.

"Well, it's just that you are very good at hiding your emotions around everyone but Hinamori Momo," Rukia sniffled. "She was the one that you loved wasn't she?"

"N-no."

Rukia's tears had come to a stop and she fixed Hitsugaya with a look of accusation.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes but smirked. "Yeah, it was Momo."

"You loved her, yet you hurt her?"

He shoved his hands back into the pockets of his slacks, stalking away from Rukia, "I didn't want her to be hurt by my parents disapproval of her, so, I decided to hurt her myself, let her blame me instead of my parents," he rubbed a hand roughly down his face. "Even after all they do to me, I still worry about what others will think of my parents. I never want anyone to think ill of them."

"But you still care for Momo don't you?"

"And what if I do, I had already made it clear that we can't be together."

Rukia clicked her tongue, "Well, seeing as how I am a girl, I can reassure you that I can tell from the way Momo acts that she still has feelings for you."

"Feelings?"

"You know, like those things called emotions, your sentiments."

Hitsugaya lightly chuckled, holding up a hand to catch Rukia's attention. "I know what feelings are. What I meant is, what kind of feelings does she have for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"In simple terms that you can understand, she still likes you."

"Momo likes me, are you sure?" he had never felt such a driving need to know an answer as he did now. "Momo still likes me?"

Rukia nodded once with a grin, "And what about you? You like Momo huh? Don't ya? I know you do!"

Hitsugaya forced a cough, "I don't feel that now is quite the right time to answer that."

"Just answer me, you know you like her. Are you too embarrassed to admit it? I didn't know that Hitsugaya Toshiro was so childlike!"

"Alright," he felt his cheeks burn with the long been absent feeling of a blush. "Yes, I still like Momo, a lot in fact."

Rukia nodded her head in a thought so manner. "In that case, I think we should call this engagement off."

This perked Hitsugaya attention, "What?" She made it sound so simple, canceling an arranged marriage like theirs. It sounded as if she was merely calling off a dinner-date they had had planned, not a multimillion dollar wedding between two rather powerful families.

"You heard me," Rukia grinned. "I don't think we should have to listen to your parents and snooty old man Byakuya and let them decide who we should marry. Besides, you love Momo and I can't get in the way of that."

Hitsugaya was at a loss. Normally, his normally rational thinking mind was able to get him out of any tough conundrum but now, he was stuck. Nullifying the engagement was something both he and Rukia wanted, but the problem was Byakuya. Whereas Rukia would most likely come out of the ordeal unscathed, Hitsugaya had a feeling he would find himself at the bottom of a lake after telling Kuchiki Byakuya he didn't want to marry his sister anymore. He voiced his worry to Rukia, "But will Byakuya allow this?"

Rukia shrugged, "Who cares, he's old."

"Uh, that doesn't mean he can't still force us to get married."

"Don't worry, I will be able to change his mind with my sister's help," she sounded so confident, sure she could change the mind of her brother. "And I will make sure your parents don't disown you again by asking Byakuya to tell them to keep you as the head."

It seemed that Kuchiki Rukia really didn't need a man in her life to help her sort out the difficult issues. She exuded and air of competence all her own, and Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel reassured by her words. "As of now," he said, "my music career is going so well, I don't need to depend on my family anymore but Rukia I can't ask you to do that, cancel the engagement, not after all my family and I have put you through. I will make sure to make it up to you and never fail you as a husband."

She shook her head, "Actually, it really didn't cause me trouble. I know you tried to make our engagement work, but I bet that you would be happier with Momo. Plus, I am definitely not ready to be married anytime soon. There isn't even anyone I would consider marrying, well besides you of course because we were in an arranged marriage and I had to think that way and blah, blah, blah but other than that, there is no one even close."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and smiled, "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"What about carrot top? I can tell you have some _special_ feelings for him. Feelings of marriage even," Hitsugaya said slyly.

"Ichigo? Pbbft, whatev- I mean come on," Rukia tried to cover her flushed face by waving her hands about, "Pffft, Ichigo? Really, me like him? Me and Ichigo, for Pete's sakes he thinks I'm a guy! Ichigo is so not gay and I can't, I mean don't like him. Not one bit, not one ounce, not at all, in anyway. Nuh uhuhuh"

"You done yet?"

"If you have gotten my point then yes."

They stared each other down, "So," Hitsugaya said, "you do like him."

"No, I don't!"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Isshin_

A pair of older men watched from an open window as Rukia and Hitsugaya continued to exchange banter back and forth. "Looks like they both want out of this engagement now," Kurosaki Isshin observed. "What are you doing to do now Byakuya?"

The said man turned about, heading back towards the stairs leading to the ballroom floor. "I have to go and make my announcement."

"About what?"

His serious tone remained unchanged, "One of the orchestras owned by my company is holding auditions and Euterpe students are invited to try out."

Isshin cracked a smile, "What about the engagement announcement?"

"What engagement?"

Isshin hung back, allowing Byakuya to disappear from his sight. "That man, I wonder if there was ever going to be a wedding in the first place." He shook his head in amusement before glancing down at his wristwatch. "I guess that means Ichigo won't have to kidnap Rukia now."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_And cuuuuut!_

_Lovely little end for that chapter right :)_

_Hope no one wants to kill me for breaking up the Rukia and Hitsugaya couple _

_As always, all questions, comments, thoughts and rants are welcome :D_


	15. DSS al fine

_I'm trying to cut back the length of me A/Ns so, sorry sorry for taking to so long to update! And sorry this chapter is on the shorter side :(_

_Auditory Eden - You are too sweet, thank you so much!_

_Personal Riot - Your review was so funny! I was sitting here laughing like an id and people probably thought there was something wrong with me ..._

_BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP - Glad you were looking into Dengeki Daisy! Have you read it? I sat in glue once and no one told me :( I noticed once I got home and got read for bed ... Nice to share these things :) thanks for your review/rant_

_DanceOfTheWhiteMoon - Cue evil laugh, yes the next plot occurrence will be some Senna drama but it won't be anything really angst worthy :) I just don't know if I should include it or not. But then I'll feel lame if I don't :( because I kinda already set up Senna as the "rival" type and want to do something with it ... sigh, I'll hopefully figure something out :) thanks for reviewing!_

_the-writing-vampire - your review has been helping my noodle thing :) I was wondering how to make Ichigo react when he found out, whether he should be angry or relieved, but I have a vague idea working right now :) thanks for the review :D_

_forever-will-love2112 - no worries at all :) college is tough, even just applying :) I wish you the best of luck, once you get in, the anticipation definitely lessens :D OMG you're leaving the country? So cool! Where are you going/where did you go? Very jealous here but hope you review and let me know how your trip went :)_

_LittleRuu - Glad you liked the story and thanks for the review :)_

_Pantastic45 - All in one day? Dedication! I have like 0 attention span ... but thanks for reading and reviewing :D makes you awesome! (I'm sure you were already awesome before, reviewing is just like adding to your awesominess)_

_Shrilaraune - Lol, my first marriage proposal!_

_chappygrl - Band is pretty much cool ... ooh what instrument do you play?_

_anime-lover-2410 - hmm hmm hmm an alternate ending? Like one where Hitsugaya ends up with Rukia? Very intriguing idea! Yeah I would definitely be up to :) after I finish this story, sounds fun :D_

_HAPPYCHAPPY - Lol, holed up in your room? Well, I hope this update helps pass some time :)_

_Big high fives of awesomeness to:_

_Llyssa-maiden, Rukes, Argenteo. Wings, Keynn, AnimeFanx3, Muerte-chan, Lighting Rain, Jimy and Steph the book lovers, Nagasasu, Juju/Juveniliare, Theoracle-san, shell, ashezo, -ICHIRUKIFTW-, headyzest, KurukiXV, Darkspider, Hatake Tsughi, loli, jorie, Lady Auzie, ohsnapinsomnia, Silentchan, Luppi Fangirl, SakuraNoKaze_

_You know you're great!_

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Bleach or anything else under the protection of Copyright**

**

* * *

**

oOo

Wait There - Yiruma

oOo

_Hitsugaya_

Shoes and socks off, his pants rolled up, Hitsugaya Toshiro was doing something that he usually would have considered childish. He waded about in the freezing cold water of the Euterpe fountain, feeling the texture of the cobblestone on the soles of his feet.

The relaxation he felt was both from the cool caress of the water and the tremendous weight that had been lifted from his shoulders.

He was no longer to be married.

"Single once more?" he chuckled, glad there was no one around to pay witness the the fact that yes, indeed, Hitsugaya Toshiro could laugh.

Having rather bravely, or foolishly, worked up the nerve to go and tell Kuchiki Byakuya that he did not want to marry his sister, Hitsugaya had been met with a surprise. Byakuya beat him to the chase in canceling the wedding.

Hitsugaya happened upon the elder Kuchiki, after he had just decided with Rukia, just moments earlier to call off the wedding, and before he could say anything, Byakuya had said, _"How about, we call off the wedding now?"_

_"About the wedding, I believe that- wait, did you just say the you wanted to cancel the wedding?" Hitsugaya had put forth the question._

_"Yes," Byakuya's voice was as serious as ever. "The wedding is off and the Hitsugaya Corporation has entered into a trade agreement with my business."_

_His business, the Kuchiki Corporation, capable of making or breaking any company._

_"Wait, but I'm not marrying Rukia anymore, so why are you still going to help my family."_

_"Help your family?" Byakuya had frowned, "I was merely furthering my own business. The wedding had nothing to do with my corporation."_

_"It didn't?"_

_"No, I thought it would have been good for the Kuchiki name, but if Rukia goes against it and causes problems, then my plan doesn't really work, now does it. So, I have decided to cancel the engagement until Rukia grows into a more mature woman, and hope that she will be able, to one day choose to marry someone suitable by herself."_

Hitsugaya kicked at a loose stone on the bottom of the fountain. There was no way that a trade agreement with his family would have been that helpful to the Kuchiki Corporation. Most information was store digitally, so there was less need of the paper product produced by the lumber his family's business provided.

Yet, Kuchiki Byakuya still blatantly said he was helping no one.

"That guy," he said, "I suppose I will have to pay back his kindness in another way now."

"Toshiro."

Hitsugaya stopped, he knew that voice. Momo Hinamori made her way carefully down the sidewalk, towards the fountain, waving one hand in Hitsugaya's direction.

The young boy's breath hitched and he sloshed his way to the fountain's edge. "Hinamori, what are you doing out here?"

"I came to find you," she stopped him as he made to get out of the water. "Can I join you?" she said sweetly, already working off her shoes.

Hitsugaya paused, letting both his feet come to rest on the bottom of the fountain once more. He bowed slightly and offered his hand to Momo, "It would be my pleasure if you did."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

The youngest Kuchiki sat alone on the balcony once more, mulling over the question of how she should go about telling Byakuya that she wanted to cancel the engagement.

_It wasn't Hitsugaya, it was she._

_He was too young._

_Byakuya should get married before she did ..._

_Hitsugaya was actually gay._

A loud explosion from inside the ballroom interrupted Rukia's thoughts. "What in the name of Chappy is going on?" she made her way back inside. From her position, up high on the third floor, she leaned over the balustrade, peering down at the odd scenario below. "Is that a … circus? What is a circus doing in the middle of the ballroom?"

She snatched her mask from her face, rubbing a hand across her eyes to make sure she indeed was seeing clearly. No doubt about it, there was a circus in the ballroom, not just a figurative circus, no, this was the literal type.

Acrobats leapt and cart-wheeled across the floor, their form made noticeable by the bright costumes they wore. A giant elephant proceeded into the middle of the floor, trumpeting loudly as he scared dancers away. Clowns, fire-eaters and all other sorts of circus folk pranced about, causing chaos in their wake.

There was no mistaking it. There was a circus in her school.

"Well, I always knew Urahara was on crack," Rukia muttered under her breath, sliding her mask back into place. "What was he thinking, hiring a circus to come to our dance?"

"Actually it was me."

Rukia hated it when people snuck up on her and she whipped about, ready to clobber whomever it was. "Ichigo?" She hadn't really been expecting him to show up, but she wouldn't exactly say no to throwing a few punches at him. "Did you just say you did this?"

The orange haired boy didn't answer, instead quickly grabbing her hand, pulling her along behind him. "Yes," he finally said, over his shoulder. "I hired them to come here."

"Wait, what's going on? Where are we going and what is with the circus?" Rukia struggled to keep up.

"I'm providing you with a chance to escape." Ichigo pushed through a side door, one that led back into the hallways of the school. "I know you are in an arranged marriage, that was to be announced tonight, so I decided to help you. In the confusion caused by the circus, no one will notice if you slip away."

"Wait, wait, wait, why do you assume I don't want to be married?"

"I never said that."

"Then," she jerked her hand from his, coming to a stop in the hall. "Why are you trying to take me if you don't know for certain whether or not I want to be married."

"Because," he said, turning to face her. He rather gracelessly cupped her face, leaning down to match his fearsome brown eyes to her slightly panicked violets. "I don't want you to marry him Rukia. I want you for myself."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Urahara_

The director of Euterpe's band stood beside the fast speaking Italian man, trying to make sense of what he was saying as the circus continued to parade about the room. This certainly was going to leave a mess.

"I know you're the ring leader," Urahara said, "but I'm telling you I did not and do not want a circus, my life is already a circus."

The man did not laugh at his joke, and continued to babble away.

Spotting the father of the one responsible for the mess, Urahara motioned him over. "Isshin, did you have any idea just what your son was up to when you told him to do as he pleased?"

Isshin's guilty look gave him away, he _had known_. "Not exactly," he said, choosing his words carefully, "I knew it was going to be somewhat … over-the-top."

"Just a little huh?" Urahara sighed. "Foolish boy, doing all this just to cancel some engagement."

"He's young and in love, just like Masaki and I used to be," Isshin was clasping his hands together and wiggling about in a weird manner. "I can't wait for grandchildren."

"Like Byakuya would allow that," Urahara said, pointing to the said black haired man. "I still don't know why he cancelled the engagement himself."

"I think this whole engagement thing was a farce to begin with. He never really intended to let Rukia go through with it."

"Really," Urahara said. "Then why did he do it?"

"It was payback."

"Payback for what?"

"Rukia called him old."

Urahara looked to his old friend, trying to figure out whether he was serious or not and laughed, "Well, either way, it caused me some troubles and someone is going to have my spine for this. I have a feeling it's going to be the superintendent."

"Oh, is the superintendent of Euterpe here?"

"Yes, the superintendent is here." A tall, dark-skinned woman, clad in an evening gown made of a dark silk, came to stand beside Urahara, smiling in a congenial manner. "Now, Kisuke please tell me who is at fault here so I can have his vertebrae."

"Yoruichi, you look as lovely as ever. Sorry we couldn't catch up, but I have somewhere to be," Isshin said, beating a hasty retreat.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and looked back to Urahara, "Is it Kurosaki's fault?"

"Not that Kurosaki, try one generation younger."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

The silence was growing after Ichigo's rather bold declaration and Rukia was still at a loss for words. "You," she pointed to Ichigo, "want me," she pointed a finger towards her own chest, "for yourself?"

Ichigo was on edge and pointedly looked away, avoiding her gaze. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, standing more than a full ten feet from her now. "Well, yes, or maybe," he scuffed his shoe at a non-existent mark on the floor. "I'm not really sure."

"I'm confused."

"So, am I."

"Why the heck are you confused?"

Ichigo threw up his hands, starting to pace about in an irritated manner, "I don't know!"

Getting fed up, Rukia marched over to an unsuspecting Ichigo, swiftly kicking both of his shins with her polished shoes. "Sh … eesh," Ichigo tried in a fruitless effort to rub both his legs at once. "What the hell?"

"That's what I want to know," Rukia crossed her arms. "I hope you didn't drag me out here, just so I could watch you be confused! You look like such an idiotic, stupid, moronic person with a lack of brain. I feel like if I punch you right now, even if it is really hard, it won't matter because your brain is so slow, you won't feel it until fifty years from now."

"I feel like you're not really appreciating my efforts to help you right now."

Rukia looked as if she dearly wanted to cry, "ya think?" but she fought down the urge, rubbing her temples as she strode slowly away. "I still don't see why you wanted to get me away from the dance," she said.

"I told you, I know that you're in an arranged marriage, and I'm just, well, helping you out of a bind. Forget this marriage and tell them that you don't want to do it, I'll help you."

"You pulled me out here, so you could help me avoid being married?"

"Yes."

"And you said, you did it because … you like me?"

He rubbed at the back of his neck, frowning, "Well, at first that was my plan," he said. "But when I said it, it just didn't feel … right."

"So," Rukia was trying to make sense of his words. "At first it was because you l-liked me? But then, what? What changed?"

"What changed?" he seemed to almost be asking himself that question. A small smile crept onto his lips and he chuckled, then began to laugh loudly, all the while, a sort of realization upon his face. "I think," he said, composing his features, "that I like someone else, but it just doesn't make sense."

His declaration of another love, why did it hurt?

Not a physical pain but a deeper ache, in her chest. "You like someone else?" Rukia was watching him now, her eyes fixed on every detail and feature that was Ichigo.

He half shrugged, "I think so, I mean it's one of those things I just realized or maybe I already knew but didn't accept. I don't know." He was pacing again. Whatever he had come to realize had shaken him so profoundly that he appeared unable to control his body.

"Rukia," he stopped pacing, coming over to grip her by her shoulders. "I want to, it's so close, but," he continued to spout his garbled words, not finishing one thought before he moved into another. "I can't, nothing makes sense, it should be you, but why do I feel that way towards him? Why do I like T-" he caught himself, leaving his word unfinished. Ichigo was far from his usually confident and cocky self and finally fixed her with his strong, dark eyes, "I'm sorry," he said firmly. "I never asked if you wanted to be married, if you do, I will return you this instant but if you don't I will still help you."

Rukia was still lost. Had Ichigo just said ... _him?_

"Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, realizing that he was awaiting a reply. "I should tell you, that I am no longer to be wed. The engagement has been called off."

He held her gaze a moment longer, abruptly letting her go. He paced over to the other side of the hall, clapped a hand to his forehead and returned to stand in front of her once more. "It's been called off? When was this decided?"

"Uh, well almost called off, I just haven't told my brother yet … and Hitsugaya and I decided only about ten minutes ago."

"Called off," he repeated once more. "Of course that's what would happen," he let out a long sigh. "Someone is going to have my head for this and then I find out, that I did all this for nothing basically since it was already going to be cancelled even before I kidnapped Rukia."

Rukia frowned, now that she thought about it, her brother had wanted to give the announcement around this time and she would be nowhere to be found ...

She could almost imagine his face of anger … well almost all the facial expressions he made looked the same, but his aura when he was angry was one that made you feel like huddling in a corner and banging your head against the floor as you begged for forgiveness.

"Hey," Ichigo's voice saved her from her own thoughts.

"Yes?"

"This," he said firmly, "this is your choice right? Canceling the wedding? It's something that you want, right?"

Unconsciously her mouth formed a confident smile and she nodded, "Yes, this is what I want."

The furrow upon his brows decreased, if only in the slightest, and he reached into his jacket. "Although, this didn't quite go as planned, I still think I should give this to you," he extended his hand, an envelope held between his fingers.

"What is this?"

"This, well it can be considered the feelings I have, or rather used to have for you. I just ... need some time to sort out my thought," he pressed it into her hand. "There is still something I feel towards you, but it's not the same as it used to be, all those years ago."

How long ago was he talking about? Had he figured out that she was Tamako? If he had, they still only would've known each other for about a year, not multiples of years ago. "When did we first meet?"

"It will tell you in here," he tapped the crisp paper of the envelope with one of his long fingers. "Just try to remember the time," he shoved his hands into the pockets of his dress pants, "when you learned to play the piano."

He waved one hand over his shoulder, striding leisurely down the hall, "When I learned to play the piano?" Rukia raised her eyebrows, "does he know Masaki?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

The glamour of the dance was over and the remnants of the celebration packed away. The school had been cleaned and reassembled back to its original state and the calm pace of band practice had restarted once more.

Urahara had announced that morning, at the end of practice that due to the circus, Kuchiki Byakuya had been unable to announce the auditions for the Kuchiki's newest orchestra.

Rukia's jaw had almost hit the floor. What was this? Her brother had never said anything about this! He had said that announcement was going to be about her engagement!

No wonder he had been so calm when Rukia had asked to cancel the wedding ... that jerk.

Now, sitting in her dorm room, Rukia studied the sheets of music before her, not truly seeing the notes on the pages. Her eyes stared at the musical bars, but her mind was elsewhere.

Rukia chewed her lower lip in thought, tapping her fingers upon the desk. The envelope from Ichigo sat upon the flat surface, the handwritten musical sheets spewed across the desktop.

It appeared that Ichigo had written this himself, a surprise for her. She had never known he knew how to write music. Sure, there were always those people in band that could hack out a rough melody but the music now before her was truly exquisite. She couldn't quite peg it in her mind, but she was sure she had heard this melody before, read this pattern of notes before, but she didn't know where. Another part that confused her, was that at the bottom of the page, Ichigo had scrawled, _piano melody for two_, but the music provided was only for one piano. The duet part wasn't there.

"So," she said under her breath, talking to her own reflection in the shiny gold of the lamp sitting on her desk, "Ichigo wrote this for two pianos, but only gave me one of the piano parts? And what does this have to do with when I learned to play the piano? And how does this express his feelings for me?" she let her train of though stop there. _Just what were Ichigo's feelings for her now?_

She never really had given the idea of liking Ichigo much worry. When she had first met him, she was dressed as a boy after all. But when Ichigo had said he had liked her, or rather her piano prodigy persona, she had experienced that gut clenching, butterflies in the stomach feeling of giddiness.

It made her feel embarrassed yet happy at the same time, not that she would willingly admit it. _But_ now, he didn't feel the same anymore? What had changed him?

Who did he like now?

There was the slightest doubt in her mind, but Rukia was almost a hundred percent sure that she had heard Ichigo say, "why do I feel that way towards _him_?" the most important part of that sentence being the _him_.

"That means," Rukia was muttering to herself, "that Ichigo doesn't like girls, because a girl isn't referred to as a _him_." She let the thought wash over her brain, "So, if Ichigo doesn't like girls, he must like … guys."

There she had said it aloud, the thought that had been there on the corner of her realization ever since the night of the ball. "Ichigo likes guys," she repeated.

"Ichigo likes guys?" she tried it as a question this time.

"Hell, Ichigo likes guys!" she said loudly, "That means he's gay," she jumped to her feet, smacking the top of her head on the light fixture jutting out from the wall.

A stream of curses issued from her mouth. She threw herself onto her bed, rubbing her head. Even if it was a boy that Ichigo had fallen in love with, it didn't hurt any less when she realized that he no longer liked her. "Ichigo," she mumbled into her pillow.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

The thoughts currently running through Ichigo's mind went along the lines of , _HOLY CRAP! This is not right, even so, I can't change my feelings, but why do I have to like a g-g-g-guy?_

The day after the dance and he was currently wearing a path into the floor of the small commons room of Euterpe. Once again, he ran a frustrated hand through his orange mop of hair. "I'm not gay," he said under his breath, "I just like Tamako more than a friend. That doesn't make me gay."

This was definitely not a topic to bring up with his dad, but Ichigo felt like he needed advice, not that he really went to his dad for advice in the first place. Placing his hands on his hips and letting out a loud sigh, Ichigo thought hard on what his next move should be.

As he mentally tried to wrest a solution from the worries clouding his mind, his gaze fell upon Yumichika, sitting alone at a table.

Well, it's always been said, "Who better to ask for advice than from someone who has already been there himself?"

"Hi," Ichigo said, his voice casual as he motioned to the chair across from Yumichika. "Can I sit here?"

The other boy did not even look up from the paper he was filling out and said in a slightly irritated voice, "Fine, go ahead."

Sitting down with more trouble than usual, Ichigo waited for Yumichika to say something or even look up from his task … but he didn't. "Uh," Ichigo felt dumb, this feeling had been popping up a lot lately. "I don't think we've ever met, but my name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"That's nice."

_What an ass_. Ichigo cleared his throat, "What is that you're filling out?"

Yumichika scoffed, "Not that it's really any of your business, but this here is an application for the Kuchiki Corporation. I'm applying for their band."

"Oh," Ichigo truthfully didn't care what the hell Yumichika was doing, but felt it best to make small talk first, because what he really wanted to talk about with Yumichika wasn't a topic of normal conversation.

"So," fidgeting about, Ichigo decided to just go for it. "You like guys right?"

Yumichika finally looked up, his expression one of mild curiosity. "Guys, girls, they're all the same," he leaned his head down once more, continuing on with his writing.

Ichigo felt his mouth gaping open. _So open about it …_

Shutting his mouth, he mustered the nerve to ask, "So, when did you know?"

"Know what?" Yumichika sounded bored.

"That you, well … that you liked guys?"

"Guys? I don't."

"But, I thought … if you don't then you do like girls?"

"No."

"But …" Ichigo couldn't help but stare. _Was Yumichika one of those people that thought there was a third gender … or aliens?_

"Look kid," Yumichika said, acting as if he was years older. "Guys do things without elegance, but girls get caught up in wasting there time planning to do something, without ever doing it. If I had to choose between the two …" he rubbed his chin. Ichigo dearly wanted to ask, _what other choices do you have besides those two?_ "Well," Yumichika continued, "I guess I'd have to say I prefer guys. There's much less talk and a lot more action."

Ichigo's jaw was slack in mild shock.

_Well, he now knew what Yumichika looked for in a relationship_.

"That's ... interesting," Ichigo said. "I think I'll be going now."

Yumichika didn't look like he really cared, but Ichigo still bolted from his chair, keeping his pace to a brisk walk as he made his way as far away from Yumichika as possible.

"Weird kid," Yumichika muttered, returning to his papers. "Why does he want to know who I prefer hanging out with." He scratched his chin with the blunt end of his pen, "I guess I should have said I like spending time with my girlfriend the best, but since she's not here at the moment, I had to go with guys."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

The next morning, Ichigo sat at the lunchroom table, twirling a fork about in his hands. His food sat, untouched, in front of him. Rukia, dressed once more in the guise of Tamako, looked at Ichigo then at Tatsuki who was also staring at the saxophone player in curiosity. Chad and Uryu also glanced at Ichigo, with Renji finally being the one to ask, "Hey Tamako, do you know what's up with carrot top?"

"I think the orange rays of his hair finally got to his brain and killed off his last lonely, little brain cell."

Ichigo didn't even look their direction in response to the verbal abuse that insulted both his hair and his intelligence.

"Hello," Orihime plopped her tray down on the table, her odd concoction of soba noodles with peanut butter slopping dangerously in the bowl. "Tamako have you signed up for the Kuchiki orchestral auditions?" she stabbed a spork into her sliced up apple, happily dunking it into her soup.

"Oh that," Rukia didn't feel like telling anyone that she would probably get into the orchestra even if she didn't fill out the form. "I've been working on it."

"Me too," Orihime said, in her chipper voice. "I looked over the audition music and I've been practicing the chromatic scale but I can't keep the tempo even. What about you Ichigo, have you been practicing for the audition?"

The said Karakura student continued to stare at his fork, as if trying to figure out why one end was pointy and the other wasn't.

"Um, hey, what's wrong with Ichigo?" Orihime leaned over, whispering to Rukia.

"I don't know," Rukia murmured. Reaching out her legs, she kicked Ichigo under the table, earning a grunt of pain from the receiving party.

"Tamako," Ichigo hissed, "What was that for?"

"What are you doing spacing out like that? Is your brain having trouble remembering how to use a fork?"

Ichigo scowled, picking up his fork once more, "No, I was just thinking about utensils."

. . .

"Utensils ... right ..."

"Forks and spoons," Ichigo continued on, ignoring or oblivious to the strange looks he was getting. "Yeah, those are normal but then there's sporks, they're just weird."

This comment earned more than its fair share of raised brows and sniggers from about the table. "Uh," Rukia ventured to say, "But that's a fork you have there ... not a spork."

"I know," Ichigo said, "I like forks because I know for certain what they are. A fork, not a spoon but sporks, what is it? Is it a fork or is it a spoon? Can't they choose just one? Why is it so confusing?"

"Kurosaki, I think you're the only one that gets confused by sporks."

He leaned forward, slamming his fist on the tabletop, a tinkling of china resulting from about the table. "Why do they have features of both forks and spoons? Can't they just pick one or the other? Why do they have to confuse people?"

Rukia was confused, but it wasn't because of a spork, "Why are you looking at me as you talk about a spork?" she said. "I didn't invent the spork, so don't blame me."

"Damn," he threw his fork on the table, haughtily striding out of the dining room, "stupid sporks, make up your mind dammit!"

The group at the table stared after him. Rukia frowned, "Did he just compare me to a freaking spork?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

Rukia scribbled a few notes into the margins of her music, jumping as Renji cursed loudly once more. "Dammit," he ripped the reed from his mouthpiece.

She sat with Chad, Renji, Ichigo and Uryu in one of the extra practice rooms, hashing over the audition music. Her brother hadn't been too kind in his choosing and this music was full of so many key changes, sixteenth notes and music blabberies that Urahara hadn't even bothered trying to teach it to them as a full band.

"Broke another one?" Rukia ventured to ask Renji, as she erased the crazed line that she had accidently scratched onto her paper.

"Yeah, I think double reeds are just out to get me. When I used to play the saxophone I never had this type of trouble."

"Why don't you just take up the flute? Those don't use any reeds, or better yet, how about the piccolo? I think it fits your image."

"My image," he scoffed, "what am I gay?"

Rukia made a hissing noise, stomping on Renji's foot. "Ru-Tamako," Renji growled, rubbing his abused limb, "What was that for?"

Rukia pursed her lips, "I just don't think that it's nice to call things gay." She glanced in Ichigo's direction, it appeared he hadn't heard Renji's comment though and continued to stare at his music, his reed jutting out from the side of his mouth.

"You're kidding me right?" Renji said to Rukia. "Since when do you care that I call things gay?"

"Shut it."

"Or homo?"

"Shh!"

"Or queer?"

"Renji I'm going to murder you in your sleep," Rukia, in one swift movement, grabbed her saxophone case, snapped the buckles shut and swung it upward, hitting Renji in the head.

"Stupid, next time listen when I tell you to shut up," Rukia was seething.

"Good hit Tamako," Uryu sounded amused rather than worried over Renji potential concussion.

Renji dragged himself up from the floor, "Tamako, you ass …"

"Oi Renji," Ichigo barked, "Are you causing troubles for Tamako?"

"Me?" Renji was on his feet. "Why is it any of your business? Don't be a faggot Ichigo and but out of our business."

Ichigo rose to his full height, ready to go over and give Renji a piece of his mind, but Rukia was already taking care of it. She jumped up, clocking Renji in the head and grabbed him by his ear, pulling him from the room. "We'll be right back," she called in her fake sweet voice

"Owowowow, Rukia," Renji muttered, now that they were out of earshot of the others. "What's the big idea?"

"Renji," Rukia released his ear, "I don't think it's a good idea to call Ichigo ... gay, or any synonym of that word."

"Ichigo? Why can't I call Ichigo gay?"

Rukia bit her thumb, glancing up and down the hallway. Seeing no one she motioned Renji to lean down, "I think Ichigo _is ..._ gay," she whispered hastily into his ear.

"Ichigo? Gay?" Renji laughed aloud, "No way!"

Rukia's face was solemn and she nodded once. Renji's laughter gradually faltered, "Really?" he said, "How do you know?"

"Well, the night of the dance-"

"The night he kidnapped you," Renji scowled.

"Yes, that night-"

"It was also the night, your-brother-_accidentally-_pushed-me-off-the-third-story-balcony-after-I-had-told-him-that-I-didn't-know-where-you-were-because-stupid-Ichigo-had-taken-you-somewhere-right-before-the-stupid-announcement-and-I-landed-in-a-freakin'-rose-bush-and-got-all-these-thorns -"

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

Renji nodded, "Right, go ahead."

"Anyway, the night of the dance, after Ichigo had _kidnapped_ me as you put it, he said something about liking a ... _him_."

Renji raised an eyebrow, "Not a _her_?"

"Yes, I'm almost certain he said … _him_. He likes some guy, whose name starts with a the letter T."

"A guy, whose name starts with 'T'?" Renji still looked the slightest bit skeptical. "Do we know any guys whose name starts with a T?"

"No," Rukia shook her head, "That's what I've been thinking of ever since then. All the guys that are close to him, none of them have a name that starts with 'T.' Uryu, Chad, Keigo, you," Renji made a face. "None, I can't think of any."

"Hmm, a guy whose name starts with 'T'," Renji stared out the window. "Hey Rukia," pointed to a solitary white haired figure striding across the large courtyard. "What about _Toshiro_?"

* * *

_Heeeheeehee let's end it here shall we?_

_As always feel free to send me Q's and the likes :)_


	16. impetuoso

_Sorry for taking so long, but totally don't have an internet connection at my house right now :(_

_Llyssa-maiden - I have a soft spot for Hitsugaya too, so no worries, he definitely will be making more appearances in this fic thanks for reviewing_

_Gosha77 - Yay, I enjoy making people laugh, plus laughing is supposed to be good for you thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_BLEACHISAWESOMEANDIMAWESOME XP - Oh man, jalapeno sauce on your arm? Ouch, I got this chili powder stuff in my nose once and I couldn't stop crying for like half an hour. And I couldn't taste anything for a couple days My life isn't too exciting, it's basically school, fanfic and FaceBook. I don't have internet at my place for now, so you can also add, wallowing in my own internet withdrawals to my list of goingons … yea I'm pretty much boring, but there's my rant for now thanks for the review!_

_Personal Riot - Noooo depression! Makes me feel bad but I hope this update helps, I don't have internet for awhile, so have to go to places like Starbucks when I want to update, but I absolutely hate when people read over my shoulder, so don't go to public places often to do fanfic … Sorry for the long time it took to update, and thanks for your enjoyable-to-read reviews_

_White-Rabbit914 - Man, I was so thinking of starting a like side fanfic all about the au characters in this fic, having like short ficlets with different main characters other than Ichigo or Rukia and if I did, I could totally see a chapter about Senna and her family. Hmmm I'll have to keep it in mind and work on finishing this story first … thanks for your reviews_

_Tealeyedmoon69 - Glad you are in enjoying the story and to answer your question, nope Kaien and Rukia have never met before, but Byakuya has met Kaien before. Thanks for reviewing :D_

_InARealPickle - I don't know why, but I don't like Senna either … totally didn't mean to smear Kaien! I like his character a lot, I'll try and fix it later. Thanks for all your great reviews and insight._

_To all the cool kids who left reviews :) a big thank you is needed:_

_NerdyAsianGil08, -ICHIRUKIFTW-, khfan forlife, blissbeat, headyzest, lighting rain, Creature-of-the-grid, Aregnteo. Wings, sashu, HOP3FUL, AnimeFanx3, shvesta, Keynn, mistdreams, FellowNrd, youtubesam, anime-lover-2410, DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, me, Rukia001, Kesu25, ChromeHeartSoldier, silentchan, KurukiXV, ohsnapinsomnia, IchiRuki77, SakuraNoKaze, Newbie0100, the-writing-vampire, Lady Auzie, Shrilaraune, Pantastic45, forever-will-love2112, Aprilup, SmilexForxBleach_

**Disclaimer: As per the usual, I do not in anyway own Bleach, or anything else under copyright protection.**

* * *

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Toshiro?

Rukia laughed, she couldn't help it, it was just too unbelievable. She observed her ex-fiance as he strolled down the walkway below. A haughty glance there, a look of disdain elsewhere, but there was nothing about him that made Renji's suggestion believable. Rukia snorted, "Toshiro? Reeeeally Renji, those two, I mean, it's just, well they hardly seem … compatible." That was the best word she could come up with at the moment.

"You don't have to be compatible to have a crush on someone," Renji muttered, a bit hurt by Rukia's doubt.

The purple haired girl walking by the pair paused in her step. Their words had perked her attentions. Senna took a quiet side step, ducking behind on the large pillars in the hallway.

"Well," Rukia gazed off into the courtyard. What Renji said was true, she and Ichigo were hardly compatible, yet she herself still liked him …

_Let's stop my thoughts right there!_ Rukia shook her head violently and cast a secret glance in Renji's direction, as if worried that he might have been able to hear her thoughts.

"So," Renji said, causing Rukia to jump, "If it isn't _Toshiro_ who would it be?"

"Um w-well," Rukia was still trying to clear her head of her earlier thought. "I mean, how would I know? I'm not Ichigo's keeper, why do I even care?"

"Uh, I didn't say anything like that …"

"Ichigo can take care of himself, I have no reason to worry about who he has a crush on, right?"

"Um right," Renji poked Rukia in the side of her head, "Hey, do you even know what you're talking about right now?"

"Yes! Of course we're talking about who has a crush on Ichigo!"

"You mean, …who _Ichigo_ has a crush on?"

"Right, right that's what I meant," Rukia ran a distracted hand through her faux hair.

"But now that you mention it," Renji looked over Rukia's disguise. "Your pseudo name starts with the letter T."

"I don't have crush on Ichigo!"

Renji held up his hands, "I didn't say you did, I was sayin' maybe he had a crush on you, or rather your pretend you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine."

Renji frowned, but continued, "You and Ichigo are _awfully_ close."

"No, Ichigo isn't close with me, he's close with _Tamako_."

"Whose name starts with the letter T."

Rukia waved a hand about, "That's ridiculous, Ichigo doesn't like me, or rather, Tamako."

"But he did like you, the real you, Rukia."

"He liked me as a girl, but it was just some imagery crush, you know, like when you have a crush on a superstar, like you do on Ryodoji Benin."

"I don't! Well, at least not after I found out who her sister is. That Senna girl is a pain in my ass, she's always spoutin' off all this crap about the Kuchiki Corp. I want to wring her freakin' neck."

"My brother would probably break your neck if you tried."

Renji seemed to shiver at the thought. "Speaking of your brother, how did he take the cancellation of your marriage?"

"Surprisingly well actually," Rukia shrugged.

"Well, I heard that the Hitsugaya family recently reinstated Toshiro as their main heir and successor to their business, and it was all due to Toshiro _establishing_ good connections with the Kuchiki Family. Since when is breakin' off a wedding considered good connections?"

Rukia shrugged and Renji continued, "So I have to wonder if your brother was doing the boy a favor, and why."

"You're asking me, to attempt to explain the inner workings of my brother's mind?"

"Ah, forget it then," Renji scratched at the side of his face, "But why don't you think Ichigo would like you, or rather Tamako?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, annoyed that Renji was still pressing the matter, "Because, there's nothing there to imply that he likes Tamako."

"So you say," Renji said slowly, as if he were about to launch into a long monologue of some sort. "But I'm beginning to think otherwise. Ichigo said he had been interested in Rukia, so how do you know he just didn't end up liking you as Tamako because you remind him of Rukia, because you are Rukia and," Renji wriggled about his fingers in annoyance as he tried to figure out just what he was saying. He sighed in annoyance, "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Rukia's answer was a simple, "No."

"Ichigo likes you, the real you and maybe he subconsciously realized that Tamako reminds him of Rukia, so he started to like Tamako, a guy whose name starts with the letter T."

Rukia blinked, "I wasn't even listening to what you said, because I didn't think that you would ever know a big word like _subconsciously_."

Renji's eyes narrowed, "That's really all you have to say now? Your brother didn't make me the head of one of his foreign branches for nothin' ya know."

"Like I've said before, my brother may be not act like it, but he is still human, and humans do make mistakes-"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Uh," Rukia let out a loud huff of air, "what were we originally talking about again?"

"Ichigo liking Tamako."

"Psssh, that's what you were talking about."

"Why don't you think my idea is right?" Renji asked with a frown.

"Well, first off, because, Ichigo and I obviously don't get along. We fight like cats and dogs, even on a good day." Rukia didn't know _why_ she was so opposed to the idea of Ichigo liking Tamako. It was almost as if, she felt she didn't want to get her hopes up, have to face a potential let down if Renji's assumption was wrong.

Why she feared this so much, she was reluctant to admit. "Ichigo and I fought from the moment we met."

"Opposites attract."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "For some reason, I don't quite see you as the relationships expert. I mean, your girlfriend history isn't exactly glamorous."

"Just move onto your next point."

"Fine," Rukia held up two fingers, "Second point, Ichigo is too dumb to like someone smart like me, or rather Tamako."

"Do I even need to reply to that?"

Rukia continued on, "And lastly, how would Ichigo even know what I'm like as Rukia? I really don't think we've ever met before, so how would he _subconsciously_ realize that Tamako is like Rukia?"

Renji's eyebrows rose, "You say, you and Ichigo didn't know each other before you moved to Karakura?"

"What do you mean by, _you say_?"

"Nothing, nothing, never mind, that was just an accident."

"Whatever," Rukia puffed her cheeks out, "But there goes your whole theory of Ichigo liking Tamako because he reminds him of Rukia."

Renji appeared to be hiding something, and wasn't doing a very good job at concealing the dark look on his face. Rukia leaned closer to him, eye him with suspicion. "S-so," Renji decided it best to change the subject, "who do you think it is, the one Ichigo likes?"

Rukia leaned away from her red headed friend, her sharp gaze lessening none in its intensity. "I don't know, I don't go around keeping tabs on all the guys that hang around Ichigo."

"I wonder if it's someone from Euterpe," Renji rubbed his chin in thought.

"Now that I think about it, there was some kid that used to follow Ichigo around a lot last year, his name was like Rin Tsubokura. He does seem the uke type."

"Please don't continue on that line of thought," Renji held up a hand.

"I don't think it's him though, that's even more unlikely than Hitsugaya."

"Well, there's Urahara's close friend, Tessai Tsukabishi, both of his names start with the letter T."

"Ew, I know who that is," Rukia made a face as if she had just eaten something bitter, "disturbing images."

"What about Tetsuzaemon Iba?"

"That weird senior with the facial hair? Seems unlikely…"

"This is getting ridiculous," Renji sighed, "who are the most likely options then?"

"Toshiro."

"And Tamako."

They weighed the two names in their minds, Renji trying to picture Ichigo with either one of them, and Rukia trying to figure out how she was going to trick Ichigo into admitting that he liked Hitsugaya.

"Well, I think it's Toshiro, and I'm going to prove it," Rukia clapped her hands together.

"Che, and I still think it's _Tamako_," Renji smirked. They stared each other down, neither willing to take the other's side. "Ten bucks says I'm right."

"Make it twenty and you've got a deal," Rukia held out her hand.

Renji took her offered hand, "You're on."

And somehow Ichigo's dating life had turned into a bet.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Orihime_

The next day, the sun was bright and shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Orihime happily trotted across the courtyard, Tatsuki and Chad by her side, Ichigo and Tamako in front of her. "Hey Tatsuki, I how is your practicing going for the audition?"

Her friend was distracted, watching Tamako and Ichigo arguing ahead of them. "What?" Tatsuki turned to Orihime, smiling, "Oh, the music, I'm working through it I guess."

"Just stop itching it already," Ichigo barked at Tamako, as they continued their verbal rally in the front of the group.

"Buuuut Ichigo," Tamako was clawing away at a mosquito bite on his arm, "This one is really itchy."

"It's itchy because you keep itching it, you idiot."

"That makes no sense!"

"Stop itching it!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Tamako stuck out his tongue, "You're not my mother."

Ichigo wrapped a hand about Tamako's arm, "If you keep itching at it, you're going to scar later on."

"Thanks a lot for your concern."

"No one is going to want to marry you then."

Tamako kicked Ichigo in his shin, pulling his arm from the taller boy's grasp. "That's girls that have to worry about that stuff, and besides why do you care?"

"Well, you look like a girl," Ichigo rubbed his shin momentarily. It looked like either Tamako hadn't kicked him that hard, or Ichigo was getting used to the abuse of his shins.

"I'm not a girl!"

Orihime watched the two, when had they become so close? Even if they did argue all the time, there was still something in the way they looked at each other, as if they reveled in the other's presence.

Ichigo had a grip on Tamako's arm again. It wasn't tight, or rough, but appeared firm and gentle, like he didn't want to hurt the smaller boy but at the same time, didn't want to let him go.

Tamako flicked Ichigo in the middle of his forehead, marching off down the sidewalk without him. "Hey Orihime," Tamako called over his shoulder, as smile now upon his face, "Let's not eat too much for breakfast because I heard there is going to be yakisoba noodles later today during lunch."

"Oh really?" Orihime forced the cheer into her voice. The two girls hurried to catch up with Tamako. Ichigo and Chad not far behind. "Yakisoba is really good with cranberry sauce, I wonder if there will be any."

Tatsuki laughed and patted Orihime on her head, "Let's hope so right?"

"Hey Tamako," Ichigo was back by the dark-haired boy's side. "Uh, that is," he was groping about for words, apparently drawing a blank as to why he sought Tamako's attention. Orihime was surprised, she had never seen Ichigo like this. He was always so confident, smooth and suave. Ichigo awkwardly ruffled the spiky orange hair on the back of his head, "Um, well what are you going to eat for breakfast?"

Tamako's delicate brows rose in surprise, "Why? Are you going to tell me what to eat for breakfast now too, Kurosaki? Besides, you know I usually don't each much for breakfast anyway. As opposed to you, the person constantly feeding that black hole you call a stomach."

"Like you're one to talk! For someone so midgety the amount of food you eat probably weighs as much as the moon."

"The moon? Fine, if i eat as much as the moon weighs, then if we could somehow measure your ego I bet it would weigh as much as the planet of ... Neptune."

"Oh, did I saw the moon earlier? I meant Saturn."

"Well I bet you came from Jupiter!"

"Is it just me, or are those two are acting differently?" Tatsuki said in a low voice to Chad and Orihime.

Chad grunted a 'yes' in reply and Orihime nodded in agreement. "Ichigo is, but Tamako seems the same."

"Hey look," Tamako said loudly and rather dramatically, throwing out an arm, as he pointed. "It is Hitsugaya Toshiro." Tamako was talking funny, like when people, that couldn't act worth beans, tried to deliver a line from a script. The group looked in the indicated direction, Orihime spotting the white-haired boy as he strolled along towards the dining hall, a petite girl by his side. _It was indeed Hitsugaya Toshiro,_ _why we should really care_, Orihime thought, _I'm missing the point._

Ichigo apparently agreed with Orihime's unspoken thought and continued walking, once more grabbing Tamako's extended arm and dragging him along. "Why are you pointing him out, does it look like I care?"

"Well, don't you want to go and see him?" Tamako asked.

"Nooo, why would I?" Ichigo said, clearly wondering just what point Tamako was trying to make.

"Oh, I don't know," Tamako had a grin on his face. "I just thought that you two hit it off, and you wanted to spend some more time with him."

"What gave you the idea that I want to be friends with Hitsugaya? I can't stand that little prat."

"Oh reeeally?"

"Yes really! Why are you doubting me you little nerd?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

"And you will each need to find your own audition music if you pass the first cut."

Urahara paced the front of the practice room, reading aloud from a piece of paper in his hand. "Your selection can be a solo or a duet, but your part still has to be seventy percent of the main melody. If you are unsure if a certain piece will be acceptable, you may submit the a copy of the music ahead of time for evaluation to the email listed on the bottom of the page."

Half the class appeared to be asleep. Apparently Urahara didn't usually talk to them for long periods of time. Senna sat in the back of the room, painting her fingernails on the polished black top of the grand piano. Hitsugaya stared at Urahara but you could tell he wasn't truly listening to what was being said. Szayelaporro Grantz busily scribbled away in his notebook, working on his latest thesis that Hitsugaya was descended from a rare breed of vampiric like humans that originated in Transylvania. Ichigo tapped the end of his pencil against the side of his face, glancing sideways to check on Tamako.

Tamako was staring down at the packet of information they had received about the auditions. There was a delicate crease in his forehead as he ran a finger down the page, scanning the listing of how many musicians were to be accepted for each part. "Are you going to audition?" Ichigo asked of Tamako, his voice low.

"I'm not really sure yet," Tamako replied not looking up.

"What? Why?"

"Well, um that is I may have other plans during this time."

"Other plans? Something more important than the Kuchiki Orchestra?"

Tamako looked as if he were chewing on some words he wished to dearly blurt out but just shook his head once, adding, "My life is a bit hectic right now."

"Hectic how? Oooh is there some crazy sale on sweater vests that's coming up? Better mark it in my day planner."

Tamako ignored him, much to Ichigo's chagrin. The orange-haired teen leaned over, his face near Tamako's. "Hey," he said in a whisper, "Why are you looking at the piano section?"

Tamako turned his head, just the slightest towards Ichigo, recoiling as he realized how close Ichigo was. His cheeks flushed to a delicate shade of pink, "What are you doing in my personal bubble of space?"

"Personal bubble? What's wrong Tamako?" Ichigo scooted even closer, precariously close to falling off his own chair. "We're friends aren't we?"

"Hahaha, that doesn't mean you can invade my space," Tamako tried to push Ichigo away, but his efforts made little space. "Look at your own packet and if you don't understand the words, ask Urahara for help with your reading, idiot."

"Hey," Ichigo grabbed Tamako about his wrist, entranced by how easily his own fingers encircled the boy's slender wrist. "Are you ok?" With his other hand, Ichigo reached up and placed his palm against Tamako's forehead, leaning even closer to examine the smaller boy.

"What are you doing?" Tamako's red shade darkened.

"Hmm, you don't feel hot, so I don't think you have a fever, but you are a bit warm." Ichigo knew that his friend was probably fine, but for some reason, he had an irrepressible urge to touch Tamako, in any way he could.

"I'm fine, just let go."

Ichigo's grip stayed firm, and his hand upon Tamako's forehead seemed to move of its own accord. His fingertips traced the gentle slope of Tamako's jaw line, down to his chin.

Tamako's violet eyes were wide, and he gazed upon Ichigo, unsure of whether or not he should push him away.

Ichigo had lost all realization of everything else except Tamako. His features were so delicate and fine, almost feminine. Ichigo was almost certain that if Tamako had been a girl, he would have been even more captivating.

Voices erupted around them, and people began to pack up their things. The world around them came back into perspective and Ichigo released Tamako. _What did I just do? Just what was I doing?_

Tamako continued to stare at Ichigo a moment longer, but shook his head, as if waking himself from a daze. He reached down for his saxophone case, his hands trembling as he began to put away his instrument.

Once he was finished, he practically bolted from the room, knocking over a meek boy named Hanatarou on his rush out. Ichigo stared after him, wondering just what Tamako would look like if he were a girl.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Senna_

Euterpe's current number one piano player sat in the courtyard, arms crossed and brow furrowed in annoyance. Her orange eyes were glazed over as her mind continued to replay what she had seen during practice that morning.

Ichigo and Tamako, or rather Rukia.

They had been oblivious to the world, complete focus on each other, like lovers.

Senna's scowl deepened, he had been so tender with her, his touch so gentle as he had caressed her face like a lover would have.

From what Senna had concluded, Ichigo had gotten over his crush on Rukia but now Ichigo had a crush on Tamako. To exacerbate the matter, Ichigo now believed himself to be gay. She just couldn't win!

But she still wanted to.

Ichigo's face had been set in a look of concentration, as if he was familiarizing himself with every feature that was the person he knew as Tamako.

Senna placed a hand over her heart, bowing her head as the ache she felt in her chest continued to grow. She gritted her teeth and let out a huff of frustration.

_It wasn't fair_.

Getting to her feet, Senna ran a hand across her eyes, wiping the excess moisture from them. She smoothed down any tresses of her hair that may have slipped from their place in the light summer breeze and tightened her ribbon about her ponytail.

In a confident gait, Senna took off across the courtyard, a smile upon her face once more, and all looks of self-doubt, loneliness and sadness gone from her features.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Hitsugaya_

Lunch time at Euterpe, Hitsugaya ran his thumb over the smooth material of his tie, making a circular motion on the satin material. "Toshiro?"

He jumped, getting to his feet and lifting one hand to wave at the brown haired girl. "Hinamori."

Momo grinned, making her way across the banquet hall towards him, "Hi."

"Hey," Hitsugaya hid his hand behind his back, gesturing with his free hand, "Should we go and get something to eat?"

Momo nodded, leading the way to the buffet line. Hitsugaya carefully tucked his tie into his pocket, following along behind Momo closely. She chatted away happily, and Hitsugaya shot dirty looks in the direction of anyone whose glance rested on Momo for any period of time he considered longer than necessary.

"Toshiro," Momo placed a hand on his forearm, "Are you ok?"

"Oh, what sorry?" Hitsugaya turned to look back at Momo.

"I was just checking to see if you were feeling ok, you seem preoccupied."

"I was just, uh, looking around."

Momo stared at him a moment longer, "Ok," she handed him a plate, beginning to walk down the line. "Hey," her voice was soft, just loud enough for Hitsugaya to hear. "I heard your family reinstated you as the successor of their business."

Hitsugaya threw some salad onto his plate, "Yeah, yeah that's right." He carefully stepped around the crazy girl demanding cranberry sauce from one of the chefs, "I received a call from one of my family's lawyers."

"Well that's good right?" Momo waited for Hitsugaya, before going to find a table. She set down her tray, Hitsugaya sitting beside her. "Why do you look unhappy?"

Hitsugaya worked his mouth into a smile, "Sorry, I'm just thinking about something else, unpleasant." He didn't feel like adding, _about how his family still didn't accept Momo_.

"Well, if I can help you at all," Momo placed her hand on his momentarily, but pulled it back, blushing. She picked up a plate of watermelon off her tray, and began to cut the fruit from its rind.

"Don't worry about me Hinamori," Hitsugaya said. "Did you have something to tell me?"

"Oh, actually I had something to give you," Momo said happily as she set down her fork.

Momo reached up untying her ribbon from about her hair bun. Her short brown hair fell down, the soft locks reaching to her shoulders. Her eyes never left Hitsugaya's as she carefully reached around his neck, pulling the ends of the ribbon forward. Her skilled fingers began to knot the ribbon, into a tie. She pulled the knot upwards, fastening the tie snugly into place.

"There we go," Momo said, looking away, "Um, I hope you don't mind, I mean you don't have to wear it if you don't want to."

Hitsugaya ran a hand over the tie. "Thank you," he said softly. Truthfully, he was actually relieved that he didn't have to be the one to suggest exchanging ribbons. He reached into his own pocket, pulling out his tie. "Um, this is for you then," Hitsugaya reached up awkwardly, trying to decide whether or not he should tie it for her.

Momo gathered her hair up, lifting it in indication that Hitsugaya could continue. The white-haired boy carefully set the ribbon into place about Momo's neck, worry on his face as he watched for any signs that he may be hurting her. With some difficulty, he managed to tie the ribbon into a sloppy bow tie.

He lowered his hands, clearing his throat, "All done."

Momo beamed, placing a hand over the bow, "Thank you."

They sat there, staring at one another as if they had just finalized a long awaited deal. Realizing what they were doing, both looked back to there food, grabbing whatever utensil was near. Momo slid her plate towards Hitsugaya, "How about some watermelon?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ichigo already felt exasperated, and he hadn't even had his meeting with Urahara yet. The Karakura students had been assigned, according to their last name, an advisor, meant to help them with auditions for the Kuchiki orchestra. The paper had read:

Last Names:  
A-G  
- advisor: Kotetsu Kiyone  
H-M:  
- advisor: Ukitake Jushiro  
N-S:  
- advisor: Kotsubaki Sentaro  
T-Z, + Kurosaki:  
- Urahara Kisuke

Ichigo had only been able to stare at the paper, dumbfounded with what he saw. T-Z + Kurosaki. _What the hell?_

Knocking on the door of the practice room, Ichigo heaved a sigh of acceptance and stepped inside.

"Ah Kurosaki," Urahara sat in the center of a small stage, on the bench beside a grand piano. "Right on time."

Ichigo strode down the aisle between the chairs, towards the stage. A single stool was set beside the piano, a music stand before it. These he assumed were for him, and set down his saxophone case down on the ground beside the stand and sitting on the stool so he faced Urahara.

"Have you decided on audition music?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo nodded once, handing his folder of music the music director. "The piece I'm going to use is on the top."

"You only have one piece of music picked out?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Ichigo tapped his fingers upon the polished lid of the piano, frowning, "Why do I need more than one?"

Urahara continued to stare at the music, "Well, not, but it's usually best not to limit yourself to one option. I thought you would have put more contemplation into the matter."

"Why should I even bother?" Ichigo snorted. "What are the odds that I will even get past the first cutoff?" Truth be told, after hearing that Tamako might not even audition, Ichigo's interest in the whole matter had dropped considerably. If Tamako wasn't going to be spending his time with the Kuchiki Orchestra, what was he planning on doing?

And would he be able to come along?

The director's probative eyes met Ichigo's, "Have you already counted yourself out? Your father would be disappointed."

"My dad is a lunatic."

"If you get hired by the Kuchiki, there is always big money to be had."

"I don't do things just to make money."

Urahara shut Ichigo's folder, sliding it across the top of the piano towards him. "I heard Kuchiki Rukia is auditioning for the lead piano position."

The drumming of Ichigo's fingers stopped, "Rukia huh? Well, she'll probably get the part."

"And if you don't audition, when do you think you will ever get the chance to see her again?"

Ichigo frowned and Urahara continued to stare at him with his steady gaze, a small smile upon his face, as if he knew some grand joke that Ichigo had been left out of. "Your father told me all about your interest in her, so I have to wonder why you now seem reluctant to audition for a band, where you would get to see her almost every day."

"My dad probably told you a load of bull," Ichigo could just imagine some of the things his father had said. Someone was going to get a flying kick to the head the next time Ichigo saw him. "If it will make you leave me alone, I'll go and look through some more music."

"Hmm," Urahara pressed the ends of his long fingertips together, "That's a start, but I will be checking up on you later. There is a reason that you were switched over to my group you know."

_To be a pain in my ass_. "And why is that?"

Urahara fixed him with a serious stare, "Because ... " his face broke into a smile, "it's a favor to your father because I lost a game of checkers to him."

"What are you guys, grade schoolers?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Flexing her stiff digits, Rukia wiggled her fingers about, looking up from her digipad as she did so. Her penpal was apparently having troubles finding audition music and Rukia, for the past half an hour, had been helping him try to decide on a piece. She leaned back into the cushy chair in the commons room of Euterpe's music building, waiting for a reply.

"What are you up to?"

Rukia looked up, "Senna? Um hi."

Senna leaned over the back of Rukia's chair, a smile on her face. She walked around, sitting down in the chair opposite Rukia's. "Are you looking up music for the audition?"

Rukia turned off the power of the digipad, tucking it back into her bag. "Actually, I was helping one of my friends."

"How kind of you. You're just an overall great person aren't you?"

Rukia didn't quite know what to make of that statement. She gave an awkward cough, "So, uh how have you been?"

Senna was looking at her nails, gazing at the hideous color of green she had chosen to paint them. "I've been better," she said. "But I have a problem."

_Just one?_ "Oh, I see."

"And I need your help with it."

"Uh, that depends on what it is," Rukia was trying to play nice, but she wasn't about to let Senna just walk all over her.

"This audition coming up, will you be going for the piano part or the saxophone?"

"Well," Rukia said carefully, "my brother wants me to play the piano, and I don't think I'm quite skilled enough yet to get in on the sax."

"Perfect," Senna lowered her hand, meeting Rukia's eyes. "I need you to lose to me at the audition so I can be piano one."

_Lose ... on purpose? _"What?"

Senna was looking at her nails again, "Even though there is a slim chance that you will beat me, I still want to be certain that I come out of this audition victorious. I've decided to invite my father to watch my audition and if I get the first piano part, I will have become the best. And thus, will be excepted into the family."

"You're asking me to let you win?"

"Actually I'm advising you to, I mean, what do you really have to lose? Think of it as doing me this one teensy favor, one prodigy to another. I mean we are friends right?"

_Prodigy? Friends?_ Rukia had never referred to herself as a prodigy and she was almost certain that the day when she called Senna her friend, was the day that the Earth would end. "And what happens if I refuse?"

Senna gave her that sickly sweet smile, the one that looked as if it had been practiced for years, to the point of perfection. "I not only know your little secret, but someone else's as well."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_And, I'll stop here for now and hope no one wants to kill me for doing so :)_

_Sorry once again for the long time between updates._

_As usual, all reviews, questions, comments and thoughts are appreciated._


	17. caesura

_Hoooow is everyone's winter going? For those of you that are in the wintery months right now? How about those of you with sunny weather? If you are ... send me a ticket to come visit, get my vaca on :)_

_My fingers are freezing but I am pushing through it to bring you this lovely update (along with some rather harsh verbal encouragement from **Trzy**, who basically threatened/forced me to finally get this update completed, sorry procrastination and I get along too well.)_

_Hope you enjoy the update :)_

_"Life is full of ups and downs ... and cliffs. Oh those spiteful things, how I hate them."_

_Man, like my story? It's full of cliffs? (like in the last chapter aaaand THIS chapter)_

_Moving on, cause I'm all randomy right now:_

_Personal Riot - Lovely review! Made me laugh my pants off! (have to go chase those things down ...) Lol, next time I'm in a coffee shop and someone gets to close, I'll have to be like, "Yo man step off! I know this person, PERSONAL RIOT and if you take one step closer, there's going to be some major but kicking going down! Jkekeke :) Buuut thanks for your review :) it made me smile_

_SeraphinaDonna - I wish Byakuya was real too! I would stalk him! Lol, not really, I give up prettily easily ... He'd probably scare me away! Thanks for your review :)_

_lemonorangevanilladrops - I had that spork analogy sitting on the back burner for so long and then I was like, "I really want to work this into the story ..." And the just BAM a situation presented itself! I'm glad you like it :) Man, if we ever met in real life! How crazy would that be? It would be freaky crazy but still super cooool! Thanks for your review :D_

_DeathBerry - OMG I could not stop laughing after reading what you wrote (or rather typed), I bow to your awesome funny! Thanks for the review :)_

_Gosha77 - Your review was too kind! Brought tears to my eyes (the happy kind). How was your break? Sorry for taking so long to review :) and I totally wish we could hang out! Thanks for reviewing :D_

_09ice - I so wish I could draw, but since I can't I'm left to putting my descriptions into words and making the best utilization of the english alphabet I can. But I'm glad that my descriptions are not going to waste :) thanks for your encouraging review and I hope that once the final show down comes about, you will not be disappointed :) Thanks for the review!_

_MonsterEatsPocky - Fanfic won't let me do your name right :( grrrr but thank you for reviewing :) it means a lot to me!_

_And to all you awesome people who are so awesome that someone should invent a new word for awesome just I can use it to tell you all how beyond awesome you are for reviewing :) Thanks for the review:_

_dustoflove, Animaddie, soinlovewithbleach, FlameAlchemist13, riveting tale chap, lighting rain, anime-lover-2410, Llyssa-maiden, Keynn, NerdyAsianGirl08, DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, Creature of the Grid, KurukiXV, SmilexForxBleach, shvesta, ohsnapinsomnia, IchiRuki77, kitsu012, Starshine333, Pantastic45, Masterfully Silent_

_* I have included times in this chapter, not because they're really anything important, but rather because I was getting confused reading this as to when everything was going on, and thought, that if this is confusing me, and I'm the author, then there must be a problem ..._

_Soooo they're there, but they're not really that important_

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own or even try to make claim to owning anything under the protection of copyright. (Jan. 2011)**

**

* * *

**

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Senna_

7:00 p.m.

The secret was her trump card and as the rules of game said, you never use your best card first. Rukia was staring at her with an expression of curiosity. She was clearly wary of Senna, she could see this whenever they met, but what Senna had said, had caught Rukia's interest.

Senna held up a hand, concealing her smile. _Just how far can I take this?_

Rukia's hair was up, under her wig, ugly as always as far as Senna was concerned. Rukia was dressed neatly, in a loose button-down shirt covered by a vest. She really did look the part, a well-educated, young _man_. Senna felt her lip curling in dislike, _if only it was really so_. If only Kuchiki Rukia were really were male.

Her heart growing heavy in her chest, she realized that even with Rukia parading about as a boy, Senna could still not beat her. Rukia had been gone, away from the public eye for more than a year, but all people ever talked about was how touching Rukia's music was, how the Kuchiki family was the group to be beaten.

Then there was _him_.

Ichigo had fallen in love with Rukia, and Senna, despite her clear signs of interest in the orange haired teen, was still alone.

She didn't have a family, or a lover.

She wanted both. She wanted acceptance, she wanted true friends and to be welcomed by her family, unconditionally.

But, she knew, all too well, the world did not run on wants and words alone.

To get what you want you sometimes had to dirty your hands.

Her current obstacle, Kuchiki Rukia, opened her mouth as if to speak, but thought better of it. She was so unsure, so vulnerable looking, so powerless. Senna reveled in the power; she had control over the Kuchiki Rukia. She had manipulated multitudes of people before, tricking and charming them into bending to her will, but none of them had brought her as much enjoyment as she now felt watching Rukia's hesitation.

"Don't worry," Senna said, "I won't really let the secret slip."

Senna grinned with an internal satisfaction as she watched the array of emotions quickly flick over Rukia's face. First surprise and then a guarded look of confusion. Senna continued, "I am not so cruel a person that I would purposely try and ruin someone's life, that is unless they do something to make me angry."

She placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder, "But you would never do that, would you Rukia? You're one of the decent people here, like me. I guess that's makes us kindred spirits."

The look Senna was currently getting from was full of spite. The other girl said nothing at first, "That's kind of you," Rukia's words were deliberate and slow, as if she were waiting for Senna to divulge more without letting any of her own knowledge slip.

Senna nodded, "Of course, I am always amiable to those less fortunate than me."

Senna smiled and Rukia looked sick.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

7:10 p.m.

_What secret did she know?_

Rukia didn't know where to start, there were too many.

Her first thought was that she had somehow found out about Ichigo being gay, but there was no way. As far as Rukia knew, the only people that knew about this was her, Renji and of course Ichigo himself.

There was always _that_ secret, the Itsuwari Tamako one. But, Senna had known that one for awhile, and she made it sound as if she had found out something new.

_What is it?_

_Rangiku isn't a nurse? Renji isn't really in high school? Hitsugaya's family had once disowned him?_

Sure, all these were rather troubling things, but none of them seemed to be such a burdensome secret that Senna would ask Rukia to throw a piano competition in exchange for its safety.

_What do I do?_

Senna was watching her, her head tilted slightly to one side and a big grin plastered across her face.

_I have no choice, I can't make a decision until I can find out just what Senna knows._

_Rangiku, you best not have let some secret slip again ..._

With a small but clearly forced smile, Rukia said, "Well, thank you, I suppose. If that's all, I think I'll need some time to think over your rather surprising proposal."_  
_

"Senna, there ya are."

Both girls turned, looking at the silver-haired man, clad in a dark suit, striding towards them. Rukia felt an unexplainable and sudden repulsion to this man. She wanted to flee, escape from his sight and go somewhere safe, to wherever Ichigo was.

"Ah Gin," Senna went and linked her arm through the arm of the strange man. She pulled him over towards Rukia. "Rukia, I'd like you to meet my brother, or rather adoptive brother, Gin Ichimaru."

"Pleasure, Miss Kuchiki right?" He grinned a fox-like smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Rukia said for sake of politeness. "You are part of the Ryodoji family?"

"Heh, no, I earned that right but didn't want it. I'm self made and I'll keep my own name."

"Self made?"

"My brother is a famous photographer," Senna said. "He is able to capture the shots of reality that spark controversy."

"How unique," Rukia didn't like this man. His eyes were narrowed and he continued to smile in a creepy manner. "If you'll both excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be."

"That's fine," Senna said, "we're done here anyway."

"Pleasure meetin' ya, Miss Kuchiki."

"I'll be leaving first then," Rukia adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and turned about, wanting to get as far away from Senna and her brother as possible.

"Rukia," Senna called after her in a singsong voice. Rukia's steps slowed, and she came to a stop.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you curious about what I know, that little secret I heard?"

Even with Rukia's back turned towards her, Senna could still tell she was doing some heavy thinking. A strained moment and Rukia continued walking, finally answering with a finite, "No."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

7:20 p.m.

Flipping mindlessly through a musical score, Ichigo stretched the muscles of his arms, feeling the strain that meant he had been sitting for too long in one spot. He heaved himself to his feet, throwing the book onto the ground. He rubbed the muscles of his shoulders and bent over, hunching his back and reaching for his toes.

The hall of the music building was deserted, quiet, except for the occasional sound of voices from passing by students. Ichigo's bag was beside the chair he had been sitting in since his meeting with Urahara, his notes spread out about on the floor. The light from the window behind was now fading as the sun began to set.

Ichigo heard the rapid patter of feet, and turned his head slightly, just in time to see someone rush past him. Apparently this person was lacking in accurate depth perception, and the fool walked too close to Ichigo in his hurry and bumped into him.

Normally, this would not have bothered Ichigo too much, but the fact that he was pushed headfirst onto the ground, due to the stretching position he had been in, caused him some irritation, to say the least.

Ichigo flipped around from his splayed position upon the floor. "Watch where you're goin' you freakin' … Tamako?"

His fellow Karakura student, looked slightly saddened but this emotion was overpowered by an irate look upon his face. "Ichigo," he made the clear noise of pssh after his name. "Sad," was the only acknowledgement he gave to the fact that he had just knocked Ichigo onto his head.

"Tamako," Ichigo muttered getting to his feet, "Little jerk. Where are you off to in such a damn hurry?"

Tamako raised an eyebrow, as if wordlessly asking why he should tell him. He supplied Ichigo with the answer, "I'm off to see the nurse."

"The nurse?" Ichigo felt his anger disappear, replaced instead with a feeling of unease.

"Eh, I don't think that's a very … safe idea," Ichigo said. "Remember when she tried to 'heal' my cut with a hot glue gun? Truthfully, I don't think whoever hired her was actually looking at her nursing registration, but was probably examining her … other credentials."

"Don't be such a worry wart. It's just a small cold, nothing major."

"Tamako," he wrapped one hand gently about the other boy's upper arm. "I still really don't think you should go see the nurse," Heck Ichigo didn't even think she _was_ a nurse. She had been following Kuchiki Rukia around in Latiffle and looked more to be a personal assistant than an actual nurse.

Calling her a personal assistant was also a stretch.

Ichigo didn't like the idea of someone rather small, and defenseless as Tamako going to see that crazy woman. She'd probably give him something that would make him sick, or stab him with a needle without an actual need to.

"Truthfully," Ichigo dropped his voice, "I don't think she's actually a _certified_ nurse."

Tamako's wide, purple eyes stared at him, but unexpectedly his mouth broke into a smile. He laughed loudly, his clear, light laugh filling the hall. "What?" Ichigo pulled on Tamako's arms, pulling him closer. He leaned down, eye level with Tamako, his face less than a foot away. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing," Tamako had a hand up in front of his mouth, trying to conceal his grin.

"What were you laughin' at?"

"It's nothing," Tamako was catching his breath, his laughter quieting.

Ichigo leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes, "Tell me."

"I said it was nothing you stupid citrus head," Tamako flicked Ichigo hard, directly in the middle of his forehead. "Gosh, I'm just going to go and ask the nurse if she has some airborne or something. I'm not going in to get a surgery. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about Hitsugaya, huh, huh?"

"Why the hell do I care about him?" Ichigo rubbed his head, "And I was just trying to give you some advice," he muttered. "That nurse if freakin' crazy, and I don't think her office is even open right now."

But then again, maybe Tamako was going to see the nurse for after hour … _private matters_. Ichigo shook his head, _no way was someone small and innocent like Tamako having an affair with someone as over-the-top and crazy as that nurse_. Buuut, those rumors had been pretty convincing.

Tamako waved a hand at his worry, "I'll be fine, I'm a big boy."

"Pssh, according to who?"

Ichigo's shin suffered from his smart aleck mouth. "Bye Kurosaki, I'll be on my way."

"Tamako," Ichigo grabbed up his things and took off after the said boy. "Sorry, I just don't think that it's very safe to go to that nurse. I mean, if you're thinking it's just a cold or something, I can take care of you. Not like stay by your bedside and mop your brow and sponge off your face type of thing," he said quickly. "I just mean, check in on you from time to time, and get you stuff you might need."

Now Tamako really was speechless. He was still walking, but instead of looking where he was going, his gaze was upon Ichigo. Uncomfortable in the silence, Ichigo forced a loud laugh. "Don't get me wrong, I just don't want to have to sit next to Hitsugaya during band. So you better not get sick and leave me all alone with that little shrimp."

A look of understanding crossed Tamako's face and he nodded once, "Oh, I see you two aren't quite at the stage where you're comfortable being alone yet."

"What the hell are you muttering?"

"Nothing, don't worry Kurosaki, I will still be there to act as your mediator and _mood_ setter."

"Uh … what?"

Tamako smiled, glancing at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. "I won't tell Hitsugaya about the little crush -"

Ichigo came to a stop.

_Oh crap, oh crap!_

Ichigo felt his stomach flip flop and a sensation wash over him from head to toe. He knew, he knew! That little midget knew, Tamako knew that he had crush on him …

_What would his reply be?_

" -you have on him."

" … What!"

Tamako jumped in surprise, but recovered quickly, and reached up, smacking Ichigo on the back of his head. "Shh," he held up a slender finger in front of his mouth in a shushing manner. "Do you want the whole school to know you have a crush on Hitsugaya?"

_That idiot! That stupid, stupid, moronic, thickheaded idiot!_

"I have a freakin' crush on who?"

"Uh," Tamako blinked obliviously, "Hitsugaya?"

"Hitsu-? Psh, Hitsu-, Hitsu-, ga I can't believe you think …" he threw up his hands in annoyance, pacing away from Tamako. "Hitsugaya of all people? Really?"

He marched back, planting himself squarely in front of the smaller boy. He looked him in the eye, "Are you being serious right now?"

Tamako visibly swallowed, "Uh, yes ... at least I think so."

"Who did you hear this from, that I liked Hitsugaya?"

"Uh," Tamako's purple eyes darted down, avoiding Ichigo's gaze. "From a friend."

Ichigo's hands moved, almost of their own accord, grasping Tamako's face between them, and forcing his eyes to meet his own. He was absorbed in the moment, on thinking of the boy that now stood before him, that confused him to no end, that could irritate him like no other, and make his blood boil in more ways than one. He couldn't help it …

"Well, tell your friend to keep their mouth shut, the one I like is you," he closed the distance between them, placing his lips firmly on Tamako's and forgetting all else.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

7:45 p.m.

Her body still felt like jelly, and occasionally a wave of excitement tingled across her skin. Her face were still burning from Ichigo's touch and from the blood that now seemed to permanently reside there, leaving her cheeks with a constant flush.

Somehow she had managed to meander her way over to the nurse's office, clumsily knocking on the door.

"Shh," Rukia heard voices inside, one of them sounded like Rangiku. "Uh Rangiku," Rukia politely said. _What's wrong with my voice?i _Rukia patted her cheeks with both hands, pretending to beat her emotions back into place as she did so.

"Rangiku, I'm coming in," Rukia called out firmly, her hand already turning the doorknob. She stepped into the room and there was the hurried rustling of curtains being drawn. Rangiku stood beside one of the beds, in an awkward pose. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Me," Rangiku released the hold she had had on the edge of the bed's curtains. "Nothing, nothing, just uh, airing out some stuff. Oh my gosh Rukiruki, what's going on? You look absolutely dreadful! Want a facial? Massage? Mani? Pedi?"

"No, don't mind me," Rukia sat down on the stool beside one of the patient beds. _ My mind is blank, what was I going to chew Rangiku out for again?_

"Rukia," Rangiku put a hand against her forehead, "What's wrong you look red. Are you coming down with a fever?"

Rukia heard her, but didn't answer, her mind couldn't even formulate an answer at the moment. She was still thinking of Ichigo, of how intense his eyes had been, his fingertips on her face and his kiss …

"Rukia, what are you thinking about right now?"

"Ichigo."

_Did I really just say that aloud?_

She glanced at Rangiku, who now had a look of surprise on her face. Rukia cursed under her breath, _guess I did say it aloud_.

"You're thinking of _Ichigo_?" Rangiku asked, unsure if she had heard correctly. "Why?"

"It seems the young Kuchiki flower has begun to bloom," the curtain that Rangiku had so hastily shut earlier slid open, revealing Shiba Kaien, sprawled out across the bed. He propped himself up on one elbow facing Rukia, "So, the Kurosaki boy has stolen your heart?"

"K-kaien?" Rukia nearly fell backwards off her stool. _How long had he been there?_ "What are you doing here? And no, my heart has not been stolen!"

"There, there Kuchiki, it happens to all of us, love, that is."

"I don't love Ichigo, he's the one that lo- … likes me."

_But ... Ichigo had said that he liked a boy, whose name started with 'T' like Tamako._

_And he had insisted it wasn't Hitsugaya and he did k-kiss me._

_Does he like me?_

Her thoughts were broken. "But how do you feel about this," Kaien asked softly, no teasing in his tone.

"I-I'm not sure."

_Ichigo had like her before, Kuchiki Rukia, but now he was professing love for Itsuwari Tamako. Why was it this time, when Ichigo says he likes me once more, that my heart feels almost ready to jump from my chest and run to become his?_

_What was different this time?_

"Rukia," Kaien sat up, placing a hand gently upon her shoulder, "how _do_ you feel about Ichigo liking you?"

"I don't think it's anything important, he wasn't thinking, he was just muttering nonsense."

"Rukia …"

"I mean, I'm dressed like a boy right now, and we fight all the time, there's no way he could like me-"

_If Ichigo did like me ..._

_No, that's too ridiculous, too unrealistic, too much like a fantasy._

_We are just friends ..._

_But that kiss ..._

"Rukia," Kaien shook her. His face was serious, his teal eyes soft for he wasn't trying to poke fun at her, "how _do you_ _feel_ about Ichigo?"

_This can't be right …_

_When did it become like this ..._

Words tumbled from her mouth, "I always want to stay with him, I think about him even when we haven't seen each other in weeks. What ever he says, it always means more to me than anything else. When I see him, I want to be near him," Rukia's felt her hands shaking, "I think I may like him."

"Who?" Kaien quietly prompted.

Rukia swallowed, saying aloud the name that would bring her newly enlightened thought into a reality she wasn't sure she was ready to face, "Ichigo."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Byakuya_

8:00 p.m.

"Whew," Rangiku watched Rukia hobble in a rather tipsy like manner out the door and down the hall. She shut the door, turning to look at Kaien, "That was unexpected."

"Yes indeed," Kaien peered over his shoulder, towards the large cabinet against the sidewall. "What do you think about all this Sir?"

Kuchiki Byakuya stepped out from beside the cabinet, where he had been hidden from view, "Is that supposed to be a serious question?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Kurosaki, with my sister?" his frown could've frozen an active volcano into an iceberg, "Not likely."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kaien pulled his cell phone from his pocket, flipping it open. He pressed a few buttons and then handed over the phone to Byakuya. "Looks like young love has already begun."

Byakuya, with Rangiku sneaking a peek nearby, gazed at the picture on the cell phone. "Whom did you get this from?" Byakuya was still staring at the photo.

"Don't know," Kaien shrugged, "I got it from a blocked number."

"Find out who," Byakuya had his own cell phone out, already texting quickly with one hand.

"How am I supposed to find out?" Kaien reached for his phone, but Byakuya kept it from his reach.

"It shouldn't be that hard," Byakuya jabbed the send button on his cell phone. "figure it out, what am I paying you for?"

"Uh, to be your sister's piano instructor," Kaien made another unsuccessful grab for his phone. "Look, I'll delete it if it makes you that mad."

Byakuya glared at him, "Why don't I delete if for you?"

"That's very kind of you sir, but really-"

"I insist," Byakuya said. Holding Kaien's cell phone between both of his hands, he snapped it in half, handing the pieces back to Kaien, "Here, permanent delete."

"My phone …"

"Rangiku, Kaien, find out who sent that picture, hurry," Byakuya made for the doorway, "before Kurosaki Isshin sees it and begins planning a wedding."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

8:30 p.m.

Ichigo gazed up at the ceiling, sitting on the floor beside his bed. "Dammit," he muttered for the hundredth time. _I really kissed Tamako_.

The look upon Tamako's face had been so innocent, full of surprise and embarrassment. What Ichigo remembered most about Tamako's expression, was that there had been no sign of disgust or revolt, he had even allowed Ichigo to kiss him once more.

Tamako's purple irises had never left his and Ichigo had no idea how long they had stood there, but at the first sound of footsteps from nearby, Tamako had bolted, leaving Ichigo speechless behind him.

"Ichigo!"

Hearing his name, Ichigo glanced over. "Tatsuki," he said, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat, "What's up?" he kept his voice even, and forced a smile on his face.

Tatsuki stood in the doorway to his room, hesitating, "Uh, can I come in?"

"What the hell? Since when have you ever asked my permission for anything?"

"Right," Tatsuki took a seat beside him on the floor, "So, what're you up to?"

Ichigo looked down, at the book in his lap, not wanting to share what he had really been thinking of. "Uh, I'm still tryin' to find music for this audition thing, but it's becoming a pain in the ass."

"I see."

Tatsuki was watching him and when he looked up at her, she looked away, pretending to gaze about his room in interest. "What?" he finally decided that this was just getting annoying.

"Nothing, nothing, just wanted to see if everything was good with you."

_No not everything is good with me! __I just kissed a boy!_

"As you can _clearly _see, everything is good."

"That's good," Tatsuki said, continuing to observe him.

"Spit it out," Ichigo snapped.

"Uh, well," Tatsuki was wringing her hand in her lap. She glanced around Ichigo once more. "Uh, by any chance have you checked your cell phone recently?"

_Where is she going with this?_

"No," Ichigo groped about underneath his bed, his hand finally closing around his phone. He held it up for Tatsuki to see, "I turned it off because Keigo kept sending stupid texts to me. I'll turn it on now if that's what you want ..."

"W-w-wait," Tatsuki practically lunged at him. "Uh, there's no hurry," she said, his phone now in her grasp. "Let's just save it for later.

_Like now I don't suspect that something is going on._

"Fine," Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "How about you help me look for some music then?" He passed her one of his books.

"Sure, sure, I can do that, what are friends for?" Tatsuki reached for the book he held out.

_Too easy._

Ichigo deftly swiped his cell phone from Tatsuki, jumping up and out of her reach. "Give that back," Tatsuki started to chase him around the room.

"It's my phone," Ichigo pressed the power button, urging his phone to turn on. He took off down the hall, Tatsuki may have been able to kick his butt in karate but he could still outrun her. Thank you long legs.

His phone chimed, and the home screen appeared. A miniscule letter icon flashed in the upper right hand corner, probably just another stupid text from Keigo.

_Why didn't Tatsuki want me to have my phone?_

Opening his inbox, he skipped over all the new messages from Keigo, his eyes drawn to the picture mail sent from an anonymous sender. "Who …" the picture opened, and Ichigo came to a stop.

It was him, with Tamako, when he had kissed him earlier.

"How …"

_There had been no one else around, how had anyone gotten such a picture?_

_Who had sent this to him?_

"I was hoping to delete that before you saw it," Tatsuki had caught up with him. "I got one too."

"You got this picture?" Ichigo turned to face her, "Let me see it."

Tatsuki nodded, hastily handing her phone over to Ichigo after she had pulled up the picture. She hesitated, then said, "Orihime and Chad got one too."

"Damn."

_Did Tamako know about this? What did he think? Did he hate the picture? Hate Ichigo?_

"How the hell …" Ichigo leaned against the hallway wall, sliding down the surface into a sitting position.

"Ichigo …"

"I'm fine," he held up a hand, stopping Tatsuki before she could say more, "I'm more worried about Tamako. Do you know where he is? Does he know about this picture?"

"I … I don't know. I saw him a little bit ago, he looked tired and said he was headed to bed."

"I have to talk to him," Ichigo dialed Tamako's number on his phone. He stared at it, his finger hovering above the call button. Ruffling his orange hair, Ichigo sighed, shoving his phone into his pocket.

He handed Tatsuki's phone back to her. "I need to go and find Tamako," he got to his feet, hesitating momentarily as he decided which way to go down the hall. "I hope he hasn't seen this yet," he muttered to himself, taking off down the hallway, towards Tamako's room.

"Ichigo, wait," Tatsuki grabbed his arm. "Tamako is … Tamako isn't exactly as you think …"

"I don't have time for this Tatsuki," Ichigo tried to jerk his hand from her grasp. "I have to find Tamako."

"But Ichigo-"

"Let go!"

"Dammit, you idiot, would you just listen to me?" Tatsuki grabbed his arm with both her hands and kicked his feet out from under him. Ichigo landed flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Ow," Ichigo wheezed, "What the hell was that for?"

"Ichigo, why do you have to find Tamako?"

"Why? Well because, that picture isn't exactly something to show around."

"Do you care because it shows _you_ kissing a boy?"

"N-no," Ichigo had a sulky look on his face. "I'm not gay or anything, I only feel that way ... towards him, just Tamako."

"Just Tamako?" Tatsuki repeated, waiting for Ichigo to add more.

"Yeah, I'm not gay! I like _just_ Tamako, got a problem with that?"

Tatsuki sighed and reached down a hand, helping to pull Ichigo up into a sitting position. She was frowning, clearly fighting to try and hold her tongue. "Ichigo," it was clear Tatsuki could no longer remain silent. "You're not gay-"

"I already told you that."

Tatsuki slugged him in the side, "Will you just let me finish? You're not gay, Tamako is actually a girl."

_What?_

Ichigo scoffed, "Shut up, this isn't some joke."

"I'm not joking you stupid moron! Itsuwari Tamako is actually Kuchiki Rukia!"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_Bumdumbum the secret is out :) I hope this was a good move on my part!_

_All questions, comments and such and such are welcome!_

_Hopefully this chapter wasn't too mushy ... I'm secretly a sucker for love!_


	18. anima

_Another chapter is up :) Please enjoy the craziness ahead!_

_To all you already kicking it on the beach ... mleh :( I'm so jealous, that's not even thinkable in Oregon yet :(_

_yumichan808 - Lol, your words definitely encourage me to continue :) thanks for reviewing!_

_Personal Riot - High five to shouting out random things in public that make others give you weird glances :) Lol, I'm sure you'd be a great body guard, we could have some crazy fun! Heart heart thanks for reviewing!_

_Anna Haruno - Nice to hear from you :) I'm definitely thinking about Feel Like Rain, buuut I have the conclusion written and can't quite figure out how to get from the current pt. in the story where I left off, to the conclusion I've already formulated :( sigh, I will figure it out :) thanks for the review!_

_Eilyn - thank you much for giving my fanfic a shot, I'm glad you enjoyed it so far :) thanks for the review!_

_Thanks for reviewing to:_

_NerdyAsianGirl08, blissbeat, fii, dustolove, blackwingsgreeneyes, Alyssa, falconrukichi, the golden warrior, Animaddie, tealeyedmoon69, Llyssa-maiden, Keynn, KurukiXV, Lightning Rain, AwesomeAnimeStarIchiRuki, AlaeaMori, Sponges Fan, Ree of the Dead, LovingMyth, riveting tale chap, DeathBerry, SmilexForxBleach, some guy, Starshine333, DanceOfTheWhiteMoon, youtubesam, stephanie78724, Shrilaraune, me lol, midnight tears, Pantastic45, bob, xwhitemoonx, SakuraNoKaze_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not in anyway own anything under the protection of copyright (2/3/2011)_

_* Possible cliffs ahead, Read at your own risk._

* * *

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

"Yo."

Rukia nearly fell over backwards off the bench she was sitting on. "K-kaien Shiba?" she gaped, feeling her adrenaline still pumping from her fright.

He smiled, "Sorry Kuchiki, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, my fault for spacing out."

"Thinking about something?"

"Yeah."

"About a boy?"

"A boy?" Rukia had no idea how he had managed to hit the nail on the head. "No," she lied through her teeth. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Sorry, my mistake then," he shrugged. He rummaged about in the bag he was carrying and withdrew a bottle of tea from it. He tapped Rukia on the side of the head with it, offering the drink to her.

"Thanks," Rukia was caught off guard by this gesture, but took the bottle. He sat down next to her, pulling out another bottle of tea.

"So," he twisted off the cap, "How's life?"

"Uh, it's good, I guess."

"You just guess?"

"Well, there's been better times," Rukia's eyes seemed to darken as she pondered her answer, "But there's also been worse, much worse."

Luckily, Kaien let her leave it at that. He nodded in response that he had heard her answer, but continued to gaze about in an absentminded manner.

Rukia took a sip of her tea, pleased with the delicious flavor that deluged her tongue. "Uh," Rukia glanced at Kaien, "thank you for the tea."

He grinned, "I find it's a good companion for when you need to think. So, penny for your thoughts?"

She didn't know how to phrase, how to put into words just what had been weighing so heavily on her mind lately. Or rather, she wasn't quite sure what she would do once she realized just why Ichigo's kiss seemed to occupy every corner of her mind.

She glanced at Kaien. His expression was still as open and friendly as ever, but there was also sincerity in the way he looked that made Rukia feel … safe, for lack of a better word, in talking to him. She tapped her fingertips against the bottle between her hands, "I've just kinda been thinking about how tired I am."

"Tired?"

She nodded, "Of all of this."

Kaien propped his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on the heel of his hand. He surveyed Rukia, "You don't want to pretend to be a boy anymore, right?"

Rukia looked at Kaien, feeling the slightest tug on her heartstrings caused by his striking resemblance to Ichigo. She nodded firmly, "Yes."

"So, why don't you just stop?"

"Stop?"

"Being a boy," he said simply. His statement was serious, he wasn't joking or taking the matter lightly. He leaned forward, "Why can't you stop pretending to be a boy?"

"I-I can."

"Then why don't you if that's what you want?"

That was a good question and one Rukia's mind seemed incapable of answering. "Would you like to know what I think?" Kaien asked. Rukia sat in silence, concentrating on the crinkling noise of the bottle as she flexed and un-flexed her fingers. Beside her, Kaien waited patiently, watching her eyes, waiting for her to meet his gaze.

He reached out a hand, placing it over hers. "I think," he said lowly, "that you are afraid to face your new feelings you've discovered."

Fingers tensing and her breath catching, Rukia glanced up at him, giving Kaien a quizzical look. "How did you know …" she clamped her mouth shut. _He doesn't know what I'm thinking. I bet that was just a lucky guess, there's no way he could know about me and my feelings and … Ichigo._

He waited, but Rukia kept her silence with a determination.

Kaien cleared his throat, "I have determined that there are three reasons that you choose to stubbornly persist in your farce as a boy." He held up one finger, "Number one, you dress as a boy because you realized you wanted to try and be a normal high school student, live a normal life. What you didn't comprehend was that you're far from normal. Bearing the Kuchiki name alone makes you above normal and when you add your talent on top of that, you become a person no longer worthy of bearing the adjective _normal_."

Kaien held up two fingers now, "Secondly, as a boy, you were no longer forced to compete as a pianist. This in turn helps you to ease the guilt you've been feeling over your sister's condition."

Rukia interrupted him, her usual Kuchiki demeanor having returned, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't really think I don't know what I'm talking about, I mean, I am your piano teacher after all."

"Wha … what does that even mean?"

"It means, that since I am your teacher, I do what any great teacher does," Kaien smiled. "I'm not talking about just helping you practice, critiquing your performance and occasionally making you lunch when your brother forgets to," Rukia blanched at this idea and Kaien continued on, "No, what I mean is that when I decide to pick a student to teach, it is not merely based on payment and social status alone. I will only teach the students I know have potential."

"But just how much _did_ my brother pay you to be my teacher?"

"Beside the point," he passed over her question with a wave of his hand. "What I'm telling you Kuchiki, is that in order to help you to be able to perform at your best, I have to know and understand you. I have to know what inspires you, what makes you happy, what makes you sad, what you want to think of when you play waltz music, _who_ you want to think of when you play love songs, etcetera, etcetera."

Kaien paused, as if waiting for Rukia to answer his hypothetical inquiries. "Anyone can play a song," he carried on, "but very few artists can play it in such a way that the listener feels as if the music is palpable, like its taken control over their very heart beat. Music becomes something more than just notes on a page when you match the right piece to the right musician. It becomes about more than just listening to a beautiful masterpiece, but rather undergoing the emotion that the composer was trying to create."

From within his bag he withdrew a folder, placing it into Rukia's hands, "A lot of times, these matches don't just happen with the first piece of music you pick up. And to make such matches, I need to know a person, to try and think like them."

He opened the folder up on Rukia lap, and tapped on the heading of the first sheet of music. "Kuchiki, do you really know what it's like to think like you?"

_Do I really know what it's like to think like me?_ "Of course I do," Rukia found her voice, "How could I not?"

"Then why don't you stop this charade, that is after all what you truly want?"

"How can you know my wants?"

"I told you didn't I," he grinned, "I know how you think."

He picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Patting Rukia gently on the head, he turned about and began to walk away.

"Wait, Kaien," Rukia got to her feet. "You said there was three."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, "Three what?" he asked, a tone of forced innocence in his voice. Rukia could totally tell that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Three reasons why I'm still doing this," she pointed to her wig and 'boy-like' attire.

"What? Acting like a monkey?"

"No! Dressing like a boy!"

"I'm just kidding Kuchiki," Kaien made a shushing gesture with his free hand. "Geez, you want everyone around here to know you're a girl dressed as a boy?"

Noting the joking manner of his words, Rukia didn't feel the need to answer his question. "Fine, I'll just ask you later then."

"Oh, I can tell you now because this last reason is probably something you're going to have to resolve fairly soon," he said. Walking back towards her, he leaned down, "There is something you've come to realize recently," his gaze was steady, "and this realization scares you."

Rukia knew the confusion was probably clear on her face but waited for Kaien to explain his words. His words were slow, and purposeful, "You persist in your image as male, because as a boy, you don't have to confront this realization of yours and figure out what it means and … the consequences it might have. You are afraid to return to being a girl and have to face the boy you have fallen in love with."

Rukia inhaled sharply, about to snap out a reply, but Kaien held up a hand, "If you face him as a girl now," he said, "it will be without any sort of walls between you. You will not be able to hide behind your fame, which you insist you don't need. If you give up being a boy, you can no longer cower behind the notion that he only sees you as one of the guys. You are afraid of what he will think when he sees the real you."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

"Tamako is a girl?"

"Yes."

"Shut up Tatsuki, I have to go find Tamako, make sure he hasn't seen this."

"Idiot," Tatsuki socked one right to his face, the punch landing none to gently. "I told you, _he_ is actually a _she_. Kuchiki Rukia is Tamako."

"Stop saying that."

Tatsuki clocked him again. "How long have we known each other? You know what kind of person I am. Why would I lie to you about something like this?"

"But this … just isn't possible."

"Why?"

"It just isn't."

"Ichigo, I know you're not a complete idiot. Think about it carefully, I mean _really_ carefully. Just how much do you know Tamako?"

"A lot more than you apparently."

"Use you're freakin' brain already. Tamako doesn't act like a boy does he?"

"So, he's a bit different," Ichigo was persistent in his belief. "That doesn't automatically make him a girl."

"_He's_ never gone swimming with you has he?"

"He's probably self conscious about his small build."

"_His_ voice is still rather high pitched isn't it?"

"He hasn't gone through puberty yet."

"_He_ freaked out and almost cried when a caterpillar fell on his back pack at school."

"So … he's a bit delicate."

Tatsuki whacked him on his forehead, "Stop being purposely naïve!"

"Ow, my head. Tatsuki, why do you and Tamako have to treat me as your human punching bag?"

"Because you are so stupid that you're like a black hole of stupidness, you stupid idiot, I should kick your stupid head in, stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Wow, that was enough stupid to last a person a year."

"Idiot."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do with the awkward feelings that he now felt. He wasn't used to seeing Tatsuki like this, upset over something he considered a joke. "Look Tatsuki, if Rukia is really Tamako," he sighed, "then why would she be doing this in the first place, why disguise herself as a boy and disappear to somewhere like Karakura?"

"I have no idea, I think that girl is a bit crazy. But, Rukia is Tamako, and I'm not the only one that knows this."

"You're not huh?"

"Don't use that tone of sarcasm with me," Tatsuki's fist found Ichigo's head once more. "And yes, you can ask a few people about Tamako's true identity. Ishida knows-"

"I'm not going to believe anything that cross stitching nerd says."

"-and Rangiku-"

"You expect me to believe anything she says? You're kidding right?."

"- and Renji."

"He reminds me of a baboon."

"That has nothing to do his credibility," Tatsuki snapped, bodily shaking Ichigo by the collar of his shirt. She released him, exhaling loudly. "Ichigo, why do you do this to yourself?"

Ichigo was busy readjusting his collar, "Do what?"

"You just make things harder for yourself. If you just accepted that Tamako is actually Rukia, then you wouldn't be having all this trouble worrying about whether or not you're gay."

"I'm not gay!" Ichigo barked. "I just like Tamako, this feeling doesn't extend to all guys."

"But if Tamako is a boy, that means _you_ _are_ gay."

"No, I'm not!" He frowned, "I told you, it's just with Tamako."

"What if … Tamako was a girl?"

Ichigo's answer was surprising quick, "It wouldn't matter, I would still," He awkwardly cleared his throat, "like Tamako."

"So maybe Tamako is a girl!"

"Eh … no."

Tatsuki groaned aloud, "I am dealing with a bunch of idiots here! Is there really nothing I can say to convince you that Rukia is actually Tamako?"

"Nope."

"Fine, be a doofus!" Tatsuki crossed her arms, leaning against the wall and glaring at Ichigo. "Stupid Ichigo, stupid, idiot Ichigo."

Ichigo could practically feel her burning a hole into his forehead with her gaze alone. "I can hear you, ya know."

"Ichigo, such a moron." Tatsuki paused in her string of insults, a smile passing across her lips, as if she had suddenly come up with a brilliant plan. She clapped a hand to her forehead. "I think I'm getting a headache from all the stupidity."

"It's your own damn fault for spouting off somethin' so ridiculous."

"Idiot," Tatsuki socked Ichigo in his arm. "That wasn't what I was getting at." She looked like she dearly wished to punch him again but held herself back. "I meant," she said in a rather dramatic voice, "I have a headache, so you better take me to the nurse's office."

Ichigo knew he had had this argument earlier, "I don't think that's a good idea …"

"Let's go already!"

"Why do I have to go with you to the nurse's office?"

"Um, for emotional support."

"Why, it's not like I'm your baby daddy or anything …"

Ichigo's smart aleck remark earned him more than one swift kick that time.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rangiku_

Rangiku continued to stare at the picture of Ichigo and Rukia that Kaien had given her earlier. "Even dressed as a boy they still look so cute together," she laughed.

"Oh nurse Matsumoto, are you in?"

Rangiku fumbled with her phone, managing to hit the end button and clear the picture from her screen just before the door to nurse's office opened. A girl with short, spiky hair strode into the room. _Ah, I recognize her._ It was one of Rukia's classmates, Ichigo's friend, and one of the people that knew about Rukia's secret.

Rangiku had never spoken to her face to face, but from what Rukia had told her, the tomboy girl was trustworthy.

"What brings you in here, uh Tatsuki right?"

She nodded, "I think I may be coming down with something?"

Rangiku shoved her into a nearby chair and grabbed a thick book from off her table. "Hmm, have you been feeling feverish, lately? Sore throat? Strange bumps?" She flipped through a few pages in the book. "Bubonic plague? Chicken pox? Yellow fever?"

"Uh, no," Tatsuki decided it was best to stop her before Rangiku dished out a round of pills that she didn't even need. "I think it's just a cold."

"A cold?"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"No problem dear, luckily, a cold is something I can handle," Rangiku winked. She began to open and close cupboard doors, looking for the cold medicine she had seen just days before. "I know it's around here somewhere."

Tatsuki bit her lower lip, tapping her foot as she pondered over something. "So, Matsumoto," she said in a conversational tone. "How is Rukia?"

"Rukia?" Rangiku's voice was muffled due to her head currently being inside a cupboard as she continued with her rather fruitless search for cold medicine. "Ya know, she's doing fine, running around a lot. It's so cute, she's fallen in love with some boy and you can almost see the hearts in her eyes."

"She's fallen in love with a boy?"

"Duh," Rangiku cursed under her breath as she bumped her head against the countertop. "Ouch," she groaned, rubbing the tender spot.

"Matsumoto, who does Rukia like?"

"Who?" she grinned, "I can't tell you that."

"But it was a boy, right?"

Tatsuki was digging for something, looking for some type of information, but she already knew that Rukia was dressing as a boy, so what was she looking for now? Rangiku narrowed her eyes, "Yes, of course, she is a girl after all."

"So, is she going to continue dressing as a boy?"

Now that she thought about it, Rangiku didn't really know the answer to that. Besides the secret was already out that Tamako was "gay," thanks to that mass circulated cell phone picture. Apparently the picture had spread like a virus, but still no one seemed to know where it had actually originated.

"I'm not sure," Rangiku said, stopping in her search. She leaned back against the counter, facing Tatsuki. "Why are you asking?"

"I was just wondering if Rukia was still going to dress as Tamako or not," Tatsuki said rather quickly. "I mean, this would be an opportunity for her to now reveal that she truly is in fact Kuchiki Rukia right?"

Rangiku didn't know where she was trying to take this conversation, "That is for Rukia to determine. She is the only one that can decide when to end her time as Tamako."

"Oh, ok," Tatsuki got to her feet, stretching, "Well, I suddenly feel much better, so I think I'll be on my way."

"Without any medicine?" Too suspicious. "Hold it," Rangiku had straightened to her full height, towering slightly over Tatsuki. "What's with the questions?"

"No reason, no reason at all," Tatsuki had noticeably tensed, her hands curling into fists.

"You do know that if you are up to anything that would in any way hurt Rukia, I have to detain you."

"Detain me?" the doubt in Tatsuki's words did not go unnoticed.

"Yes, detain you, something I can easily manage," Matsumoto gave her a knowing grin, "even if you were to put your karate to use."

"Heh, so you knew about my karate," Tatsuki shrugged, pushing up her sleeves. "Makes no difference to me, it's not like I'm against fighting a woman. Besides, how much damage can a wanna be nurse do?"

"Nursing is only one of my many side jobs," Rangiku grinned. "But before we start this fight, I have to wonder if you know anything of judo?"

"Judo," Tatsuki lowered her defense in just the slightest. "Not anything in particular."

"Well then, consider me beating you as a real life demonstration of my judo skills."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ichigo knew he wasn't dreaming and that his hearing was as accurate as ever, but he still could not believe the conversation going on between Rangiku and Tatsuki. He stood outside in the hallway, leaning against the wall near the door. Tatsuki had purposely left the door cracked open for him, in order to allow him to listen in on their chat.

"That is for Rukia to determine," Rangiku could be heard saying. "She is the only one that can decide when to end her time as Tamako."

So, Tatsuki was telling the truth?

Even if the nurse was a bit strange, she had still been awfully close to Kuchiki Rukia. She had also been close to Tamako …

Ichigo laughed bitterly, "Feh, if Tamako even exists in the first place." He didn't even bother waiting for Tatsuki and unsteadily began to walk down the hall. He somehow managed to find the staircase, and began his descent back up towards the upper levels and out towards the dorms.

Rukia, the girl he _had_ been in love with, was actually the boy he was _now_ in love with. "How is this even fair?" he questioned the empty air. He pushed open the door, striding out into the cold night's air. The sky was clear, no clouds from leftover rain clouds left in the sky. He didn't even notice it, but his current pace was furious that he quickly covered the short distance between the infirmary wing and the dorm building.

"I give up one for another, and in admitting I like the other one, I'm labeled as gay," he pushed open the front entrance door with more force than necessary, almost taking out a girl that had been trying to exit.

"Watch it!"

Ichigo ignored her, continuing his personal rant, "But nooo, of even after all this, it turns out that the person I now like, is not only a girl, but also the same exact person I gave up in the first place."

Ichigo was currently earning more than his fair share of glances from passing by students. He continued in his own world, mumbling under his breath and from time to time running a frustrated hand through his hair. The scowl on his face was more evident than ever.

"Kurosaki, causing a scene I see."

He glanced up, "Great, little ray of sunshine Uryu is here to help _brighten_ my freakin' day!" Ichigo scoffed.

"I don't know just what your current issue is Kurosaki, but could please refrain from having a mental breakdown in public. If you really feel the need to humiliate yourself, can you at least make sure that people don't know you're from Karakura. I don't want people to start to associate crazy delinquents such as yourself, with our school."

"Shove it, four eyes," Ichigo said, making to head back to his dorm.

"Oh my, normally I'm not interested in anything about your life, but it is strange seeing you acting like an idiot in public without Tamako nearby assisting you. So, what exactly-"

"Don't mention her in front of me."

Ishida grabbed Ichigo's arm, pulling him to a stop, "You know about Rukia?"

"So, you really did know about Tamako's true identity?" Ichigo was irritated. "Is there a reason that you know, and Tatsuki knows and even that guy with a pineapple head knows, but me, the one who is probably closer to Tamako than all of you, didn't find out until today, that Tamako is actually Rukia?"

"Ah, so you did just find out," Ishida pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Kurosaki, who are you to decide who is closest to Rukia and who is not? And as you have just pointed out, since you have only now just discovered the secret about Rukia, can you really ever say you were truly close to her alternate identity, Tamako?"

Sad as it was, Ichigo knew that Ishida had a point. Rukia had never even mentioned a word to him about her being Tamako, and yet, people he thought Rukia hardly ever talked to, knew about her secret.

Who was he to Rukia?

What did she think of him?

"Does Rukia know that you know?"

"What?" Ichigo huffed, "You don't think she'd tell me herself about something like this?"

"Actually no I don't." Ishida smirked, "She didn't actually tell you herself did she? Someone else had to tell you."

His eyes narrowed, Ichigo could only glare at Ishida. _I hate this stupid know it all, he always is like, 'Oooh look at me, I'm Ishida, the know-it-all, with my know it all ways, and always thinking I'm right and just being a stupid, stupid … know it all!'_

"Kurosaki, you're making fun of me in your head right now aren't you?"

"Che, like I'd ever be thinking about someone stupid like you, let's not flatter ourselves here now Uryu."

"Regardless of what you think, the fact is that Rukia chose to not tell you about Tamako."

"How exactly did _you_ find out? I suppose it was some masterful deduction on your part right?"

"Actually, my father told me," that was a much simpler than what Ichigo had been thinking. "Turns out, my father is rather close with Rukia's elder brother, just like your father." He chuckled, "In fact, I'm almost certain that even your own father knew about Rukia."

_Even my dad knew? Someone that had probably never even met Rukia face to face knew about her cross-dressing?_

_Is the world really just trying to mess with me right now?_

"So, what?" Ichigo shoved his hands into his pockets, turning his back on Ishida and heading down the hall. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm really not as close to Rukia as I think?"

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" Ishida followed after him.

"You know what Ishida," Ichigo had realized something. "You, your father, my father, everyone, it seems like the only reason they know about Rukia is because _someone_ _else_ told them. Has Rukia told a single one of you _herself_?"

Ishida didn't have an immediate answer, "That I do not know, but why is that important?"

"Because, all you fools found out by accident, or pure luck, whatever the hell you want to call it. Listen here Ishida, I will get Rukia to tell me herself that she is has been dressing as Tamako. Then that will prove to all of you idiots that we're meant to be together!"

"Uh, how exactly will that prove that you two are supposed to be together?" Ishida asked.

"That's not what I meant," Ichigo supplied quickly. "I meant that it would uh … prove to all of you that, uh … we are really close!"

" … what?"

"I'll show you that Tamako and I are closer than any of the rest of you by making him, or rather her confess that he is really a she!"

"Uh … why?"

Coming to a stop outside the door to his dorm room, Ichigo turned about to point a finger in Ishida's face, "Because unlike the rest of you, Tamako trusts me, and when the time is right, he, or she or whatever the heck I'm supposed to say, will tell me himself, herself … you know what I mean!"

Ishida narrowed his eyes, raising one eyebrow slightly, "So, you're going to pretend not to know that Tamako is actually Rukia?"

"Yes."

"And wait until she decides to reveal the secret herself."

"Yeah."

"And all of this will prove that you two are actually really close?"

"Right!"

Ishida leaned back against the wall and crossed is arms. "This seems rather pointless, complicated and troublesome. If you like her, why don't you just come out like a man-"

"Who said I like Tamako?"

"- and say it? Instead you're going to wait for her to tell you her secret … Ah wait," Ishida really did laugh this time, "You're afraid that she'll reject you if you confess to her, am I right?"

Ichigo scowled, fishing in his pocket for his room key. "So," Ishida said, "you're going to wait until she tells you her most important secret, which in turn will mean that she feels she can trust you, you her best friend."

"Well if you've got it all figured out, then why don't you leave me be."

Ishida stuck his foot in the door, stopping Ichigo before he could slam the door in his face. "Why are you doing this?"

Ichigo struggled with the door, trying to push it shut. "Doing what?"

"You could just confess to Rukia now, save yourself the trouble of having to wait for her to tell you." Ishida was frowning, looking at Ichigo as if he was examining a specimen in a lab. "Yet, instead you choose to prolong your suffering, like a cretin of some sort."

"God, what is with everyone insulting my intelligence today?"

"You really are going to take the hard road in this Kurosaki? What are you, some sort of masochist?"

"I don't get off from being humiliated!"

"Masochism doesn't have to be sexual in nature."

"Oh my, oh my," a cool female voice said. "It would appear that the rumors are true, Kurosaki really is a gay." Senna had appeared in the once deserted hallway. "Are you two involved in a relationship now? So if Kurosaki is the masochist," she turned to Ishida, "Would that make you the sadist?" She laughed, "How surprising, I never would've pegged you as that type."

"It would seem that you are mistaken-"

"I don't know about Ishida, but I'm not gay," Ichigo said.

"Why am I the one being labeled gay now?"

"Oh, so you say you're not gay Kurosaki," Senna pushed Ishida aside, pulling out her cell phone. She held it up for Ichigo to see the screen. "Then what about this lovely picture I received of you and Tamako?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Ichigo sighed, "I still have to find Tamako and check to see if he's seen the picture yet." Neither stopped him as Ichigo shoved past Ishida, taking off down the hall in search of Rukia. Senna was frowning, but let him go.

"Ah Kurosaki," Senna said, quietly to his retreating back, "I wouldn't if I were you. This picture may not surprise you, but do you think Rukia really wants to be seen with you now? The more time you two spend together, the stronger the gay rumor will become."

Ishida was also watching Ichigo as he dashed around the corner, bypassing the elevator in search of the stairs. He looked at Senna, "But you know that it doesn't really matter, because Tamako is actually a girl right?"

Her skills were such that Ishida was barely able to catch the surprise her expression showed. He had to admit, she was one dangerous girl.

"Oh dear," Senna said, her tone still calm, her voice still sweet. " She quirked her head to the side, "What ever are you talking about Ishida?"

"I already know that you know about Rukia."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"Oh now, this won't do." Senna twirled a strand of hair about her finger, pretending to be lost in thought. "I went through all that trouble of getting Rukia to keep her worthless mouth shut so I could monopolize Kurosaki for myself, but now it seems that you might go and spoil my plan."

"If I may inquire, " Ishida said, "just what was your plan?"

"Oh, it was rather simple you see. I was going to make Ichigo and Rukia feel that they couldn't spend time together since they were being seen as gay. First I would make sure Rukia would stay away from Ichigo, then Ichigo would gradually come to discover that he had no reason to persist in is lukewarm attraction to Tamako because a. he has no reason to like someone that doesn't return his affections, and b. he isn't really gay."

Ishida had known that Senna wasn't exactly the nicest girl in the whole world, but he had no idea that she was this devious. Her words floored him, and he could only look at her, a dislike on his face. "How were you going to actually accomplish all this?"

"Actually, this plan came to together surprisingly well. You see, I discovered a little secret Rukia was worried over, I mean besides her being Tamako. Rukia was actually feeling guilty because she had 'discovered' Ichigo's secret."

"His secret?"

"That he's gay."

"But … he's not."

"Yes, this I know, but Rukia didn't. The genius of it all, was that I was able to use this fake secret as leverage to even get Rukia to agree to throw the upcoming orchestral audition."

One very, very dangerous girl. "How is that going to help you though?"

"Ah, it's killing two birds with one stone. In exchange for keeping Ichigo's 'gayness' a secret, Rukia agrees to admit that I am better than her. I beat Rukia, and join the Ryodoji family. Afterwards, just for the fun of it, I begin the gay rumor anyway and eventually get Ichigo to come to me. I gain my family and a lover."

As far as Ishida was concerned, this seemed to be an awful lot of work just to get someone like Kurosaki … But, since when was he one to understand the complexities of the female mind? In an absent-minded manner, he tapped the tip of index finger against the edge of glasses. "But," he said, "the auditions are still three weeks away and the rumor has already started," Ishida pointed to the picture as evidence.

"Oh, well even someone as perfect as me has little slip ups now and again. You see, I happened to see Ichigo kiss _Tamako_ and was so upset that they were persisting in their relationship, that I decided to ruin their lives earlier than originally planned," she gave him a sweet smile. "Did you know that my brother is a photographer?"

"Yes, Gin Ichimaru correct?" Ishida said, pressing his glasses back into place on the bridge of his nose. He was glad Ichigo had left. He had a feeling that if the orange haired teen had stayed, he wouldn't have been able to keep his temper in check.

"That's correct. You are so well informed Ishida Uryu. My brother took this great picture, and I decided to share his wonderful work with everyone I knew."

"But, you jumped the gun, started the rumor too soon. Rukia has no reason to throw the audition. Now you're plan is ruined right?" Ishida asked.

"It would seem that way," Senna nodded solemnly. Even though she said that, Ishida was surprised to see that she still had a confident air about her. She wasn't acting like someone whose plan had just been spoiled. Senna's grin was back, "But …"

"But?"

"There's always the biggest secret of all right? The one about Tamako being Rukia. And Kurosaki has kindly decided to do something that is actually going to help me, by pretending that he doesn't know about Tamako being Rukia. You know, he is probably one of the main reasons that she hasn't spilled the beans yet. She always worries about his opinion of her more than anyone else."

"This I know, but what happens if I tell Rukia all this? About your plan?"

"Oh my, aren't you just the loyal little servant?" Senna gave one of her fake laughs, "But as it still stands, Rukia is still hiding her true identity isn't she? Do you think everyone else will be as accepting of her choices as you and I have been? In our world, your reputation is everything. How would hers be affected by this I wonder? If you want to find out, then by all means, tell Rukia about my plans."

He had a well supported doubt that Senna was an 'accepting' person, and that she had only kept Rukia's secret thus far, because she thought it would be of benefit to her sometime later. If he told Rukia now, about Senna's ideas for her and Ichigo, would Rukia be willing to go and jump the gun, reveal that she had been in hiding as a normal high school _boy_ for the past year? Beat Senna to the chase? It wouldn't necessarily hurt her to do so … but he had a feeling that instead of making some big to-do of the whole affair, Rukia was planning on just having Itsuwari Tamako disappear, perhaps tell one or two people that she planned to stop dressing as a boy.

But, it seemed that Senna wished to make a performance out of the event, put Rukia in public's eye and make her tell them like it was a confession of a wrong she had committed. "I won't for now," Ishida said finally. "But as I'm sure you are aware, Kurosaki and Rukia happen to be the biggest idiots in the world."

"Yes, I know, what's your point?"

"Well, birds of feather flock together. Just because there's a rumor about them being gay, there's no certainty that they will part from each other's sides."

"They will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Senna said. "Rukia cares for Ichigo's happiness. So, to keep him from being labeled as 'different,' she will willingly leave him and disappear from his life."

"You are assuming?"

"No, I know, because that's the type of person she is. She's not one to let others suffer for her mistakes, and her ever beginning her little play as Tamako was the biggest mistake in her whole life."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

"So, the final performance will be in two weeks." Urahara stood at the front of the concert hall, surveying the students before him. He tapped the his pencil against the edge of music stand, "Afterwards, you may choose to stay here until the auditions, a mere week later, or you may return to your homes. The auditions will be held on Euterpe's fifth floor, in the front rooms. I may or may not be here …"

His eyes gained a glassy look to them, as he stared in a pensive manner at the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, lost in some thought. "Get on with it already," Hitsugaya mumbled beside Rukia.

Urahara faced the students once more, "Where was I?"

No one answered, because know one had any idea what the answer to his question could possibly be. Rukia hadn't even really been focusing on what the music instructor had been saying anyway. Her thoughts were elsewhere, her focus on the orange-haired boy sitting beside her. She was now more conscious of him than ever.

She was beginning to notice his every movement, the way certain expressions passed his face dependent on what he was feeling and whenever he spoke she paid attention, even if it wasn't to her.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, the brown of irises glinting. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Ok," Urahara was back on track it appeared, "you all have the music we will be performing. I believe will start with, Verdi's _Force of Destiny_, then go through all seven movements of Gustav's work, _The Planets_ …"

There was quiet murmuring as the students began to order the music on their stands. Rukia stared at the pixilated words on the screen but didn't move. "_Tamako_," Ichigo was beside her. He placed a hand on her elbow, sliding it down her forearm to her wrist. He placed his hands over hers, guiding it up to the screen. "You need to pay attention."

Rukia turned her head, her mouth slightly open. She watched Ichigo. He had her hand clutching the stylus, guiding her movement over the screen as he wrote out the song names.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Rukia hissed.

"I'm simply helping you, Ta-ma-ko."

Rukia pulled her hands from his, still confused by what Ichigo was up to. She reached out a hand, firmly pinching Ichigo's forearm.

"Owww," he slapped her hand away. "What was that for you punk?"

"I guess I'm not dreaming," Rukia said.

"Don't you usually pinch yourself to test that out?" Ichigo muttered. "You just never pass up a chance to inflict pain on me do you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, most of your pain is probably self induced isn't it?"

"Uwah, you are one mean girl."

Rukia was busy adjusting the strap around her neck, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ichigo grinned, leaning forward towards her.

Rukia felt her breath catch, "What are you doing? Personal bubble, personal bubble!"

"Tamako, what ever are you talking about?"

Rukia clapped her hands on either side of Ichigo's head, pinching his cheeks and stretching his face. "Who are you really?"

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo struggled to say.

"You've been acting strangely. Last night you k-k-kis … did something very strange to me. Then, you show up at my room, insisting that I give you my cell phone. You went through my text messages and deleted some of my mail. Speaking of which," she stretched his face a bit further, "You still have my cell phone don't you?"

"It's my cell phone originally remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. But you gave it to me, so now it's mine."

Rukia released his face, red marks appearing on his cheeks. Ichigo rubbed the tender spots. "Ouch, ouch, why do you do this to me?"

"Why do you let me?"

"Wh-what? I don't let you," Ichigo said but frowned. "Or maybe I do."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've been acting strange all day, actually everyone around me has been acting a little off all day, I mean more so than they normally do. This morning Orihime asked me if my parents knew," Rukia rubbed her chin in thought, "Then she didn't answer me when I asked what she referring to. She got all embarrassed and was dragged away by Tatsuki."

"Well, you now how Orihime is," Ichigo's forced laughter did not go unnoticed by Rukia. "She probably got you confused with somebody else, or maybe even someone that doesn't exist, like one of her imaginary friends or something!"

"Kurosaki," Urahara was looking directly at the pair of them. The rest of the band shifted its attention to stare at the two teens, who looked as if they had been caught in the act of some great misdeed. Urahara held up a white paper fan in front of his mouth, Rukia was guessing, to hide the grin on his face. "It's great that you and Mr. Itsuwari there still have imaginary friends," he said, "but could please leave discussion of your _special_ friends till after I am done talking?"

"I don't have imaginary friends," Ichigo grumbled. Rukia smacked him in the side of the head with the neck of her saxophone.

"Sorry professor," she said, over enunciating each syllable. "We won't disturb you again."

Urahara stared at them both for a moment more, a knowing look on his face. "Ah Tamako, you're such a liar," he said, but turned about and began to continue on with his discussion of the concert.

"What the hell?" Ichigo muttered to Rukia. "Do you think he purposely singles us out? He gives me almost as much grief as my old man sometimes."

"Don't they happen to be friends?"

"Yeah," Ichigo scowled. "Hey _Tamako_, how did you know that?"

Uh oh, Rukia began to give excess attention to the stitching on her shirt. "Know what?" she asked in an offhand manner.

Ichigo leaned is head closer to hers once more, "Know that my dad hangs out with Urahara."

"Uh," Rukia found she was having troubles thinking with Ichigo so close. She swallowed nervously. She didn't even have to look up to feel how near he was. His leg was almost touching hers and she could feel the tips of his bangs hovering near her forehead. "Um," she didn't even realize she was whispering. "Uh … Ishida told me."

Looking disappointed, Ichigo nodded his head once, as if silently confirming that her answer sounded legitimate enough. "Man, that stupid four eyes, when did you guys get so buddy-buddy?"

"Well, you know," Rukia said, her thoughts leveling and her heart beat slowing as Ichigo put space between them once more, "ever since Latiffle."

"What happened in Latiffle?"

Mentally scolding herself for another slip of the tongue, Rukia began to do some quick thinking. "Eer, well we got to talking …. and then we decided to start a club together."

"What!" Ichigo almost dropped his saxophone. A few of the other students turned to glare at him and someone else shushed him. Luckily for Ichigo, Urahara was absorbed in explaining their final piece of music.

"What club?" Ichigo asked again, dropping his voice to a hissing whisper this time.

"The, Every time-I-See-Kurosaki-Ichigo-I-Want-to-Punch-Him-In-the-Face club."

"What the hell kind of club is that?"

"It's a new club, but there's so many people that want to join."

"Pssh," Ichigo leaned back in his chair, "So not lady like at all.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

"I'm not a lady," Rukia snapped at him quietly. She had a slight pout on her lips, and her eyes were narrowed in her trademark glare. Seeing her like this now, Ichigo wondered how he hadn't noticed she was Rukia in the first place. Maybe Tatsuki and Ishida were right about his denial …

_Yeah right, the day I tell those two they were right is the day my dad willingly admits himself to a nutcase hospital … both are never going to happen._

"Sure you're not," Ichigo goaded Rukia. "You're just the proper little gentleman that all the ladies go for."

"Shut up berry brain."

Ichigo smiled. She was acting like normal. At least it would appear that way to everyone else but Ichigo had spent so much time with _Tamako_ that he noticed the subtle differences she now showed in her behavior. Rukia took longer to answer his questions and her reactions to when he entered her personal space were much livelier. She blushed a lot more than before, and when she thought he wasn't looking, she would watch him.

He really wanted to kiss her again.

She was looking at him once more. He turned his head and she quickly looked away, her face reddening. She wouldn't look at him but instead focused on her shoe. Leaning down, she began to untie and retie her shoelaces.

How to get her to share her secret? They were friends right? No, even more than friends ... perhaps lovers?

"Hey Tamako," Ichigo moved closer to her, his head hover above hers. "Do you know why lovers close their eyes when they kiss?"

She didn't answer at first, making Ichigo feel foolish but he waited patiently. "N-no," she finally squeaked out her answer, keeping her head down.

"It's because they're so dazzled by one another," he murmured, leaning closer. "In that small moment, with my eyes closed …"

"BAM!" Urahara threw his folder down on his desk, making a resounding crack throughout the room as he emphasized some point he was trying to make in the music. "I'm telling you that's how I want the entrance to this song to be, none of this wimpy entrance stuff. You have to hit that high note make it strong …"

Ichigo thought his head was going to crack open.

The moment of Urahara's motivational outburst, Rukia had jumped in surprise, raising her head quickly and smashing the back of her cranium into Ichigo's face.

Not only had his embarrassing line been ruined, but now thanks to Rukia's hard head, he could see bright lights that seemed to be flashing from every direction.

Rukia was clutching the back of her head, rubbing it tenderly. She looked up at him, her eyes almost tearing. "What the hell?" she seemed to have forgotten that band was still in session. "My head feels like it was just cracked open."

"Your head? What about my face?" Ichigo was relieved to see she was fine, a little teary eyed, which caused him some guilt, but otherwise fine.

"Don't worry, just put a paper bag over your face, I'm sure you'll look a lot better." Ichigo was noted her face was still a bit flushed. He made direct eye contact with her and she turned beet red. She pointedly glanced away, refusing to look at him.

"Are you speaking from experience about the bag?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," she said, her voice shaky at first, "I saw your grade school picture, when your dad used to make you wear a bag over your head because he was embarrassed to be seen with you in public."

"That is so the other way around!"

At some point in time, the class had come to a halt and all attentions were once again on the pair. Hitsugaya got to his feet, going to stand calmly behind them. He rolled up his packet of papers into a tube, tapping it in one hand.

"I'm sure you and my old man would get along grandly," Ichigo said loudly to Rukia, "You both are so idiotic, you could probably learn how to become even bigger pain in the butts from each other, monkey see, monkey do."

"Is that how you learned stuff, from watching monkeys, because you sometimes look like one!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Hitsugaya deftly smacked the both them across the top of their heads with his tube of paper. "Will you both shut up already!"

* * *

_Lol, jk about the cliff! Hope no one wants to kick my butt over it :)_

_Decided to just throw Rangiku knowing kendo in there ..._

_A rather conclusive chapter huh? I knew I could do it!_

_Q's, C's, other abbreviation things I can't think of at the moment?_


	19. crescendo

_Let's add a little drama into this story huh :)_

_Have been trying to upload a new chapter for like a week :( but kept getting an error message!_

_Llyssa-maiden - Lol, Ichigo as an M? I could definitely see it :) the chapter titles are musical terms that are used in sheet music to indicate a change in the way music is played (I think a majority of them are latin but there are some Italian, French and German ones too). Very insightful of you :) thanks for the review!_

_Xtrepe Nobody - Aw man, I was so on track to get some UraharaxYoruichi underway but got sidetracked by all the crazy IchiRuki madness, buuut I will definitely try and get that pairing back into the story, you can always have lots of fun with them :) Thanks for the review!_

_ThaDragon - Thanks for the PM, I was about to go and look for a different server to upload on, but thankfully, FanFic decided to let me upload! Thanks though :)_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing to:_  
_Shirlaraune, muffnbootz, Lightning Rain, Personal Riot, Starshine333, riveting tale chap, ChappySarahkun, OnigiriKami, Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius, KurukiXV, M.O.N.S.T.E.R. EATS. POCKY. xwhitemoonx, Pantastic45, Takeyoshi, IDK, FanFictionFan302, yume824, Stupid Illusions and Bombat1994_

_I appreciate all your reviews and insights into the story, if you ever have a question or comment you feel like sharing, but don't want to share it with the whole world, feel free to shoot me a PM :)_

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not in anyway own Bleach (or anything else mentioned in the story that is under the protection of copyright) **1/24/2011

**

* * *

**

oOo

Without a Word (piano ver.) - Han Seunghun

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

A flurry of preparations were underway as the school prepared for the final concert of the summer session. The student's parents had already started to arrive at the school, requesting tours from their sons or daughters, marveling at the many rich luxuries the school had to offer.

Rukia had almost laughed. These people were used to this kind of splendor, none of this was new to them. She had a feeling that many of the parents were only trying to get in good with the school superintendent and have their children admitted to Euterpe.

The chefs were probably working overtime, whenever she passed the dining hall it was at least half full. Urahara was seen sporting a suit, like he had during the ball, and his striped white and green hat was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't that halls of Euterpe were necessarily dirty before, but now they were practically sparkling, so much so, that Rukia thought the intense brilliance of the shining halls would make her go blind. Not that she really spent that much time out and about anyway.

It was as if everything had suddenly been fast forwarded. Everyone had something to do, or someone to meet. There were ambassadors of foreign countries roaming the halls of the music building, famous actresses dining in the banquet hall and CEOs of international companies being shown about the dormitories.

Unsure if it had anything to do with the rapidly approaching finale, Rukia noted that Ichigo had been annoying her much more than usual. No, perhaps _annoy_ wasn't the correct term. He still called her names, still made fun of her when she did something embarrassing, still told her she needed to grow a pair …. whatever that meant. But now, his teasing wasn't like before, it was slightly … nicer … nicer? Yeah, she would have to go with that.

It also seemed that Ichigo now insisted on touching her at least five times a day. A light thump on the back here, an arm around the shoulders, a pat on her head, a hand on her thigh …

Rukia shut the hard cover book she was reading with a smart slam, turning to glare at Ichigo. He continued to read through his magazine, pretending to act completely oblivious to the fact that his HAND WAS ON HER THIGH!

As far as she was concerned, the couch in the library was hardly the place for him to be feeling her up!

Aaah! What did she just say? Ichigo shouldn't be feeling her up at all!

Her face was heating quickly, like a teakettle set to boil and Rukia had a million thoughts jumping in her brain. Ichigo calmly flipped another page in his magazine, his brown eyes scanning through an article on the stock market …

_Lets not make a scene_, Rukia drew in a deep breath, trying to work up the nerve to ask Ichigo to get his hand off her leg (a question she never in a million years thought she would ever have to ask). She nearly let out a loud eep as Ichigo's thumb began to rub small circles on her thigh. Biting her lower lip, Rukia shot a questioning glance at Ichigo. The jerk had a smirk on his face. He wasn't even facing her, but Rukia would recognize his smirk from almost any angle.

"You freakin' jeeeeeeeeeerk!"

Ichigo didn't appear the least bit surprised by her eventual outburst. "Ah, Tamako, Tamako!" he captured both her hands in one of his, and covered her mouth with his other hand. He squished her flat on her back between his body and the couch.

He still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Tamako," he whispered, the tip of nose inches from hers. "It's a good thing we decided to come to the library early today huh? No one is here to annoy us."

He gave her a candid grin that increased Rukia's want to knock him up side the head. "Hey Tamako," he was still speaking a low, husky voice, "Do you have anything to tell me?"

Unable to answer, Rukia narrowed her eyes, trying to read into Ichigo's words. _Now what was he talking about?_

"I've told you that I liked you at least fifty times a day for the last seven days, so can I get an answer already?" He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, "I promise you that I ... I can love you no matter what, love can transcend all boundaries and needs no rules. Even if your brother is the biggest, stick-up-his-ass, jerk in the world …"

_My brother?_

"Uhuhuh, that's not to say you have a brother, that's a hypothetical of course," Ichigo added smoothly. "_But_ even if you did have a brother like that, I would still like you," he said in a solemn voice. "What do you say?"

Ichigo slowly lowered his hand and incrementally decreased the distance between them. Rukia couldn't have looked away even if she had wanted to. He was propped up above her, his torso holding hers in place and one of his strong arms holding both her hands in place above her head.

"Ichigo," Rukia breathed. Even though she knew it wasn't the case, it still felt as if her voice had been lost. She nervously licked her lips, swallowing. Ichigo's dark eyes watched her every minute movement. The tip of his ears had begun to color, turning a light pink and she could feel his heart beating loudly along with hers.

He acted so confident, but was truthfully just as uncertain as she was. "Ichigo," she whispered his name again. He released her hands, using his hand to gently trace the line of her jaw in a slow, spine tingling manner.

He really was too much of a charmer for his own good.

"Ichigo," Rukia said once more, her voice a little stronger now. She felt the strength return to her jelly like limbs. Dreams and fantasy, acting all lovey dovey was nice every once in awhile, but that wasn't who she and Ichigo were ...

Nor would that ever be how they were.

Not averting her eyes, her hand swept across the floor below, searching for any nearby, heavy object. "Why are you blushing too, you idiot?" she yelled, grabbing her book from beside the couch and whacking him upside the head with it. "Stupid Ichigo!" Rukia squirmed her way out from underneath his lithe form and jumped a good five feet away. "You're such a freakin' jerk idiot!"

"Tamako," Ichigo groaned, rubbing the side of his head, "A jerk idiot? Really? Those two names don't even work together."

"Shut up."

"I'm kidding, it was cute. Come on, come back here."

"No way," Rukia urged her legs to move, to take her far away from Ichigo before she did anything rash. She bolted for the library doors, fighting back tears that she hadn't wished for. In her mind, she questioned why she was crying, but in her heart she knew the answer.

She desperately wanted to return Ichigo's feelings, even if he was just joking with her, but there were to many barriers and boundaries between them, many of them she had created herself. And she was almost certain that these were too great for any love to overcome.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

"Oi Tamako," Ichigo managed to sprint after Rukia in a rather disoriented manner. He brushed past a group of Euterpe students and rushed out the library doors into the main courtyard. Rukia's small form was halfway across the open span, running rather crazily.

_She looks like a chicken_, Ichigo chuckled to himself, taking off after her. _But damn, she is fast_.

He caught her midstride on the side stairs to the dorms. "Tamako," he spun her about, none to gently. She tried to pull her arm from his grasp, but Ichigo held her wrist firmly.

"Tamako, listen," he said, causing her to recoil. He hadn't meant to speak so harshly to her but he was desperate, more so than he had realized. He wanted her and it was becoming more than he could bear.

"Tamako," he said, struggling to keep his voice under control. "I meant what I said," she started to shake her head. "No, listen, listen!" he placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her forehead to rest firmly against his. They were both breathing heavy, Rukia's breaths lightly brushing past his lips.

"I can like you," Ichigo still felt embarrassed saying this aloud to her, even though he had said it to her more than a thousand times already. Every time he did though, he still felt his heart beat speed up and an insane wanting to kiss her. "Can you," he gave her a chaste and rough kiss. "Can you like me?"

He didn't know why, but it felt like an ultimatum, the breaking point, as if this encounter between them would determine their future time spent together. There were no considerations for what they looked like, how Rukia was dressed and the location they were in. As far as Ichigo was concerned, everyone else could take a flying leap for all he cared. What he wanted to focus on, to give his full devotion to, was the head strong and crazy girl he held before him.

Rukia was still breathing deeply, clutching tightly onto his forearms. He couldn't see her eyes, see what she was thinking, the expression she was making. He pulled back from her, but still remained close. His hands were on either side of her head, holding her gently.

Her eyes were wide but she didn't look scared. She watched him, her lower lip quivering. "Hey," he carefully wiped away the tears that had spilled over and escaped down her silky skin. "I'm not very good with this kind of stuff. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Ichigo," she said, her voice sounded pained and her eyes were troubled. "Ichigo," her hands were on his arms, her fingers curling around his forearms. There was an intense silence between them, the only sound being the heavy breaths they drew. Rukia finally met him a with steady look, a conclusive air about her gaze. She worried her lower lip between her teeth, "I can't," she said softly.

Her answer was so low, he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly. He was hoping he hadn't heard her correctly. "What?"

"I can't!" Rukia's voice was quivering. "I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." So cliche, so common, it was the most unoriginal line from the movies and other unrealistic situations but Ichigo could now understand the ache those few words could cause. Rukia's head was bowed and her nails were digging into his skin, but the pain never came. Her body was shaking and tears now freely rushed down her cheeks. "I can't like you ... we can't."

"Why?"

"Why?" she repeated, clearly unsure of what answer he was looking for.

"Why can't you like me? Is there something wrong about it?"

She was shaking her head, Ichigo gripped her shoulders, shaking her, "Why?" He knew his voice was raised and that he was treating her roughly but his mind was overwhelmed by her rejection.

"B-because, I'm not-" she drew in a deep breath. Using the sleeve of her sweater, she wiped away the moisture from her eyes. "I-it's not right," she said.

"What?"

"I mean, we're both ... guys, it's wrong, it's disgusting!"

He scoffed, Ichigo knew she just trying to avoid the issue now. She wouldn't admit anything to him. Not that she was a girl, not that she was Kuchiki Rukia, not that she liked him! "That's your answer?" he almost felt like laughing, not from amusement, but rather because the bitterness he felt had no other outlet. "Well, I have something interesting to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it," she pushed against his chest, freeing herself from his grasp. "I don't …" she inhaled deeply. "I don't think it's a good idea for us to spend time together anymore."

"Ru-"

"From now on, stay away from me!" her eyes were steely, the sadness that had engulfed them replaced with a haughty look of annoyance that could only belong to a Kuchiki.

"Hey, wait-"

She was slipping from his grasp, putting more distance between them than before. "Hey, Ichigo, Tamako!" Renji couldn't have chosen a more ill opportune moment to appear. "What're you two …" he took one look at Rukia's red-rimmed eyes before wrapping a hand around her shoulder and giving Ichigo the death glare of the century.

"Let's go," he opened the door to the dormitories, pushing Rukia inside before him. He exchanged a few words with her before shutting the door behind her. He turned about, facing Ichigo. "So, how much of a beatin' do I owe you?"

"Che," Ichigo really hated this guy sometimes. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Don't talk like you know what's goin' on."

"I know enough to see that whatever you said upset Tamako."

"Why do you care?" Ichigo felt like he was on autopilot. He wasn't really listening to what Renji said. He was thinking of Rukia. He had made her cry but she hadn't taken his feelings seriously. "Shit," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I really screwed up," he muttered.

"Screwed up what?"

"What?"

"You said ya screwed up, what did you do?"

"Look, it's none of your business," Ichigo said. "This is between me and Rukia."

"… Rukia?"

"Yeah, Rukia," Ichigo pushed past Renji, jerking open the door. "The girl that's supposed to be with me."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

"So," Urahara was once more reading aloud from a packet of papers, ignoring the blank looks from his students. "The final performance is tonight. We have our introduction, courtesy of Miss Mirokumaru, then our compilation piece, then the collection of solo performances. We will have a wind instrument performance, then our core orchestral piece …"

Ichigo, like the rest of the band, had his attentions elsewhere. Did this ever seem to bother Urahara? The answer was probably no. The students were doodling on the their digipads, staring ahead blankly or checking their reflections in the shiny surfaces of their instruments. In Ichigo's case, he was thinking about Rukia, just like he had been doing for the past three days. She had switched seats with Hitsugaya for band practice and had had Renji return the cell phone he had given her. There was no mistaking it, she was doing almost everything she could to avoid him. She didn't get close to him, she wouldn't talk to him, and she didn't even look at him. He left her no opportunity for the two of them to talk in private. She was always with someone else, usually Renji and when she wasn't at band practice, she holed herself up in her room.

Urahara rapped his conductor's baton on the music stand, "Woodwinds warm up, brass split up to do sectionals, string instruments tune with Miss Mirokumaru."

"Hey Kurosaki," Hitsugaya bumped Ichigo with his elbow. "Where's your sax? Everyone else is already warming up, what are you doing?" he said in an undertone.

Ichigo glanced in Rukia's direction. Her full attentions were on Urahara, her eyes narrowed. She scowled, but nodded her head once. Ichigo whipped his head in the director's direction, but whatever Rukia had seen, Ichigo missed. Urahara was staring absent-mindedly at his cell phone, tapping a few keys. As if sensing Ichigo's gaze, he looked up, catching Ichigo's eye and giving him an almost mocking grin.

"Bas-"

"Kurosaki, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing," Ichigo looked back at Urahara but the blond haired man was looking down once more, flipping through his music score. "Must have been my imagination."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Senna_

Now here was something she didn't see every day, nor did she want to see ever again. Ichigo was tailing Rukia, following her, but in a way that didn't draw any attention to himself. She had a feeling that the two had gone through some sort of argument, or disagreement, because Rukia had been working her hardest to avoid Ichigo at all costs.

Not that this was a bad thing for Senna.

She hefted her purse a little higher on her shoulder and took off after Ichigo. He quietly followed along after Rukia, who had immediately set off in a beeline for some destination as soon as practice had ended.

Even though the destination hadn't been what she was expecting, Senna still didn't find herself too surprised that Rukia stopped outside Urahara's office door. Ichigo was crouched down behind a large ornamental vase in the hallway, watching Rukia and oblivious to Senna.

Rukia knocked on the door, letting herself in before there was even an answer. Senna had no idea what she was up to, what business did she have with the Euterpe director?

Ichigo continued to stare at the closed door for a moment longer before standing. He paced back and forth in the small hallway before turning about and staring at the door. He sighed, rubbed his face and began pacing again. He continued about in the same manner for ten minutes more before groaning loudly, squaring his shoulders and marching to stand squarely in front of Urahara's door.

Senna quietly took a few steps closer, taking up Ichigo's old hiding place. Ichigo raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before his fist even made contact. "Oh Kurosaki," Senna heard Urahara say. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, is Tamako …"

"Hmm, Mr. Itsuwari?" Urahara seemed to be contemplating his answer. Senna could almost picture his expression of thought as he rubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin. "Tamako already left."

"Left? Left how? I was out here the whole time."

"Oh hoho, you were, were you? That sounds like creeper status to me." Senna could tell Urahara was having fun with this. "And just why were you waiting outside of my office door? Did you perhaps have something important to tell _me_?"

"Hell no," Ichigo snapped.

"Ahah Mr. Kurosaki, language, or do you want me to tell your father that you require some disciplining."

"Che, whatever my father isn't even at Euterpe yet. So, Tamako isn't here anymore? Can you tell me where sh- I mean he went?"

"Hmm, well I let _him_ out of the back entrance of my office but as to where he went afterwards … I haven't the slightest idea."

Ichigo scoffed, "Thanks for nothing."

"You're welcome, have a nice day."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, Mr. Kurosaki, by the way, just a little word of advice," Urahara's voice was quiet, so low Senna had to strain to hear what was being said. "_Tamako_ has greater connections than you can imagine. For your own safety and peace of mind, I suggest you leave him alone."

"What?"

"Hurting Tamako will earn you more than just a kick on the shin, understand?"

"No, I don't," Ichigo answered. There was an extended silence. Senna's legs were starting to hurt in her crouched position but she didn't dare move.

"That's ok," Urahara continued. "You don't have to understand, just heed my warning and leave Mr. Itsuwari alone. It's what's best for you and him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a concert to work on."

There was the sound of a door closing and Ichigo muttered a string of curses under his breath. "What the hell is he talking about? Why are people always _warning me_ about stuff? Can't someone ever just tell me straight out?" he said in a harsh voice under his breath. He stormed down the hall, past Senna, not even taking note of her.

Senna waited for a moment, before standing. She glanced at Urahara's door but decided to follow after Ichigo. She thought that she lost him, but Ichigo had stopped, standing near a large window that looked out over the courtyard.

He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his dark colored jeans and his v-neck allowed for full view of the well-toned muscles of his arms. Every time she looked at him, Senna swore she found something else to like.

Ideal opportunity?

"Ichigo!" she called to him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even take notice of her. Senna walked to his side, wrapping her arms boldly about his waist. Ichigo jumped, immediately pulling away and unclasping her arms from about him.

"Senna?" he was annoyed and made no effort to hide this. "What do you want?"

"Nothing silly," Senna didn't want to be on his bad side if she could avoid it. She reached up a hand, pressing the tip of her index finger between his brows, "What's with the scowl, you'll get frowny lines you know."

"Stop it," Ichigo brushed her hand away, pushing past her. He turned his back on her and began to walk towards the elevators.

"Wait, wait," Senna reached for him, her fingertips grazing the edge of his shirt. "Wait, Tamako … isn't who you think he is."

"I know," Ichigo called over his shoulder. Senna began to follow him, trying to get him to stay, to pay attention to her. Anything that would make him look at her.

Ichigo punched the button for the elevator, staring straight ahead at the golden colored doors. "Ichigo, you're being deceived, you have to believe me."

There was a small chuckled that escaped from Ichigo's lips. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm telling you the truth Ichigo, Tamako isn't who he pretends to be. Tamako is actually a girl!"

Finally a reaction. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at her, but his expression was not one of surprise as she had expected it to be. He raised his eyebrows slightly, "So what?"

"E-excuse me?"

"So what if Tamako is actually a girl? So what if Tamako is actually Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Wh-wha …" Senna could only gape. This wasn't part of her plan. He wasn't supposed to know. Or at least, he wasn't supposed to act so calmly about it. He was supposed to be upset, to hate Rukia, find her foolish, and never want to talk to her again. Why was he acting so calm?

"You knew?" she finally asked. "For how long?"

"How long?" he shrugged, "Doesn't matter does it, because that's not what our love is based on."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Something you wouldn't understand." There was a light ding and the doors to the elevator opened. Ichigo stepped inside, turning about to face Senna. "If that's all you had to say to me, I think I'll go," the doors began to close, but Senna couldn't move. "I don't need you wasting my time anymore."

The doors closed and Senna realized she was shaking, out of anger, out of sadness. He had basically decided to devote himself to Rukia, no matter what.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't fair.

What had Rukia done to deserve such intemperate love? She had everything else in the world, great family connection, more wealth than imaginable, talent that never seemed to plateau, the list went on.

_Why Ichigo, why did it have to be Rukia?_

_Why couldn't it be me?_

Senna's pounded her fists against the unyielding metal of the elevator doors. "I'm not a waste of time!" she knew she was yelling but couldn't lower her voice. "I'm not, I'm not," she continued to hit the door, her blows becoming weaker. "I am not worthless," her voice was hoarse, her hands sore. She sank to her knees, her hands over her face.

"I'm not worthless."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Szayel_

"Toshiro."

Hitsugaya would recognize that sickly smooth voice anywhere. "What do you want Granz?"

"Is that anyway to treat your best friend?"

Hitsugaya ignored him, scratching out a few lines on the paper he was reviewing. Szayel tapped his forefinger against the side of face before reaching into his pocket and extracting a small plastic bag. He reached out a hand and deftly plucked a white hair from Hitsugaya's head.

"Graaanz!"

"Sorry, forgive me, but for the sake of science, we must push on," Szayel dodged a pen that Hitsugaya hurled at his head. "Thank you for your contribution." He decided to make himself scarce and bolted from the room. Safe in the hallway, he held up his _legally_ obtained sample, grinning.

"Another hair to add to the experimental data," he pulled out a sharpie marker and dated the bag. "Now, to get back and begin analysis, or perhaps I should send it to my lab back home …"

"Szayel Aporro Granz."

It wasn't often that someone called out to him, especially not someone of the female gender. "Ah, Mirokumaru Senna, youngest potential of the Ryodoji family, first chair piano, hair color purple, eye color orange, blood type A negative, birthday-"

Senna held up a hand, clearing her throat she said, "Szayel, I heard you know how to work the projector in the main concert hall."

"The projector," he nodded once, "Yes, that is correct, why?"

Senna withdrew something from her purse, holding it up for him to see. "I have a proposition for you."

Szayel couldn't help but wonder what was on the disc Senna now waved about in front of him. "Depends," he pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"Of course there will be payment _if_ you help me."

He plucked the disc from her hand, "No payment is required as long as I somehow end up as Hitsugaya Toshiro's roommate next school year."

If she was at all disturbed by this 'unique' request, she didn't show it. Senna grinned, "Consider it done," she held out her hand in an offer of a handshake.

"Perfect," Szayel grasped the ice cold hand, "now what can I do for you?"

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Just one more week.

One more week until the end of the Euterpe summer session and Rukia would be flying back to the United States. She had made up her mind. Once she got back to the U.S. she would stop pretending to be Tamako. She would just disappear, return to her original life and forget everything that had happened to her since she came to the states.

The calls were becoming too close, too many people knew the secret. She had never intended for the situation to get this twisted and hectic. It was probably what was best for her and everyone else anyway. She had experienced life as a normal teen and now it was time for her to close this chapter on her life and shut it away in her memory.

_But can I?_

She shoved the last bit of laundry into her suitcase. She could forget, she would make herself. It would hurt more to hold onto the memories than it would to forget them.

Her outfit for the concert tonight was laid out on her bed. A black skirt, a white button down shirt and red vest, her attire for the final performance. Tonight she would have to sit in her original seat, next to Ichigo.

The bottle of shampoo fell from her hand and rolled across the floor, but Rukia remained still, her eyes unfocused. She had been trying to avoid Ichigo ever since her outburst. It was clear she had hurt him, the surprise, sadness, vulnerability, embarrassment, all of his emotions had been so clear and she had haphazardly stamped all over them.

_But …_ she got to her feet, stepping across the small distance to retrieve the green colored bottle. _But_, she bit her lower lip, she felt that it had hurt her just as much to say those words to Ichigo. She had caused Ichigo pain, and had plunged herself into a self induced misery.

Everything was going fine, she would've been able to just disappear, return to being merely Kuchiki Rukia. There were supposed to be no connections, no regrets but then Ichigo …

She threw the bottle at her suitcase, not even caring if it made it in or not. Clapping a hand to her face, Rukia leaned back against the closed door of her room. _I yelled at him, I told him such hurtful things._

_Why?_

She hadn't thought, she had merely meant to distance herself from him. It had been an act of self-preservation, a very selfish act that she hadn't considered the consequences of.

"Ruki Ruki, Ruuukia," Rangiku was banging on the other side of the door. Rukia cursed her timing but wiped the back of her hand across her eyes, taking deep breaths and patting a few of her stray hairs back into place.

"Rangiku," Rukia jerked the door open, "What the hell?"

"Oh Rukia, just wanted to see how you were doing," Rangiku waggled her fingers about in a silly wave.

Tatsuki popped her head out from behind the strawberry blond, grinning at Rukia, "Hey."

"Tatsuki?" Rukia stepped aside, letting the two girls get past her into the room. This was a strange pairing, and Rukia already knew that whenever a situation involved Rangiku, it promised to be stressful, annoying and most likely time consuming. "What's going on you two?"

"Rukia," Rangiku threw herself onto the bed, messing up any semblance of order that Rukia had managed to make. "We're here on your behalf."

"Oh reeeally?" Rukia shut the door with a slam, crossing her arms. "You're here for me?"

"Yeah, Tatsuki and I have been talking and we've decided that you need to stop this craziness."

"Craziness?"

"Yep, just stop beating yourself up over it and go and bed Ichigo already."

"E-e-e-excuse me?"

"Yeah, you should just hook up with that hot chunk of man and get down to business. Ya know, do the dirty deed already and-"

Tatsuki grabbed a pillow, shoving it into Rangiku's face. "What she meant to say, or rather should've just said in the first place, is that Ichigo knows already."

Rukia sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Wait, I'm confused."

"Ichigo already knows about Tamako being you, Rukia," Rangiku said in a muffled voice.

_He already knows?_

"Sorry Rukia," Tatsuki said, "but I had to tell him, it bugged the crap out of me to see him acting like an idiot, worrying about something that he shouldn't even have to worry about."

"He knows?" Rukia sank onto the bed next to Rangiku. She nervously clenched and unclenched her fingers. She felt relieved, relaxed that Ichigo already knew. But the weight quickly returned, "S-so, what did he have to say about it?"

Tatsuki smiled, "Actually, he didn't seem to care. You see, Ichigo is so stubborn that once he sets his mind on something, no matter what comes his way, he works to get what he wants."

Rangiku sat up quickly, grabbing Rukia's arm, "And what he wants is you girl!"

Rukia grabbed the pillow, shoving it back into Rangiku's face. "Why hasn't he told me he knows?"

"Because he's Ichigo," Tatsuki sighed. "He's stupid as ever and wants to wait until you tell him yourself. The fool thinks it will mean more that way or something."

"Wha ..." Rukia paused. "Sorry, I'm confused again."

"Honestly, I don't understand men," Rangiku said. "He's all self conscious about liking you, so he wants to wait for you to tell him you're Tamako because that'll mean you trust him and laaadidadida. Truthfully, I think he wants to wait until you tell him so he can be like, _oh yeah, you're actually a girl, I figured that out like ages ago_, or something. I bet he's actually embarrassed that he didn't figure out that you're a girl and he thought he was gay for awhile."

"Huh?"

"Rukia," Tatsuki took over for Rangiku, "Look, I've known Ichigo for almost his whole life, and that idiot is definitely not the best at ... expressing himself. He wants some reassurance from you before he goes off doing something that makes him look foolish, like telling you he likes you. So Rukia, I am not going to ask you, but I advise you to tell Ichigo everything."

"Tell him ..."

"Yes tell him _everything_ and I mean everything. Not just about you being Tamako but also about your stupid feelings for him. You two are freakin' driving me insane because you are both stupid idiots."

"Uh-"

"Make sure you tell him slowly and enunciate clearly because he's been acting so idiotically stupid lately that he'll probably misunderstand you if you try to tell him in a roundabout and romantic way. It should be like a smack upside the head, delivered directly."

"B-but ..."

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"Rukia," Rangiku placed a hand atop the smaller girl's hand. "You do like Ichigo right?"

"I ..."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

"Welcome."

The night of the final performance and Rukia was stressed for more reasons than one. She carefully checked her phone once more. Her heart experienced another aching bite, there was still no reply.

The lights in the theater were dimmed on the audience and the stage lights shone down upon them. Rukia couldn't make out any faces in the audience, but could see that every seat was filled. The band was assembled in their assigned seats, the rows forming a half moon shape with the conductor's stand at the center. The lights of the music stands were dimmed, and the music for the night's performance had already been uploaded. The students sat quietly in their sections, string instruments together and wind instruments in another group.

The girl sitting in front of her was shaking, out of cold or nerves, Rukia had no idea. Senna stood proudly near the front of the stage, a smug smile on her face as she surveyed the audience. Urahara was still behind the scenes, so to speak. He stood near the edge of the stage, just behind the curtains, talking to a dark-skinned woman, that Rukia remembered to be the school's administrator.

Rukia shifted about in her seat, looking once more at the empty chair beside her.

Ichigo's seat was conspicuously vacant, the orange haired boy nowhere to be found. He had been at practice that morning, but was absent from the pre-rehearsal for the concert. His cell phone was left unanswered and his roommate hadn't seen him since morning practice. It was as if Ichigo had disappeared completely from Euterpe.

That morning, after she had literally kicked Tatsuki and Ranigku out of her room, it had taken Rukia nearly eight hours to even work up the nerve to communicate to Ichigo through a text message and now she had nothing to show for it. She had borrowed someone's phone and sent him a message asking him if they could meet somewhere in private and talk. Looking back, she realized she had been too confident in assuming that Ichigo would say yes, as if he was still desperately waiting for any type of communication from her.

His answer had been 'no.' Rukia had immediately gone back to reread the original message she had sent him. She hadn't worded it strangely, nor had the question been misleading or confusing, she had even signed it off '_from Tamako_.'

Why had he said no then?

It taken her another hour to send him a second text. It had read, "_Well, when you have time, I hope we can talk because I have something very important to tell you."_

The message had sat in the writing template for at least five minutes before she hit send. The request was plain and simple, didn't sound too desperate or crazy.

She didn't receive a reply to the message. Her eyes were fixated on the phone, all sense of time escaping from her as she sat on her bed, the cell in her hands. Before she realized it, the start of the final concert was upon her. She had reluctantly began to dress, pleased to find that there was a pocket on the vest she could put the cell phone in.

But, even though she had brought the phone along, she still had heard nothing from Ichigo.

Rukia struggled to return her attentions to concert. Maybe this was a sign, a sign that she shouldn't tell Ichigo about who she really was. Fate had dealt her a situation and she would have to see it through to the end whether it was what was best for her or not.

There was a polite applause from the audience as Senna took center stage, a noticeably large diamond bracelet about her wrist. She cleared her throat, taking the microphone gingerly from its stand. "Welcome parents from Karakura and Euterpe," she said in a fluid voice. "We are pleased to have you all here tonight and hope that you will enjoy our performance as much as we enjoyed preparing for it. Although many of us are far from home, from our friends and family, I believe that the experiences we lived here at Euterpe will become part of our collection of wonderful memories. So, before we partake in tonight's thrilling performance, we have one more speaker to conclude our introduction."

There was a ripple of surprise throughout the band members. There had been nothing about another speaker, Senna was supposed to do the whole introduction by herself. Rukia had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Tonight, to commence the grand beginning of our concert," Senna held up a hand, "we have the one, the only, Kuchiki Rukia."

_That bi_-

The audience reaction was immediate, heads began turning, the quiet whispers rose to a loud murmur. The band students began to question each other, looking from one end of the stage to another. Rukia dearly wished she could evaporate from her chair, sink straight through the floor and disappear.

Senna snapped her fingers and a spot light began to sweep across the crowd. The beam fell upon Rukia's head, leaving her no place to hide. Everyone's eyes fell upon her and Rukia found she couldn't meet any of them.

People around her were getting to their feet, straining to get a closer look at her. "Rukia darling, could you come up here please?" Senna called to her in a singsong voice. "I can't finish this without you and I know that you have something you'd like to share with everyone here."

Rukia's hands were shaking, her body was in flight or fight mode. She felt cornered, trapped and ... ready to punch Senna in the face.

"Rukia," a cool hand was placed atop hers. "It's the penultimate choice, you can't run away from it anymore," Hitsugaya said, unclipping her saxophone as he pulled her to her feet. Gently, he turned her to face the front of the stage and placed a hand on her shoulder. He leaned over her shoulder, speaking softly in her ear, "But you should know, that whatever you choose, you have people that will support you no matter what the outcome, even Ichigo."

He gave her a knowing half-smile and pushed her forward, towards center stage. She stumbled between the rows of chairs, slowing as she neared the front. No one else said anything to her, no one attempted to stop her or offer a word of support. The walk stretched miles in her mind but left her no time to prepare what she would say. Senna still stood before her, as confident as ever, a look of victory upon her face.

"You're welcome," Senna whispered, shoving the microphone into Rukia's hand. She pushed her forward, in full view of everyone. "Now Rukia, show me that astounding Kuchiki demeanor of yours."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

* * *

_Wasn't quite sure where to end this one, but decided to cut it off here for now :)_

_As ever and always, questions, comments, thoughts and anything else you feel like throwing my way?_


	20. stretto

_Aaaah sorry for the long time since updating but alas my major is such that heavy hours of studying are required :(_

_Sorry, not to quote a song but life gets in the way_

_* Ah, one thing to note, I realize I have Rukia dressed in her band attire that involves a skirt in chapter 19, it should be slacks. She's still Tamako after all. I will make sure to fix that later._

_Thank you and appreciations to:_

_Stupid Illusions, Bombat1994, Reiha No Arashi, darkestlight33, loving myth, yeah9fun, Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius, riveting tale chap, buchielle, Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru, muffnbootz, Aprilup, nchan, SmilexForxBleach, Lightning Rain, Sponges Fan, KurukiXV, Bubii, Shrilaraune, MONST3R, Keynn, minimechan, kayla12000, w. cyan, lovelose05, sallythedestroyerofworlds23, FacingLoveEmbracingMelody, Pantastic45, zan, SakuraNoKaze and patbby_

_ichirukitard - you are beyond awesome, love when people review multiple chapters :) let's me experience what the reader sees each chapter has to offer, thank you for all your encouraging and wonderful words :)_

_Llyssa-maiden - oh man oh man, I keep hoping that I will be able to end this story soon, but then something else always jumps into my head and demands to be written/typed. So, at least another 2-3 chapters ... Hope this is a good thing :) Thanks for the review!_

_MindlessAbandon - Ah, glad the emotions were able to come through in my writing :) always one of my goals. Lol to IchiBya love ;) Thanks for your very insightful, obviously well thought out and wonderful review!_

_Your reviews are like food to my writing and all of you are write some amazing gems :) thanks so much for reading!_

_The timing is a bit confusing for this chapter, but just kinda take Rukia's and Ichigo's parts separately, they're not dependent on each other nor do they really interact._

**Disclaimer**: I do not in anyway own Bleach or anything else under the protection of copyright (7/7/11)

* * *

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

Ichigo's thoughts were in a million places at once.

The situation was tense, as it always seemed to be lately. With Senna causing troubles, and _Rukia_, and being in the middle of a rumored gay-love-triangle, and _Rukia_ and having an incompetent nurse on the loose, and _Rukia_ and that upcoming audition and _Rukia_ and … why wouldn't she just tell him already?

He felt guilty, anxious, annoyed and panicked all at the same time. His phone buzzed, a text message, from some number he didn't know. He didn't have time for this ...

_"Ichigo, I was hoping I could maybe meet up with you in private and discuss something important, please - Tamako."_

Rukia

Had it been any other time, any other situation he would have been there in an instant, at her side, near enough to be immersed in her tantalizing scent. The decision was a difficult one to make, but ... Rukia would have to wait. Even if she wasn't there when he returned, he would find her, he wouldn't rest until he did.

'_No,_' he sent the message. What would she think about this? _Please Rukia, please don't take this the wrong way._ He almost hoped she would call him back, snap at him in her snippy voice about he was a stuck up jerk or something along that line.

He knew he had to go, get moving once more but his gaze was fixated on his phone. Still no reply, maybe he had hurt her. Granted it had only been about five minutes since he sent his answer ... but still each second that ticked by grated on his nerves.

The screen lit up before the phone buzzed. He hit the open button, "_Well, when you have time, I hope we can talk because I have something very important to tell you."_

That was it? He was relieved and sad. But something important? Could it be ... Ah the timing of his life right now. "Really?" he shouted to the empty air, "just when we could finally start ..."

He needed to do this. He hit the 'end call' button on his phone, turning it off. "It's too tempting."

He didn't have time for this right now.

Ichigo grabbed a few things from his dresser and threw them in the general direction of his bag. His roommate, Hitsugaya was gone, as always but Ichigo knew the smaller boy had his own preparations to make for the night. Yeah, tonight was the night huh? The finale concert, the one he _wouldn't_ be attending. The other students around him were dressed up for the concert, last minute touch ups and the likes were all that was left.

Ichigo hadn't even bothered changing into his performance attire.

Grabbing the single satchel he had packed, he was out his door and hurrying down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. No one else was out in the halls, not that he really took note.

He pushed open the front door, stepping out into the balmy weather. It was warm, but the weather was overcast. The sky was unusually grey, heavy clouds creeping in from the horizon.

The quiet phone was heavy in his pocket, moreso than usual. It weighed upon his mind. He glanced backwards, towards the school, in the direction _she _was.

No, he had to take care of the task at hand. His eyes scanned the roads that round their way throughout the campus. Cars were parked in every available spot but what caught his eye was the silver Lexus cruising his way. He ran to the parking lot, meeting the car near the side.

Through the tinted windows he could make out a single figure, sitting in the driver's seat. Ichigo went around to the driver's side as the window was rolled down. "Yoshino," it was his dad's secretary, "I thought you were in the U.S."

It seemed she felt no need to answer him, "Get in," she jerked her head in the direction of the passenger's seat.

"Like hell," Ichigo pulled open the driver's door. "Let me drive."

She narrowed her eyes, but sighed, un-clicking her seat belt and getting out. "You better not kill us," she waited for him to take his seat before slamming the door shut and hurrying over to the passenger's side.

"Che, who do you think you're talking about?"

"Just buckle up, your father will have my head if all of his children end up hospitalized."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

_Kuchiki pride?_

What can pride do for you when the world has become enveloped in by the physical realm alone? I cannot escape from this moment no matter how preeminent my pride is.

Rukia didn't know what she was feeling.

Relief?

Sorrow?

Anger?

No, she shouldn't be angry, at least not at Senna. As much as it troubled her to admit it, the problem she faced was partially her own doing. But still ... taking that microphone and shoving it down Senna's throat didn't sound like a bad idea either. Maybe if the situation called for it.

Was this one of those _situations_?

Either way, the play had begun, and as the self-proclaimed heroine, Rukia did not wish for the story to end on a tragic note. She knew that to emerge from the ordeal in an unscathed manner would be ideal but unlikely.

Rukia stood before her greatest tribulation. She wrapped her hand around the phone in her pocket and with a steady heart, Kuchiki Rukia made up her mind.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Hitsugaya_

Cold exterior that everyone whispered transcended all the way to his heart and a noticeable contempt for inept fools, Hitsugaya Toshiro could care less about the labors of others. He wasn't typically one to involve himself in potentially troubling events, but Hitsugaya did not like the current situation one bit. Even though he wasn't entirely sure what Senna's intentions were, he knew they were not in Rukia's best interest.

Why did he care?

Yes, _why_ indeed?

Rukia looked both pissed and panicked as she took the microphone.

Hitsugaya kept his gaze forward but his sea-colored eyes roamed around, where was Kurosaki? Causing unannounced distraction and drawing the crowd's attention was usually a task right up his alley, so where was he when you actually needed him?

He really, really didn't want to, but if things looked like they wouldn't go well, Hitsugaya would intercede.

But as to what he should do … he had no idea.

Rukia stood before the crowd, directly in the middle of the stage under the spotlight. Her small form appeared all the more fragile standing center stage alone. Her aura had changed in the short walk to the front, when she had come to face the full weight of the crowd's scrutiny.

To feel alarmed at this moment in time would be expected, but Rukia's pride or perhaps her own natural dignity overwhelmed any traces of fear that tried to overtake her. Her body no longer shook with fear or rage and for the first time in his life, Hitsugaya felt the need to devote his full attentions to somebody, not out of anxiety nor love nor fear but because something in his mind screamed that to not watch this girl would be a heavy mistake.

Head held high, shoulders square, Rukia held the mike in one hand and with the other, pulled the wig from upon her head and released her raven locks. Her silken hair fanned about her shoulders. Rukia loosened her tie, throwing both the ribbon and wig on the floor behind her.

Although he did not see it, the white-haired boy knew that the expression upon her face during this moment of veracity unnerved the hearts of everyone before her. Her silent declaration rang out that she stood before them not as some trapped coward, but instead, all were there to pay heed to her decision to unveil the truth.

Whether this had been her intention or not, she had enraptured every soul in that prodigious room.

And he found, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Szayel_

She had more strength than he thought. Szayel smiled, _how very entertaining._

He had never been interested in anything or anyone he deemed _unworthy_, but Kuchiki Rukia standing before the crowd in a spectacular show of intrepidity had caught his interest. That girl's presence flared and smothered the essence of everyone else around her.

It was a tantalizing sensation, watching one so undemanding in mien to suddenly enrapture the attentions of so many. He would have loved to stay and allow the events to continued falling together but he had his own job to do.

He met the portentous gaze of Senna's orange eyes and gave her a smooth smile.

His part in this whole affair was about to begin.

_Kuchiki Rukia, just how strong can you really be?_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Hitsugaya_

"Evening everyone," eyes downcast and a hand flat to her chest, Rukia bowed her head to the crowd. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia." Returning to her upright posture, she paused, as if in a moment to collect herself. "I would like to welcome you all …"

Hitsugaya was anticipating her words as much as anybody else but Szayel's movements caught his attention. His childhood friend quickly and quietly got to his feet, pushing past the others in his row and disappearing between the curtains on stage right.

Szayel's departure was strange. There was no reason to believe so, but a sinking feeling caused Hitsugaya worry that it had something to do with Senna's plan. Without causing an upset, Hitsugaya stood, taking off after Szayel.

Luckily, the pink-haired boy hadn't gotten far. He was rushing down the back hallway, his cell phone in hand and a key in the other. Hitsugaya followed at a safe distance behind, not that he need have bothered. Szayel was absorbed in his task, not even flinching when a large horde of reporters rushed past him.

Hitsugaya trailed him up two flights of stairs before Szayel finally came to his destination. He was outside the monitoring room for the stage below, usually kept locked at all times, but apparently this was the key Szayel now had. He unlocked the door, disappearing inside.

There was a small window in the door, and Hitsugaya crept towards the room, making sure to keep in the shadows and out of Szayel's field of sight. Szayel pulled out a DVD case from inside his jacket, slipping the disc out and placing it into the media player. He pressed a few buttons, frowning as he worked.

The monitoring room had a clear view of the stage below, through a large window that took up the majority of the space of one wall. Rukia still stood alone on the stage below, her voice too low to be heard or picked up by the microphone.

"So, what do you think?"

Hitsugaya cast a hurried glance about the room. There was no one else in there, and no cell phone or intercom to be seen. Who was Szayel talking to then?

"Toshiro," Szayel stood directly on the other side of the door, his face inches from the glass, "What do you think of the plan so far?"

There should be no surprise that Szayel had known he was there, yet Hitsugaya still felt his fingers clench and his mouth go dry. "What plan?"

"Hmm, so you really had no idea what you were getting into when you followed me?" Szayel made a tsk tsk sound. "I guess you'll just have to adopt a wait and see demeanor then."

"Szayel, what's on that disc?"

"Ah, so you did see that?" Szayel didn't seem to care one way or another what Hitsugaya knew. "Well, I found out a rather _interesting_ secret from Miss Ryodji about a certain Kuchiki Rukia."

"And?"

"I'm just helping Senna set her trap. It's mostly her doing, I'm here for support and the pleasurable enjoyment that comes with crushing a strong existence."

"What does that entail?"

"It's like hunting," Szayel grinned, an almost animalistic like glint in his eyes. "First you have to stalk your prey, then back them into a corner that they can't escape from. Once you have them trapped ... you can go in for the kill."

He laughed, fully enjoying whatever he knew. "Technically, there won't be any real murder involved, but I guess you could still consider it social murder. Although Miss Kuchiki is in no way easy prey. But the harder the trials, the more pleasant the reward."

"I'm asking you not to, Szayel, whatever it is you're doing, stop."

"Hmm …"

Hitsugaya took the smallest step forward, "Please, I'm asking you," the word flowed from his mouth as a distasteful lie, "as a _friend_."

"A _friend_?" Szayel apparently found the word as disagreeable as Hitsugaya. "Oh that's right, we're childhood friends aren't we? Funny thing friendship. Tell me _Toshiro_, since we're such good _friends_, what do you know of my family?"

"Your family?" Even if this was some sort of game, Hitsugaya hoped that Szayel would yield to his request if he played along. "You're parents, they were doctors, but they passed away, and you and your older brother were raised by your uncle."

"Yes, that sounds about right, well at least that's how the publicly known story goes," he grinned. "By any chance, do you know how my parents' death occurred?"

"… No."

"They were killed, by one of their patients. My parents you see, they were neurologists, who believed in old methods to cure psychologically ill, like lobotomies. One day one of their more … _aggressive _patients got out of his bindings. I heard he made a _big mess_."

Why did he have just a bemused look on his face as he said this? Hitsugaya resisted the urge to curl his lip in repulsion, "...I'm sorry to hear that," he said.

Szayel nodded, jutting out his lower lip in thought. "So, did you hear about my brother too?"

Hitsugaya stiffened, "I heard a little about it, but …"

"It didn't sound realistic, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, what you heard probably contained a sliver of truth. My brother really was murdered, and none to kindly I will add. And the one who did it was never caught."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Are you?" Szayel's fingers glided along the cord that controlled the blinds. "I'm not," he tugged the blinds closed, blocking Hitsugaya's view into the room. "I didn't want to go to jail."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Senna_

"I would like to welcome you all the Euterpe," Rukia's voice had a pleasant timbre and the words she spoke flowed evenly, forming unfaltering sentences that she graced with amiable smiles. "Not to be too sure of myself," she continued adding a short tinkling laugh, "I believe that there are many questions that I need address in light of my recent divulgence. I assure you that there will be opportune time for those questions later but currently Euterpe is scheduled to give the summer concert and I would not like to be the cause for any further delay."

_No_

"So, to now proceed onto the main event of this night, I shall begin the introduction to our concert."

_This isn't going like I wanted_

"The summer has allowed us to mature and nurture our musical talents as well as friendships with students just like us. Friendships we may have never been able to form if not for this event."

_Stop!_

"For this, we thank you, our benefactors, our teachers, our family."

_Stop acting like you're the one in control!_

"So, as our time draws to a grand close and we give our final performance, I pray that the memories made here are of the greatest kinds, the enjoyable ones that are meant to last forever."

_But I will be the one to be victorious._

Senna banged her fist upon the stand behind her, _stop acting so calm!_

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Rukia_

Rukia was feeling anything but calm, but she hoped this didn't come across in her expression or words. She continued to spout whatever came to her mind, a conglomerate, restructured performance of all the past introductions from all her previous concerts.

Ichigo, could he see her now? It shouldn't have mattered, but just the thought that his brown eyes were upon her, watching her ever move quelled her fluttering heartbeat.

She heard Senna hit something behind her with a dull thud but ignored it and continued speaking. Inside her head though, Rukia felt an insuppressible satisfaction.

_Hahahahahaha take that cow!_

She would buy herself some time and when the time came to face the questions, she would be ready, just not at this moment. _Ha, I make it through this yet_.

oOo

oOOoOo

oOo

_Senna_

_I hate her_

_I hate her even more than I thought possible_

"Fine, fine," Senna muttered, she pulled out her phone, "let Rukia have her last few moments where she can still hold her head high." She typed two words into her phone, her finger hovering over the send button.

"Rukia," Senna called, halting the introduction and diverting the attentions of the crowd. "One question, just one question before we begin," she spoke into her own microphone, coming to stand near Rukia.

"You'll grant me just one right?" she put on her best smile. "I mean after all, you did drop quite the surprise on everyone."

Rukia frowned, "That is fine," she said, continuing in her calming voice from earlier.

Senna let her smile widen, "Ah, you are as kind as always Kuchiki Rukia, so," their eyes locked level with each other's but neither showed any sign of backing down. "May I ask the question that is burning on everyone's tongue, _what were you hoping to hide by dressing as a boy_"

Rukia's eyes narrowed a fraction, but she didn't divert her eyes. "I'm not sure what you're-"

"You began to dress as a boy because you had something you were trying to hide."

"Wha-"

"And the convenient timing of it all, how ideal that you decided to take up a new identity … just days after the investigation of the murder of that _lady_ reopened." Senna hit the send button on her phone. _Do it._

"What are you talking about?" Rukia's voice had returned to its normal tones, a deeper, even threatening quality.

_Finally, finally_, she had broken through Rukia's defense.

"How great was the guilt you felt that you had to hide from the world?"

"What-"

"Maybe you need a little something to jumpstart you memory," Senna glanced upward. The light from the overhead projector flickered and an image was magnified hundreds of times of the white wall behind the band.

Even with the uneven textures of the wall, Rukia recognized the person immediately. It was the lady that frequently visited in her thoughts, the one that had created many of her childhood dreams. Rukia's lips parted and she uttered a single name, "Masaki."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

"Ha … hahaha," Ichigo slapped a hand against his forehead. "You have got to be kidding me. Are you serious right now? I dropped the concert and flew from China to the U.S., got smashed by dozens of suitcases and dealt with handfuls of annoying people just to come home and find out you called me here ... because the twins got colds?"

The message Ichigo had received was that the twins, his younger sisters, had been taken ill by a terrible sickness and had been sent to the hospital for an indefinite period of time. Ichigo's heart had dropped reading these words and he had arranged for the earliest flight home.

He had arrived home to find that the twins were indeed gone, but they were out on a camping trip with their class. The sickness they had come down with was the common cold. One visit to the hospital visit later, along with some bed rest and cold medicine and his sisters were as lively as always.

And let's not forget gone, not even home.

His dad's secretary had looked ready to kill. It looks like his dad hadn't told her the truth either. She had dropped Ichigo off at his house, with a loud sigh of, "I'll let you take care of him."

Ichigo currently had his father in a headlock, as he shouted at the top of his lungs in the middle of the living room of his house. "What kind of brother are you?" his father managed to gasp out. "Your precious sisters were sick and you didn't want to be by their side?"

"They're not even home old man! They're already over their colds, were they even sick in the first place? Eh?"

He had turned down Rukia, missed what ever chance she had been offering to her ... just on some over reaction by his father? If that man hadn't been his father ... well the goat chin didn't know it, but he should just be glad he was related to Ichigo.

His father managed to free himself, jumping a good five feet away and raising his fists, ready to spar. "What can I say, they have my resilient genes, unlike some delinquent son of mine. But they're my precious daughters, we have to guard them with the utmost care."

"When _I_ got the chicken pox, you sent me to the mountains by myself," Ichigo blocked his father's punch.

"I couldn't have you infecting your adorable sisters."

"I was seven years old!"

"Don't be such a pansy!" Isshin managed to land a hit on his son, flooring him.

Ichigo groaned, "Haha, another win," Isshin towered above him, "You're too soft."

The orange haired teen kicked the older man's limbs out from under him and Isshin landed flat on his back with a loud thud near Ichigo. "Ouch, well played."

"Shut up."

Isshin attempted to grab Ichigo in a headlock and his son punched him square in the nose. "Ow, that was a good one," Isshin wheezed.

He rubbed his nose, "So boy," Ichigo's father said, "Was there something important, some reason you wanted to be at Euterpe?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Isshin stuck out a finger, prodding Ichigo in the side of the head, "Come on, come on, you can tell me."

"Leave me alone, I have to figure out what I should do now."

"Is it a girl?"

Ichigo lay still on the dark hardwood floor, staring upwards. _Rukia, what was she doing right now?_

_Did she notice he was gone?_

_If she did … did she miss him?_

"Hey," his father sat up, "Everyone once in awhile it's best to take a step back from the situation and take another look at it."

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Nothing really," his father sighed loudly, taking to his feet. "But son, you should take this time away from Euterpe to sort yourself out before your return tomorrow night."

"Wha … what the heck are you talking about?" Ichigo looked up, craning his neck to watch his father walk away. "And what do you mean return tomorrow?"

Isshin reached into his pocket, pulling out a fold white envelope. He threw it at Ichigo, the teen caught it midair. He sat up, slipping a finger under the top of the envelope and slitting it open. He pulled out the plane ticket inside, "What's this?"

"That's yours," Isshin said. "Go take care of what you need to. I'll support whatever you decide to do."

"Dad …"

"And you better be gone by tomorrow, you're making the house all dreary with your stupid moping."

"Thanks."

"What was that?" Ichigo knew his father had heard him

"Nothing," he laid back down on the ground, in the middle of the floor. _Rukia, will you be there to welcome me when I get back? Were you about to open up to me? Tell me who you really are?_

"Rukia," he said softly. He pulled his phone from his pocket, hitting the power button. Patience urged him to wait as it powered up. Nothing, nothing from Tamako, Rukia, not a single text. "Rukia or Tamako, I don't care who you pretend to be, I just want to hear the truth from your lips so I can tell you what I need to get of my freakin' chest already!"

oOo

Ichigo had one hand shoved into the pocket of his blue jeans and the other held the handle of his bag, slung over his shoulder. The heel of one his black boots tapped in irritation and he glanced at his Rolex once more. Time was still moving, but he wasn't. He stood in the middle of the large line in the airport, screaming children behind him and gabbing women in front. The ladies fluttered their long lashes in his direction and flashed him their best smiles.

Ichigo pulled the sunglasses from the collar of his white v-neck and slid the aviators on. He hit play on his iPod, tucking his ear buds into place. The music drowned out the chatter around him, and he allowed himself to drop further into his own thoughts.

Too far away for him to touch, too far away for him to hear or even see …

What was that _girl_ doing?

Kuchiki Rukia …

"Sir, sir," someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head slowly to look at the woman behind him, "Uh, the line …"

There was a gap in the line before him, "Right," he said shortly, in an almost automatic manner. He closed the space, ready to zone out once more but someone caught his eye. Turning quickly, Ichigo whipped his glasses off. He was almost certain he had seen her, but … there was no way that would be possible. She was hundreds of miles away right now. Rukia, it couldn't have been her … yet.

He looked once more in the direction the petite, raven-haired girl had gone and shook his head. Perhaps he did want to see her more than he was willing to admit. He hadn't been away from her for more than three days and his mind was already making illusions of her.

"I must be going nuts," he muttered softly. Ichigo melded back into his absent thoughts, running with almost autopilot like movements as he was checked through security.

He glanced at his watch once more, he still had an hour before he could board. What to do now? It took longer than he had wanted, but Ichigo managed to find a seat in one of the less populated sections of seats. He leaned his head against the plastic back of the seat.

_Rukia_

His fingertips tapped on the seat back and he tsked loudly. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out the digipad. It had been awhile since his penpal had written him. The screen had been blank and silent. He didn't expect today to be any different. The light flickered after he touched the power button and the blank, white screen shone before him. Something was different this time.

Up in the upper right hand corner was a black arrow, pointing to the left. Underneath it the pixilated numbers read, _20m_. He extended his index finger, tapping at the arrow. The screen offered no response and the arrow remained the only item on the white expanse.

"What is this," he prodded the icon a few more times. "Something twenty meters away?" he looked up and left. The only thing in that direction was a wall, about ten meters away. "Is that the location of other digipad perhaps?"

He got to his feet, holding the digital screen aloft before him. "Sure," he said, as if speaking to the arrow, "I have time to burn."

As he walked, the number below the arrow began to decrease.

_15m _away

_12m_ away

He was at the wall he had seen earlier. Ichigo glanced around the corner of the small room. The wooden door was closed and a rather boastful sign read, _Private_.

"A private waiting room," Ichigo inched closer to the door. Ah, it was actually open.

Tempting?

_8m _away.

Ichigo put a hand on the doorknob, pushing lightly on the door. _Yes, too tempting_.

He slowly peeked into the room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim interior. The only light inside came from a crack in the long white curtains. Golden light from outside streamed inwards, creating long shadows on the polished floor. Inside was a collection of cushy looking chairs, polished wooden side tables and a large basket of assorted fruits and snacks on the middle coffee table.

But, he saw no sign of the other digipad, nor another person. "What nonsense are you telling me?" Ichigo scoffed at the digital arrow.

"What nonsense?"

Ichigo nearly dropped the digipad. His head jerked upward. Apparently the room was not as empty as he had first assessed it to be. A single person stood near the very corner of the room, as if she had been looking out the window. She smiled gently at him, "Oh my that was rather startling wasn't it?"

The slender woman was angelic like, the gold beams creating a glowing aura about her. Her round face was turned sideways in his direction and her hands were clasped before her. Ichigo swallowed, feeling an unexplainable draw to this mysterious woman. He walked slowly, further into the room, stopping to waver five feet away from the woman.

Not it wasn't just her appearance, something about this woman was bewitching.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in here," Ichigo mumbled, looking up at the petite lady. Her inky black hair was cut short, fanning out about her neck. She wore a dark maroon dress that contrasted greatly with the pale, alabaster color of her skin. Her eyes were a dark blue color, framed by thick black lashes.

Ichigo's heart tinged, was he just imaging things or did this woman resemble _her_ just a bit too much?

"It's fine," she smiled. "I was just lost in a memory."

He took another step closer, "Excuse me, but I was just wondering if I knew you?" No, Ichigo didn't even need to ask, he knew that he had seen her before.

"Know me? Well, if it helps, my name is Hisana," she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hisana?" he finally came to stop right beside her. He took her petite hand in his large one, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki?" her eyes raked through his hair. "I should have known. You resemble her after all."

Ichigo frowned, "Resemble who?"

"Your mother of course, Kurosaki Masaki."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Senna_

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Rukia's voice was barely audible.

Senna raised her eyebrows, as if in honest curiosity. "That's not an answer," she said.

"I don't know what you think you're trying to say right now," Rukia attempted to push the microphone down, away from the range of being able to pick up her words. "Why … why are you talking about M-masaki?"

"Rukia," she said, "I can't seem to find any reason for a perfectly normal girl to disguise herself as a boy for a whole year and try and forge a new identity for herself. Except when there is something she wishes to bury along with her old identity."

"Let's discuss this la-"

"And the timing of the beginning of this whole façade of yours, it was almost too convenient," her sly smile stretched ear to ear. "Did you know that _Kemuri_ Masaki's death was no accident?"

Senna could see the tension settling into Rukia's face.

Not an accident? If not an accident that meant …

Victory, Rukia had danced right to her tune.

Senna continued, "The case was reopened, as a murder investigation," her voice was almost a whisper, "It was reopened almost a year ago … around the same time you disappeared as Kuchiki Rukia and began to live as Itsuwari Tamako."

Rukia's eyes were heavy with depression but she looked up at Senna and anger flared out from those mauve irises.

Time for finishing piece.

"And Rukia," Senna wrapped an arm about the other girl, pressing her cheek lightly against the other girls. "As far as I can tell, you never heard about who Masaki married. You forever knew her as _Kemuri_ Masaki but after she married she took on the last name … _Kurosaki_."

The bombshell had an even more grandiose effect than Senna had imagined. Rukia's body shivered as she drew in a shaky breath and her slender body slid to the ground. She kneeled before Senna, her eyes gazing upwards, defeated. "I-Ichigo?"

"Yes, Masaki's son is Kurosaki Ichigo."

oOo

oOoOoOo

oOo

_Ichigo_

"You knew my mother?"

"Yes, I knew Masaki," Hisana said, "she used to be very close with my family, when my sister and I took piano lessons with her."

"Well, I don't know if you were aware," Ichigo felt his hands begin to shake and he placed one atop the other to steady himself. "But she passed away years ago in a car accident."

"Yes," Hisana murmured, "I heard of her passing and I'm sorry for your loss."

"No, it is fine, I have come to terms with her passing," Ichigo eyes darkened just the slightest, and a wave of emotion washed over his face. Clearing his throat, and forcing a weak attempt at a smile he steered the conversation from his own sadness. "Can I ask what brings you here today?"

"Ah," Hisana smiled. "I am on my way to visit my sister."

"Rukia?" Ichigo almost shouted.

_Me FIRST!_

Collecting himself, he placed a hand palm side on the arm of the nearby couch and tried to casually carry on the conversation. "So, uh go and see your sister huh? Your sister, Rukia that is."

"Yes, it's a surprise visit."

"That's great, great."

_I really want to see her …_

Hisana gazed at the desperate face of the boy before her and felt a guilt assault her heart. It wouldn't be wise to have those two meet up. Yet …

"Ah, I believe boarding is soon," Hisana said. She picked up something from the windowsill and started walking towards him.

"That digipad!"

"Oh," Hisana stopped, holding up the digital device. "So, it's called a digipad?"

"Yeah," he looked down at his own. The arrow flashed, pointing straight ahead.

"I see," Hisana nodded, "I'm not immersed in the latest technology, in fact I only discovered how to turn on this thing today."

"Today?" had he heard her correctly? "But aren't you the one that I've been talking to for …"

She blinked, "Talking to?"

"Never mind …"

"This doesn't actually belong to me," Hisana said. "My brother accidentally grabbed it and brought it with him the last time he was visiting our sister. So, I'm just bringing it with me to return it."

Brother, right, that would be _Kuchiki Byakuya_, visiting their sister … "Wait, the one I've been talking to is Rukia?"

oOo

* * *

_I hope everyone is feeling the "DUN DUN DUN and so the plot thickens" vibe right now :)_

_Let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
